Ava the Queen
by ZenPotter
Summary: a little bit of this, a little bit of that...I hope you like this R
1. Chapter 1

Ava the Queen

by ZenPotter

Max was struggling to breath, he had to calm himself and take a deep breath. He was angry and he wanted to hurt someone, kill someone. Tess had really done a number on him, that's for sure, he thought with a smile. He thought she was obsessed with him but now the tides where begginning to turn. A week had passed since the last time he saw her and he had to surpress the feeling of hatred that arose each time she came in his mind. Not that it made a difference, something would magicall break however materials where not the only things breaking apart. Ever since Liz bust in the cave and told them what Tess did, things had changed for both of them as well. He hadn't really talked to her about anything really, infact he really hadn't talked to her at all. And then there was Isabel and Michael. He was avoiding them as well, he really hadn't talked to them as well. But he really could not stop thinking about Tess and her bad guy rap. Not that she really had anything to work with, they all suspected that she always had ulterior motives. And Now he knew what there were.

Max had never felted betrayed, even when he had found out about Valendra, nothing prepared him for this can't of pain. Because even though he had not actually said the words, he had loved Tess. That's why he was okay with sleeping with her that night because he loved her. But she killed Alex, Alex of all people. She had admitted the truth to him and he didn't understand how he could have loved someone like that. Max raised from his bed as a small glass shuttered from his desk to the floor breaking into a thousand of pieces. He ignored the glass as he began to pace from one side of the room to the other, thinking of Tess and what to do next. He knew what he should do, find out everything about Tess and Ava. It's time for him to stop thinking only of himself. Time for Max to be a good leader, brother, boyfriend, friend and more importantly father. He had to find his son.

Find his son and get her away from that murderous bitch!

Liz began her rounds as ussually at the crashdown trying to not to get distracted, however it was easier said than done. Alex was dead, her friend of sixteen years was died all because of Tess. All because of Tess, she wanted to take Max away from her and go home.

Home.

This was Max's home and thank go she was able to destroy her plans by showing everyone the truth about that slut. Now thank the heavens that she had Max. She had him, she was almost sure of it. But then again, she was worried that Tess had gotten what she wanted, that she had won a part of Max's heart along the way. Liz tucked a small wave of her hair over her ear, forcing a smile as she strode to customers and placing their orders on the table. Max was distancing himself from her, that she was sure for. She was so scared about what that could mean. This was all Tess's fault, she was angry at that little witch for all the pain she caused to all her friends. With all that destiny crap.

"Liz" She turned to look at her best friend Maria, Michael's girlfriend. Maria was wearing that concerned expression. Maria was not stupid, that look Liz had on could only mean one thing, Liz was thinking about Max. Sometimes she wondered how this became their lives, how Max and Michael had turned their lives upside down. She strode over to Liz, "Are you okay?"

"yeah" She said with a small smile, just trying to not worry Maria, "Just tired, you know"

"Sure" Maria said not looking convienced but decided to let it go, for now, she had important imformation, "Max Just called"

Immediately, Liz froze thinking about Max and the fact that he called. Max had called, for her. He was thinking about her, maybe things were getting back to normal. Liz smile widerned joyously. Maria saw her friend light up and immediately regretted not just spilling the news at once.

"He wants to have a meeting here tonight" Maria said quitely turning to walkk back in the kitchen.

"Okay, did he...huh...ask about me?" Liz asked silently following Maria.

Maria stopped and looked at Liz, "Yes, he wanted to ask you to be here when he joins us, tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Thank you all for coming" Max said looking at his friends who where all sitting at the Crashdown. Kyle and Liz were sitting together on one side, while Michael and Maria where sitting on the other and Isabel was sitting bedside him. Togother they made a semi-circle. He looked at in front thinking about Tess as part of the group, he was always suppose to lead but he could remember Tess taking control once and twice.

"Is there a reason we are here?" Michael asked breaking into Max's thoughts. Michael was seriously gettting tired of these long silence whenever the six of them got together. Or maybe it was just when Liz and Max where in the same room, both seemed to be a million miles away. Max was starting to worry him that was for sure, which was saying rather much since Michael was not much into feelings, but then again Max was like a brother to him. He was hurting, anyone with eyes could see that and all because of Tess, she did this to him, made him so unalife. He felt someone holding his hand and turned to Maria, softening up a little. Getting him to calm down, she was amazing like that.

"Yeah" Max said shaking his head avoiding all contact with everyone, "We haven't been together for almost a week and I just thought you...huh...deserved a say in this"

"In what?" Liz asked, wanting to shift Max's attention to herself and was surprise and hurt when he turned to her with absolutely no emotion. She suddenly noticed the silence taking hold of all, they were probably wondering what was going on between them.

"I want to remember who I was in my past life" Max said it so simple surprising them all with his big announcement. Max knew that they probably wouldn't understand but he was going to find Tess and his son if it was the last thing he did. Everyone around him exchanged glances with each other, obvious one thought was going on in each of there minds, Max had gone absolutely crazy, Michael however was the first to voice his concern.

"Are you crazy Max?" Michael asked standing up and staring at Max like a stranger, what was his friend thinking. Sometimes the way Max saw things was just a mystery to Michael at times and he wondered what was going on in Max's mind. The only thing that came into his mind, the only name...Tess.

"Yes, he is" Maria said answering Michael's question, she was looking at Liz with wide eyes before turning to Max. What was this guy thinking, here Liz was waiting for him to get over whatever crap he was going through. But it always seemed like Max had something happen to him or distract him every single week, "This is about Tess isn't it"

Max could feel Liz's eyes on him as if waiting for his answer, he knew that whatever he said was going to hurt her and he couldn't lie, "Of course, I wan't to understand everything and I have come to the conclusion that..."

"Whats to understand" Isabel interupted him, Max turned to his sister and took a deep breath waiting for her to come down hard on him but she was unusually calm, "Tess killed Alex"

"This isn't just about Tess" Max said then looked down as he said his next words, "Or about Alex"

"Excuse us" Liz said trying to not raise her voice but trying to understand what Max could possible thinking but he was wrong this was about Alex. Everything about Tess led back to Alex, he was the one that really suffered from that witch. And for Max to stand there and claim this had nothing to do with Alex was more that Liz could bear. Because it wasn't fair that Alex was dead and someone like Tess was still alife.

Max was thinking of Alex at that moment as well. Alex was his friend as well afterall but to say that this had anything to do with Alex was just wrong. No this had to do with Tess. Tess, the girl who had shown him that more things were more important. For a while, he was actually thinking about Antar and that maybe he had a place there. And then there was the baby that Tess was carrying, his baby.

"Alex is dead because of that...that" Liz could not even come up with a better word to describe her, thinking about Tess was pissing Liz off.

"We loved Alex too" A voice spoke up, Isabel said in a calm voice still looking at her brother, wondering what in the world his brother was thinking about, "And so did Max"

"Yeah, so shut up and listen to the man" Michael said harshly looking at Liz then turned to Max, "I have so many important things to do so make the announcement"

"I want to remember my past life" Max said calmly and quitely, not looking at anyone or anything of course he was aware of the attention and reaction of everyone in the room. Liz and Maria where shocked and were raising there voices against doing such a thing, Isabel was quite, just shaking her head in disbelieve, while Michael's face was expressionless as if thinking about something. Michael wanted to say so much but not outloud. Kyle was just sitting there looking around at everyone. Was he really the only one in this group who thought of Tess as human. He could not do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

What are you thinking Max, Michael thought and was surprised when Max looked up at him in surprise.

"Max" Michael said outloud but noone could hardly hear him but Max's gaze was on his.

Max, Michael thought loudly and watched as Max blinked in shock.

I can hear you fine, Michael-Max answered in his mind. He couldn't believe this either, it was surprising that he was talking to Michael telepathically. He and Michael were talking with each other.

I have to find her Michael, Max sent the thought to him, For my son's sake, please

"I will help you" Michael said loud enough for everyone to hear him. Everyone turned to him in pure shock , he was shocked that he had offered himself. But he had and he was sticking to that, considering that he had this feeling that it was the right choose.

"Are you crazy?" Maria was the first to ask, shaking her head at him. He had lost it, Maria was sure of that. Offering to help Max remember his past, just like that. Without even asking why he wanted to remember the past. What was Max's reason for wanting to remember his past life anyway. She wasn't a rocket sience to not understand that it had to do with Tess. However she wasn't the first to ask.

"Why do you wish to remember you past life?" Isabel asked eyes trained only on Max, "How is that going to help with anything"

"It will help" Max said after a minute of silence, he knew why he wanted to remember who he used to be. He also knew that the others would not understand. He had to find out about Ava and why she once meant the world to him, why has he loved someone who would kill a friend, but that was an accident.

"Why are doing this to me?" Liz asked in a small voice, pained beyong relieve. Hadn't she suffered enough, and now Max was doing this to her. She had lost her best friend because of Tess but that was what Max seemed to be all concerned about. All he cared about. So what about her and what about Alex. Didn't he matter at all.

Max turned to her searching her with his eyes, trying to comfort her, hoping that it would be enought to calm her. He really didn't mean to hurt Liz, it was all his fault that she was in this much pain. He was the one that introduced her to this life and this life was destroying her, something that he had never wanted. He didn't have a choice but she did.

"I love you Liz" Max said walking towards her, "But I will understand if you want to turn back, if you all want to turn back" He looked at all of them now, all excluding Michael and Isabel, even with their disagreement they would respect his wishes and follow him. One by one Kyle and Maria shook their heads, they were with him all the way. But Liz's vote was the one that counted. The only one that mattered. Liz was looking up at him, just looking and she melted under his gaze. She loved him as well, more than the world. She could not understand his need to find out about Tess because his past was all about her. Liz gave a small nod.

"So we take a vote" Michael said interupting the moment between Liz and Max, they both turned to look at him. He was taking control of the situation, not becoming all emotional like everyone else. "You already know that I will help"

"I won't" Isabel said soon after, surprising both Max and Michael as both guys turned to her in surprise. But Isabel was looking past them, she had nightmares of Alex for the past week and she wasn't going to get involved with any alien crap. Not anymore, considering that it took away the guy she loved. Tess took away Alex from her and she was an Alien. Isabel was making a vow she was not going to be part of that anymore, she was done.

-The group have a vote and Liz makes the final choose

"So we take a vote" Michael said interupting the moment between Liz and Max, they both turned to look at him. He was taking control of the situation, not becoming all emotional like everyone else. "You already know that I will help"

"I won't" Isabel said soon after, surprising both Max and Michael as both guys turned to her in surprise. But Isabel was looking past them, she had nightmares of Alex for the past week and she wasn't going to get involved with any alien crap. Not anymore, considering that it took away the guy she loved. Tess took away Alex from her and she was an Alien. Isabel was making a vow she was not going to be part of that anymore, she was done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Maria was in a devine state as she and Michael were making out in the eraser room. The kiss between the two was increadable as it was always but Maria was going crazy. She was searching for something inside of him. She wanted to see herself in the way he saw her. The way he opened up to her that night when he was going back "home". He showed her what she had always known, that she and him belonged together, that he loved her. Maria and Michael broke apart as the fifth period bell rang. Both smiled and after a last kiss made their way out of the eraser room. Maria looked up and her best friend Liz coming towards them wearing a grim expression, three guesses why.

"I will see you later" She said already walking to meet Liz with out a glance at Michael. Right now the only thing that mattered was Liz. She was probably still reeling from that meeting two days ago. Liz was obviously in her own little world as Maria got closer.

"Hey girl" Maria said in a surprisingly cheerful voice, "What's up"

"Hey" Liz said getting over the shock of seeing Maria in front of her, she had not really seen her coming. Liz attempted a smile which was obviously forced.

"Let me guess" Maria said following steps behind Liz, "Max"

"No" Liz said quickly, a little too quickly in Maria's opinion.

Maria grabbed Liz's hand forcing to stop and look at her, "What is eating you up?"

Maria could almost see the wheelings in Liz's mind going round and round. She wondered what this was about now, not only about Max, she was sure of that. So it was about Tess and Alex. Maria didn't even want to think about Tess at that moment, she had always choose side between the quite war between Tess and Liz. And being Liz's best friend she had no choice in the matter. But she had trusted Tess just as she had trusted Isabel, and that girl was the last person she got along with.

"This is about Tess, Huh?" Maria asked and the look on Liz's face was the answer she needed. Maria shock her head in disbelieve, what was wrong with this girl, pining over a man. Then again she wasn't to be blamed, Maria thought about Michael, the aliens seem to hold something over them. But right now the only thing that mattered was making Liz feel better.

"Tess is not a threat to you Liz" Maria said although she didn't completely agree to that statement, "Remember at the meeting, he clearly said that her loved you not Tess"

"I know what he said" Liz said in a sad tone, "But he hasn't even talked to me since then, and I love him...I can't lose him Maria"

Maria gave a small sigh taking Liz by her shoulders squzzing them tightly, "You won't...hey there he is." Liz turned to the corner where Maria was pointing and sure enough, there was Max in all his glory, his head on the table. Maria nodded her head with a smile of encouragement then watched in helplessness as Liz walked over to Max.

Liz was glad for this oppotunent to talk to him alone as well. As she got closer, it was rather aparant that Max was rather sleeping. Liz went to the other side where she could see his face. She smiled, he was an angel. Her angel. No one else's, certainly not Tess. He had chosen her over and over again. That had to mean something, didn't it.

"Max" Liz called out softly shaking Max's shoulder gently to wake him up.

Max stirred from his sleep and smiled looking up at Liz, "Tess" He said the name softly as id waking up from a wonderful dream. Liz froze as the name left Max's sleep. She backed away from him shaking her head then turned and tears threatening to come out run from him. Maria watched silently from the side as Liz ran past her with tears in her eyes. She was thinking things didn't go so well between Liz and Lover boy there. Maria sighed again beofre turning and running after Liz, calling out her name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Isabel was having a wonderful dream tonight and for that she was grateful. It was better than the nightmares that had taken hold of her mind lately. After Alex dead and at the hands of Tess of all people, she had thought her mind would not handle it. But tonight the dream was sweet in some ways. Alex and Isabel where dancing slowly which was in contrary to the fast song playing, the two where holding into each other like they never wanted to late go.

"You are so beautiful" Isabel said softly hearing the beat of Alex's heart. "Aren't I the one who should say that" Alex said softly in her hair as she snuggled against him. She tilted her head to look into his eyes and smiled jouyously, this seemed real, one dream she never wanted to end.

Then her smile dissappeared as she thought about how this was a dream. This wasn't real, Tess had taken that away from her. Instead of being with Alex in real life she had to passify herself with dreams. Alex stopped dancing as if sensing her distress and looked down at her raising her face to match him.

"What's wrong Isabel?" He asked in a concerned voice, "Why are you so sad?"

"Because this isn't real" Isabel said trying not to cry which is something she felt like doing for the last week and so. It hurt to much to think about the way she felt so helpless, she took a step backward trying not to see the pain that had flashed in Alex's eyes. He must think she was abondaning him again, that she was trying to get away from him.

"Isabel?" Alex said in a questioning voice he looked confused as hell, "I thought we were having a good time, you were happy a few moments ago, what changed?"

"You are not real" Isabel said looking around at the romantic scenary, the pale red roses, the champagne, the stars, the table set beside the lake and then at Alex, "This is a dream, you are dead."

Alex nodded his head as if in understanding, "Isabel, this is your dream, I can't believe it"

"Believe what?" She asked slightly confused, not knowing what he was talking about. She knew that this was a dream, her dream or not didn't matter.

"That I am the man of you dreams" Alex said with a small smile holding Isabel's palm into his, "That was always my dream, you know"

Isabel smiled at that, she knew, how many times had she dreamwalked into Alex's mind and found him dreaming about her. It was rather freak to be honest but she felt so special knowing that someone loved her like that. And when she was finally getting ready to risk her heart, to allow herself to be happy, he was taken away from her.

"Isabel" Alex called out to her, breaking her thoughts, "I am not here to see you distressed. I come here so you can came to grips with my death and Tess's betrayed."

"She killed you" Isabel said calmly breaking away from him and went to take a seat. She was way to calm, before whenever Tess came into her mind, Alex would as well and she would breakdown, crying her eyes out. "I have come to grips with it, its all grippy"

"Yes she did" Alex said walking over to Isabel before kneeing in front of her, "You are so angry at her, in so much pain and that is not what I wish for you, my love"

"So what, I should forgive and forget?" Isabel asked with a harsh laugh a tear sliped

Alex laid one hand on Isabel's lap and another on her cheeck to wipe away the tear, "I love you Izzy, but the hatred you feel will destroy you if you are not careful."

"I don't want to talk about Tess anymore" Isabel said in an experated voice

"Then let's dance" Alex got up and pulled Isabel strongly towards him, holding her as tightly as before, the music was slow at that point, "We were suppose to be together, weren't we?"

Isabel stoped moving, looked up, smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, we were"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Max walked with his head down thinking about the uneven events taking place in his life. His life has always been interesting but this was just crazy. And it was all Tess's fault, who was he kidding, this was all his fault. He was making a mess out of everything, he was hardly a brother to Isabel but most of all. He was hurting Liz. Maybe Isabel had the right idea, maybe all this alien stuff had to be let go. There was nothing he could to do about his son, even with all his might, his son was on another planet, in another universe for all he knew. Max raised his head and stopped short. Coming towards him was Liz, he could do see that she was doing all she could to avoid him. She slowed down as she neared him however.

"Liz" Max called her name, coming to a conclusion, then grabbed her hand so she could not get away, "Can we talk...Please?"

Liz didn't say anything but followed him to the eraser room, her face flushed remembering all the times she had been with him in that room. Looking up at his face, she could tell he was remembering as well.

"So, you wanted to talk" Liz said cutting into the uncomfortable silent. Max was amazed at how calm she sounded, though he could still fell some resentment in her voice. She was hurting all because of him.

"Yeah, I have been thinking a lot Liz" Max said gazing into her eyes, he touched her arm slightly, caressing her skin, "I have decided that I don't have to remember that other life"

"What, why?" Liz asked trying to ignore the blood rushing into her brain being intoxicated in his presence. What was Max thinking, he had dropped his little surprise on the group and now he was changing his mind. Liz then thought of something important, "Max what about you son?"

Max stopped the caressing and looked away, trying to breath, "Liz...I have realized that I've hurt so badly and I can't stand it anymore. I will never find my son, he is in another distant planet. How will I get there, nothing can help...help...help"

"Max!" Liz screamed as Max dropped into in the floor with a thund, he began twitching around. She was panicing, staring at him in helplessness before he finally stopped she got on her knees and checked his pulse. She sighed, he was still alive. Right now she needed help. And she could only think of one person. Michael.

Max found himself in beautiful place, looking at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He stared around for a while, before turning back to the woman. She was a glow of light golden skin and curly golden hair. He knew her. He then realized that it was a memory of Zan and Ava. He tried to speak and ask her all kinds of question but found himself held back.

Max could feel what Zan felt. What Zan thought.

_**Zan was rather in a happy place, happy state of mind. Amused at the woman standing in front of him, she was probably the most amazing person he had ever met. She fought him, denied what she felt for him.**_

_**"you are not in love with Kavir" Zan declared looking rather pleased with himself, "You have told me that yourself"**_

_**"I have not..." Ava's sweet voice filled in the air.**_

_**"You have" he was very persistent and sure of himself, "Unless you are telling me you felt nothing when we kissed" Zan asked wearing a smirk, "again or that Kivar would make you feel the way I have, don't lie to yourself, Ava"**_

_**"Kivar would never kissed me the way you have" Ava said obviously angry but trying to calm herself. "He is a gentleman, unlike you"**_

_**"If you loved him as you claim, you wouldn't respond to my kisses the way you do" His mouth twisted in self-satisfied, mocking grin. **_

_**Ava struggled to breath, and stupidly responded in anger and fastraution, "If I do respond, it's because I rather pretend you are Kavir"**_

_**Who in the world did this woman think she was, talking to him in such a such a manner, without a thought, he grabbed her arms tightly causing a sting of pain within her. She winced as he pulled her roughly against his chest. **_

_**"No, wait I didn't..." Ava was silenced as his mouth crashed hers, kissing her with such cruel pressure. She was struggling against his mouth, trying to break away but he was too strong. Tears threaterned to come out but it made no difference, the kiss was endless.**_

_**"Lie to anyone you want, but not to me" He said, his lips never leaving hers, "Understand"**_

_**She tried to nod her head, he could feel that but still kept the pressure on. Until, she bought her hand and placed it softly on his chest. He came in his senses and pushed her away that she had to be careful not to fall. She was breathing furiously, glad for the air rushing into her lungs. He stared at her in silence. He was ashamed at the anger he had felt, his loss of control.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_"Thanks, lost my mind a moment ago" Zan said in an ice cold voice, "Though the kiss was not worth my time"_

_"Then you should let me go" She said trying to find the strength to show how much she didn't appreciate him at all._

_Ava took a step back as Zan gave her a small smile studing her. The pale red/gold gown was definately made for him, her perfect golden-like skin shinning like the stars of Antar while she stood there in all her glory, annoying the hell out of him. A plan was forming in his mind._

_"fine, I will let you go" Zan said trying not to smile, "A kiss first, Lady Ava is all I ask."_

_"Fine" She said thinking of how he was probably giving up on her. She stood there for a moment expecting him to come and give her a kiss before she left, but Zan was staring at her. Waiting for something, it didn't take long to understand he was waiting for her. Arms at her side, and a small sigh, Ava dragged herself to Zan and leaning forward gave him an unwarranted kiss before breaking off and stepping away from him in a hurry like her was some kind of desease._

_"There, a kiss" Ava said crossing her arms, hugging herself tightly._

_Zan was silent, just looking at her before shaking his head, "That was not a kiss"_

_"No you said a kiss goodbye and you would let me go" Ava said wondering what her lordprince was thinking._

_"A kiss should be passionate, breathtaking, requires both participants" Zan stepped closer and stopped as she step, he smiled. Happy that he was able to get to her the way she got to him. "If you want me to let you go, kiss better than that"_

_Zan watched as conflicted emotions crossed her face, she was deciding what to do next and he enjoyed that she had no choice in the matter. Ava then got a look of determination as she looked up at him. Suddenly, her eyes were filled with warmth and passion as they stared up at him that he took a step back in surprise. Ava stepped closer to him, then trailed her fingers from his chest over his shoulders and up his neck. Then the two stared at each other intimately. She pulled his head and gave him a soft kiss, brushing her lips over his. Before taking him in, pushing harder and crushing her lips into him. He was only able to control his emotions for so long, before he was the only in control. Thankfully, she pulled back, taking steps back._

_"I loather you for making me do that" She whispered looking at the ground. Those words alone had Zan rather in a furious mood. This temperest really was getting to him, and here she was claiming to hate him._

_Zan tipped her chin up, looking down at her, "That was better, now let's really say goodbye."_

_Ava looked at him surprisely, confused at those words. Not for long however before, Zan's mouth came down hard on hers, senting thrills of excitement until she was clinging to him, arms flying around his shoulders._

_"So you love Kavir?' He taunted her kissing her harder than before holding her head, "Is that right...huh?"_

_Those words, as he knew would, hurt Ava as she almost crumbled. Taking her her arms from his shoulders to try and pry his hands from her head. Trying to pull him from her but only the kiss was deepened._

_"Am I kavir?" he growled, "I look much like him, do I, Yes I forgot, you are imagining him as me and you loathe me...yes, say it then, Now or never again" Zan pulled back, staring down at her with biting eyes. "Say it"_

_Ava was silent in that moment, then shook her head, "I can't"_

_"You can't?" He asked then gave a harsh life, "And why is that?"_

_"Because" Ava attempted a smile, trembling slightly under his sight, "You said I shouldn't lie, didn't you"_

_Zan was surprised at her words, he had indeed just said that when he had assulted her not a few minutes ago. Before he could say anything, she flung her arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss. After getting over the shock, Zan attempted to push her away._

_"Zan, No" Ava cried out, holding him tighter, "Don't let go...Please!"_

_Ignoring his grip, she kissed him the way he would have kissed her, his hands flew to her waist, attempting to push her away that way. But she was unyealding. It wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. _

"Ava" Max moaned in his sleep. Surprising the attendance in Michael's apartment, Maria, Liz and Michael. They all knew who Ava was but even more worried about Max. Even in their own conflicting thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Michael stood up as Max muttered that name, he knew that name. He glanced at Liz, knowing how this must be hard for her but at moment Maria was rubbing Liz's shoulders to comfort her. His attention was drawn back to Max who was now not calling Ava's name but Tess. The three turned to Max again as he began to move around furiously on the couch.

"Tess!" His eyes flung opened before looking around him in expectance. He clunched his head as the pain throbbed, he dropped his head down and shut his head.

"Max" Liz called out trying calm down, tears coming in her eyes. She was worried about him right now and little distabed by the fact that he had dreams about both Ava and Tess in the same week. Right now however she would settle knowing that he was okay. So she called his name again.

"I fine Liz" Max finally spoke after a moment, trying to understand what had just happened. He opened his eyes and stared at his friends who looked concerned about his, their expression wary. He offered a small smile, "Don't yell, I can hear you"

"What happened, Man?" Michael asked calming down at this point, his expression of care wearing off. Max knew that's how Michael worked, by pretending that he didn't care, it was how he survived in the world.

"I don't...uh" Max looked at Liz's pleading eyes, "I don't remember"

Liz sighed in relieve as Max said that he didn't remember. But that wasn't what mattered as far as she was concerned, the memory had been about Ava. His destiny.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter" Liz said softly looking at Max with a small smile, "Just as long as you are okay, right?"

Max gave a small nod, trying not to hurt his head, "Right"

At that time, the door opened and Kyle come in with a bag full of food. He stopped as the heads in the room turned to him. He looked behind him and then back at his friends.

"What?" Kyle asked then raised his bag, "Hungry"

Michael was the first to speak, "Chinese, Right?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kyle asked walking towards his friends. Michael had called asking him to bring chinese food because he wasn't going to have time to go out. Even though Michael had explained in full detail why that Max was having an alien problem, it wasn't hard for Kyle to believe that Michael wanted to exploit the situation and get free food.

"How is Max?" Kyle asked handing the bag to Michael.

"Ask him, he is awake" Michael said already chewing on shrimp, Maria hit his shoulder in annoyance, he turned to her. What now?

"Did you offer me anything, Michael?" Maria shouted bitting his head off, everything back to normal now that Max was fine, "Don't you think I am hungry?"

"Shrimp?" Michael offered after a moment of silence totally unconcerned as if he had gone over this moment before and really couldn't care less. Liz smiled glad at the normal scene at least somethings stayed the same, Michael was the same Michael. She was more worried about her relationship with Max however and the fact that this memory probably changed his previous decision. He wasn't about to stop his glance in the mirror now, not after this.

"Hey Max" Kyle said looking at him in puzzlement. It was hard to believe that a few years back, he and Max were like totally teenage enemies. But now Max owned his life and they were buds because of it. Even though he was worried about Max, and the situation he was in. He really wished he could get out of this Alien bussiness. But he couldn't he was involved and he really actually became emotionally envolved not when Max saved his life but when Tess came into his life. She had changed his life around, the first woman in his life after his mother, changing their he and his father's lifetypes. He still could not believe that she killed Alex, he still remembered her as this cherry girl who did everything to get noticed by Max. Most of all, he remembered her smile, her smile would brighten every room in his house because...Just because she was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A perfect date.

That was excatly what this night mirrored, a perfect date. Liz was holding Max's hand staring at the stars in contentment. It had been a week since Max had that memory/dream, whatever it was. Liz was sure that would make Max even more determinated to find out more about his other life. Even more so when Max had avoided her the entire week, at school, at the crashdown. His call the night before had been rather surprising.

_"Max" Liz breathed his name, she looked at the clock, Midnight and sighed, "Is there a reason you woke me up this time of the hour"_

_The other end of the night had been quite for a minute before he spoke, "Ah...it's good to hear you voice"_

_"You called to hear my voice?" Liz called, smile appearing on her lips. Max had called to hear her voice, that made up for him ignoring her that entire week._

_"So..you busy tomorrow" He asked with a hestiant voice, afraid of what her answer was going to be._

_"No" Liz said holding her breath, she was now almost sure that Max was going to ask her out. Oh, she hoped he would ask her out, she missed being alone with him, just the two of them. "Why?"_

_"I...Ah...wanted us to go out" Max said then immediately afterwards, "If you want that is"_

_"Yes" Liz quickly said then thought about how forward that was and quickly added, "To talk you know"_

And now here she was with the guy she loved, having the most amarzing date in the world.

Max had done everything in the world to make Liz happy on this night, he wanted her to know that he loved her. And not Tess or Ava. That was what he was sure of. He had to be sure of that but he couldn't even think about them. Not tonight. Tonight was all about Liz.

He had planned this perfect night for Liz that entire week. Planting a romantic setting in the middle of the park was hard work, a table lined with a white cloth and in the middle a vase filled with white roses. Liz's favorited, the tree beside it lighten with christmass lights. Two champazne glasses but since they couldn't drink champazne, Max had to do with sparkling water.

He brought her flowers, picking her up looking dashingly handsome. A suit. Liz could never remember Max wearing a suit, only the prom. That was the only image that came to her mind.

Liz gazed at Max, smiling, "This is perfect Max"

"Yeah" Max said still staring at the stars.

_The images went on a fast track to Tess staring at Max and Max looking at the stars._

_"I can't believe it?" Max said before turning to Tess who gave him a smile, "Home, how did you know?"_

_"I have my ways" Tess said turning away and also looking at the stars, "It's beautiful there Max, absolutely breathtaking"_

_Max was still staring at Tess looking at the light surrounding this beautiful person standing before him. Tess looked at Max and raised a eyebrows because he was staring intestly. _

_"What..."Tess was interupted as Max kissed her. The kiss once again was passionate...The group watched as things got heavy between Max and Tess. Liz didn't know what to say, Maria turned to look at her pity in her eyes but the images seemed to go fastforward until after Max and Tess's consumation. Max and Tess were laying on the group with a small blue/brown blanket around them. Both looked very contend and happy and safe. Tess looked up at Max with a small smile._

_"I love you Zan" Tess said hugging Max tightly. Max was silent for a moment before he looked down at Tess and smiled as well._

_"I...I love you too Tess"_

Max looked down at the brown haired beauty, shaking away the memory of him and Tess. This was now with the girl he loved. He loved Liz not Tess.

"I love you Liz" He said, and he did. Liz smiled turning his head to the stars and said the most truthful words in the world, "I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Max was trying so hard to be the perfect boyfriend that it was noticable by all. At school, the crashdown, all over Roswell, he was the perfect boyfriend. All the popular girls, all the pretty, the rich, the unque, the grudge girls with attitude had suddenly become very jealous of Liz. When the two would walk down the hallways holding each other tightly as if to not let go, a girl will remember that their boyfriend never hold them in their arms like that. When Max surprised Liz with a flower or some chocalate, the girls will then give Liz a dark look. Liz could see that and she couldn't help but smile widely at the prospect of others jealous of her relationship with Max. Ever since that dinner weeks ago, Liz was seen all around with a smile on her face, otherwise giggling at some thought of Max. And in between periods, Liz would be pulled into the eraser room by Max. Sometimes skipping periods. And the attention Max gave Liz was so great, their love shown like a beckon upon common teenagers. So today's sight of Max waiting by the Liz's locker, wearing a sly grin and a box neatly packaged was really not at all that surprising. Though some guys would make funny of him secretly, they hated him. Because now their were expected by their girlfriends to act that way.

Liz walked across the hall torwards her prince charming, shining like the sun. She was happy at this moment. Happy because Max had not brought up Ava or Tess or all that pastlife bullshit for the longest time. And now there he was leaning on her locker, she stopped for a moment to just study him. He was so handsomely made, she decided. Then skipped the whole way towards him.

"Hey beautiful" Max said giving Liz a deep, passionate kiss on the Lips. "You look unbelievable, you know"

"Thanks" She said with her happy smile, how she loved him, "Don't you have classy?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Yeah" Max said but then brought out the box from hiding thursting it to Liz, he watched as her face drew even more happly than before. She screamed happly.

"What is it?" Liz asked looking up from the package to Max, "Is it for me?"

"What do you think?" Max asked in a singsong voice, "Just open it"

Liz hurrily opened the box and gasped in amarzement, "It's beautiful"

A unque silver heart necklace.

Liz looked up at a smiling Max and gave him another kiss. How in the world did she get so lucky. She looked at her necklace agian, before handing it over to Max so he could help put it on her. Giggling happy, she threw herself in his arms and her swang her around again before another kiss. Yearning looks of distain from the couples and singles in the hallway.

Liz left Max and met Maria on the way to her next class. Maria looked mockly at her wearing a smirk, "Well look who this is? who are you again? You look familia?"

"Maria" Liz said shrugging her off, but she understood what she meant. Liz had been blowing Maria off, but she could not help it.

"yeah, I remember" Maria said with a knowing look, "You look like this friend I used to have, wonder what ever happened?"

"Ahhh...fine" Liz said with a grin pushing Maria playly, "I am sorry to have been ignoring you, Maria"

Maria tried to look hurt but she smiled instead, "So things are going well between you and loverboy huh?"

Liz gave a small nod before thowing her head off giving a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Michael walked into the crashdown calmingly although in his mind was going a million miles per hour. He had found out about the UFO crash siting, and since he wasn't stupid though most thought he was. He had made sure that it wasn't somesoft of rumor and when he had found out that it wasn't he had got to thinking. He knew he had to come and tell Max what he had found out. Michael stopped short, looking at the scene infront of him, he almost smiled. Liz and Max were at the same spot they had been in for the last few weeks. Doing the same thing they had been doing for the last few weeks. Making out, acting all sentimental and shit. Michael was all into kissing Maria but Max and Liz...this was just distabing. In a good way. Max had been acting strangely after Tess left and to see him in this kind of mood was rather a welcoming feeling, Michael decided. He relunctantly walked over the table on the far corner where the young couple was residing.

"Hey guys" Michael greated them and raised his eyebrow when they didn't respont...he gave a small cough. That didn't seem to work, so he just went on to rambling, "So they was a crash siting last night"

That worked because Max broke away from Liz staring at him, getting his full attention. Liz gave him a small smile although Michael had a feeling that she wasn't happy, but rather sithing underneath that relaxed facade. Michael almost felt sorry for her but right now there were more important things to worry about.

"Michael, is just a rumor?" Max asked all bussiness and serious like, trying not to look at Liz.

Michael shook his head, "No...I checked out..."

"What?" Max nearly yelled, interupting Michael in midsentence. "What were you thinking Michael, you should have come to me first"  
"Well you were busy" Michael said calmly, sometimes he hated the way Max acted all superior. He knew that Max was the leader and all but Michael wasn't stupid, maybe things got out of hand around him, and Michael did attract trouble but that didn't mean he was inferior to Max. Max however just stared at Michael and Michael returned his gaze.

"What did you find out?" Max asked quitely, he knew that Michael was right, he had been busy with Liz and way to attentative. Though he loved Liz, he was starting to get tired of being around Liz so much. Besides, Tess was always in the back of his mind and this UFO crash siting was an excuse he needed to find Tess and his son.

You are welcome, Michael thought out to Max, wearing a smirk.

"I think it would be better at this point if we go back to your ealier plan" Michael offered conversationally, although knowing that his suggestation was going to rock Liz's world. Max seemed to understand that Michael was trying to help him and he trully appreciated that. Michael turned to Liz, who had been sitting there quitely, "I know you think it's a bad idea but maybe learning about our past lives isn't such a bad idea"

Liz looked at Michael then at Max who tried to avert his eyes, Liz sighed knowing that Max was okay with that prospect. And considering how wonderful Max had been to her those last few weeks, how loving he was. Even if it was about Tess, Liz should not have objections.

"Okay" She agreed after a few minutes turning to Max and the two stared at each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Liz" Max whispered giving her a peck on the cheek, "You are the best"

Michael knew things were about to get hot and heavy in a couple of minutes so he had to leave but he wanted to make plans.  
"We should have a meeting at my apartment" Michael offered, although by the looks of it neither, Max and Liz were paying much attention to him anymore, "Okay then, I am goner go"

Michael left the teenage lovers kissing again. They were definately disgusting, Michael thought before seeing Maria come out of the backroom.

"Or maybe not" Michael said to himself before rushing to Maria and pushing her out of sight and having her all to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Everyone avoided looking at each other. Maria, Michael, Max, Liz and somehow Kyle were all at Michael's apartment. Michael had called the others, the Roswellians to meet him at his apartment so they could figure out what to do about the crash. But this wasn't about the crash, anyone with any sense could understand and tell that. This was about Max, as everything always was. Max may have been the King of Antar and a teenager on earth but it sure seems like everything was about him all the time. At least that's what Kyle thought but he wasn't the only one.

"I was thinking me and Max could use our powers to enhance the memories" Michael said breaking through the silence, he had been thinking about this a lot. Max hadn't even thought about using his alien powers at all. He could have used Isabel, she had the power to get into people's head but Isabel was taking her vow to not be involved with this alien stuff to seriously. Who could blame her though, she had loved Alex...they all did.

"Max" Michael called out to him, breaking into his thoughts, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Max gave a small smile, nodding in approval, "Yeah what do I have to do?"

"Well...lets wing it...Okay!" Michael said slowly. Before anyone could think on his statement, he was already giving orders and it wasn't long before candles were lit, red and light candles. When asked why the candles, Michael responded by claiming that book about pastlifes recomented candles for relaxation. It was then that Max realizes that Michael seems to be taking his offer to help too seriously, reading pastlife books to help him with his pastlife. The five sat around in a circle, Maria and Liz forgot what this was all about giggling and looking at each other in a funny way. While the guys were all serious, noting the situation not something to be laughed off at.

"Hold hands" Michael commanded, he seemed to be taking charge of this situation, "Close your eyes and breath, exhale, inhale, that's right, breath in together..."

Maria and Liz were trying hard not to laugh, Kyle was used to this time of thing since he mediated a lot and Max, well Max only had one thing on his mind. Tess.

Before long to the surprise of all the occupance on room, a darkness overcome them, they couldn't see each other. There didn't have to call on each other, to make sure the other is safe, no...no...everything was happening too fast, they all seemed to bemoving at the speed of light. Then a star, one star provided light they needed to see each other, all five of them staring around that star before others began to appear. Liz took Max's hand and evrything was projected. In one instand, the Roswellians found themselves in a dark room, with three people in the room with them. It wasn't really hard for anyone to realize that these were memories, either of Zan or Rath.

_**"You will hunt him down, do you understand me" The woman spoke first, yelling her orders to the two man standing before her not sure how to react. Liz took a small breath as she stared in the face of beauty, her looks alone seemed made for making man fall in love with her. She was on the floor, pale as can be, light lumminating from her being. **_

_**The first man was wearing a crown like head bandwas beautiful as well and Liz was sure that it was Zan. He had strong shoulders and was extremely tall, even with a grim face, it was one to die for. The man of every woman's dreams. His eyes however caught Liz's eyes as he looked at his queen. Just like the way Max used to look at her when his heart was breaking. That is what it looked to her as if his heart was breaking and looking at Ava, she was Ava, and it was no wonder.**_

_**The man slightly behind Zan appeared rather expressionless but one could see that he was pained. He was tall dark and with a deadly stance. Liz wondered who he was. He was little taller with long black hair and broad shoulders as if he had spent his entire life fighting. The man was the first to approach Ava.  
"What do you wish us to do, My Queen" The man asked as the silence in the chamber and at that point Zan was staring at his friend in shock.**_

_**"Rath" Ava said with a smile, a frighterning smile then stood up. Maria opened her mouth is shock examaning Rath, Michael past life. "You will do it won't you, Rath"**_

_**Rath said nothing for a moment just looking at her before turning behind to look at Zan who was still staring at Ava hopeless.**_

_**"Zan, you will find him?" Ava said calmly finally turning to Zan, "Find him and kill him after what he has done...you will kill him"**_

_**"Ava" Zan said for the first time, his rich voice floating in the room, it was obvious he was trying to calm her.**_

_**"I wan't his blood" Ava walked to Zan and placed her fingers on his chest, "If you love me, it will be your gift"**_

_**Then the memory moved to two beautiful woman, one whon they regconzed as Ava and the other equally beautiful but slightly different. For one thing, her skin wasn't like the golden skin of the queen, hers was more silver, it took a while for the Roswellians to understand that the two were from a different race. The one with the silver skin glowed as well, will long silvery, brunnette hair. She was as beautisul as Ava but in her own way, in an unque way.**_

_**"Valendra" Ava called at the other woman shocking the group and causing them to look at Valendra more carefully.**_

_**"Are we done?" Valendra asked trying to stay as calmly as possible then tried to move away from Ava but she reached over to Valendra and grabbed her arm. Valendra turned and looked at Ava in shock.**_

_**"Not yet" Ava said, her face filled with determination and the light in her eyes gone like a candle blown out, "You will go noway without a guard from this point forward, Is that clear?"**_

_**"I will so do what I wish" Valendra said without a raise of her voice yanking her arm from Ava harshly, "You can not do anything to stop me"**_

_**"I am the Queen of Antar" Ava said learning forward threaternly, "Do you know how much power that holds in itself, if I have to, I will put you in the highest tower I can find but that would rise suspicion. Stay in the palace and don't go anywhere without a guard because, sweet Valandra, we wouldn't wan't anything to happen to that pretty little head of yours."**_

_**"How can say that to me?" Valendra asked rage blazing in her eyes, pointingly at Ava.**_

_**"you are my friend Valendra" Ava said, softly resting a hand on Valendra's arm but her face still cold as ice, "My best friend, but rest assured I will kill you if you ever think about disobeying me"**_

_**Valendra stared down at Ava filled with anger before turning and stridding off in a huff.**_

_**The memory turned to one with the just Ava and Zan. Both stood in the room as before with Rath. **_

_**"We can do nothing to him, Ava" Zan said looking at his wife, feeling very helpless, "I am sorry"**_

_**"Sorry" Ava's emotionless face turned to gut raging laughter she strode forward to meet Zan, "I asked for one thing, That you kill Kavir, you promised me his life"**_

_**Zan tried to hold her but she backed away from him, staring him down. Zan's arms fell to his side as he tried to be strong for Ava's sake, "Just because, I am king doesn't make me all powerful, politics are envolved here"**_

_**"politics, politics" Ava screamed in a voice cold enough to freeze fire as she strode over to Zan, "You failed, it's that simple, You failed"**_

_**"He was with the Leader of Abitrary" Zan said attempting to defend himself, Ava looked at him confused at his words. "When the rebel forces attacked Antar, he was with the Abitrary leader"**_

_**"I have lost eveything and you don't care" Ava said after a moment of silence moving away from Zan shaking her head from side to side furiously, "It chances nothing, you failed me, you didn't kill him"**_

_**"Ava" Zan called to her trying desperately to reach out to her, "It would have started a war"**_

_**"He threaterned me" Ava shouted standing as still as she should, "Your wife, everything he claimed he would do, he did...including taking away my...my..."**_

_**Zan pulled her close to him, her head laying on his chest, "It's alright, Ava"**_

_**"No, it's not" Ava said before pushing him away, "I hate you as it stands, and until I have blood, Kivar's blood, his heart in my hands you are to stay away from me. I want you to leave because you do not love me, you do not love me, you do not love..."**_

**_"Ava" Zan tried to step to her but something stopped him, she was using her powers on him, forcing him to stop then a glass window shattered to a thousand on a near side of him. Zan looked at her in a shocked expression._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The gang sat there in silence, thinking about what they just saw. It was obvious that the memories where not in order, they didn't begin with when Zan met Ava, just went to the big and heavy stuff. This however was not a goo characterization of Ava, on those memories she just seemed so hateful and cruel. Liz was slightly happy at these memories because that gave them all the prove they needed to condem not only Tess now but Ava as well. Surely Max doesn't need anymore prove about Ava or Tess, she was evil, no doubt about that. It wasn't that Liz wished for Max to believe that Ava was evil, or maybe she did. She really couldn't just believe that she wasn't meant to be with Max. He meant the world to her, ever since he healed her, he touched something in her soul. And now she belonged to him and not anyone else. He belonged to her too, he had too, Liz thought looking at Max. She wondered what he was thinking.

Max was just as confused as ever, why did he remember Ava in a such a distubing state. He was missing something, Max decided. He was looking for answers not even more questions. That Ava was just diferent from what he had expected, she was angry at something or someone. Even more distubing was Rath, the way he looked at Ava was not something he really wanted to think about. Max wondered about Rath's relationship with Ava. Where they in love or something. A burst of anger slithered in his spine as he thought about Tess with Michael, not because he was jealous mind you but because, he didn't want Michael to think about Ava or Tess at all. So no he refused to believe that Rath had any feelings for Ava, after all Michael didn't have the connection with Tess but Isabel. So that was it, Michael didn't have any feelings for Tess, therefore Rath could not have possible have feelings for Ava.

Michael was starting to believe the opposite of what Max was thinking. When Tess had first come to town, he did have this connection with her if only it was for just a second. Then they had found out that Tess was another Alien. He really had felt a little closer to her because she like him had wanted to go home so badly. The first memory had soft of nurged something in the back of his mind, Ava was beautiful. Another memory had began to surface in his mind, a memory of Ava before Maria's face come to his mind. But he knew what thing, Rath had definately been in love with his queen.

Kyle knew that he was the only one who trully wanted to believe that Tess was good. He probably was the only one who did believe that Tess was good, there had to have been a good reason that Alex was dead. He just couldn't believe that Tess after all she had meant to him was a cold caculating murder. Not Tess. And those memories about Ava were not to convience him otherwise.

"We should try again" Michael said suddenly breaking everyone's thoughts.

Max looked at Liz first, watching her watch him. He knew she would rather not have them try this again, she was having a hard time with this. But he still needed answers, hoping reconnecting with his past life will help him find his son, "Yeah, but not tonight"

Liz shook her head, with Maria holding her shoulders in a comforting, suppotive way. The way she had always done, pushing her feelings away for the sake of her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Michael was trying hard not to fall asleep because he knew what would happen. The same thing that had been happening the entire week during the night when he was fast asleep. He knew that his night dreams where really memories of his past life on Antar but this dreams disturbed him. Because the dreams proved what he knew all along to be right. He had indeed been in love with Ava in his past life. And he had been distressed over them for a while now, Maria had started to notice and the last thing Michael wanted was to worry the earth girl that had touched his heart so much. Michael knew that he could be heart-harded when it came to Maria but it didn't change the fact that he loved her. So, he would not allow his past memories to destroy her. Of couse that didn't change the fact that those memories where rather vivid. He had felt what Rath had felt. He was so tired through. Michael yawned as he sat on his couch flicking through the channels. He was way too drowse. Michael yawned again, he would not fall asleep, he would not fall asleep, think about something else. Maria, think about Maria. Michael tried to keep his eyes opened but it seemed like a heavy burden to bear.

_Rath was known all over the five planets of Antar, to be so young and have achieved so much was unheard of. His heroic deeds where known all over the lands, he was strong and brave. He was also loyal to the royal family of Antar, what every man hoped to be one day. But now he had been taken from his duty of finding the famous Silver robber to babysit the prince. Because no matter what his father claimed, guarding Zan was the same as babysitting the guy. The only good thing he had found on this trip was the golden immota Ava. She was the light of every room, her radiance, her beauty was unparallel. But even she didn't belong to him. He knew this but it was hard to resist her. That's why he when he had found his beautiful, unque substance he knew just who it belonged to. _

_Rath walked through the trees and stopped short as he saw Ava, she was glowing with the sun leaning against the tree. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed at something. It didn't take long to figure out who she was laughing at, Zan was on the back of the three headed boar trying to keep it bay. Zan was however having trouble with the boar because it was moving around a lot. Rath grunded his teeth is fastraution, did this boy ever listen, why did he have to put himself in danger for. He walked gracefully, quietly but not quiet enough for Ava turned around._

_"Hey" Ava called out, her voice was like silk in the wind, soft and gracious_

_"What is he going?" Rath asked, not bothering to greet Ava, he was more concerned about Zan. _

_"Entertaining me" Ava said with a small laugh turning to gaze at Zan, "He is very...different from anyone I've ever met"_

_Rath looked at Ava then at Zan again, "He is stupid"_

_Ava was quiet turned to Rath filled with amusement, "You must be very patient"_

_"No" Rath disagreed finally turning to Ava wearing a smile, "He is just very...manipulative"_

_The two fell silent for a moment, looking at each other in different forms. Ava was rather studing him while he was feeling more warmth than he had ever felt, such desire for another was eating away at him. Ava smile slipped of her lips, and for a moment, he wondered if the passion he felt was that obvious. She blinked twice before turning to Zan who had at that point fallen on the ground and was attempting to get back on the boar again._

_"I got you something" Rath said conversationally, hoping against hope that she would love her gift._

_Ava turned to him, her expression glittering, smile back on her lips, "A gift"_

_Rath gave a small nod opening his right hand showing her. She gave a small gasp, and it was not surprise this was onething different from all things. The substance was round, smooth and silvery white. _

_"I've never seen such a thing" Ava said picking the gift up, "what is it called?"_

_"Ah..."Rath was put in an uncomfortable spot, trying to remember what the royal treasurey had called the substance, "I don't know for sure but I believe it's called a...a...a pearl, its called a pearl. It's rare because you can't find that on any of the planets of Antar"_

_"I don't understand?" Ava said with a small laugh, feeling the smoothness of the pearl._

_"It's from a distant planet that I... can't remember right now" Rath said watching Zan again, "when I saw the pearl, I was reminded of you"_

_"Ah, that is so sweet, Rath" Ava said, placing her hand on his shoulder, tip toeing to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you"_

_Again silence befell the two, Rath glancing at Ava over and over again. His attention cut between this unque woman and Zan. To say the least he was conflicted, he knew more than anyone that Zan was in love with Ava. But he was tired of always putting his feelings aside for the sake of his duty. He wanted to find out if Ava was in love with Zan, hopefully she wouldn't be. Even though that was a terrible thing to wish for, it wouldn't matter either way. He betrothed to Valendra afterall._

_"Zan is quite taken with you" Rath said, making his decision. He had to find out how she felt about Zan either way, because he had to protect Zan. Yeah, he was asking for Zan's sake. Liar, a small voice said in the back of his mind._

_When Ava stayed silent, he thought about trying to find out how she felt by just saying the words, "He thinks he is in love...with you Ava"_

_"He's wrong about that" She said, sounding very convinced, she was watching Zan again, he was standing on top of the boar now waiving at them. Laughing carelessly._

_"His going to be the death of me" Rath declared soundly. _

_Ava turned to him and smiled brightly again, "You are amazing Rath, do you know that?"_

_"Well yeah!" Rath said smiling back, pushing a curl back, away from her perfect face, "I know that"_

Michael opened his eyes at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He had that dream again, so much for staying awake. The scene flashed in his mind, his talk with Ava, how beautiful he thought she was, the present he gave her. A pearl. The knock sounded again, followed by a voice.

"Michael, are you there?"

Maria, Michael thought standing up from the couch. Oh god what was he going to do. He knew one thing, he couldn't tell anyone that memory especially Maria.

"Michael" Maria said opening the door slightly, "Michael I am opening the door"

Michael rushed over there and opened the door all the way.

Maria was standing there wearing a frown, looking as delicious as ever, wearing a red tank top and tight jeans.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked with a disapproval look, a look he knew well enough. A look he got all the time. A look he welcomed, he thought with a smile. Pulling her towards him, before kissing her lips passionately closing the door with his hand, forgetting about his little dream, this was reality.

His reality with Maria. She was the only woman in his heart.

"What's with you?" Maria asked as she grasped for breath, looking at Michael. Suddenly feeling hot giving off a bright smile, "Because I like this you"

Michael gave a small smile of his own, holding her in his arms. "Have I told you lately how much I love you"

Maria's smile slipped of her face as she pulled away from him, "What the hell did you do Michael?" she asked harshly, crossing her arms over her chest looking at him with a scowl.

"Why would you ask that?" Michael asked wearing a look of surprise, of course he knew why she would think that. He was acting way out of character.

"Because you never say 'I love you' Michael" Maria said, barely shouting, "So what in the world did you do? How did you sleep with?"

"Nothing...Noone" Michael said trying to look as innocent as possible, and she must have bought that because she smiled again.

"Okay, I believe you" Maria said, circling her arms around his shoulders looking intimately into his eyes, "So wanna kiss me again."

Michael answered by giving her a kiss even more intoxicating that the one before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

(I don't remember if these names are the right names, could anyone help me. Max's mother and Father. Thanks)

Max was in the kitchen trying to get something to eat before heading over to Michael's apartment so they could try finding out more about Ava. To be truthfull, Max was rather worried about Liz, she was acting as if all was well but anyone with eyes could see she wasn't faring well with this whole situation. Seriously who wanted to see their boyfriend's past life with someone else. Max opened the fridge with a sign, taking a bite of his mother's famous muffins. He tensed up sensing someone entering the kitchen, it didn't take a genious to know who it was. Isabel.

Isabel saw her brother poking though the fridge, things had been tense ever since she had refused to have anything to do with this alien stuff. He claimed that he wanted to find out more about his pastlife to find his son, but the more Isabel thought about it the more she was convienced it was about Tess. Wanting to make Tess not as dreadful as she was, after all Tess had killed Alex. Max just wanted to prove that he wasn't totally wrong about her, that he could not have fallen in love with a murder. A fact that was not going very well, Isabel thought thinking about the conversation she had with Maria a few days ago.

"hey you" She greated him as he turned around.

"How are you doing?" Max asked offering Isabel a smile, which she refused to noticed. Isabel walked over to the counter to get some water for her dry throat. Ever since the day she had claimed not to want anything to do with his quest, the two where like oil and water. Nothing to talk about, every conversation had been forced.

"Fine" Isabel managed out, didn't bother to ask about him. So they stood in the kitchen, one with his muffin, the other with her water. Before anymore forced conversation between the two sibbling, their parents came in, laughing and interacting as if all was well.

"Hey kids" Diana was the first to greet them, giving some of her groceries to Max. "Wait until a few minutes and I'll get dinner ready"

"You mom's making pork chops" Peter Evans said with a knowing smile, "That will take more than a few minutes"

"I'll help mom" Isabel offered with a sincere smile which was more than she had offered Max.

"I am going to Michael's" Max stated interupting his family causing them to all look at him.

"But sweety, I was hoping for a family dinner" Diana said with Philip holding her shoulders gentle, she looked from him to Max, "It won't be a family dinner without the whole family here"  
"I am sorry mom" Max said already putting on his jacket, "I already have plans"

"Let him go" Isabel said quitely looking at Max, "Max only thinks about Max"

Max didn't recall her words but left them in a huff. Isabel turned around, and began placing the groceries where they belonged. Diana and Philip looked at each other again, they were so worried about Max and Isabel.

"Hon'" Diana called Isabel, turning to her as Philip leaves the kitchen, "Is everything alright between you and Max?"  
Isabel froze, then turned to her mother wearing a forced smile, "What do you mean, Mom"

"Well" Diana gave a small nervious laugh, "No ofense, but you and Max are acting kind of distant from each other"

Isabel turned away from her mother's searching gaze, "Nothing is wrong between me and Max, we are fine"

"Oh..Okay" Diana said helping her daughter, then turned to Isabel again, "This is going to sound crazy, but your father thinks that Max is on drugs"

Isabel gave a small laugh, which she discussed as a cough before turning to her mother, "Mom, believe Max is not on drugs"

Diana gave a sigh of relieve, "Good, I knew that"

Max was sitting in a circle again with Michael, Kyle, Liz and Maria again. He was hoping to get more important information that could help him get his son, and if some of those memories prove to him that Tess is not all that bad, hey that's not his fault. He heard Michael start the breathing exercise

_The Roswellians found themselve in a beautiful siting, in a simple place. One desk on the corner with viels and potions, another in the middle with a small chastle and a couple of plates structured as leaves. And there she was beautiful Ava was sitting on a cot with a sick Zan. She felt his head, as if searching for something, then stood up and moved to the desk on the corner. The Roswellians watched her pick a small viel then turned to Zan, looking at him adorily. _

_"You are something, aren't you LordPrince" She wispered as she walked to him and got on her knees, pulling a blue blanket that was covering him down a bit. The Roswellians where shoked to see a dark wound on the prince's chest. Ava shook the veil, then began poaring the blue liquad on the chest while murmering strange words. The wound then magically dissappeared, replaced by smooth skin. Ava placed her hand on his hard core chest, then her head, feeling his heart beat. She pulled back as she felt him stir._

_"Prince Zan" she whispered and then smiled as he opened his eyes, "Don't, you need to relax"_

_Zan looked at her, and anyone with eyes could tell he was taken with her and her with him, "You saved my life" He said astounishment in the sound of his voice._

_"No" Ava said turning away from his eyes, "You were very helpful, you were strong"_

_"You are beautiful" Zan whispered, touching her arm, curressing her arm softly, "I want to thank you"_

_Ava opened her mouth and that was all the invitation he needed, with strength that she didn't know he possessed began kissing her. Passionately, intimately, that it took a long time for him to realize that she was struggling against him. He pulled back looking at her with confusion._

_"What...what was that?" She asked still struggling to breath looking at everything and anything but the man in front of her._

_"It was a kiss" Zan said, tilting her chin so she could look at him, "A passionate kiss, I am very passionate"_

_"Yeah" She agreed quickly then lifted her shaking hand and placed it on his lip, staring at him, "But passion should not be so hard, soft lips can do much as well"_

_"Oh" He raised his eyebrow, "Show me"_

_Ava leaned forward then stopped turning to the door as if listening for something, then she smiled standing up, "Kavir" _

_Zan looked at her in confusion, "Pardon me?" He questioned but did not have to wait long for an answer because the door suddenly burst open. A quite handsome man walked, he skin was quite human, except for the silver lining of his face and he had beautiful eyes and even so a gorgeous smile. Kavir didn't wait for pleasantries, he ran towards her and swung her in his arms. Zan watched is anger at this display of affection._

_"Good day, my love" He said completely ignoring Zan, non could tell if it was by purpose or by accident. He then kissed her fully on the mouth, a kiss that even surpassed Zan's earlier one. Except Ava was not fighting this kiss infact she seemed to be enjoying Kavir's lips on hers._

_Everyone could see Zan jealous eyes, he practically had a green aura around him. But he waited patiently until Kavir and Ava broke apart. _

_"Are we done?" Zan asked with cold voice, forcing both to turn to him. One with a look of surprise, the other with a confused look._

_"My apologizes" Kavir spoke with a small smile glancing at Ava, "I've just missed my Ava"_

_Ava looked at Kavir with so much adoration before turning to Zan, "This is Kavir of the Intarian Tribe in the mountains, Kavir this is Prince Zan"  
Kavir's smile sliped off for a second, only a second before giving a small bow "Your Highness, It's a privilege"_

_Zan stood up, giving of a small smile moving in between the two looking at Kavir, "The privilege is all mine, Kavir"_

_The two stood there glaring at each other, eyes filled with dislike. Ava looked at both of them with both eyebrows raised, wearing the same smile, even though she looked kinda of concerned at the turn of events. She could tell the two man didn't like each other, that much was obvious. _

_The memories began to shift again. This time Ava and Zan where at a spring, this water was colorless almost like the water on earth, it was coming down from a creek faling gracefully, and right beside the spring was a huge brown tree with purple long leaves. The two where sitting under the tree. Ava was looking at the spring and Zan...Well Zan was staring at Ava, breathing her in. _

_"Stop staring at me" Ava said suddenly breaking through the silence frowning slightly._

_Zan smiled still staring at Ava, "you are beautiful"_

_Ava smiled finally turning to Zan, "Trying to seduce me again?"_

_"We acknowledged that you are not in love with Kavir" Zan said carressing Ava's arm, then leaned forward until his lips reached hers, "And we have acknowledged that you desire me, Yes"_

_Ava rolled her eyes in annoyance at Zan but she was still smiling. Zan then began slidding up her arm, while she obviously struggled against showing any emotions to his touch and he was having fun with her obvious discourse. He stood up looking down at her, offering his hand to help her up, she looked up at him for a moment between the hand he was offering and his face. She ignored the hand and stood on her own, head held high and proud._

_"Again with the defiance?" Zan questioned in amusement, "It matters not" He declared confidently carressig her cheek softly with one hand wearing a smirk, "I've already won"_

_"pretell, LordPrince" Ava said stepping away from him, looking at him showing her own amusement at his ignorance, "What have you won?"_

_Zan stepped forward, and she took a step away from him. He smiled brightly, his eyes twingling like he knew a secret then grabbed her arms, pulling her to his chest hard. "Your love"_

_Ava's smile slipped off her lips before offering only one word to his declaration, "No"_

_Zan was holding way to hard, hardly noticing her discomfort "You sound very sure of yourself, Lady Ava" His gaze slipped to her lips in a moments notice leaning forward until once again his lips reached hers. He gave her a small kiss, then raised his eyes and smiled at her look of dissappointed, "Shall we test your theory, that you do not love me?"  
Panic flew to her eyes but he was upon her, kissing her, as if he had a hunger that only she could pacify. A hunger that was so uncontrollable in anyother situation, a passion only she was able to spark with a look, with a touch. The kiss lasted longer than an entire decade, because in all time there was no kiss more precious or more enhanced._

_They pulled their lips from each other breathing in fast, eyes still on each other._

_"You do not love me?" Zan questioned with a raised eyebrow, still holding tightly to her, his body pressing upon hers._

_Ava shook her head stepping away from him, "No, I do not love you, LordPrince" With those words she turned and began to run, run as if an entire army was after her. Instead of looking displeased as you would think, Zan laughed briefly as he watched run with amazement "My beautiful, defiant Ava, You will belong to me" He said before he started after her, walking slowly and confidently._

"Tess" Max whispered, shaking Liz from her thoughts, who looked at him in disbelieve then she shook her headlooking at the scene then Max who seemed rather taken in that moment before walking out of the apartment, and stroding out was more like it. Why were there watching all those memories of Ava and Zan. It was too much, What she saw, it was obvious that Zan had cared deeply for Ava, who was she kidding, Zan had been way inlove with Ava. The way Zan kissed Ava was as if he hungered for her, as if he could not live another minute without swinging touching her or tasting her and that was something she was trying to forget. Liz walked out of the apartment and was met by the semi-cold air. That however didn't faze her. She knew that Zan and Max where different and there was nothing about Zan that reminded her of Max, this Zan was much more confident, more sure of himself than of anything else. And Ava, she was different from the previous memories, this Ava was rather sweet, always smiling and glowing brightly. Crossing her arms she looked up at the stairs, thinking about everything. Trying not to think about Tess, but she couldn't help herself. Ava was Tess and though she was now thinking about Max, which was hardly surpising considering the fact that Max was always on her mind. She remembered all to well the times Max had declared his love for her over and over again. To see him even as Zan declare his love, the love that was supposed to hers and hers was alone, to Tess of all people was absolutely heartbreaking. How could this have happened to her, Liz wondered and she knew the answer, this all came back to one person, Tess. Tess had killed Alex, trying to find her way home. Liz could safely say that she had never hated anyone the way she hated Tess. Tess had destroyed their lives when she arrived in Roswell murmuring her destiny crap. She had wiggled her way into Max's life. This was all Tess's fault and as she figured this a light shuttered into pieces making Liz jumb. What in the world just happened, something was wrong. She felt very uncontrollable at that moment and when she glanced down, she had to control her emotions. Blue stuffs was coming from her fingers like electricity. She opened her mouth as if to scream but she found herself with no voice.

"Liz" She froze and then turned around to find Max staring at her with his soul searching eyes. Again another light broke, Max looked at the light then at Liz ignoring that. Something was wrong with her, she seemed very scared and restless. She looked fragile and helpless. Max knew that it had to do with his memories of Tess but to his defense he could not control where the memories went. He definately didn't want all of them to see that his memories of Tess. He really didn't like the projection thing, all he wanted right now was to find his son. And make sure that Liz was alright.

"I am sorry Liz" Max said, Liz stood there for a moment watching him before she shook her head and turned away from him. What was she suppose to do now. Just forgive and forget, for a moment she remembered her condition then turned to Max.

"Something is wrong with me Max" Liz said then raised her hands. For a moment Max just looked shocked and stared at the blue electrical stuffs coming from her fingertips. "What is happening to me?"

"Oh Liz" Max looked up at her face, shaking his head in disbelieve.

After Max had walked in holding Liz's hand, Kyle had thought all was well. Now he was just sitting there trying to absolve the information. Maria looked shocked and Michael...well Michael seemed very calm and the way he was explaining this all sure of himself. Michael had been rather different this last week, so sure of himself, more confident about everything he said.

"Explain this again please" Kyle said trying to process the information, turning from Michael to Liz again.

"I told you" Liz said in exsperation, "I was standing there, I got angry after everything I saw and thinking about you know...I made the light next to me break"

"and the reason you got those alien powers was because..." Kyle at that pointly looked at Michael to explain again.

Michael shook his head in fastraution, "I told you, I just suspect that when Max healed Liz...he transformed some of his powers into her"

"But it's nothing to worry about" Max said interupting Micheal looking at Liz, He wasn't sure if that was true or not but the last thing he wanted was to worry Liz or worry about Liz. He had to take one problem at a time and right now, finding out more about his past life and finding his son was at the top of his list. He was too tired to think about this.

"It's late" Kyle said grabbing his jacket from the couch, offering a sympathic smile to Liz. "We should all go home and rest"

Kyle started to walk towards the door and stopped short causing Liz and Maria to bumb into him. His mind was raising, he was saved by Max when he was shot.

"Wait a minute" Kyle turned and looked between Max and Michael trying not to panic, "I was saved by Max..."

"It happens when you are angry" Michael said cutting Kyle of as he yawned loudly, he was to tired to answer anymore.

"Well talk about this tomorrow" Max said coming in the conversation, he knew Michael was tired and to be truthful so was he. He put his leather Jacket on and looked at everyone, "Kyle is right, I am tired, we all are and we should all rest"

Everyone nodded like the good subjects they were and filed one by one out the door. With one last look at Michael, Max ran after Liz.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_"There she is, Rath" Zan said looking at a group of woman, pointing to one in radiant gold color in the middle. Rath after being manipulated by Zan once again, found himself stuck in the middle of this festival in the middle of noway. This village was built decades ago but since lived like one did decades ago, didn't think any of them knew what the word technology meant. The villagers rather glad of the honor of having the prince of Antar had decided to honor the arrival of Zan and Rath. Two of the dances by the villagers had been rather boring, right now he wished he was in battle, fighting the good fight aside his father. _

_Rath looked at the creature Zan was pointing and found himself enchanted, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, before Valendra with all her faults had been the most beautiful thing ever but this woman, she surpassed even that. Her skin was flawlessing golden witch glowed to a certain instant, with bright glitter on her cheeks and her shoulder and most of her body. On both sides of her eyes, small art of the Antarian bird. He watched as she started the dance with her fellow tribe girls. Watched as she moved her body from one side to the other, showing her back first, which had a large tattoo of a river, two rivers with a tree in the middle. The way she moved was entralling, she turned around moving her hips and looked right at him, gave a small smile and a wink._

_"Did you see that?" Zan asked in a whisper wearing a bright smile, "She winked at me, she remembers me"_

_Rath didn't answer, not taking his eyes of her, the way she moved her feet, her hands, her body. It was pretty amazing actually, the seductive gesture of her eyes, the warm feeling she cast all over his body, his heart. Noone had ever made him feel that way about anything. Then she started singing, her voice soft and full of laughter as she sang the words beautiful. She was singing any ancient song with a new twist, and knew sound to it, he could not understand half of what she was saying but he got the idea. The song was about love, and finding a way to possess that love. Maybe it was the light or the sound of her voice as she sang but Rath was starting to feel a burning need to take her in his arms and kiss her, touch her, carress her skin from head to toe._

_"Such beauty" Zan whispered again, "Have you ever seen an enchanting creature, Rath?"  
Rath looked back at Zan, watching his expression, it was definately obvious that his attention was focused on her as so was his, "No, my lord, not such beauty" Before turning back as the vision twilled around and around and around then she stopped, turning back until her eyes where on them again, as she gave another smile. Everyone began to clap and shout. Rath and Zan along with them, the woman began to walk over to them, even the way she walked was sensual and seductive, she stopped right infront of them staring at Zan._

_"Do you always get what you want?" She asked with a smile, when Zan gave no answer, she turned to Rath, "Please keep you friend on a leash"_

_"Impossible, My lady" Rath smiled at the comment and found an easy comeback, "Our Zan is a different kind of animal, it would take more than a leash to hold him back."_

_The girl gave him a look of disbelieve then before she started laughing, Rath turned to Zan giving him a look with a raised eyebrow. But surprisingly Zan was most cheerful as he kept his eyes on her._

Michael woke up with a start. Another dream about Ava, this was starting to get rather ridiculous. Michael shook his head to clear himself, he had a sinking thought that maybe his memories where coming to him in a fast pace because he wasn't fighting his past the way Max was. And he had to wonder, was it because he wanted to remember loving Ava or because his love for Maria was greater than his past with Ava.

In another part of town.

Isabel Evans woke up after having another dream about Alex, but this dream was different, unlike that romantic dream that had taken hold of her mind a few weeks ago, this one was more a nightmare about Alex's murder that anything else. She cursed Tess again, that beach had killed Alex, Alex of all people, what kind of a threat was Alex that she had to kill him. Isabel hated Tess, for everything she had done, especially to Max. Killing Max's spirit the way she had, taking his son away, what kind of a person did that. She took a shallow breath, pulling out a picture of Alex from under her pillow, gazing at his face. This wasn't fair, she and Alex were finally together, finally happy and now he was gone. That was not fair, she wanted to scream as more than anything, she wanted to hurt someone, Tess, she wanted to cause Tess the same kind of pain That Tess had caused her.

"I wish you where here, Alex" Isabel said out loud, she frooze as her bedroom door open, she didn't have to be a genious to know who it was. She could always tell when Max was around, another Alien connection maybe.

"I wish he was here too" Max whispered coming over and sitting on bed, looking at Isabel in concerned. "You know, we had another memory, two actual..."

"I don't care" Isabel said calmly interupting Max, she turned from the picture and looked at Max, trying not to cry, "I told I am not interested"

"I know how you feel about Tess" Max said trying not to flinch as Isabel gave him a cold look, "But I need you, Isabel, our power combined, yours, mines and Michael. I may be able to remember my past and maybe be able to find my son."

"You will remember a past where you loved her" Isabel pointed out, trying to breath normally, It wasn't that she didn't want to find Max's son, but his memories of his past life will compromise everyone's feeling about Tess.

"It doesn't matter, Tess isn't Ava" Max said with conviction taking Isabel's hands into his, offering comfort the only way he knew, "Just like I am not Zan and Michael isn't Rath and You aren't Valendra"

Isabel looked at Max again, "Fine, let's say we find her, will she be punished for what she did? Will she pay for killing Alex?"

Max was silent for a moment, then looked at Isabel's tears. He wasn't sure he could give her what she wanted, Tess even after what she did. He still didn't think he could completely hurt her, after all she was the mother of his child. Then again she did kill Alex, and everyone wanted her to feel that what she did was wrong.

"I knew it" Isabel said with a small laugh, pulling her hands from his, "You wouldn't hurt her even if you wanted to"

Max shook his head, he had claimed that Tess and Ava weren't the same person but he wasn't sure that was true. He wouldn't have had feelings for Tess if she hadn't been Ava, if they hadn't been the same person. Just he was Zan even he was starting to feel the same way Zan did about Ava. But he had to find his son, he had to get him back anyway possible, and to get him here where he could be safe.

"Fine, you hate Tess" Max said gravelly, "Do you hate me or my son?"

Isabel turned to Max shock obvious on her face, "What?"

"It's a simple question, maybe you hate me too" Max said with a frown, "Tess is a murder, she killed Alex and she has my son. Why are

so resistant to finding a way to get him away from her?"

"Max, that's not fair" Isabel claimed, whiping her tears away still surprised by Max's question.

"Isabel, you aren't the only one who hates Tess for what she did" Max said trying not to shout at all and wake up his parents, it was way to early in the morning, "But the others are willing to do what they can to help me find my son, yet you are willing to do nothing, Maybe you blame me too"

Isabel opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say, Max accusation hurt so much, but she didn't do anything to stop Max when he stomped out of her room. Did she really blame Max for what Tess did, of cause not, Tess was the one who murdered Alex. Then why was she so relunctant to help Max find his son. Was she really willing to leave that poor baby with someone like Tess, seriously. No, the word pierced through her mind, of course not. That baby was after all her nephew, Max's son, why wasn't she willing to help Max find that his son? Isabel gave another sigh. Yes, she was going to help Max find his son. Alex would have done the same thing and Max wan't his brother.

Max was already sitting on the kitchen table eating breakfast when Isabel walked in, Max said nothing but watched Isabel for a while. He realized that he had totally been wrong for what he had said before, he had never been one for manipulating any situation for his own end. But Zan had been that way, every king is good at doing that, Max could practically feel Zan esence within him, ever since the Memories started everything had been harzy and confussing, but he knew he had to get his son back. And manipulating Isabel's emotions, using her feelings of hatred for Tess and making her question herself had worked. He could tell by the way she kept glancing at him as if she wanted to say something.

Isabel went and sat across from him, eating her cereal, then looked up at Max again, "I don't blame you Max" Isabel stated causing Max to look up at her with an raised eyebrow, "I blame me"

"You?" Max asked actually surprise, he had not considered the fact that Isabel could actually be blaming herself.

"Out of all of us" Isabel shook her head trying to put her feelings into words, "I befriended Tess and trusted her and liked her, I mean she understood what it was like to be me. The only other girl alien in our little group. I befriended her Max and she ended up killing Alex."

Max watched as tears began to foam in Isabel's eyes, he couldn't stand to see her in such a state so he finally said the thought forming in his mind, "She will pay for what she did"

Isabel looked up at Max in surprise and found Max was very serious, "What?"

"If we find Tess and my son, she will pay for what she did" Max stated again, taking Isabel hand and offering her a small smile as Isabel whiped her tears again, "I promise"

Isabel returned a smile as well and nodded her head, "Thanks, actually I wasn't telling you that so Tess could be punished but to let you know that I will help you find your son"

"Really?" Max question with a smile, _checkmate_, he thought as Isabel nodded her head again, "Thank you Isabel"

As the two sibling where coming to an agreement after weeks of the silent treatment, their father Philip and their mother Diana come in the kitchen. And looked at their children in surprise, Today was saturday, it was early, and two teenagers where sitting on the breakfast table eating, that early in the morning. That was weird and probably meant something was wrong.

"You guys are up early" Diana was the first to say somthing, looking at both her children with a surprised look.

"You know mom just because we are teenager, doesn't mean that we don't know how to wake up early on a saturday" Isabel said in a playful voice.

"Yeah" Max said in agreement.

Diana and Philip glanced at each other, finally noticing the different vibe in the room. Knowing their children as well as they did, it meant that Isabel and Max had gotten over their little fight and where back to being nasty little smartmouths they knew and loved so much.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

(someone of these words were taken from an Indian song in an Indian movie; a little humor between the king and queen of Antar in public:enjoy.)

ZenPotter

_It was a party for the season, one held in the palace grounds for all noble families. The colors decorating the hall were bright red, and golden colors reflecting their new beautiful queen. Their were five tables in the large hall, the middle table, vast as 20 feet, at both sides, the king and queen who couldn't help but glance at each other across the table. It was abvious that the king wasn't looking happy while the queen was trying very hard to put out a cheerfull persona._

_"I've been wondering something dear Ava and I wish for you to humor me" Zan called out from his end of the table looking across the vast table to his beloved wife._

_"This can't be good" Ava said lightly inticing laughter among the guest "What is it dear?"_

_"Woman are so arrogant, vain and stuck up" Zan said surprising all and inticing silence among his guest and Zan seemed so serious as he stared at his wife, obviously the two were having a personal aguement that was now spiring out of control "Why do you have such attitude when all men want is your happiness"_

_"Woman are not like that" Ava said with a bright smile leaning over the table, not at all insulted "but what if we were, why shouldn't women be proud or even arrogant when we have the world at my feet and when our beauty drives you men crazy, even when we break you hearts, you must admit we do it with a certain charm...I hope that humors your wondering thoughts"_

_"Yes" Zan said after a moment of silence, smile on his lips as well "except do you wish to know the secrets of your beauty and you charm?"_

_Ava lifted a small blue glass to her lips, eyes on her king, "do tell, LordKing"_

_"It is we men who behold the magic in you mandane acts and honor you silly tantrums with attention" Zan answered his own question with more than a single glance to the men at the table, seeking their agreement, some where nodding, even Rath had a small smile at that statement, however he wasn't done, but Ava's easy smile was leaving her face "It is we who call you smallest virtue sublime and make your ordinary looks legendary, by building vast empires in you honor, huge buildings that will last lifetimes and makes a myth out of your beauty in the eyes of all, your beauty, My Ava, remains unmatched only in the eyes of the beholder, with out us, were would you beauty be?"_

_"The king has a point" Rath pointed out as Ava stands up followed by all the women in court and strides to the door. While every man and woman seem to think that Ava had excepted defeat, she suddenly stopped, turned around and looked straight at her king not looking at all happy._

_Valendra was beside her and whispered something in her ear for a really long time. Ava began walking slowly toward her king, seductively, inticingly, with a smile as radiant as the three suns of Antar. Zan looked taken back by her action as she kneeled in front of him, adjusting something, her shoes perharps, while lifting her velvet dress slightly, showing her legs. Zan smiled a little, taking a look from her legs to her triumpted face._

_"If you think that we owe our beauty to you men" Ava said loudly standing up touching the king's chair, but looking at all the men at the table with a clear disapproval stare, "Then it's clear our beauty has you so intoxicated you can't think straight, otherwise" Then turned to her king, "why talk such foolishness"_

_"obviously you missed the point, nevermind" Zan said carefull not to let his gaze drop to her lips, so close to touch "It seems like a detail inscribed in every female, if you want to be vain, that's fine with me but don't forget...that that glow on your face only reflects the fire of my passion for all the world to see"_

_"Oh," Ava looked at the woman now, her voice full of laughter "That statement is not surprising, I've cast a spell on you with my petal, soft skin and lips like buds and hair so radiant and glorious that it even bewitches all"_

_"But It was I who compared you lips to buds" Zan said with cheerfullness, battle to touch her skin at last and he caressed her cheeks, "skin like blossoms and hair radiant, I who respond to your glance as if it were magical, your words as if they're poetry, and if I were to not look at you, love you and worship you, who would make a stone in your idolic perfection and think you a goddess"_

_Ava was silent for a moment looking at court and everyone absolutely speechless, looked at Valendra for help but she shrugged in resignation, everyone was looking at her, waiting for her response. She turned to Zan who was wearing a victory smile._

_"Will you please listen to me?" She asked silently, softly._

_"What is left to say my queen?" Zan answered her question with another, looking at her with a twingle in his eyes._

_"Come on, let me have my say" Ava begged with her eyes_

_"I know exactly what you have to say" Zan said obviously not backing down_

_"But at least listen to me, I have a question"_

_"Maybe later, if I have the time" Zan said sipping his wine, _

_"But..."_

_She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Zan raised his hand, silencing everyone in the room then he turned to Ava in a surprising moving wearing a smirk, "Yes, what is you wish to ask, My love"_

_"Would you really built vast empires in my honor?" She was able to ask finally with an adoring smile. _

_Zan took her fingers to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand, eye shining with love, and whispered loud enough for everyone, "Yes, My love"_

_The tension in the room suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone chattering like crazy with one another. Some laughing, some even getting up to dance, Valendra was unaware of all of that, she was taken in by the sight before her. Of Zan and Ava, who had not taking their eyes of each other, infact Ava had now managed to sit on Zan's lap. Valendra signed loudly before turning to Rath, who was in deep conversation with Larek and wondered if she could ever find that kind of love, because in all honest they was no way she was ever going to love Rath like that._

The six Roswellians where sitting in the Crashdown after hours, after another session this time with Isabel. Everyone was rather glad that Isabel was back on board when it come to helping them find Tess, everyone that is except Liz. Not that she didn't want to find Max's son but because now that Isabel was back, Tess would be back soon as well. Max and Michael hadn't mentioned her powers at all since they first discovered that she had Alien powers. Noone seems to pay attention to her or notice that she was scared. And she hadn't told anyone, except maybe Maria. Now they were all sitting in the little restaurant lession to Michael tell them about his new plan. Something had changed about Michael, his new attitude wasn't as obvious to everyone. But he seemed to Liz to have a new aura around him, he was changing although one would not see that on the outside, he had totally changed. This new more responsible, more demanding, more comfortable and confident person was taking hold.

"I have been thinking about this all day" Michael said and it was true, after his dream about Ava's dance all he could think about was Antar and finding Max's son, although he had a selffish agenta in mind. He wanted his dreams about Ava to stop, he wanted to really figure out what was on his mind. He wanted Ava. At that point, Maria touched his shoulder and her turned to her, giving her a wide smile, no wait, he loved Maria. But those dreams where starting to bother him. He was so confussed right now, because unlike everyone else, he truly believed that he was Rath. And his feelings for Isabel/Valendra where starting to make sense, why he never felt such emotion for her when they found out they were meant for each other, because he had been in love with Ava.

"Thinking about what?" Max asked interupting Michael's thoughts.

"I..ah...think we should try and contact Antar" Michael said quickly and when they all looked at him like he was nuts, he went on to explain further, "You mother, maybe she will be able to help you with your memories or at least tell us more about our past lives"

Michael looked at Max expectantly, waiting for him to approve the plan, yelling, standing up and glaring at Maria, Liz and Kyle for their opinions, "This is Max's son we are talking about"but Max was thinking about that and made his decision on the spot, "No, we can't do that"

"What?" Michael asked suprised at Max's response, he had kind of thought Max wanted to do everything he could to find his son but apparantly Max's didn't agree.

_because he had been in love with Ava, _Max was looking at Michael as if seeing him for the first time, he had caught on to Michael last few thought about Ava. Not that he had been trying to hear what Michael thought but he had and he could not do anything about that, not yet. Because he didn't know anything to be sure, and maybe that wasn't what Michael was thinking. Maybe Michael was just thinking about how Zan was in love with Ava. Yeah, that was probably what Michael was thinking and it had nothing what so ever to do with him, Michael. Zan shook his head slightly, he had to take a breath, if he wasn't careful this whole situation was going to drink him crazy. So seriously he needed to chill.

"It's not that it wasn't a good idea" Max said trying to explain his feelings about the whole thing, "It's just that, your plan is..."

"Dangerous" Kyle said interupting Max but looking at Michael like he was crazy, "Irresponsible, crazy, I mean seriously"

"Thank you" Liz said in totally agreement with Kyle, that had been her first thought when she heard about Michael's plan. So much for thinking that he was more responsible. And thank God Max was thinking more about everyone's safety than anything else. It was better that way, doing things the way they where. The pastlive sessions where going well.

"Well the sessions aren't really helping" Michael said as if he had heard Liz's thought, "We get a memory here and there but really nothing about Zan or Antar, or the system of UFO's"

"Dangerous" Kyle said interupting Max but looking at Michael like he was crazy, "Irresponsible, crazy, I mean seriously"

"Thank you" Liz said in totally agreement with Kyle, that had been her first thought when she heard about Michael's plan. So much for thinking that he was more responsible. And thank God Max was thinking more about everyone's safety than anything else. It was better that way, doing things the way they where. The pastlive sessions where going well.

"Well the sessions aren't really helping" Michael said as if he had heard Liz's thought, "We get a memory here and there but really nothing about Zan or Antar, or the system of UFO's"

"Yeah, but is it really worth the risk?" Maria asked and almost wished she didn't as everyone turned towards her. Why did she even have to put her two sense in, she should know better. With this guys, just agree and stay out of the way.

"Of course, it's worth it" Isabel said practically yelling, standing up and glaring at Maria, Liz and Kyle for their opinions, "This is Max's son we are talking about"

"We know that, Isabel" Maria said trying to calm the girl, but for heaven's sake Isabel was the one who gave up before, why should anything she say be worth listening to. But Maria was smart enought not to say that out loud. She didn't want to start another aguement.

"All I am saying is that this is about Max's son" Isabel tried again, looking at everyone one by one, "Surely you guys don't want Max's son anywhere near that murdering bitch"

"We know that, Isabel" Maria said trying to calm the girl, but for heaven's sake Isabel was the one who gave up before, why should anything she say be worth listening to. But Maria was smart enought not to say that out loud. She didn't want to start another aguement.

"All I am saying is that this is about Max's son" Isabel tried again, looking at everyone one by one, "Surely you guys don't want Max's son anywhere near that murdering bitch"

It took a lot for Liz or Maria not to go all bitchy on Isabel, afterall who the hell was she to come to them after weeks of being uninvolved and tell accuse them of wanting Max's son to stay with Tess. But they stayed silent, knowing by Max's look that he had made his decision.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

That night was the most rextful night Max had in the last few months, he was tired so he really wouldn't think to much of the plans for tomorrow. He sighed as he fell on the bed. Tonight, all he could think about was that he was that this plan. The one Michael had came up with could work. Infact, now that he could think about it. Why didn't they do this before? Save months of only getting memories here and there. Max sighed, he was getting close to Tess, to his son. With that clear thought running through his mind, Max closed his eyes and fell deep asleep.

Max finds himself in the woods, the dark night, the fog all around him. The only thing that allowed him to see was the bright stars above. Max knew immediately that he was dreaming and that he had been there before. When he was a child, he remembered being in this place. He turned around in aware, why now was he returning to a place he never thought about even once. A sound to the further side caused Max to freeze. He turned to the sound and saw a figure coming toward him. As the figure got close, Max knew immediately who it was, Zan.

"Surprise, Surprise" Zan said as he walked around Max, as if studing the man before him, "I never thought, you would ever come here again?"

Max was silent for a moment, looking at Zan in disbelief, was he really speaking to Zan, "What?...you are Zan"

"Yes...No" Zan shook his head, wearing a smirk, "I am you, the unconscious part of you Max. The part you try really hard to ignore."

Max and Zan battlestare each other for a minute and before Max could reply, Zan turned and began walking away. Max stood there for a moment then ran after Zan, he had many questions to ask. Max couldn't see Zan at all because of the fog, the guy was far away, but Max followed, going through trees, sticks, he even fell a couple of time. Then without any warning the fog began to clear, and Max found himself in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. A huge garden with flowers from earth and well as flowers that he had, of all different colors. The night sky shone as bright, one would think it was daylight. Then they were statues in different parts of the garden, it didn't take long for Max to realize that the statues where all women. He studied the one closest to him, the one he realized that looked a lot like Ava.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Max turned to find Zan looking at the statue as well.

"Yeah" Max agreed turning back to the statue, "What is this place?"

"This place contents...your memories" Zan said calmly walking towards Max, stopping close to Max, "Surprised, but everything you want to remember Max is right here, In your mind."  
"Then, why couldn't I remember anything?" Max asked, trying to understand what was going on. "I have wanted to for so long"  
"Nay," Zan disagrees shaking his head, "You have not...but you have been here before"  
"Yes, but I don't remember..." Max fell silent as the whole place began to change, the stars and lights going backwards. His head fazzy, Max turned to Zan with the intention of asking what was going on. Zan puts a finger on his lips, before pointing behind Max. Max turned around and froze, he knew what this was. A flashback.

_Max watched as a younger version of himself walked into the garden. Young Max looked around the place in aware, with a smile. The young Max looked straight at Max without really seeing him, before walking around, looking at the statues one by one until, he walked to the statue of Ava. The boy stopped and looked up at her face, studing while enchanted._

_"She is beautiful isn't she?" Zan asked, looking at the little boy, young Max nodded, "Do you want to know who she is, who you are?" Two nods this time, "Do you know who I am?"_

_Young Max turned to Zan, studing him for a moment, before another nod, "You are me" The boy whispered._

_"Zan" Zan said with a satisfied smile looking at the little boy adorily, "Yes, and I will tell you a wonderful story, an adventure of your life, a pastlife. Do you understand what I mean?"_

_Young Max looked at the statue again then turned to Zan, "Is she in the story?"_

_Zan nodded, "She is the best part."_

_"Does it have a happy ending?" Young Max asked._

_"I should hope so" Zan said silently after a moment, "So do you want to hear the story?"_

_Young Max nodded his head, "But not now, tomorrow, I have to go now and get ready for school"_

_Zan nodded with a smile, "Until tomorrow."_

The younger version of Max disappeared, leaving only Zan and Max together.

"The next night, you didn't come back" Zan said looking at the older Max, "And I also knew why, I was you so whatever you saw I saw. and I also saw Liz. She occupied your mind after that first school day, an obssession she became. I couldn't get through to you until we saw Tess. I knew who she was immediately, she looked different but her soul was in her eyes, I could see who she was"

Max looked at Zan, a clear thought running in his mind. The first time, he had seen Tess, a little fantasy had appeared in his mind. And then the kiss between him and Tess.

"That was you?" Max asked harshly, looking at Zan closely.

Zan smiled at Max and shook his head, "No, we did. Max, I can't force you to do something. I only know what I know, what we should know. I only feel what I feel, what we feel. We are different, you know. If you where right, you where right about that. Zan, I have an entirely different personality that you, some characteristics are the same but we have had different lives...but you know what tires us as one Max?"

"What?" Max asked with intenst curiousity, after all granted what Zan, what the unconscious part of himself was saying was absolutely the truth. Zan and Max where as different as Peanutbutter and Jelly.

"The soul, the heart, the mind" Zan said with absolute conviction, "We have the same soul, the same heart and the same mind, basically Zan's Max and Max's Zan. Different names but same soul"

"I get it" Max said interupting him, he didn't want to hear anymore anologies, "Just tell me how to find Tess."

Zan looked at Max for a moment then turned to the statue again, "Not yet, because as of yet, Max. There are things you don't understand, about Zan and about Ava. It's obvious that Tess knew a lot more about the past than any of you know combined, I will not put Tess in the midst of danger until you know everything."

"You want me to remember a whole lifetime" Max asked in surprise, which was kind of ironic because that had been his idea from the beginning, but that was before this moment. The proposal seemed rather shocking at this moment, considering that he was talking to his conscious self. But after all that had happened, Max didn't think that was possible at all for him to remember everything in a short time. "How long will that take?"

"A week" Zan said quickly as if he had been expecting the question, "for the most important memories Max, then you I will help you find a way to Tess. Then you will make your choice between Liz and Tess."  
"I can tell you right now" Max said even though his heart wasn't in the answer, it was the only one he knew, "I will choice Liz"

Zan raised his eyebrow, "Okay, sure...you forgot that I am the unconscious part of you"

Max was about to say something when a loud ringing sounded in his ear, he looked around and watched at the parts of the garden began to cripple and ripple until he was alone, no Zan in the middle of the woods. Fog in his eyes, he closed his eye in fastraution. This was a rather turn in events, he thought. Opening his eyes, and found himself in his bedroom. Max closed his eyes again, sighing, then turned to the phone, some plans had to be changed and soon.

"let me get this straight" Michael said sitting up in Max's room, trying to understand what Max was explaining and after explaining the "dream" a few times, Michael didn't really understand, "You and Zan...what...huh...I don't get..what..what"

Max sighed, why oh why out of all of his friends had he thought to call on Michael. Isabel was right in the next room and he hadn't even woken her up...no he had picked up the phone and called Michael.

"I told you Michael" Max said trying not to scream in fastruation.

Michael raised an eyebrow looking at Max trying not to laugh, "Explain again, you called me"

"Yeah" Max said in agreemen, throwing a pillow to Michael, it was about 2 am and Michael might as well get comfortable, this guy wasn't going anyway anytime soon. "Don't remind me"  
"Okay so, you fall asleep..."Michael stopped and looked at Max to continue.

"I was...ah..in the woods, a forest I suppose and there he...I...he..I...Zan...yes, Zan was there" Max said, he couldn't get the fact that Zan had claimed that they were the same person, "And he said he was surprised to see me, and I knew it was Zan."

"But he said he wasn't?" Michael asked remembering that Max had said that the last time he told the cause of events.

Max shook his head, remembering Zan's words, "He said he was then he wasn't, that he was the unconscious part of me"

Michael nodded, "Right"

"He left and then...I followed, I was curious" Max said as an explanation, "And straight into this garden, the most beautiful place I had ever seen, Michael. And there were statues. Ten statues"

Michael rolled his eyes, turning off the lamb beside Max's bed before hitting the floor, "Get to the point, Max"

"I thought you wanted to understand?" Max asked throwing his head to the soft pillow, he sighed and contunued, "Zan said that he could help me with my memories and finding Tess."

Michael snapped out from his thought when silent befell the room. "Does this mean the contacting your mother thing is..."

"Not going to happen" Max said, he was rather glad that the this dangerous idea would not have to be put in action at all. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone else about his little dream chat with Zan. Liz especially. A flash of Tess went through his mind, Tess sitting in class looking up to him with a smile. The first time he had ever seen her, Zan said he remembered her instantly. Max could remember something clicking in his head that day, and then the little fantasy happen to just show in his head. Max had been suspicious of her because the only person he had ever felt so strongly about was Liz. And then finding out that Tess was an alien, that had increased his suspcious rate way high and convinced himself that she had mindwarped him. God, the way every single person in their little group had treated her was harsh and never once had she complained.

Max thoughts about Tess turned back to reality, maybe all that time she had manipulating them. Because now Alex was dead...no he had to think things true and maybe his unconscious self was right. That he didn't really no the whole story.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

(a big surprise for you guys. big surprise)

Shiata- a oil substance that is quite thick and is used to rub the body by the Immota tribe before battle

Immota Tribe- A Tribe equivalent to The Amazons, a tribe of warrior/religious women

_Rath walked steadly and confidently through the palace, his powerful stature was a thing to be admired and feared. Most female servants and palace maidens feared rather than anything else but beyond that fear was the grant lust that was in the eyes. When Rath walked by the ladies, it was a blush fest and one could see that he was wanted, most noble men hated the reactions of the ladies, Zan was rather amused by it, and Valendra, dear Valendra was indifferent to lust most of her maidens cast to her future husband. Rath new that Valendra was one to want everyone to be jealous of her. Rath stopped at the grant double doors that led to the King's study room and took a deep breath. The guards on either side drew open the doors open after a nod from Rath. Rath walked in and found hisself in the presence of both majesties. The King and Queen of Antar._

_The study was full of books of every kind, mostly law books, history books and books of class and politics. A big silver and golden rectaglar table in the middle of the study, a table with two grant chairs at the both ends. The one at the window was Zan's, and the one at the other end was Rath. Six other seats at both sides._

_Zan was sitting on his chair looking at Rath with clear eyes, wearing a serious look. Rath had never thought of Zan had that kind of look at all, even when dealing with states of the empire, Zan had never really looked as he did at that moment. Rath eyes went to the queen who was standing near her King holding a small book._

_Neither said a word for a moment, just looked at him. To his amazement, Rath found himself getting rather nervious, he drew his chair back and sat down._

_"Is there a reason that I was called?" Rath asked when he could not take the silence anymore._

_"You know why I called you here" Zan said harshly, Ava put a hand on Zan's shoulder immediately calming him down. _

_"Why are you doing this?" Ava asked, looking at Rath with a fearful expression._

_Rath knew what they were talking about, there was going to be a battle in the forest of Shai, a battle between the rebels and the empire. Rath had formed his troops and was ready for battle until Zan was convinced that he shouldn't let Rath go. And Rath could not for the better of himself understand why._

_"You asked me not to go" Rath said with more steadness that he felt, Zan had not asked him, it was an order for him not to go and here he was getting ready to disobey that order. And though Zan was an understanding friend, an understanding king, he could not tolerate disobedient of any kind._

_"I ordered you not to go" Zan said after taking a deep breath. "You can't go into this battle, Rath, you will die"_

_Rath knew that he could die, every battle had that possible but what surprised Rath was that Zan seemed so convinced with that notion._

_"The royal seer made the prediction that you will die in this war" Ava said silently answering his unasked question, Rath turned to her as she spoke, "I wouldn't listen but my mother, she said the same thing, and the astrologies and every other psychic, we had to take it consideration, Rath."_

_Rath was silent for a moment looking between Ava and Zan, trying hard not to laugh considering that the two believed that he could really die. He was touched that they were concerned about him, and that they were making such a big deal about it. "I have to go and led the warriors into battle as I always have."_

_"Even if it will cost you your life" Zan asked though not really that shocked._

_Rath nodded his head, looking right into Zan's eyes, "Yes, I cannot ask my men to fight and die in this battle if I am not willing to fight and die myself."_

_Zan was silent for a moment, looking at Rath, "Alright, then I will come with you..."_

_"No!" Ava screamed interupting the conversation between the two men, both turned to her but she was looking at Zan eyes full of disbelief. Rath watched her eyes, her concerned eyes filled with love for Zan._

_"Ava" Zan said with a tired voice._

_"You will not" Ava said then turned to Rath, "Tell him"_

_Rath looked between Zan and Ava, both eyes were pleading with him, "She is right, Zan you need to stay her, where you will be safe"_

_"Two against one" Ava said without giving Zan a chance to say anything. Rath could tell that Zan wanted to say something but the look on Ava's face stopped him._

_With a sigh, Zan gave his nod. Rath and Ava exchanged glances as Rath stood up, Zan was giving his permission for Rath to go into battle, he gave a small bow and left. He walked quickly out of the palace, through the city into a camp outside the city gates. He had a battle to ready himself for. Walking into his tent, he wasn't surprised by the presence of two women in his tent. Both were very beautiful, one with long red hair, flowing down her back, and the other with black/blue hair, both had brown skin wearing very sexy attires. Zan had made a rule that before battle his men would get a tast of "happiness" before going to give up their lives, and most woman were more than happy to give this law the attention it deserved._

_"commander Rath" The red one said in an increadable seductive voice walking forward while the other was laying on the bed staring up at him, "We have been waiting for you"_

_"That's nice" Rath and the woman where surprised to hear another voice in the tent, Rath turned to find a presence with darkness covering her, the voice was sensual and female. "but you can leave now."_

_The women both looked at Rath, but he was rather amused and wondered who this woman was._

_Rath nodded to the women, "Yes, leave us"_

_Confused was evedent in their faces but they both left. After making sure the tent was tightly secure, the woman turned to Rath, taking pulling the dark veal from her face. Rath's mouth fell shocked and slightly confused._

_"My Queen" Rath wispered, for the first time in his life, Rath was speachless. He wondered if this was another dream. Ava was standing in front of him, looking intendly at him._

_Ava said nothing but come closer to him than she had ever been before, Ava looked at her hands, and Rath realized she was holding a bowl. She put her hand in the bowl, retreated some orange substances._

_"Before battle, the warriors in my village would rub, Shiata on their bodies" Ava said silently looking up at Rath, rasing her hand and rubbing the Shiata on Rath's face. _

_Rath smiled brightly, "Wow, that's a great fantasy, lots of woman rubbing oil all over each other...huh"_

_Ava smiled and said nothing more as she began taking of his shirt of off and rubbing the Shiata over his broad shoulders, his arms, massaging him really, ralaxing his muscles. She stopped and glanced down his pants, "Ah...Rath I have to rub this all over your body"_

_Rath looked at his pants then his queen, thoughts running wild in his mind, thoughts that would cause his death. He didn't say anything however as Ava ran her fingers down his abs and stopped at the front, with one twist the knot, the pants fell down. _

_"I will do this later" Rath said quickly stopping her from going to her knees._

_She looked up at him with a confused look then nodded, still looking at him, she took off her necklace, a necklace with the symbol of the goddess, the almight inventor of the universe and tied it on his right shoulder._

_She kissed the symbol and wispered some ancient words before looking up at him, "May the goddess of justice protect you in this battle."_

_Ava sighed and put on her black robe on, covering everything, then turned to Rath again, "Please make it out alife, Zan loves you, he needs you and so do I"_

_With those last words Ava left the tent. Rath looked at the bowl with the orange oil. This had defenately not been a dream. _

_The next day, the day of the battle._

_Rath charged his brave soilders into the forest, and with quick effectiveness, killed five enemies in three seconds. The way he worked, the way he fought, and the way he would defleck the swords was really extraordinary. Like the fates where with him, like the almighty was looking out for him. Rath looked across the battlefield and found that his men were falling like crops. He looked across his enemies and found the source. A man wearing a mask, the mask of the antarian bird was killing his men in floads. _

_Rath was grabbed his sword and made his way to the warrior, stabbing and breaking bones here and there. When he got close the warrior turned to him as if he had been expecting Rath. The two got into it then, swords clashed, either not really getting advantage at all. Both were rather strong and seemed to know each other's strength. But soon, Rath began to take advantage, managing to manuver his sword to the left, while giving the man a punch in the stomach. Rath raised his sword again which encountered the other, but being higher, Rath pushed the man with his feet. Sending the enemy down to the ground, the warrior's sword then fell to the further side, Rath stepped on the sword before the warrior got there first._

_Picking the sword up, Rath walked over the fallen warrior ready for the kill. But the warrior did something that stopped Rath cold, he pulled off his mask._

_"Nikolas" Rath wispered in surprise dropping both swords to the ground._

_Nikolas was wearing a smirk, "That's right, big brother, miss me"_

Michael woke up drenched in sweat, he was so confused by the dream, exceptionally the part about Nikolas.

Nikolas, that littl struch, crazy little kid. He was...was his bro..brother. Michael could not even believe that crap. With everything else, he had to find out that the guy who took his life in his other life was his brother. His little brother.

"That's some crazy shit right there" Michael said to himself, still trying to absorb everything. Nikolas was his little brother, wow, Nikolas didn't really seem like him. Infact, after the last encounter, Nikolas had not mentioned the fact that they were brothers. All Nikolas had done was try to kill him the last time. Seriously, even though angry at Nikolas' actions toward him, he was slightly confused and saddened by the memory. First of all, if Nikolas and he were brothers, how could Nikolas be a skin. And most importantly what had Rath done to deserve his brother deep hatred. What had he himself done on Antar that made Nikolas pissed off with him. Michael couldn't breath, he needed to do something to decrease the speed of his heart rate.

Nikolas, Michael thought again and began laughing hesterical, he knew he either had to laugh or cry and Michael wasn't a crying man.

"Wow" Michael said outloud to himself. That wasn't the only part of the dream that concerned him however, but the tent and Ava.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Tess will be coming after the next chapter, be patient with me, k.

Maria walked in the crashdown wearing tight blue baby jeans and another clingy top. she knew that, her clothes would drive Michael crazy and maybe, who knows, later he could use his alien powers to get them off quickly. Things had been chaotic to say the least those past weeks. With Max looking for his son and all. Today, this day was suppose to be the day. When Max had planned to contact his mother again, before he got his senses back and decided against that plan of action. Michael had called earlier that morning to tell her the news, Maria had thought the plan was a bad idea from the beginning, seriously, look who come up with it. Not that Michael always had bad ideas, you know, breaking into sheriff Valenti's office to get that key for the warehouse, how about kidnapping her to go to the warehouse, how about seducing Courtney to find out if she is a skin, and after finding her gives her information about the Granlethi. No, Michael didn't always have bad ideas, seriously. The risks had been clear from the beginning, Liz, Maria and Kyle had seen that. But the Aliens had been so set on going through with it, that's why Maria was still surprised though glad by the change of heart, curious about what had made Max change his mind about contacting his mother. Michael claimed it was because Max had decided the risks where too high, but Maria had a feeling there was more to it than that.

Maria walked throught the double doors that led from the front of the restaurant to the back, turned left and run upstairs to Liz's room. To change into her uniform, slightly disappointed that Michael had not bee there early enough to see her but then again there was tonight. she wasn't surprise even though she hoped that Michael was missing in action, this was Michael and well Michael was never on time for anything so he couldn't be expected to be early for anything.

"hey hun" Maria greated her best friend with a smile

"Hey" Liz said tirely managing a smile back as well, putting the apron.

Liz was tired, tired and worried. That was the story of her life, she had lay awake the night before completely thinking about her life, her life with Max, the life that was full of misharps and pain. She wondered again and again, why? Why did she stay in painfilled relationship, when she knew that there was no happy ever after for her and Max. Why, oh, why? That question had only one answer. Liz loves Max, she loves him in that deep throbbing, can't sleep, can't eat world series kind of love. But she was worried, she probably shoulden't be but she was.

"So are you excited?" Liz asked putting on a cheerful facade after Maria had taken of her clothes.

Maria looked up while putting stocking, "About what?"

"About what?" Liz echoed, applaying some lipstick, looking at herself in the mirror before turning to Maria, "Don't tell me you forgot? About the contact, today is the day we are going to attempt asking help from someone who is millions of lightyears away. To, you know, find Max's son. I guess we have no choice in the matter, I mean, that's why Max is risking our lives, you know, because we can't leave a helpless innocent child in the hands of a monster which is exactly who Tess is. Isn't Max just sweet and honarable, thinking about his son like that."

Maria was silent as she watched Liz rumble on while she was tying up her apron. She had sudden;y figured, realized that Liz didn't know that plans had changed. Infact Maria has a distinct feeling that Liz was probably the last to know. The real question however, the one floating in the back of her mind was...why didn't Max call Liz and tell her? After all Michael had called Maria, what, now Michael was suddenly the perfect boyfriend who wanted his girlfriend in on every detail. Maria sighed as she put the finish touched on her job attire. She knew that she was the one who was going to have to tell Liz. This was going to be uncomfortable.

"Liz" Maria stood up and walked towards her friend while producing a small bottle of vanilla relaxing scent from her bag then handed the bottle to a very confused Liz. And Liz was confused but she could tell by Maria's expression that something was up so she sat down, clunching the bottle before looking up at Maria patiently.

"Well let's see, last night...today...someway after midnight, Max changed his mind about contacting his mother...I think because he actually stopped and listened to use and decided the risks where just to big. I don't know how the extraterrestial mind set works, but he called Michael who calledme and I already told Kyle but didn't tell you, until now, but I figured that Max would, you know, call you but obviously he didn't because I think that he figured I would tell you, because, you know, Michael probably told him that he had called me, which of course he did." Maria fell silent and stopped the pacing she had began at the beginning of her speach and turned to Liz who was just staring up at Maria, blinking immensely.

"So we are not going to the caves?" Liz asked slowly apparantly still trying to digest some of the word Maria had uttered while blubbling about, "Because Max..ah...had a change of heart and he called Michael who called you..."

"yeah, so Max probably thought I would tell you" Maria said interupting Liz, glad her friend was taking everything so calmly, "I mean, that's probably why he didn't, you know, call you...before"

"yeah" Liz said slowly while raising up from her bed, that was the only thing that made sense, who was she kidding, she wanted to yell, scream. Take out all her fastrautions at someone, she was going crazy, he thoughts all jumbled up and Maria's explanation was reasonable enough, and a reasonable person could see that it made sense. But Liz had been feeling secure enough as it is and she was afraid that it was happening again. That Max was distancing himself from her. The way he had after Tess left and then when he had decided to find his son.

God was she going around in circle or was it just her, was she seeing and putting to much emphasis on one small action. God, help her, she was going absolutely nuts.

"Besides, I am the one who should be worried" Maria said interupting Liz's thoughts as the two girls walked out of the room and on their way to the stairs.

"You, Why?" Liz asked knowing full well she was talking about her relationship with Michael.

"Because of the way Michael has been acting" Maria said as the two began descending down the steps, "Michael hasn't been acting like Michael, infact he had been acting like Max, all thoughtful, and romantic, last week, he sent me flowers, my favorite flowers, I didn't even think he knew my favorite flowers, he has been respect and gratious and I can't count how many times he has uttered the words I love you. He has been the perfect boyfriend of late..Ahha, I got it" Maria shouted suddenly grabbing Liz's wrists forcing the two girls to a stop, she had a twingle in her eyes as if everything was clear.

Liz grimaced from the pain while turning around, still on the stairs, to face Maria, "Hey, what the hell?"

Maria realized she was holding on to tightly and loosened her grip while muttering a small sorry before moving on, "I just figured something, stay with me here...What if Max and Michael switched personalities"

Liz raised her eyebrows and shook her head even though could not stop a small smile from escaping, "That would explain a lot" Liz said beturng back and making a finally desent down the stairs, struggling not to laugh. How so like Maria to think such a unrealistic thing.

Maria smiled as she followed Liz, glad the statement had done it's intented, making Liz smile. At least for a while, but Maria wasn't completely playing around.

Sure it was a crazy thought but hey so was life on other planets or Aliens from the actually Roswell crash. Maria reached the stairs and her smile grew wilder as the back door opened and who else but Michael. She frowned slightly at the grudge look that Michael went for, he didn't even look like he took a shower, she was overthinking things again. This was Michael, this was how he lived his life, and she didn't understand this herself but what could she say, she loved the guy.

"Hey Baby" Maria greated Michael, going to stand infront of him while he put on the apron, hands on her hips as she watched him then went on talking, "So I told Liz about the change of plans...She didn't even know anything about that...I think you should talk to Max, he should call her when he makes important decisions like this, tell him to be a good boyfriend soft of like the way you have been a good boyfriend, because, you know, Liz has been feeling left out of Max's life...you what, they should do something, maybe we could have a double date..."

"Oh, god, would you shut up" Michael suddenly burst, he really hadn't meant to say that and by the look on Maria's face, you could tell she hadn't been expecting that from her new romantic boyfriend.

But come on, as soon as Michael walked through those doors to work his eyes had been assulted by the blubblermouth and Michael had tried to be patiently, really he had, but she talked way too much. Way, way, way too much.

"Seriously" Michael contunued finally able to say things he had been holding in for weeks while trying to ease his guilt, "I have problems, Maria, Max has problems and the last thing he needs to be doing is wondering if he is hurting Liz Parker's delicate little feeling and going on dates to make her happy and you know what, neither do I"

"Michael" Maria finally said after a while, then she did something totally unexpected on both sides,she smiled before taking Michael by surprise as she threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight hug.

Michael to say the least was confused and to be honest a little scared at this point. Maria drew back and gave Michael a kiss on the cheeks, "I am so glad you are back, Ah" She said before leaving him all by himself. Now were all women crazy or was he just one of the lucky ones. Michael shook his head, "Women" He muttered before going to fry burgers, going to make another buck.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Shallo-a tight robe that covered all parts of the women with only a string

Max is growing distant from me, I can feel it.

My heart shatters when I think about our first kiss, our first date. I think about our first official date, that was after he told me his secret. We went to a pool house, yeah, we played pool. That was probably the sheesest date I ever had but the most worth it.

I love Max, he is my heart but ever since he wanted to figure his past. Tess was a threat ever since she showed her face, I tried to convince myself that Max only felt something for Tess because Tess caused those emotions. It's all lies, and my heart wears a heavy burden. I will lose Max, I am almost sure of that. And worse not because Max loves Tess, but rather because of her ghost. She is in the air, Ava and Tess are the same person and the more Max remembers Ava the more it seems, he forgets about me.

He hasn't actually said the words and I have this feeling that he won't. I have this feeling that I will have to end things with him. That I have to set him free, so that he doesn't feel guilt or torn. But I can't do that.

I don't think I can ever do that. I love him so much, he is the other part of my soul.

How can I let him go.

How?

Liz Parker

Liz Parker opened Michael's door with the intentions of surprising Max. Michael had mentioned ealier that Max was to be at his apartment. And since Liz had been feeling a little down, she decided to come here in the middle of the afternoon and talk to Max, alone. Maria had understoodly taken her place at the crashdown. Liz took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, the T.V. was opened and she could see a form laying on the couch.

She smiled as she walked around and once again found him sleeping, what an angel.

"Tess" Max whispered, and once again, Liz's heart shuttered in a thousand pieces.

Tears coming out from the corners of her eyes as she looked at Max, she sighed again, and took out her cell phone.

"Michael" Liz whispered the name after dialing the number, "You need to come home, Max is sleeping and I think he is dreaming about Ava or Tess"

"How do you know that?" come Michael's question.

Liz looked at Max again in a few moments of silence before answering the question, "uh...he just called Tess's name"

"Okay, is he breathing?" Michael asked another question.

Liz was surprised by the question, her heart stopping for a moment as she looked down, she sighed in relieve as she saw Max's chest move, "Yes"

"So why did you call me?" Michael asked as if he didn't really understand why she was calling him.

"I thought you might want to know" Liz said after a moment of silence.

Liz heard Michael sigh, "Look Liz, Max wants to remember his past, let him"

Michael hanged up on Liz, who then turned to see Max's peaceful expression, what ever he was dreaming must be really good, for him to be wearing a smile that bright.

_"Dearest Love" Ava whispered softly to herself glancing at the other side of the lake. Wearing only a golden Shallo, she waited patiently for Zan attention. She knew he was taking everything in._

_The clear water fell from the hills to the bank below. There was a certain peace throughout the place. Zan looked across at Ava, this place was well hiden only to be witnessed by the Immotas and only them. But she was trusting him, offering him this blessing. The water was unlike any he had ever seen, so clear, one could see to the button of the small lake. The place was diffenately well hiden, it took Zan and Ava most of the afternoon to find their destination._

_And then the tree._

_Trees surrounded them. Everywhere, trees, all kind, brown, blue, all shapes and sizes._

_Zan took the large water vase beside him before allowing the vase to float to Ava. Who quickly in a dreamlike state, drew water from the lake, and placed the vase on her head. She looked up at him and smiled. What an enchanting smile._

_Zan grabbed the second vase and allowed the vase to float to her again and Ava repeated her actions._

_Ava stopped suddenly as water flew to her face, she froze and looked to find a seemly innocent Zan smiling at her._

_Ava stood up without saying a word, making sure the water in both vases, one on her head, being supported by her left hand, while the other vase was on her ledt hand. Carefully she picked a lamp beside her._

_It wouldn't be long before nightfall._

_Carefully, she used her feet to return the favor, spashing tons of water intoo Zan's surprised face. Wearing a smug look, she turned and walked around in a seductive manner. Zan was sure that Ava was now aware of his body reaction to hers. Zan was sure now more than ever, Ava was his heart and he knew he was hers._

_Ava suddenly stopped, a flash of pain appearing on her face before completely disappearing. Zan was by her side in a flash, and found a small but sharp twig inserted in her night foot, blood already flowing. Zan moved to help but Ava turned away, forever defiant. She would never ever admit she needed help. At least not from him. Seeing this, Zan immediately smiled, deciding that he would tease her instead if she didn't want his help._

_Zan grabbed her leg again and after giving her a look, tilted his head and with a little smirk, blew a kiss on that leg. Ava released a vase of water on his head. He looked at her, trying to hide his laughter, while she offered a little smile, her eyes sparkling with a teasing look. The two stared at one another for a moment, Ava's sparkling eyes suddenly were filled with heat mixed with a panicked expression. And Zan was sure of the reason, his eyes were heated with passion for his beloved. Ava broke from the contactand quickly attempted to remove the twig, suddenly aware of the danger of being alone in the middle of noway with a very desirable man._

_Zan stopped her hand and stood up without a word, trailed kisses from her arm up to her shoulder, senting chills down her spine. Ava stood frozen, while Zan made his explorations pushing her to a nearby tree, so that she would be supported. Zan then kissed her lips, slowly and passionately, wanting to possess her. He stopped and looked down at her, she was breathless, and with that look at her eyes, totally confused._

_"My leg" Ava whispered, looking away, suddenly shy._

_Zan went on his knees again and pulled the twig from her leg, then looked up at her, still on his knees, "You know how much I adore and love you?" Zan asked._

_Ava nodded her head, and closed her eyes as Zan began pulling apart her Shallo. Her body glittered in dark, she was the most beautiful thing, that Zan had ever seen. Never had he ever imagined himself to find himself in love with a star. But he was._

_Zan caressed her face and smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him._

_"We shouldn't" Ava whispered, "I made a vow"_

_Zan looked at her lips then her eyes, "We love each other"_

_Zan tilted his head, and kissed her again, enveloping her with his body, tonight, the joining of two bodies as one would make history._

A rather blinding light came in the middle of his memory, and suddenly all the memories of Max's life come rushing forward, the way he had charmed Ava, his life with her as his lifemate, his daughter, Kiera, Rath and his loyalty, Valandra and especially her betrayal, and his death.

Liz watched, letting her breath out as Max opened his eyes.

"Max" Liz called out walking towards him, she had to make sure that he was alright.

Max turned to Liz stopping her with his cold eyes, he looked at her like he didn't know who she was, "Who are you?" Max asked standing up, looking right through her.

"What, do you not remember?" Michael asked coming in his apartment and having caught that last statement. Behind him, Isabel and Maria walked in. Isabel and Michael looked at Max with worried expressions, wondering if they should have taken Liz's call seriously. But Michael had honestly believed that Liz was just jealous. Max turned to him before his eyes cleared.

"You, I know" Max said in amusement then turned to Isabel, "You too"

"Oh Max" Isabel said let out the breath that she had been holding as she throw her arms around his brother, happy that at least he was okay. She didn't think she could stand it if anything would happened to Max.

"Who is Max?" Her brother asked, Isabel froze before backing away, looking at him strangely, "Valendra, it's me, Zan. Where is Ava? Where is my love?"

Isabel said nothing, not answering his question and neither did anyone in the apartment because at that moment, Max fall on the floor in a hype. He had fainted.

"Ava my love" Max mumured in his sleep turning from one side to another, sweet pouring from his forehead, Liz didn't even bother to glance up as he spoke. Max was really out of it and she was really worried about him, she was sitting in his room looking down at him as he slept. He looked so peaceful and was even his breath evenly. Thank goodness his parents were out of his town the last two days because Max had slept for almost all of it. Without once waking up and once in a while he would talk, calling out for Ava, she was all that was in his mind. Liz suppose it couldn't be helped. Tess was Ava. It was that simple, his first thoughts when coming out of memory lane was to ask for Ava. Even more so with the fact that he remember her. Liz broke off from her thoughts as Max stirred from the bed. Max raised his head and looked right at her. Liz froze, what to do next, was this Max or Zan. Zan had refused her touch before.

"Max" Liz questioned keeping her distance. Max stared at her with a confused look for a moment before a flare of recognition charged into his eyes as he offered her a smile. Liz smiled back, relief flooding in her body. she walked back over to him, glad now to be talking to Max. And not Zan.

"What happen?" He asked sitting up, putting a place beside him, "Sit, please"

"You don't remember?" Liz was trying so hard not to be hopeful, after all this wasn't about what she wanted rather what Max wanted.

Max was silent for a moment, staring at her, studying her. Liz felt chills run through her body, his eyes were so cold. But only for a moment before there cleared.

"Some of it" He said slowly looking at the cup beside him like it was the most interesting artifact in all the worlds.

"Your past life" Liz stated simple in question form.

His silence answered her question.

"How long have you been here?" Max asked her, he was worried about her and that made her smile. "Have you slept?"

"Max..."

"Liz" Max interupted softly, "You should rest, for as you can clearly see, I am fine"

"Max, I don't want to leave you" Liz said quickly horror stuck at the thought.

Michael, Max called out in his mind, senting a thelapath message through the air. It wasn't long before the door opened and Michael walked in followed by Isabel.

"Max" Isabel called out breathless quickly making her way to Max's side. Liz stood up and allowed Isabel to take her place. Max smiled, above all Isabel was his world and noone would matter the way she did.

"I am fine, Izzy" Max answered the unspoken question, "Have I not promised nothing would happen to me"

Isabel wiped a tear, taking his brother's hands into her own. Just contend with the fact that he was alife at the moment though concerned at his ealier actions.

"Michael" Max called out to his friend, who was waiting attentively, Rath, Max thought out. Michael looked at him uncertain that he was Max. Now that he had Zan's memories that did not mean Michael had to answer to the name Rath at that point right. Michael had a feeling that things were about to get interesting, even more so than before.

"Michael, make sure Liz gets home safely" Max said loudly, then telepathically, she needs rest. Max said his thoughts outloud turning to Liz, "get some sleep, please"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Max was sitting at the dinner table with his parents, a normal setting for a normal family. This was good, this is what he wanted to see. He glanced at his Peter his Dad throwing his head back laughing, his mother smiling in amusement and Isabel looking at her parents adorily. These people, they had really loved him, taken care of him. But Max had a secret even Isabel didn't know, he remembered his Antarian parents. There weren't as carefree as Peter and Diana Evans but there was no doubt in Max's mind that the former King and Queen of Antar loved both he and Valandra. He shook his head another hint of pain in his mind. He only remembered what his memories allowed him to remember and it was painful to try and remember more.

_Don't force this_, A voice floated in his head, _the memories are back, it will take time_

"I need water" Max said standing up throwing a smile at his parents.

"Okay sweet" His mother said, then after a glance at the table, "Oh...get more potatoes will you"

Max gave a small nod then began making his way to the kitchen feeling rather weak and helplessly wondering what he was going to do about his son. Which really didn't matter at this point, he wondered if he should call Liz but why should he. He already felt guilty about avoiding her this past week. He had to stop making a habit of that. He loved her, he could not just erase those feelings but Tess was now occupering his mind more and more. And then that memories of Ava. The two of them, Tess and Ava. They were the same person and now he had Zan's memeories and more than that, Max was starting to think that he was Zan as well. He was thirst now, he needed water. Max froze realizing that something was definately wrong. He looked around then shook his head. He was being rediculas, he was all alone in the kitchen. He got his cup of water and turned to re enter the dining room when a voice rose up suddenly. He froze, recognizing the voice.

"Max" He turned to see Tess stumbling forward holding a small bundle in her arms. Max stood there is shock as he studied her, she was pale, seemed weak and in a bad state.

"Tess" He said trying to remain focused.

"Hold him" She said weakly pushing the baby into his arms, as soon as she had a strong grip on him. Tess took steps backward before falling on the floor. He was just still as shocked that he barely heard his father enter the kitchen.

"Max, what's going on?" Peter looked from Tess to the bundle in Max's arms, "Who is that?"

"It's my son" He answered calmly far from being how he felt. Tess was back and had come back with his son. Max glanced down and who looked as different as he could be. Such a beautiful son, his son, he turned to find his father with a shocked state. Max couldn't help that now, "Dad, Tess"

Those words had Peter taking action, as the man picked the girl up with ease and grace. Though he had many question, the only thing that mattered at that point was making sure that the young woman was alright. Peter remembered that this was the girl that Max had dated a while back, the own that dissappeared. And now she was back and with Max's child.

"Hon...who is...?" Diana stopped in midsentence as her husband run past her to the stairs. The girl looked familar, then with shock Max was right behind, caring what appeared to be a...

Baby.

Max watched Tess as she lay unmoving on the bed. He didn't know how to feel over this turn of events, he was glad to have his son back and Tess, well...He had been thinking about his past life with Ava and Tess. She looked so beautiful on that bed, his bed. So like Ava on the first night of the wedding. All the suddenly she stirred, moving slightly before waking up screaming out for Zan.

"My baby, Zan" Tess looked up and looked at Max as if not really seeing him, dangerously she raised her hands, "Where is my baby, Max?"

"Relax...Tess" Max said softly raising his hands trying get her to calm, "you named the baby Zan"

"Where is my son?" Tess asked again this time getting out of the bed searching for the baby.

"He is safe" Max said knowing that she wasn't going to get distracted when it came to the safety of her child.

Tess seems to relax after that small imformation, but after a while she was getting nervious. This was not what she expected this meeting to go. Max should be furious at her for all the lies she told of killing Alex but he was standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and staring at her. She knew that she looked bad but this was just nerveraking.

"What?" Tess asked sliding her fingers through her hair. She was getting sick.

"You killed Alex" Max said after a moment, Tess looked up looking rather guilty but surprised at Max's tone of voice. He wasn't as angry as she expected him to be. "I should kill you, for all the pain, the lies...I loved you Ava"

"Sure you did" Tess said trying to figure out what was going on with Max. Was he trying to kill her with guilty so she said the first thing on her mind, the first thing that jumbed at her.

"Alex, Tess" This time Max was careful to say the name she went by in this lifetime, he had to stay level headed.

"I did kill him" Tess said without emotion as she finally looked in Max's eyes, "Though it was my mistake, an accident. He wasn't suppose to die, I was rather trying to help him"

"I am sure you will explain that to me later" Max said in a small voice, the was silent as the two heard a crying voice from a distand. Max smiled looking at Tess who was wringing her hands obviously nervious and looking everywhere but at him, "I have a son and I promise you I will keep our child safe this time, Tess"

"I know" Tess respondant without thought before realizing and understanding his words. She froze and looked up at him, he was looking at her in a way she thought was reserved for Liz, even more so with desire, the way he used to look at her on Antar, "How long have remembered?"

"This last months" Max said watching her attempt to stand up, he moved to her side and took hold of her arms. "I forced myself to remember you and why I loved you"

"Well...What is you conclusion" Tess said breathless as she looked deep into his eyes, he was holding her tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"You were kinda hot" Max said with a smile making Tess laugh slightly, "No because of the other lives we have shared...Hey weren't you the first to tell me that I could make my destiny the way I desired"

"Kinda ironic, huh" Tess whispered, Max gave a small nod then Tess thought about Liz again. The way Max used to fune all over her like a love sick puppy, there was no way those feelings would just go away, "Max, what about Liz?"

Tess felt Max tense but he answered her unasked question, "I think she knows in her way, It's not rocket sience and the way I have been acting, I cannot believe I forgot you at all"

"This isn't going to be easy, especially for Liz" Tess said trying to be compassionate for the poor girl, though Tess was glad to have her prince back she didn't want anyone to feel the pain. She knew what it felt like to not have the man you loved. "They are not going to except me back"

"That would be more their problem than ours" Max said without hestiation, "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or our son again Tess"

Tess looked up at Max and smiled putting her arms around him, "I love you Max"

"I love you" Max assured her before tilting her head back and giving in to his urge, kissed her deeply and passionately as if to possess her.

At that moment everything was clear to both of them. Everything was different now, because Tess was back in Max's life with Max's son. The heir of Antar. Tess thoughts flickered to Liz and didn't know wheather to laugh with joy and cry with joy. Max was hers now, as Zan always was, Liz could not have him now. He belonged to her just as she belonged to her. Max remembered his life with her and that once a long time ago in another lifetime, he pledged his unconditional love, the kind of love that always belonged to them and them alone. It wasn't all about Liz now, now it was all about their family, his son and the empire of Antar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel Evans's emotions where in turmoil.

And her heart felt weighted down, things were happening to fast and she had yet to rest, really rest without a care in the world. And now that tess was back, she knew things where going to unravel fast.

Tess was back.

Isabel's head was overwhelmed, what to do forst. Right then, at that moment, all Izzy wanted to do was scream, murder.

That's what she was, A murder.

However she was sitting on a one person couch watching her mother in the kitchen through the open doors, trying to quiet the crying baby boy. A boy, Max has a little boy, she was an Aunt. Max had a son, a beautiful, health baby boy. How was it possible that something as wonderful as that boy come from scum like Tess? How?

God, she just felt so much anger at one minute, wanted Tess dead at her feet. She could picture Tess's death perfectly, it would be cruel and painful. Isabel closed her eyes and forced herself to beath. She needed to calm down.

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn it all to hell.

Tess was back, Isabel knew that Tess would not be touched, Tess had Max's protection, that much she was sure of. Isabel remembered that Max promised her that Tess would pay for killing Alex but who knew was going on in his mind now that Max and Zan finally "connected."

"Isabel"

Isabel broke from her thoughts to find her mom looking at her in concern while trying to calm the whimpering baby down.

Diana come forward and sat down, she was tired, confused, and worried.

"Are you alright, sweety?" Diana asked in an experated voice.

Isabel was silent for a minute before forcing a smile on her face, "Fine, mom, just fine"

Diana nodded, though she knew that her daughter was laying through her teeth. Why, she had no idea. And right now she was concerned about Max and...Tess. She wasn't sure but she had this sinking feeling that the little life she was holding with the lungs of a tiger was her grandchild. That would make a lot of sense, her husband was probably still upstairs in the attac looking through baby boxes for baby clothes.

When Diana was young, she had thought that she would have children of her own one day, she would buy a few baby things here and there, baby clothes included. After then she found out she couldn't, her heart shattered and she put those things in a box and stashed them in the attic. Max and Isabel come along and helped meand her broken heart and she loved her babies like hell.

Isabel and Diana both looked up as Tess and Max walked down the stairs, holding hands but immediately let go of each other. Tess looked up and met Isabel's empty eyes, then smiled as she turned to Diana.

"Hi" Tess said walking to Diana, Diana was about to answer back before realizing that Tess's attention was only to her son.

Tess felt relieve as her son was placed in her arms, immediately Zan quieted down. Max smiled at Tess and Zan before turning to his mother, avoiding Isabel.

"Mom, I am going to take Tess to Michael's" Max said quietly.

Dian was shocked, "What...now, is she in shape"

"Yes, I am" Tess said looking up at Diana wearing a smile of her own, "I just want to say I am sorry about the inconvenience Mrs. Evans"

"I am just glad you are okay, dear"

Isabel said nothing, shaking her head, she watched as Max puts a light jacket on Tess, rubbing her shoulders slightly longer than necessary. Isabel felt like she was going to gag soon as she rolled her eyes.

Diana didn't make any kind of reaction, seeing something different in Max's face, he was glowing...he never showed that kind of emotion, only for Liz but even with Liz there was always this unfullfillment, one that Max had at that moment.

Max turned to Isabel and his mother, "I'll be back later, and we'll talk okay"

Daina nodded, smiling at the mother and child.

Max and Tess turned and walked out then Tess changed her hair color.

"Why are you changing your hair?" Max asked in a suspicious manner.

Tess looked up at Max and smiled innocently, "Just being careful"

Max looked down at Tess, a memory running through his head, didn't Ava always smile the same way when she was hiding something, "You'll tell me later, got it"

Isabel watched through the window and Max and Tess walked away from the Evans home. She was reeling in anger and felt like she was going to crush something. God, how she wished to scream loudly at that point, take out all her anger on something. Well, Tess wasn't getting Max that easily, not on her watch. That girl was posioned and she used Ava's memories as a way to hold on to Max. But that was all nonsense, Max wasn't Zan and Tess certainly wasn't Ava and she wasn't Valendra.

Isabel took out her cell phone and dialed Liz's number, "Liz, Max wanted you to meet him at Michael's...what...oh..uh uh...right now, actually"

Isabel quickly said goodbye and turned to find her mother standing behind her, hands on her hips, "Isabel, what the hell is going on here?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Michael was sitting down on the couch sipping a bottle of snapple, the only thing other than Maria, he could stand from this god forsaken planet. His life had been rather hectic of the late and he was glad and pleased that the night was quiet. Nope, tonight was going to be a normal night with no problems. None what's so ever. Michael found out how wrong his thoughts were, especially when Max, walking in with Tess and the baby in tow. Michael was shocked though he jumped out of his seat, hand raised into a defensive position.

"Michael, no" Max said standing in front of Tess protectively, "Don't"

Michael was silent for a moment, not trying to think of Tess as Ava, but of the murder that killed Alex. He shook his head, surprise at Max's protective stance though reminding himself that Max had Zan's memories of Ava and that had somehow scrumbled his mind, that still shouldn't matter however, he remembered Ava but he was not liable to let Tess get away with murder.

"Get out of the way, Max" Michael said hesitantly, hand still raised.

Max stepped forward, his eyes rather calm, "I won't let you harm her" His voice was clear and filled with command that Michael took a step back, "Do you understand, Michael?"

Michael looked at Max for a moment, then dropped his hand to his side, "What is she doing here, shouldn't she be on Antar?"

"I don't know, she just showed up" Max said with a shrug, while Tess with the knowledge that she wasn't no longer in danger, moved to place her son on the soft couch, placing the pillows around to assure his safety.

"Wait a minute?" Michael said remembering a few weeks ago when he had told Max about the UFO that crushed, "Did your UFO crash a few weeks ago"

Tess looked up at him, gazing up his eyes as if searching for something. Michael felt a little heated, but managed to stay in controll and calmly as Tess studied him, and he took his liberties in studing her as well. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes more bright, her face looked right about the same, but now Michael was noticing things he hadn't noticed before. Like how juiced up her lips seemed, how shadowed her eyes were, her body was now an attractable force for him. Her body was full, curves on the right places.

Tess finally gave a small smile, "You were always the quick one...so much like Rath"

Michael froze as she said that, did he give himself away somehow? Was it possible that she was aware of the feelings Rath had for her and that perhaps, he had made her think by looking at her that...maybe his eyes showed more than he thought. Michael looked up at Max and frowned as he found his best friend of forever looking at Tess in the way Zan had looked at Ava in his dreams, in the way Max had always looked at Liz...but something was different in that look. It was a look of totally freedom.

Michael rolled his eyes, before Liz was the love of Max's life and now Tess, his head hurt even thinking about it.

Max finally realized Michael was also in the room, turned to his friend, "I need water, really cold water"

At that time Michael was getting water for Max and a bottle of snapple for Tess, the door suddenly flew opened.

"Max" a soft voice called out. Tess didn't have to be a psychic to know who's voice that belonged to. She looked at Max in disbelief but he seemed as surprised as she did. Liz's eyes went straight to Max and the two stared at each other as they always did when they got in the same room together. Tess looked between the two, and Michael hid his smile, this was going to be interesting.

"Hi" Tess suddenly called out in a soft tone to her voice, interupting the two lovebirds in lala land, getting both Max and Liz's attention.

The moment Liz's eyes met Tess, Liz froze. For a moment she wasn't sure if she was really seeing Tess, standing there, wearing a smile. A wave of unbearing anger gathered inside Liz, a hatred that had been diminished slightly come in a rush. Tess should not be the one standing there smiling at her, wearing that innocent look on her face, after everything she had done to her and her friends. After killing Alex, how could that bitch stand there smiling as if nothing about.

"Tess" Liz said in a seemly calming manner, then before anyone could act, Liz's hand shot out, unleashing all her anger and hatred she felt, transforming that into a spirking energy that send Tess flying to the wall. "You bitch, I am going to kill you"

Max's hand shot out with no warning sending Liz flying into the door, Michael was shocked to see Max do such a thing to Liz, but the look on Max's face was cold and deadly and he wondered again what the hell was going on. Michael rushed to Liz's side, still not about to believe that Max had attacked Liz. He however glad that Liz had done something he himself had been willing to do the moment he saw Tess. He felt a little guilty as he glanced over at Tess, having a flash of Ava laughing, Michael wasn't sure if he had ever seen Tess laugh. Why did it matter at this point? Tess had gotten what she deserved, Right?. Apparantly, Max didn't think so. He had murder in his eyes.

"What is your problem Liz, you could have hurt her" Max said calmly to Liz, even though knowing that Liz's rage was warranted, it made no difference at this moment. Instinct to protect Tess from all forms of danger the only thing clear on his mind.  
"How can you be defending her, she killed Alex " Liz hissed as Michael helped her stand up. She could not believe what Max had done. He had attack her, and he was protecting Tess. But to attack her, the woman that he loved it was unexpected. What in the world was going on.  
"It was an accident, she didn't mean it" Max replied shocking Michael again as Tess stood up and grabbed Max's arm for support. Making sure to stay behind him as she stared at Liz with shock. She wasn't shocked at Liz's outburst. She had expected someone to attack her as soon as they saw her but for Liz to attack her with that kind of power was not something she thought could happen. She had the power to take Liz down and nothing would give her pleasure, but she knew that Liz had every reason against her. And Max, well Max would not forgive that.  
"What? how can you say that?" Liz screamed in horror, trying to keep tears behind her eyes as she walked backwards, staring at Max as if the first time she was really seeing him. What was he thinking, what was wrong with him?  
"Because I know Tess, and the fact is she wouldn't have killed anyone unless it had been an accident" he told her with a clear face, showing her that he knew what he was talking about. Beside that didn't matter, noone was going to hurt the woman that he loved, not Tess. Not the mother of his son.  
"What is wrong with you Max, why are you protecting her?" Liz asked in desperation to understand what was going on but not really grasping it. She was just shocked at what Max was telling her. After all,this woman had killed Alex.   
"Because I'm not just Max anymore, I'm Zan as well" he told her in a finally tone. "I have his memories and I would not allow anything or anyone to hurt Ava"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension in Michael Gurrin's apartment could not be cut with a knife. It was electrifying, Liz was sitting at the counter glaring at Tess. While Tess was standing near the window looking out in the streets. Michael was sitting on the couch drinking his snapple in silence trying not to look at anyone. Max closed the door to Michael's room where the baby was sound asleep, causing all eyes towards him. Nerviously he glanced at Liz then Tess, he knew both wanted him to sit by there side, apparantly that little scene before with Liz. He was losing his courage, Zan's bravery was leaving him. Now he was aware of Liz's feelings, he couldn't make a decision because that would hurt someone. Tess's attack had drawn an natural instinct to protect her and he felt even more so guilt for using his powers against Liz. Memories of Liz and memories of Tess and Ava where in conflict with each other so Max did the only thing he could. He went and sat next to Michael.

Tess gave a small smile to Max, thinking about him as Zan and about his feelings for her. Zan had loved Ava and she was Ava, Max was Zan. Liz went on to glaring at Tess angry because of Max's defense on her behalf, sure he had memories of Ava now but that didn't mean he had to forget about Alex. Before anyone could do anything else the door opened with Kyle and Maria walking in the apartment laughing. Tess looked up, her eyes trained at the young, nice looking guy that had walked in. Kyle Valentine had been like a brother to her while staying with him. Above all those in Roswell, she loved Kyle the most. He had made all this bearable.

"Hey" Maria called out trying not to fall prey to the tension in the room, she had not seen Tess yet, "Brought in the milk and diapers you wanted, is there anything you want to tell me Alien boy?" Still remembering that Michael had called on her thirteen minutes ago sounding mysterious, telling her to buy some milk and diapers.

"That would be for me" Tess called out, she didn't sound nervious or intimidated by the very people who thought she had killed Alex. Both Maria and Kyle went all pale as Tess walked up to them taking the bag from Maria's hands. Before looking through her at Kyle, "Hi Kyle"

Maria quickly gained her sense back and slapped Tess with all her might. Liz smiled in satisfaction but her smile quickly dropped as Max got up with surprisely speed, obvious rage on his face. He strode to Maria, standing in front of Tess protectively.

"Back off Maria" Max warned menacely, Maria took a step back seeing the menace behind Max's eyes. Michael stood up, looking at Max. Don't Max, Michael send the telepathic message. He really didn't want to hurt Max but if he had to chose between him and Maria, it would get bloody. Because he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Maria, not for anything. Max must have gotten the message because he turned to Tess, gazing down at her before tilting her chin to, examining her critacally.

"It's okay Max" Tess said softly. Maria looked at Liz trying to figure out what was going on. Liz looked livid but not at all surprised. Tess turned back to Kyle offering a small smile. "Guess this is a surprise for you, huh?"

Kyle was silent for a moment then turned to Max, "What is she doing here?" he asked hushly. Tess wasn't taken back by the sound of his voice. She wasn't sure if he would ever forgive her for the part he made him play in Alex's death and if she deserved his forgiveness. To be quite honest Kyle was feeling various emotions go through his body, first had been relief that Tess was okay after her traveling through space, then come the feeling of guilty that he was like giving her a free pass for killing Alex, which brought on feelings of anger on himself and Tess, his heart was burning and the only thing he felt now was pain. Tess had hurt him, emotionally ripped him to pieces. Whenever he thought about his involvement in Alex's murder. It was too much...

"That's a good question, actually" Max said finally as the silence wore on turning to Tess.

Max had been happy when Tess had first arrived and to be truthfully, he was still happy just looking at her at that moment. But he had to stop thinking about her as Ava, he should stop overlapping his memories. And though he wouldn't let anything happened to her, he was suddenly remembering that when Tess left, she was going to Antar, to Kavir. And he was rather curious of what had happened while she got there.

Tess tensed up turning away from Kyle and looking at Max first then at everyone else. She sighed...

"It's a long story" Tess finally said..."But cliffnotes version, I got to Antar okay and...I met with the Queen Mother, and she convinced me to come back and here I am"

But before any other word was spoken a cry floated in the room.

"Zan" Tess exclaimed running to Michael's room, leaving everyone staring after her.

There was silence before everyone in unison turned to Max, looking at him strangely.

"What?" Max asked throwing his hands in the air.

Why was everyone looking at him like that. Just because he had attacked Liz for attacking Tess and he would done the same to Maria. Just because he wasn't treating Tess like the murder she was, doesn't mean that he lost his mind. He still wasn't sure that Tess killed Alex though, no matter what she had said, Max was suddenly finding it had to believe that Tess would kill Alex. Even through Ava had been a warrior and raised by warriors didn't make her heartless. And Tess even though she was no innocent, all of the sudden, it was hard to believe.

"What?" Everyone echoed in a chorus.

"Oh my god" Maria screamed, her palm hitting her forehead, as if she had finally solved a mystery. Everyone turned to her looking at her incredialously, "It's obvious, I mean...seriously...this makes sense..."

"What?" Liz asked interupting Maria, seriously, the girl had to learn how to communicate with people, "What is it, Maria?"

"Hello" Maria said as if everyone should be going in the same direction as she was, "Tess mindwarped him, it explains so much"

Silence befell the room before everyone's were once again on Max.

"she didn't mindwarp me" Max said trying not to laugh, while everyone was looking at him in disbelief, "She didn't"

"What are you saying Max?" Liz finally spoke for the first time since Maria and Kyle walked into the room, her voice was all shocked up and tears threaterned to come out, Max was admitting that he had attacked her without being forced. Before it was just anger, but him actually saying that, admitting that he had wanted to hurt her was just to much, "You wanted to hurt me, Max, you attacked me out of your on free will"

"Wait a minute" Kyle spoke again, confussed and he wasn't the only one, Maria was still in the unknow "What?"

Max opened his mouth, then closed his mouth again. She was right, he had attacked her out of his own free will, but how could he tell her that, how could he possible look into her eyes, as he was now. Eyes filled with sarrow and pain, after everything she had done for him.

"I don't know what happen in that moment, Liz" Max finally said, he wasn't going to lie, even if it would make things far earsier for him. He had been taking the easy way out for so long, it was time for him to be a man, "It was soft of instinct, I couldn't...I just lost my mind for a moment..."

"You attacked Liz" Maria shouted, interupting Max, she looked shocked, she turned to Liz and waiting a minute for him to denie that accusation but that was obviously not going to happen.

"Max, how could you?" Kyle asked shocked beyong belief, this was unbelievable, even more so than Tess showing up out of noway.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Michael who had been silence from the very beginning was just sitting on the couch sipping his snapple thinking about his own situation while watching everyone gang up on Max. He didn't know if he understood or not what was going on through the guy's head, after all even with his memories of Ava, he wasn't about to attack Maria for her sake. Not in this lifetime anyway. Watching his friend try to defend himself was getting tiresome, he wondered if he should get involved, ofcourse he would rather not. He liked his position so far as the unnoticed one. And Tess...was still in his room or was she, he was becoming suspicious of Tess, a personality he had always possessed. A natural suspicion of everything and everyone, the only people he had ever trusted were Max and Isabel, the only time his suspicions of everything going wrong was when Maria, Liz, Alex and Kyle had come into their life.

Then again, maybe everything that has happened after revealing their secrets to the humans wasn't just coincidence. He still didn't think anything was right about this situation. Tess had gone in that room about, Michael glanced down at his watch, it was 10:15, so she had left for that room about 20 minutes ago. She could have been gone by now, she was a smart cookie now wasn't she.

Maria turned from Max in disgust to Michael, wanting him to jump in on there attack on Max. She still could not believe that Max would attack Liz, which brought on her earlier declaration that Max had mindwarped. She studied Michael for a moment, frowning as his mouth twisted into a smile. Who would smile at a moment like this? In a moment like this? This wasn't a funny situation, her best friend could have been hurt. She walked to Michael standing in front of him, hands crossed as she stared down at him, leaving Kyle and Liz to berate Max while she had a little talk with Michael. He must have realized that she was infront of him, because he looked up, hs smile slipping from his lips.

"Why are you smiling Michael, what's so funny Michael?" Maria asked calmly then took hand and waved it in the air, "Is there anything about this situation you find amusing, Michael"

Michael didn't like Maria's tone, infact whenever she used that tone on him, it usually meant he was in trouble, and he really didn't like the way she used his name over and over again. She said he had been smiling, oh that was not good, he glanced at the corner where Max was silently taking Kyle attack, infact Kyle was the only one talking. Liz's where crossed, while she glanced at Max in a pained look. What ever Kyle was saying was making Max feel ashamed, before he was staring at the floor, bitting his buttom lip. Michael remembered the last time, Max had bit his buttom lip while looking shameful at the same time was when Nun Mary Jane was involved when the Max was only seven years old. He had mummered a bad word.

Maria realizing she was lossing Michael repeated her question, wait, question once more, this time in a snipe voice.

"Nothing" Michael said with a small smile appearing at the corner of his lip shrugging his shoulders in a comfortable manner, "Just the fact that Tess has been gone for 20 minutes now, we are talking about a woman who has the power to manipulate minds, and lets not forget that little detail about her visit to Antar, where she could have learned to use her gifts affectively and effortless..."

"What's your point Michael" Maria asked in experation, touching her brow in an irrated manner not getting the point that Michael was trying to make. "What does that have to do with anything"

"This is a woman who knows that most of us don't like her" Michael said calmly explaining himself, Rath's patience showing, Michael would not have bothered explaining anything, "This is a woman that was attacked as soon as she got here...twice, I just think that with her power she could've sneaked out of here with her baby while we were deciding to hate Max or not"

Maria was silent and blinked as everything clicked in her head, this alien crap was giving her a headache, she turned to max, Kyle and Liz, "Guys!" She called out to them but they didn't seem to hear her, they were still in their fight. She rolled her eyes looking at Michael, raising her eyebrows, obviously wishing for his help.

Michael stood up and streached, then turned to his friend, "Shut up" Michael said calmly, softly that not even Maria could hear him but surpriselyeveryone. Max, Kyle and Liz turned to him. "Maria has something she wants to say"

Maria gave Michael a look as all eyes were on her before turning to her friends, "It's about Tess"

"What about Tess?" Max asked not liking the sound of Maria's voicewhile avoiding eye contact with Liz, he was emotionally exhausted, with Kyle recaping everything that Liz had done for him, everything that she had given up to be with him. And the fact that Max had attacked Liz, well that was incomprehensible He was silent as Michael told him his thoughts on Tess and what could have done, Max shook his head, "That's impossible" He didn't want to think that Tess would leave him especially when he had told her that he was finally remembering his past life. Wasn't thay always her wish, for him to remember his love for her.

"Right" Michael drawled out, shaking his head at Max's naivete, "because this is a woman we can trust."

Max turned to Michael bedroom door then back at Michael, "Why don't you go find out" Max commanded, he really didn't want to find out if Michael was right personally.

Michael seemed uncomfortable with that order, he looked at Max wildly, "Me, why me?"He asked, he was okay were he was, thank you very much.

"Well it was you idea" Max said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest like a king would when he was explaining something that should be obvious, "Why don't you go and find out if your predictions about my Ava are true, though I doubt it"

Michael narrowed his eyes at Max defiantly, he and Max battle stared each other, Michael didn't know why he was fighting the order. It was a reasonable command from his king. Okay, he really hated that thought. With a last look, he stalked to the door and opened the door side, getting in a stopped shot.

Tess was in bed, eyes closed, holding her baby tightly against her breasts, protectively. She was an angel, Michael swallowed at he thought so, his mind swirling, going a million miles away.

_Rath was standing outside the birth chambers, he crinkled whenever he thought of the screams he heard from that room. The queen screams still drumming in his eardomes, that was a sound he never wanted to hear again. How anyone could willing perform such an act with full awareness what was to take place, the pain, was beyond him _comprehension

_The doors opened widely, Artiria, a forest midwive appearing at the door, wearing a bright smile. How anyone could be smiling after someone had screamed like that for that long was beyong his understanding._

_"My Lord" Artiria looked at the young man amusingly, knowing excately what every man always thought after the event. "You may come in my lord"_

_Rath stood there for a moment, not sure he should go in, he knew he was being a little unreasonable but he wasn't sure he should walk in the room knowing that a child was ripped from another person's body. He swallowed _nerviously_, took a deep breath and walked in the room. There was only one bed, were he found the queen restly comfortable while holding a small creature at her breast, protectively. She was practically glowing, grinning from ear to ear, she had never smiled in such manner before. It was as if the universe was finally set right. She looked so contend and when she looked at him, tears in her eyes, her mouth opened slightly, grinning at him like that. He would have slattered thousands if only she asked, at that moment, he felt like he could have done anything. And the little creature, a girl, all immotas were girls. He didn't understand the genetics but it was part of their beliefs. She was perfect, and he...he wanted one._

_"Zan" Ava asked softly questionly, searching for the answer she was hoping to hear._

_"He will be here, soon" Rath answered her, giving her his own bright smile, "Can I hold her?"_

_"NO" she exclaimed then sighed as if she knew how that sounded like, she shook her head, hoping she hadn't hurt his feeling, "Sorry..but I want Zan to hold her first"_

_Rath gave a small nod, full of understanding, he was content in just watching mother and child, and Rath found himself truly and completely in love. He would give his life for that small creature, "Zan would be happy that you reserved that right for him"_

_Ava gave a small nod, head on her child, the sun glidded through the open windows, making the moment picture perfect, the two shone brightly, the entire universe would consider themselves lucky to be able to see such a scene. All those who were fortunate enough to see a mother and her child right after birth, trully understood the connection between two souls._

_"I could die tomorrow, you know?" Ava said suddenly, surprising Rath who looked at her with no way to response her statement, not sure what she was getting at. She was smiling so it was all good, perhaps, "I would be contend, dying tomorrow, as long as I leave such a precious gift. This is one thing I know Zan deserves, this beacon of love that's worth thousands of stars...no, all the stars in the universe"_

_"That's a big number of star" Rath said with a small smile completely amused, raising his eyebrows slightly._

_"Zan deserves all those stars" Ava declared calmly, it was like a statement of fact for her then looked at her child, "I can't give them all to him, but this child, this soul produced by our love and pieces of our souls, this creature of beauty and light will be enough to prove everything I have claimed, everything I have uttered to Zan, to my love"_

"Michael" A voice called behind him, interupting his vision. He turned to find Max standing behing him, Zan standing behind him. This was the guy who had Ava's love, a guy reduced to a teenager in another planet, yet Ava's love was able to travel thousands of stars, rising in Tess like a force to be reakon with. How was it fair, that Ava/Tess would love Zan/Max in a way that was impossible for most creatures/species in all the universe. And Max, ever since Tess's arrival, the way she was treated by him must have broke her, but she never gave up.

"Michael" Max called out again, feeling uneasy about his friend's empty eyes. Michael seems to have come back as the guy shook his head, his eyes clear, a little life in then, Max was begin to worry, "Are you okay, Michael"

Michael gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulder, "I just had a flashback"

Max gave a small nod in understanding, walking closer to Michael studing his longtime friend, "You want to talk about it?"

"Later" Michael said with a small nod, he hated anything that required his expression of emotions, he shrugged his shoulder then wore a small smile, "And you were right, by the way, Tess is in there, sleeping"

Max looked over Michael's shoulder and smiled, "Poor thing, she must have been exhausted"

Michael stared at Max for a moment, a rush of emotions in his body, before he pushed them all down. What was he doing? He was doing the same thing that Max had done when he remembered Ava, disregarding that Tess had killed Alex. With that thought, Michael regained his senses. "It's quite late, don't you think?"

Max turned back to Maria, Liz, and Kyle who where looking at them questionly, "It's amarzing how much can happened in one night huh?"

Max and Michael walked back to their friends, before Max suggested that everyone go get some rest. It was rather a command really, but noone really battled the order, everyone was emotionally and physically exhausted. Maria went and gave Michael a kiss before, she, Kyle and Liz turned to walk out.

"Liz" Max called out, before she could walk out of the door and follow Kyle and Maria. She turned to him wearing a surprised look, she had obviously thought that he was going to stay the night with Tess. Max was tempted, he really was but he had damage control to do at home and while he was on it he would talk to Liz about them, "Wait for me"

Max turned to Michael, "I will come back tomorrow and check on our guest okay"

Michael nodded and watched as Max and Liz walked out of the apartment, putting a lot of space between them. All he could think as he watched Max's slumped shoulders, was how this was not going to be good.

"I want Max" Liz said stopping as soon as they got out of the building and turning to Max. The night air was warm and lovely, the stairs shining brightly in the stars, it trully was a beautiful night. Max couldn't help noticing that Liz looked rather broken at that point, but the moonlight was good for her body time, she shined beautifully. Liz was the moon, while Tess was the sun. Tess would glow during the sun while Liz was unbelievable beautiful at night.

Max looked at Liz, eyes filled with amusement, "I am Max" He said in a laughing voice, "Max is Me"

"No, you're not" Liz said looking as serious as ever, there was nothing funny about this situation, "You are Zan, you even sound like him" she declared outloud.

"Yes" Max said raising his eyebrows, he was sure that Liz had a point to all this. He knew that she was still reeling from the attack but he really wanted to keep everything as light as possible. That had been purely instinct, hadn't he explained that already.

"Which one is it?" Liz asked harshly, this wasn't a light situation, this wasn't a game. She had to make sure she was talking to Max because she was finding it hard to believe that Max would just forget about Alex. That maybe Maria was right, that Tess had somehow manipulated Max's thoughts and feelings, she had done it before. "Are you Zan or Max?"

Max finally gave a nod in understanding stepping foward, eye trained on Liz's, "Ahhhh, simple Liz, I am both"

Max sighed as Liz seem to try to absorb that information, but the truth was that this situation was going to be hard for the human mind. The explainations about the two sets of things, two sets of memories, two sets of lives, families, planents, two sets of personalities. Now Max had to incoparate his past life with his present. He now also had a choice between two woman, both with thier own good qualities. Who was he kidding, he had already made his choice but it was rather hard to let one go.

"How I can I explain this" Max took a deep breath hands flying to his face as he pulled his hair back in fastraution, it was a very fastrauing situation, it wasn't this going to be fun, "I have Max's memories and also most Zan's memories. I am trying to figure everything out Liz and it's not easy. And Tess, she is Zan's one true love and Max loved you. I need time...you know"

"Time?"Liz asked, although she really knew what that meant. This was too much for Liz, and here she was trying not to cry. Tears threatening to come out, but she forced a sigh.

Max grabbed Liz's hand with the intention of giving her a hug, then another memory flashed into his mind, and Liz's as well.

_The wedding color was bright cold to illuminate the skin of their Queen to be. The color lights however were quite different, flouncing in the purple air with pale red and pink. The grassy flower, bright red as a rose spelling glittery fresh on the Planet Antar. The hall were the wedding was to take place never seemed or looked more spendid. The music had began to play with a slow sensual beat of the rythm, like the sound of organic music on this planet. The thousands of people from the five planets showed up to get the glimpse of Ava. The woman of no noble blood who won the heart of the king. Ava sighed as one by one ladies of celebracy walked up the asle before her. This was the moment to last lifetimes, she had made it and after this day she had eternity to spent with her love, her lifemate. She started the long walk home as blasts of trumpets gave signal._

_Zan had always thought of his lifemate to be wearinf the velvet red gown warn by previous queens. But it was not so, and his lordship would not have it any other way. This lovely creature walking towards him took his breath away. No queen before her had broken the tradition and noone looked the way she did. Ava walk towards her LordKing was filled with pride, flounding her her tightly measured gold silk gown that flowed to her feet with a long trial. A huge gold viel to cover her lower face leaving the top half open for all to see her deep rooted eyes. Her long golden tresses waved like the Antarian ocean. She was to be queen, she was a queen in all her glory. Zan resisted the urge to raise his hand to his heart. His kingship stepped forward, power raiding from his being with Rath standing slightly behind him. Ava raised her palm to his which he excepted glading, drawing her to him._

_The lifemate ceromony had began. The high priest raised his hands, placing them atop the king and his lifemate, offering the blessings from the higher being. After eons of rituals, Ava and Zan sighed in relief as they were once again proclaimed lifemates. His warm, reassuring gaze looking adoringly into her eyes, the two sealed the coronation with a kiss._

_"Now brace yourself" he whispered softly agains her lips, "It is tradition"_

_Ava had only to wait a millisecond to understand his words. As the King and Queen turned to the crowds of people, the hall sound at feet standing was heard all around. Grasping Zan's hands tightly, Ava watched as the royal houses of the five planets come forward, each kneeling sounding down before them. Even the queen mother of Antar, Fadilia was to kneeling and so was Valendra. Ava glanced as Zan in amazement, he was grinning as he turned to the nobles._

_"Behold you new Queen, My lovely lifemate" He said in a commanding voice that was around above and beyond, "She would rule over you as my equal, know what she commands, I have commanded, The treatment you bid her, you bid me, loyalty to her is loyalty to me, dishonor you give her, you give me" Zan turned to Ava and silently, only to her, "Your Kingdom, My love"_

_Ava smiled again, learning forward for another Kiss._

Liz pulled back, looking up at Max. That had been too real, that was a marriage ceremon between the king and queen of Antar. Max tried to say something but his breath was caught up, he really couldn't saything. So he stood there and watching in desperation and fear as his once upon a love turned and ran away from him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Poor Liz.

She had no idea what she was signing up for when she fell for Maxwell Evans now did she?

Liz ran as far away, as fast as she could from Maxwell Evans. He wasn't coming after her, that much was clear, he had his other life to consider now, his other love. Zan was inside now, inside her Max, and Zan was taking over. But she knew that Max was also in there, Max was still in there and she still loved him. God, why? She wanted to yell and shout and stump her foot, she felt like falling to the ground and never stand up again. She was losing Max, he said he wanted to think about his thoughts. Yeah, he wanted to find a way to break up with her in a civil manner, wanted her to not be so hurt. She should have explained to him, that she loved him and only him.

That she could not live without him, as he could apparantly live without her. This was the same guy who had stated that over and over again, when he had broken her heart over and over again. She could feel tears in her eyes, but they would not fall, it was as if she was numb, this was a dream, a nightmare she was having. This wasn't her life, this could not be her life.

Everything she had hoped was being dushed away in a huff, how was that fair. How was anything of this fair. This was Tess's fault.

What Liz couldn't understand was how Tess could be forgiven so easyly, how Max could just...

This was what Tess had constantly warned her about, not verbally but visually. The way she had come to town and put her claim of Max, it had been a tag of war between the two fo them for Max's heart. Liz had won the first round when Max refused to except his destiny with Tess, Tess the second when she had managed to get pregnant and be the first one Max took, Liz the third when she had found out about Alex.

Liz had thought the war was over back then, that she had won. Then Tess had the gallant to shown up, how dare that bitch show up after what she had done, and right after Max regained his memories as well?

This wasn't fair, this wasn't fair, God, please not Max.

Liz stoped in the middle of the streets looking up, before going on her knees, hands together like she was praying and she was. Praying to the god she believed in so much,"God, don't take him from me, please...I'm begging you"

Liz shook her head, giving a small laugh. Like god would grant her her wish, like he was going to allow Max and Liz to be together. She stood up, God, how pathetic was she?

She sighed and began walking home, laughing, wondering if she had really gotten on her knees in the middle of the street and prayed. It was so crazy and rediculas. She was either going to cry or laugh. Hey, she would rather laugh that cry anyday.

Maria flopped faceddown on her bed.

This was not good, this whole Tess coming back thing was not good. The girl had managed to turn their lives upside down without even trying, when she was gone, things were intense but for goodness sake it was better than this. This whole Max/Zan thing going on, did that slut have any idea what she had done? She had destroyed the bane of all exisence. If a love like Max and Liz couldn't make it after Max got back his memories, what about Michael and her. What chance did they have?

This wasn't good. This wasn't good. This wasn't good.

What if Michael starts remembering his past life.

He wasn't in love with Valendra, she knew that much, or did she? After all she had assumed that Max wasn't in love with Tess because it seemed impossible that Max would be in love with anyone but Liz. But here is the situation, Max regained his memories from Antar, Tess showing up out of noway, And stupid, stupid Max was treating her like she went of a vacation. He was treating her better now than he had before. Which was a lot better. It was funny, Liz and Tess switching places in Max's radar.

No, actually...this wasn't funny.

Liz, her best friend Liz was involved, how could she be worried about her freaken relationship when Liz was hurting, when Liz was the one losing the guy she loved.

Poor thing, Poor Liz.

Max was such an ass, he didn't really deserve her best friend anyway. Yes, Liz could do better, Liz will find a better match for herself, Maria was going to make sure of that. Liz had gotten her heart too many times by Maxwell Evans. Maria loved the guy, but come on. Enough was enough. Liz had suffered enough. Maria hoped against hope that she would not have to suffer in such a way.

She hoped she wouldn't have to lose Michael.

Kyle stopped shot, he stared at his front door for a moment.

He really didn't want to walk in there, not after tonight. Tess was back, the girl he had treated like a sister for a while, she had been the only one in the alien department he had completely liked. The only he had not been afraid of, because to state the fact. Kyle had to admit, even with growing up with Max, Michael and Isabel, he couldn't trust them for a while. Even though Evans had healed him. But Tess...

He still remembered the time he had thought he was in love with Tess, that he was developing a crush on her. When he had asked her to prom, then figuring out that his emotions, what he felt for Tess was the kind of love between a brother and sister. He remembered almost punching that guy who was being absurd about Tess. Asking him not to talk about his sister in such a manner.

What a surprise that was for him, and all the guys around him.

Kyle sighed a small smile appearing on his lips while tears formed in his eyes.

The breakfast every single morning, the dinners, a clean house, a well done laundry, the cake she had baked for him, the christmas dinner. Every single good memory of Tess flew into his mind before...

She had manipulated him into carrying Alex's body, why Alex?

That was something Kyle could not quite understand, why did she have to kill Alex? Kyle understood that Alex translated the destiny book, he got that, but why kill him?

It was that thought, that always repulsed Kyle, because even as he thought about Alex and his death. The probability of the pain he must have felt dying alone, because of Tess. How could he love such an evil creature.

Because he did, Kyle loved Tess, but he hated her too...

He hated that he loved her, he hated any good feelings he got when he was around her because that wasn't right...right?

It just wasn't right!

Kyle opened the door, and walked in to see his father leaning against the couch laughing at the t.v. As if sensing his presence, the former sherrif turned, his grin disappeared almost as soon as he noticed his son's face. Faster than a speeding bullet, Mr. Valenti rushed in front of his son, "What's wrong, Kyle?" He asked softly.

He didn't get an answer, he was taken by surprise when Kyle threw his arms around him and began to cry. Kyle couldn't help it. Right now, his emotion were in disarray. The smart father didn't ask any question, only allowed himself to hold his son tightly.

Max walked home alone, slowly mind you, knowing what was waiting for him at home.

He was feeling like an ass at this point.

What had he done?

Tess was back and Liz was crying, he had attacked Liz. He attacked Liz, then caused her more pain, she should have not seen that past scene with Ava. She should have never seen any on his past memories of Ava. That hadn't been fair.

He was such a jerk, a jerk who deserved the worst kind of torture, like real torture, with whips and razors and anything painful. Liz didn't deserve that kind of pain, hadn't the poor thing gone through enough? Why did she have to deal with this? His fault, how could he have treated Tess like that right in front of her? How could he have attacked her just like that then thought better of it afterwards.

Simple...no he wasn't mindwarped, he didn't believe he was...

No, he would know if someone was playing with his mind.

He had explained before, Zan's instincts to protect Tess had been to great, but to be fair she had attacked first...

No, nothing was fair about this situation, nothing was fair at all.

He remembered, danm it, and that made everything even more complicated. Why...why couldn't everything be easy? Why had he fallen in love with Liz, no...he wasn't going to go there. Falling in love with Liz was the best thing he had ever done. Then why was it so hard to be with her, why did he break her heart at every turn, why did he have to remember his past?

Was he sorry for remembering his past?

No..at least he didn't think so... No he was very realived about remembering who he was. But now he had the unfortunate appotunite of break someone's heart.

Max sighed walking up the driveway, what to tell his parents...

Oh God...

What to tell Izzy? That he had changed his mind, that he would never punish Tess for what she did to Alex? He had promised her, promised her that someone would pay, that Tess would pay. He had known even then that he would never hurt Tess, simple because she was the mother of his child.

Max opened his door, wishing with every fiber of his body to turn and leave this foreboding place, but he forced himself to be strong and walked into the livingroom and stopped. His parents who had been engulfed in conversation stopped, both standing up and looking at him.

They were waiting for him.

He took a deep breath...

Michael was laying on the couch, eyes closed trying not to remember how hectic and complicated life had just become. Why did Tess have to come back, especially right now, when Max was starting to remember his life and love for Ava...when he was starting to remember Ava and how maybe he had loved her? Everything was way too complicated and he couldn't forget Maria and Liz and what about Isabel? Wasn't he suppose to be with Isabel, wasn't he destined to be with Valendra? Michael shook his head, he was not suppose to think about this at all, it was giving him a headache...

He didn't know why but something, some force forced him to opened his eyes, startledhe found a pair watching him wearing a smile. He was about to panic before he realized that it was Tess, her golden locks moved as she come forward sitting on the table across from him. Michael became increasingly uncomfortable as Tess stared at him for a few minutes wearing that all knowing smile.

"Weren't you sleeping or something?" Michael asked trying not to feel the nerves running through his body.

Tess shrugged her shoulders moving to the seat beside him, glad he wasn't going to go of on her about..., "I was pretending, I wanted everyone to leave"

Michael nodded, then turned to her watching the glittering light around her face. She was rather beautiful, to be truthful, Michael had never felt any sexual desires for her as he did now. His past desires for Ava where coming back to him, transfering them on to Tess.

"What?" Tess asked, turning to find him looking at her expressionless. She raised her hand to pull her hair that had fallen on her face and noticed his intake of breath. Tess immediately looked away, something sort of an understanding coming forth in her mind.

"What do you remember, Michael?" Tess asked after a moment of silence, she turned back to Michael and with the surprise look on his face, Tess knew he didn't think she would know.

He took a deep breath finally looking from her and answered with one word, "You"

Tess nodded her head, making sure that she hid her smile, "What about me?"

Michael looked back at her finding her sitting in an almost expectant way, he didn't know if he should tell her or not, but judging by her face...

"You already know, don't you?"Michael asked taking another deep breath.

Tess turned to him again, her smile fully pledged on. Michael wasn't hiding the desire for her really well, anyone who had know Rath could tell. One had to be careful with Rath's emotions, most times he was an expressionless idol or rather show you what you wanted to see. Rarely did something hiden find it's way to the surface. Tess had sensed something different when she had looked at Michael at the beginning. That's why she made the reference about Rath. She knew Michael was confused at that moment and also knew that the guy had not recovered all his memories.

"Rath was not in love with Ava"

Michael turned to Tess surprised by the clarification****in her voice, "Yes, he was...I remember... the first time I saw you... at the village celebration...I remember how I felt, Tess... how Rath had felt in that moment."

"That's all?" Tess asked the question with raised eyebrows. If this was all the evidence he had for her...

"No" Michael answered quickly. Rather offended by her question, that wasn't the only memory he had of Ava, he wasn't going to come to the conclusion that he had loved someone deeply in a pastlife because of one memory flow. "I just...don't want to talk about those memories, they aren't who we are anymore."

Tess nodded her head, he didn't know if she was agreeing with him about the statement, that those memories weren't who they were or if she was going to respect his choice not to talk about it, "you still think you were in love with, Ava"

Michael didn't answer, Tess didn't know if the plan running through her head was going to work or not. She hoped it did...

Michael felt Tess's hand touch his shoulder, he turned to her wondering what she was doing but stopped short. Something was happening here, something in her eyes, the light was gone, infact the eyes were rather dark colored, black. Was she trying to manipulate him, mindwarp him...as she probably did Max. With that thought in mind, Michael jumbed from the couch, disparring all contact with Tess. The color flew back in her eyes, standing up as well, something akin to confussion showing up in her eyes.

"What was that?" Michael asked silently after a moment, looking at Tess suspiciously.

"I..ah...I" Tess fell silent not sure she understood at all, all she wanted was to prove to him that Rath had not been in love with Ava in that lifetime or any other.

Michael didn't even wait for her to continue, everything made sense now, Maria had been right, "You were trying to control my mind..."

"No"

"Mindwarp me like you did Max?" Michael didn't hear her denial, but watched closely as her face expression changed.

"What?" Tess was even more confused than ever, mindwarp max, when did she mindwarp Max? That had been her plan, basically because she didn't think she would ever had a choice but he remembered her so what will be the need to mindwarp anyone. Tess watched as Michael's mouth moved, as he explained about Maria and her thoughts on the sitiation. Tess smiled slightly, rolling her eyes...

Without thought and without another word, gently pushed Michael back on the couch...

To say the least Michael had been surprised by her action, his defences systems would have picked up but somehow they didn't. It was as if he knew by some instant force that danger had passed, he looked at Tess eyes full of confussion, "Oh...I had a dream about this once, only it was with Hallie Berry after I saw catwoman" Michael mumbled to himself.

Though loud enough for the statement to fall in Tess's ears. She straddled his legs, quicker than he could think fell on him and kissed him, full, intently. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before she pulled back and looked down at his shocked gaze...

"Wow" Michael mummered in a glazed gaze..

"What?" She asked with wide eyes, cast down.

Michael finally looked up at her wearing a smile, "Nothing"

"Tell me" Tess said looking up at his eyes at that point, she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Nothing" Michael repeated again...

Nothing...

He had felt nothing when Tess kissed him, he had been worried that he would feel something but nothing, the kiss had done nothing for him. Not the way he felt when Maria kissed him, not the way he felt when he...well when he drank snapple, because that was a fullfilling drink. He felt absolutely nothing.

"I didn't feel anything for you" Michael said at that moment, "I thought I would..."

"Well, of course not" Tess said with indifference, she already knew that, "I am not you soulmate or you love Michael, just like Ava's was never Rath's, she belonged with Zan"

Michael looked back at Tess, wearing another smile, she was rather beautiful. But he didn't feel that desire, what in the world was happening to him. Everything was so turned inside out, upside down. And it was all because of this little vixen right on top of him. But right now he was so grateful that he really hadn't been in love with Ava and that now his passion for her had been **quenced** down.

"I still don't trust you" Michael declared as Tess made her self comfortable atop of him, it was a comfort really.

"I wouldn't except any less from you" Tess said outloud then to her self she whispered his name, "Rath"

"There is something else" Michael said after about a moment, "Nikolas"

Immediately Tess's body tenses above him, Michael could feel that.

Tess got from Michael, standing up and looking down at him shaking her head mentioning another name that had crossed his mind for the last few days, and nights, "Don't ask me Michael?"

"You know something" Michael asked sitting up, pleading with his eyes to tell something, anything that would calm his thoughts. His wondering mind about Nikolas.

"NO" She quickly said, too quickly for his liking... she drew back when he stood up, turning away from him, "look Michael, I am tired...I have to sleep"

Michael watched silently as Tess retreated to his room.

Why didn't she tell him, he had to know damn it...

His mind could not take any of this, he had to force himself to remember...everything that had happened in his past life.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Max woke up with a start as the phone beside his bed screamed for attention.

He groaned as he glanced at the time, 4:30 am, who would be calling so early in the morning? and it was Monday as well, which meant that school. God he was king of an entire empire, of different races sharing the same land, and here he was on earth getting ready to go to school. He jumbed as the phone rang again, and grabbed the phone.

"What?" Max asked more calmly than he felt, he was really starting to get the hang of his emotions now wasn't he? Like a true king, or rather politician.

"Max" A voice that sounded vagely familiar wished to know if this was really Max.

"Kyle" Max sat up trying not to be angry, there had to be a reason that his friend was calling him early in the morning, Granted he would have woken up at 5:00 but 30 minutes really was a lot of time for a teenage boy who had spent the entire night fully awake and aware of the changes in his life, "You better have a good reason to be calling me so early in the morning"

Kyle was taken back by the sound of Max's voice, the guy sounded very different, okay so Max has always had this voice filled with authority since the time he found out about the alien thing but this was really nerveraking, "Ah...I thought you might want to know that...huh...the army is in town"

"What?" Max sat up even straighter, trying not to go overboard with his thinking, "How do you know this?"

"Well, I was taking a walk"

"This early?" Max asked and almost kicked himself, Kyle had reasons to act strangely and weird if he wanted, after everything that had happened te night before.

"I had to think" Kyle said, trying not to feel the chill of the night.

Max was already up and about as Kyle told him this news. He told Kyle to call everyone and have them meet at Michael's in 30 minutes, right before school. His mind racing foward in time, Max had this feeling that this had to do with Tess. He had an incling before that she was hiding something, and now the army was here, in Roswell one day later after Tess. God he hoped that this was just coincidence. That the army where in Roswell for another reason, though he couldn't understand what the reason was.

Max rushed outside and got in his car making his way to Michael's, Isabel was at a friends house so he didn't have to wake her up and that was a good thing. He needed some time to think before he let Isabel in the same room as Tess. He knew she was hanging on by a thin string, and no matter how he tried to see it, he felt like an ass. Nothing he was going to do was right. Even more now that he remembered Valendra, the most innocent, optimistic person on Antar before...

He wasn't going to think about that and he also had to address the issue about her supposed betrayal. Max slowed his car on the way to Michael's as he glanced at an Army jeep on one side of the road, serveral marines getting out. Then sped coming to a full stop just as Maria and Liz showed up in front of the building. Getting out, he slowed his pace throwing a glance at Liz, who quickly averted her eyes. Opened the door, allowing the ladies to go in first while thinking of a battle plan to deal with Tess, he remembered that before he would annoy the hell out of her with his orders. He was a prince used to people not questioning him.

Liz and Maria weren't stupid to know what this was about. Even though they had been half asleep as they walked to Michael's they had noticed the army officers and also the hectic way the marines moved. This was a problem that needed to be addressed. So Liz had no time to be selffish in this moment in time.

Max didn't even knock, just opened the door with his powers, pushing the door in and as it slammed against the wall, Michael dropping from the couch to the floor. Full awake and going into defence position once again. Of course as soon as he saw that it was just Max, Maria and Liz, he relaxed slightly.

"Hey guys, aren't you here early?" Michael asked still standing, trying not to fall back asleep after realizing that there was no danger, "I thought we were suppose to meet after school"

"Yeah, well somethings have come up" Max said trying to kill the urge to go crazier.

Max said nothing, while struggling with an inner battle, while a part of him wanted to rush into Michael's room and ripe Tess into pieces until she talked and another remembered that a baby was in that room and about the connection Antarian mothers and their children had.   
_Tess, get out of here now!_

It was a command, Max knew just how much Tess hated commands. He remembered that most aguements that Zan and Ava had where about Zan's and his kingship statues that made him belief that he could order people around. Especially her, because she was his lifemate. How she was always pissed at him?

"Max.." Michael fell silent as Max brought his hand up in indication that he wanted quiet.

_Tess, don't make me come in there_

While the silent conversation between Max and Tess however onesided going on, noone elsewas aware of it. Liz and Maria went forward to make themselves comfortable, Maria sitting on the counter and Liz going as far from Michael's door as possible to prevent the reaction she had last time. Hateful thoughts of Tess still lingered, but that was not going to go over very well with Max to attack the mother of his child, she didn't want to relive yesterday.

Michael's door opened a dew minutes and Tess got out wearing the same outfit as the night before. Max sucked his breath, watching her lean against the door, hair all over the place. Shriveled beyong sight, the light glittered around her body.

"Yes, oh lord and master" Tess said sacarstically, looking at Max, hands foldered across her chest.

Max supressed a laugh, serveral memories forming in his mind with just those few words. He had to remind himself that he wanted answers from her and dammit he was going to get them.

"Close the door" Max said calmly walking towards her, a voice with complete authority as if he had been raised to give orders and expected those orders to be followed. Tess caught up to this and realized in that instant that this was Zan's personality coming out and if she knew what was good for her she should close the door, but she was hesitant...

"Why?" Tess asked, her quivering tone surprising the two women in the room.

"Because we wouldn't want the baby to pick up on the bad vibes now would we ?" Zan asked calmly, Tess stared at Max's eyes for a moment worried about the expressionless eyes set on her. Slowly but surely she did as she was told, "Come here"

Tess glanced at Liz, but apparantly the girl wasn't even paying attention. With forebording sensebility, Tess walked to Max who grabbed when she was close enough and draged her to the couch.

"Hey!" She and Michael both exclaimed when Tess was roughly pushed on the sofa.

Liz straighten up at the scene, a little confused but largely glad, a sip of joy filling up in her body. Maria was shocked by Michael's reaction to Tess, as if he actually cared about the little slut, she glanced up at Michael but his attention was on Max and Tess. Indeed Michael was glaring at Max but was not sure he should get involved, beside Max would never hurt Tess. Nor would he have reason to be cruel unless it was warranted.

"Tess, what happened when you landed on earth?" Max asked with a calmness he really didn't feel, arms across chest, a boy in the midst of becoming a man looking at his mate for the unanswered question, "Tell me, now!"

Everyone in the room watched as Tess's face paled, turning into the color white. She looked at everyone, Michael, Maria, heck even Liz, all had an aquiring look, wanting to know what was going on.

Tess stood up, her rose cheeks back in form not sure what to say but had a feeling that the truth however horrid would be best, "Okay, I come down with the spaceship and I put up the invisibility sheilds...so noone would see the ship, soft of blend in with nature, I suppose...I left that ship for only a few minutes to find some food, I thought Zan would be safe..."

"Wait a minute here" Max interupted not sure he liked what he was hearing, "You left our son in that ship alone, god, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerious that decision was?"  
"Well I do now" Tess said silently, feeling a peak of shame, sitting down slowly once again, "When I come back, well lets just say the invisibility sheilds where a little wrecked"

"What do you mean?" Max asked snapping up in attention.

"The government agents were there, with other government specialists...I thought that even though the invisibility sheilds where disabled, I figured that there was noway for them to get through, I waited and watched for days, they all wore white as if he was some kind of desease...ah...then finally they were able open the ship and there was my baby...I thought I could stand there forever and see what happens or I could end it..."

_What did you do Tess_, Max whispered the question in her mind, he didn't have to be a genious to realize where her information was going to take him. The cold expression she wore on her face said as clear as day the actions she had undertook.

"I saved my son from being the next government experiment" Tess answered the question head raised high, daring him to attack her for her actions.

"How many where there?" Max asked silently, while the others wondered what was going on between the two of them.

"I don't know" Tess answered quietly

"How many?" Max asked again, his voice harsh all the sudden

"I didn't stop to count" Tess said finally snapped, grabbing a pillow and putting it in front of her, as if that would protect her, feeling Max's eyes on her she sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Fifty, maybe a hundred,I don't know"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Max and Tess stared at each other. Liz who had been silent the entire time was trying to put the pieces together, the bantering back and forth between Max and Tess was tiring and fastrauting. Tess seems to be at easy in Max's presence and the two had a kind of closeness that was really staring to piss her off. But right now, there was a reason the army was in Roswell and it had to do with Tess but What...

"Oh my god" Liz shouted causing all to attention to shift to her but she was staring at Tess in astoundishment, before Liz started laughing, hysterically in a way, "You bitch, you killed them, you killed them all..."

"Liz" Max called out softly, knowing that the poor girl had lost all senses

"Just like you killed Alex" Liz turned to Max, wanting him to see the truth about Tess as she did, "Don't you see, this is who she is, a murder. What is it going to take Max, how many people have to die for you to understand that she isn't Ava, not anymore...How can you just let her get away with murders? She should pay, they want her, the government, let them have her"

Maria and Michael were silent through out Liz's rampage and they both knew that Liz had every right to be angry. Max and Tess were silent as well, both watching Liz as tears fell down her cheeks. It was a completely vacant moment.

"Everyone would be better for it" Liz said not yet finished with her speech, "Especially her son, Tess doesn't deserve him, infact..."

"That's enough Liz" Tess interupted in a soft manner, enough not to sound harsh but enough to get Liz to quiet down, Tess stood up then looked at everyone, "Let's make things clear here, I did kill those agents, specialist, whatever you want to call them, the truth is that they are dead, I would make the same decision again if I have to, they is nothing I won't do to protect my son...in fact, I would sacrifice every single person in this room and then some if that will ensure the safety of my son"

Maria shook her head, even through she could understand some of what Tess had stated, Maria felt battle lines being drawn once again and felt herself taking sides, "Are you even sorry?" She asked silently, she wasn't accusing Tess of anything, but she really wanted to know. However, Liz was the one who answered...

"She isn't sorry" Liz was looking straight at Tess, apparantly she wasn't touched by the mother's pespective of things at that point, Tess's words had done nothing for her, "That's what worries me"

"Enough" Max snapped, commanding silence. Liz and Tess were staring at one another, the contempt on Liz's face was enough to distress anyone. Looking at the two loves of his two lives, Max shook his head in fastraution, could the two just forget their petty little jealous over one another for a feel minutes and realize the gravity of the situation. He needed to think, what in the world was he suppose to do, how was he going to defeat the united states army. After all he was just a boy far away from his world and his own army afterall.

"Whats the plan?" Michael asked deaming that it was now safe to speak. Maria was right beside him and the two held each other tightly hoping that would keep them from the voilatile vibes coming from their friends. At this point Michael hoped that Max wouldn't go back to his 'lets act normal' plan that never seem to work that well.

"I am thinking" Max said quietly, looking between Liz and Tess, could this situation get any worse.

"I know what we could do" Liz said finally meeting Max's eyes, her expression was unreadable and if anything just cold. She crossed her arms to her chest then turned back to Tess feeling the hatred travel inside her soul, "Like I said before the army is here for one reason, for Tess...let them have what they are here for. She is a murder, she derserves to pay for what she did..."

"I can't do that Liz" Max said interupting her silently, shaking his head, he had been captured by the government before and he would not wish that kind of pain on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

"Why not?" Liz asked wearing a frown eyes still on Tess, she was calm now and everything made sense. "Because she is your preacious Ava"

"No, that not the reason...I am actually thinking about my son" Max said before letting out a sign once more. Liz looked more confussed that ever and Max couldn't really blame her. The guilt once again eating at him thinking of how selffish he was being, even if with his line of thoughts, giving Tess to the enermy was not an option. "I'll explain later Liz, Okay...please just trust that I know what I am doing and I know it's too much to ask..."

"It is" Liz said quietly interupting Max's explaination, she didn't understand what in the world he was trying to say but she agreed with him wholeheartedly about that statement. He was asking too much from her, asking her to allow Alex's murder to go unpunnished. How was she suppose to do that, Liz thought to herself closing her eyes tightly. Liz had never befor considered her self to be strong, but this whole crazy crazy 'I know an Alien' club was going to be the death of her. She was sure of that fact, look what happened to Alex. Liz opened her eyes as she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, she gave a small smile looking at Maria.

"Look, we have school in less than two hours" Maria spoke softly looking at Liz then turned to Max, "We will discuss this after school okay."

Maria moved in to give Michael a small kiss before leading Liz from the apartment. As soon as Liz was away from Max and Tess, the kiss come out like rain feeling Maria hold her close. Maria was struggling to hold back her temper, Max was such an SOB, and this wasn't over yet.

"Wow, that was interesting" Tess said outloud wearing a small smile, looking between Michael and Max, "And the day hasn't even began yet"

Michael hid his smile, shaking his head in fastraution before turning to Max who was shooting daggers at Tess, "Well, Kind Zan, do we have a plan?"  
Max left Tess's gaze turning to Michael, then nodded his head, "Yeah, I have a plan."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Okay, so I come out of class..right, there is a government agent outside the school gates" Maria said silently looking sideways at Liz as she continued driving, the two friends were coming from delivering some of balloons from a neighboring town, balloons that Maria's mom specialize in making. The balloons were green and looked like martian aliens, you know, the ones that didn't exist. Maria still remembered that those balloons where how she and Michael had connected. The day he tried to steal her car and then kidnapped her and the two ended up in a motel...get your head out of the gutters. The night actually turned out pretty, Maria had finally understood what Michael only wanted to go home and that night Maria was a willing participate in Michael's little road trip.

"So?" Liz asked, just to make conversation. She wasn't still sure how she had been roped into going on this deliver route with Maria especially when she knew the importance of being at Michael's apartment. Max had told her to come to Michael's straight after school and that he wanted to tell her something and guess what she wasn't there. He must be out of his mind worrying about her and where she must be..._or he was too occurpied with his little girlfriend that he hadn't noticed that she wasn't there._

"I'm telling you, Liz, he had a picture of Tess" Maria said as retold the story once more, "Golden hair, the body, the queen of Antar in all her glory and asked if I had seen her and I...think that we should give her up..Tess I mean"

That snapped Liz into attention as she glanced sideways at Maria, giving her best friend an interesting look, "What?"

Maria looked at Liz for a moment before returning her eyes to the road and then gave a shrug, "You heard me, why not?"

Liz was wearing a small smile, seeing herself turn Tess over to the government gave her pleasure beyong measure then Max's face floated into her little fantasy and Liz's smile was wiped of her face, "Max wouldn't go for that?"

"I was talking about you and me" Maria declared with a conspiring smile, "Max isn't thinking clearly right now and I still think that she had mindwarped him and I think that if she is far away from Max...that you know he will snape out of it and..."

Maria stopped talking as her car made weird noises, going fowards and then jerking backwards. She turned and stopped short of the sideway, she tried to start the car but the little bugger wouldn't move.

"Don't tell me" Liz said after a moment of silence and just before smoke began to come out. Liz and Maria looked out and with perfect understanding of the situation, knew that they had to get out incase this was a serious case. Maria made a note to grab her keys, her bag and her cellphone, she was going to need the cellphone to call for help.

"Great, this is just great" Liz screamed snapping the car door shut while looking a the smoke and shaking the head at the same time before looking above the car to the other side were her best friend stood, "Isn't this great? Just the perfect ending to the perfect day and we are suppose to be at Michael's Maria"

"I know" Maria said giving out a tired sigh, opening her cell and dialing the number before she realized that there was no dial tone, "And we have an even better problem, no dial tone"

Liz was quiet for a moment realizing that the first theory she had the first time was right on the money, the universe was conspiring against her. Whatever powerful being that existed beyong the stars, God, Goddess, the one who created all that lived and existed hated her because this should not be happening to her. She hadn't done anything, she wasn't a bad person, she tried not to be a bad person yet that wasn't enough but someone like Tess...

"It isn't fair, Maria" Liz said feeling the tears again.

Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes, just sighing and stared sadly at her friend. What was it with Max Evans? Liz and Tess, both equally beautiful woman but one was a murder and the other wasn't. Seriously, if she had been given a choice like that, one with a guy who murdered one of my best friend and another guy who wasn't, it wasn't really a choice...Max had to make everything hard. Okay, so it was a complicated situation and Tess and Max shared a lifetime of love but so what, didn't Liz and Max share a love in this lifetime.

Maria shook her head in time to see a red mustang blaze just up ahead of her and she began to wave her hands wildly above her head. It was high probability that the car was going to stop but she had to try, yes? And right enough the car sped right past her, just as she sighed with fastraution, the stopped and revised coming to stop right in front of her. Maria's mouth dropped with shock...

Sitting in the driver seat was the cutest guy Maria had ever seen, even more so that Michael and that was saying something. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans that fit him perfectly, sun-glasses covering his eyes but his face was darkly handsome.

"Hi" The guy said with a very enchanting smile, and his voice was musical, "You guys need help?"

Maria didn't even speak, she just looked at the guy blinking furiously. The guy seemed to be amused by the situation considering that he was waiting for Maria to speak and she hadn't said anything.

"Hello...anyone up there?" The guy said with attempts to make light of the situation before he caught sight of Liz, he offered her a bright smile, "Do you guys need help?"  
Liz walked over to Maria's side, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Do we need help? Nope, not really...me and my friend here are just standing in front of a brokedown car that has smoke coming out of the front, home for...you know the engines, just for fun"

The guy was silent for a moment regarding Liz silently before shrugging his shoulders, "It's a sunny day, I can understand how standing in front of a brokedown car could be fun, I could join"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Liz's rolled her eyes again and struggled not to smile. At that point Maria got out of her head and smiled as Eric got out of the car and walked over to the two girls in an amarzingly carefree way. He held Liz's eyes for a moment the introduced himself.

"I am Eric Vandercam"

"Liz Parker" Liz said in a rather bored tone of voice.

"I am yours" Maria quickly shook her head as two heads swang towards her, she could feel her cheeks going red and Eric's smile brighten, "I mean, could I borrow your cell?"

Eric handed the cell to Liz, as she was right in beside him, and the hands held on for a second. Suddenly Liz was uncomfortable as she turned to hand the cell to Maria. Maria silently recieved the phone, considering that she was feeling rather embarrassed at the moment. Eric stared at the girl as she walked far from them as she dialed a number. "What's her name?"

Liz was silent as she studied Eric study Maria and she didn't know why she said it but she did, it must have been the look that Eric was throwing Maria, "She has a boyfriend" Liz declared loudly.

Eric smiled to himself and turned to Liz, lifting his eyebrows showing his beautiful harzel eyes, "Didn't you hear, she said she was mine...besides, that's not what I asked?"

Liz shrugged then gave the name, "Maria"

"Maria" Eric repeated the name, throwing a look at Maria, "What a beautiful name, don't you think?"

Boy did this guy had some nerve, didn't Liz just tell the guy that Maria had a boyfriend and so what if Maria had a slip of the tough, it didn't mean anything. Maria was in love with Michael just as she was in love with Max. So even if the Mr. Hotti here had totally scrambled with Maria's brain for a milisecond, it didn't matter. Liz just hoped the guy didn't get the two words over his head if he hadn't already.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Eric asked as he got his cellphone back and looked between Liz and Maria.

"Not from you" Liz answered quickly with a small smile, "Maria got us a ride from one of our friends, right Maria?"

Maria froze as the two faces turned to her once more and then she realized that she hadn't called either Max, Michael, or Isabel to come and pick them up. She had completely forgotten and the only person she called was one of those pick-up trucks and to be completely honest with herself, she had hoped that Eric would offer them a ride. He was hot, incrediable hot and she had felt a little spark between the two...and the good thing was that he wasn't Max.

"I forgot" Maria said wearing the most innocent expression she could hold then turned away from Liz's suspecious gaze to Eric's instantly happy one, "I guess we are taking that ride from you afterall."

"So Maria" though Eric said Maria's name, he was secretely watching Liz's expression, "So I hear you have a boyfriend, is it a serious thing or is it time for a new one?"  
"It's serious" Liz answered not even giving Maria the time causing her friend to glance at her oddly.

"Excuse me Liz" Maria said with a smile, looking at Eric, "I can answer the question myself"

"Well" Eric said, stepping closer to Maria.

"Give me a few day, and we will see how things go."

That's how things went down before someone came for the car, Eric and Maria's shameless flirting. The way Maria acted, one would think she had forgotten about Michael himself but who could blame the poor thing. The guy was pretty cute, too bad he was a pig. And he was, Liz thought to herself as she sat in the back of his car. Maria and Liz had found out that Eric himself was going to Roswell and that made things well sort of easy. Now considering that Eric was not only a jerk and a pig, boy did he know that he was cute. Eric knew well enough that he was very hot and that made him ignorant in his own right. Liz couldn't believe the lines that flew out of Eric's mouth was hilarius and the fact that Maria was giggle was beginning to worry.

Liz sighed in relieve as the car stopped at the crashdown, she didn't even bother to say anything but got out of the car and walked inside without so much as a glance at the two lovebirds. A only comfort was that Michael was not going to be happy when he found about Eric and that loser major will have some serious trouble from the warrior-soilder of another galaxy.

"Think she is cute?" Maria asked watching Eric turn his attention to Liz as she rushed into the crashdown.

Eric turned back to her and smiled, "Not as cute as you"

Maria giggled and blushed while smiling brightly before shaking her head, "I have a boyfriend who would kill you by the way but Liz is all free and could be all yours"

"Oh I am so going to love that story you are going to tell me about her"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Fifteen minutes later after taking a shawor and getting ready for work, Liz made her way down stairs. It was already too late for her to go to Michael's to see Max and that witch, however if she missed another day of work she might just get fired no matter who her daddy was. Liz couldn't remember when she didn't have to put her working duties aside to help Max with his alien problems. Infact, Liz had been a rather wonderful girlfriend these past few years and for Max to just throw her aside... Thats how she felt, like she had been dropped like last months shoes.

Liz shook her head as she pushed throught the door and entered the front, she shouldn't think about things like that. Liz didn't want to much think of anything but her job but that changed as she went around the counter and saw who her next customer was and the whole day came rushing back in her mind.

"You" Liz exclaimed with as much distaste that she felt.

Eric resisted the urge to smile as he looked at the beautiful face staring hatefully at him, "Well, hello to you to gorgeous"

"What are you still doing here?" Liz asked hands going to her hips and wasn't that a picture perfect moment, well at least Eric thought so.

"I was going to leave, but then..." Eric put his elbows on the table and looked at her smiling toothly, "I realized that one of the two girls I so graciously helped hadn't bothered to show me any gratitude"

"Gratitude" Liz echoes the word looking at Eric incredulously, knowing he was right but somehow thought she didn't know why, she didn't want to give him satisfication, "For what?"

"For what?" Eric's face seemed to quized surprise, was the girl on something or what, "Well, for saving your lives"

"Saving our lives?" Liz was lost and totally unaware of the other customers in need of her attention, "How did you save our lives?"

Eric gave another smile, shaking his head, now she wanted him to explain how he had saved their lives, as if it wasn't already obvious and if it wasn't, it should have been, "For one, sweet thing..."

"Excuse you" Liz snapped, interupting him and the shock was apparent on her face as she asked, "Did you just call me 'sweet thing'?"

"Yeah" If it was possible, the smile on Eric's face grew two times larger as he raised his eyesbrows at her, "You like that"

Liz was caught between a cough and a laugh as she struggled to say her next words. What was up with this guy, he acted as if flirting was a way of life. What, now that Maria wasn't around, did he have to turn his attention to her, wait a moment, where was Maria anyway.

Liz took a breath, and calmed herself down a little bit, "Do you maybe know where Maria went?...I mean I don't know why I am asking, you probably don't..."

"She went to check on her car" Eric aswered before Liz could finish talking, while at the same moment, settling himself down and getting comfortable and watched Liz. After taking his answer at face value, she began making her rounds, finally getting to doing her job. Eric didn't know what was it about this girl, no that wasn't true, Liz reminded him of someone that was very special to him. That's why he enjoyed messing with her, it was a joyious active that could possible make his mission a little more fun.

"You know, sweetheart" Eric called out while Liz was still with another customer, a middle aged man, he knew he shouldn't say the next words but somehow he couldn't block them, "You didn't service me yet and I can't wait any longer hunny bun."

Liz froze at those words as she met the eyes of the man before her. She could the air rushing from her body and a cold fury run through her viens and she turned from her customer and met Eric's laughing eyes. Her eyes wild, she struggled to kept herself cool and collected as she made her way over to him. Liz didn't care how cut the guy looked sitting there with that wide smile and beautiful eyes. How dare he, embarrass her in public in such a manner?

"What Is Your Problem?" Liz straised the words out slowly against her better judgement considering that the problem was clear. In front of her was the most infuriating, igotistcal...jerk that she had ever met. Infact, there weren't words that could discribe him correctly but boy did she want to wipe that smirk from his lips. _His beautiful lips, girl stay angry here._

Eric hanged forward near enough for Liz to see the deep rich chocalate color of his eyes, "You haven't said those two little words that I want to hear"

"Bite me" Liz snapped once again stepping back and going around the counter, fueled on by the anger she felt at that moment.  
"Love too" Eric said softly as she stopped infront of him, placing his hands on the counter once again, "However, those weren't the words I meant"

Liz sighed in faustration, wasn't she ever going to get rid of him, "What's your deal?"

"My deal is that if I hadn't stopped my car, you, Ms. Attitude would have been there for a long time...I mean the world isn't as nice as me you know, and most people are scared to stop on the road to help..."

"Except you" Liz pointed out whilst interupting at the same time.

Eric rolled his eyes, afterall Liz had said the obvious, "Well I am sweet, besides...two hot girl stranded in the middle of norway, waiting for some guy to save them is every guy's fantasy"

"Is that right?" Liz asked, boy hadn't she known that and another thing she couldn't figure out was that while Eric was talking, Liz was finding all that fury from before draining away. She didn't want that but she couldn't seem to help it, "Look, what's your point?"

Eric looked at her for a while then shook his head, as if whatever point he was trying to make should be quiet obvious to her, "My point sweetling is that some of those guys are perverted middle-aged men named Bob with an appetite for teenage girls, why if I hadn't stopped...that would be the guy that could have offered you a ride"

Liz hadn't wanted to but she could help the laugh that excaped from her lips while she took examined his explaintion. Perverted middle-aged men named Bob with an appetite for teenage girls! Boy, did this newly found friend of hers have a wild imagination. That though, that word errased the feeling she had moments before. Friend.

No, she shouldn't consider him a friend, she had just met him, right?

Liz finally shook her head, and offered a small detarched smile, "Thank you sir for your chivarious behavior"

"You are welcome, glad you could see my point" Eric said, glad that finally he had made her smile or laugh. Glad she was smiling and he couldn't help but want to push, "Does this mean I get free lunch?"

Liz stared at him for a moment a more relaxed smile at this point, "A free lunch?"

"Well, it would be a better way of saying thanks" Eric pointed out flashing another incrediable smile, his eyes shining through, "Actions speak louder than words, Right?"

"Right" Liz agreed after a moment of studing Eric, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I can have anything?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrows once again.

Liz gave a nod, "Whatever, just look over the menu while I pay attention to my other customers"

Eric realized that he had kept her long enough and grabbed the menu, he had no need for the menu though, he already knew what he wanted for lunch. He was in deep trouble, Eric was now sure of that than ever, he had just met this girl but something was whispering at the back of his mind. This girl would change his life, maybe she would help him look at what he came to this mysterious land for. Yeah, right...He really was going to tell this gorgeous girl that he came to Roswell in search of Aliens. If loser hadn't registared already.

"So, ready for the order?" Liz was once again standing infront of him and now she was all business like.

"Yeah, but it's not on the menu" Eric explained, giving her a once over.

"Well, what?" Liz asked, wearing another smile althought while hoping otherwise knew that Eric was about to say something idiotic that would make her angry or something. She just had to wait and find out.

Eric leaned forward, his attitude still playfull mind you, "You"

That one word had Liz blushing like crazy, boy, was she starting to act like Maria. She knew that she was starting to act like Maria. Was this guy doing something to her too, Liz blocked those thoughts from her head, she had to stop analyzing everything around her. Boys will be boys after all.

"Sorry" Liz said, the smile still in place as she forced herself to calm down, "You can't have me, I am taken"

Like that was going to stop him coming on to her, had she already forgotten his earlier actions with Maria already. This guy was still a pig, or had that thought with the rest of her sanity leave her mind. Liz was going crazy at this point, it wasn't as if she really was taken after all now was it? Her boyfriend had a wife from a pastlife whom he now realizes is the love of his life. He has a baby with the girl and here Liz was making references to him like he still belonged to her and vice versa.

"Max, right?" Eric asked, still wearing the playfull smile.

Liz tensed and studied Eric like one would study a insect under a microscope, how the hell did he know that? Maybe she was right to raise the red flag on this guy, what if he was a government agent? Well he was too young, but you never know with the government, they would do anything to get what they wanted. But whatif he wasn't, what if he was so much worse. Another Alien perhaps, a skin...

"Maria told me" Eric said unaware that Liz was already becoming suspecious of him though he had answered her unasked question.

"Really" Liz said, the smile slipping off her lips. She wasn't likely to trust him until she knew more about him, even then...Max's life was on the line here, "What did she tell you?"

Eric opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get the chance because Liz's eyes seems to be somewhere else. Eric turned around and found a boy with semi-shoulder length hair walk in the diner, looked around a bit before making his way to where he and Liz are. The guy didn't seem to notice him, or maybe he had and had chosen to ignore him turning his attention straight at Liz.

"Hey, so you guys are here?"  
"As you can see, Michael" Liz answered with a small smile, "What are you doing here, should you be at home taking care of the..situation"

Michael sat down and shrugged his shoulder in a who cares way before looking up at Liz, "Problem solved, Max's idea and let's just say that it's unbelievable"

"What do you mean?" Liz asked, she really wanted to know what Max had decided about Tess and what was going to happen. Liz put out hope that maybe Max had decided to listen to her and give that slut what she deserved.

"Lets just say that knowing your past can really help" Michael choice his words carefully afterall the two where in public. Eric sitting beside Michael raised his eyebrows once again, these two where speaking in code. Why?

"Anyway, Max and our two guest will be joining us soon" Michael said slowly looking at the counter as if it was the most amazarzing thing that had ever been built. Eric didn't need to understand why because the look on Liz's face was enough to scare him. She looked angry, having been successfull at totally getting to her, this was still scare. She was pale and cluntching her fist while giving Michael a hard stare.

"Is that wise?" When LIz asked her voice was calm and collected.

"Yeah" Michael said then raised his head to look at Liz, before realizing that someone was watching him. "What?"

Eric smiled at the guy sitting beside him, who had taken LIz's attention, brightly, "Hi, I am Eric, thanks for stealing my thunder"

Michael was silent for a moment looking between Eric and Liz and again at Eric, "You are welcome" Then turned to Liz, "Can I get the usual?"

"So you are Maria's boyfriend?" Eric asked trying to connect all the dotes.

Michael was silent for a moment as he accepted a drink from Liz then turned to Eric once more "And you are?"

"I gave Liz here and your girlfriend a ride after their car broke down" Eric informed Michael still wearing his charming smile Liz noted, he really needed to realize that Michael wasn't a blushing girl and wouldn't be easly won over the way Maria had.

"And saved us from Perverted middle-aged men named Bob with an appetite for teenage girls" Liz offered with a teasing tone.

Michael raised his eyebrows at the two of them, aware that this was aome kind of private joke that he didn't understand. And Liz, what was up with the smile and teasing nature, that didn't come natural. Did it? Not for as long as he had known her but granted the danger lurked around the corner left no time for much fun.

Michael's thoughts flew out of his head as he felt arms wrape around him tightly, he smiled as he smelled Maria's scent and as she whispered in his eye, "Hey babe."

Michael turned around to look at Maria, she looked beautiful as she usually did. Her long lond hair riding down in waves engulfing her small attractive face. She was wearing the regular uniform and thought she had come through the back door. And she was wearing a smile just for him. And now that he was aware of his feelings for Ava, lets just say he wanted things to get back to normal which wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Michael thought as he glanced out and saw Max holding bundle of joy.

"Max is here" Michael said gaining everyone's attention.

Liz lifted her head to the door and took a deep breath, Maxwell Evans in all his glory was coming through the door, holdin a baby protectively and smiling rather brightly. She smiled, thinking about what a wonderful father he already was and thought of the future she had always imagined with him. Boy, was that future going up in smoke.

"Whos that with him?" Eric asked watching the redhaired girl come to stand beside him and place a hand on the baby's head.

Michael was silent for a moment turning to Eric, who was this guy, but that was a good question and knowing Maria and Liz. They were probably wondering the same thing, "That is Ava" Michael said with a smile coming on his lips.

Maria and Liz glanced at each other before looking at the girl with Max once again. Ava aka Tess and Max walked over to them. Liz couldn't help but notice the smirk that was formed on the former Queen's lips. She was probably enjoying every moment of that minute and who could blame her. Max hadn't taken Liz's advice now, had he? No, he had changed Tess's form, how had he done that anyhow. Was it some rather complicated Alien power that Liz had no idea about now. No, she suddenly remembered a conversation when she first found out about Max, he said that they could change the molecular structure of object, was this the same thing.

"Liz, Maria" Tess spoked softly looking between the two friends, in total awareness of the shock that was probably jolting down their spine, "I bet you guys are surprised."

Liz turned her gaze to Max who was looking at her with apprehensive eyes, a pleading showing through but Liz just shook her head. And boy did she want to tear that face of Tess. Eric hadn't said anything and continued to stare at the red-haired girl, something was nagging him about her. He was taken aback as she finally turned to him.

Tess felt her smile widen as she realized who was sittin next to Michael, "Eric" She breathed his name and could see him raise his eyebrows in surprise, it took her a while to realize that she had changed her form. She was also aware that now everyone's attention was on her and Eric at that point and they probably had question. Tess didn't think about it, but through her arms around him and huged him tightly.

Eric looked down and suddenly the red-haired girl didn't have red hair anymore, she now had blond hair and looked very much like the girl he had known since ever. Ava, and how familiar she had seemed, "Tessa" Eric whispered the name and down he went.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Sorry, but I am that cruel..lol, you'll find out who Eric in in the next chapter

Isabel didn't know what had happened or how it had happen but here she was in a place that was forgotten yet a memory. It was magical the way things had taken place, the way she had been able to go further in her mind that she had ever gone before, all she knew was that she found herself in the most magical place imaginable. She was at a ball, no...this wasn't just a ball, this was the first birthday party of the newly found Queen to be celebrated at the palace. How she knew that was strange yet expected in some ways. The ballroom was flashed with many bright colored lights of red/silver/gold bells and wall cloths of the same colors falling down from the ceiling. The speaker boxes sprung songs of love and beauty to all, and the small silver sparkles rained neverending from the ceiling. In this memory Isabel wasn't in Valendra's body but could see the princess as if she was a stranger in someone's dream. Isabel was taken aback by Valendra beauty, from her head, the wavery patterns in her blondish/silvery hair springled down in awareness laying rest to her back. The dress she was wearing was complicated, to be explained simple, the color was ivory, long with drapes on the shoulder and the intricate patterns were structually strong to suit her curves. If asked her opinion, Isabel would have to say she looked better that the queen herself, if asked of course. Isabel was looking at her pastself when she realized that the woman was staring at something in the most unusual longing manner.

Following her gaze, Isabel found her attention drawn the enchanting Queen and handsome King of Antar who were dancing in the middle of the floor. She understood the longing that was holding Valendra's emotions. That was another thing, she could almost feel and understand what Valendra was going through and some of what she felt. Zan and Ava danced holding each other closely as if afraid to let go or let the moment slip by. Both perfomers were wearing pants, something former queens had never thought to do before but Ava was something special. Ava's hair was braided in two long braids and twisted together, she was wearing green paints with a brown top that showed her much of her skin and only covered her bosom. Zan's long fully head of hair was simple, and his outfit was only black paints and a black shirt that hugged his muscles. They tight yet soft grip on one another and their eyes were trailed at each other as they moved to the beat of the music. There was one thing that even made the two envied by many, it was the love and desire that was shawn for all to see. The silver sparkles made the perfect painting of lovers more special and scary to see, Zan and Ava didn't even seems to know that others were watching, they truly seem to have gone to another universe and nothing seemed to matter.

Isabel could fill tears come upon her eyes and as she looked at Valendra, tears were on the princess's eyes as well but this time she was looking at something too. Rath.

The name floated to her mind as she thought about the upcoming marrige and how she really didn't want to marry him at all. She didn't know if she loved him to be quiet sure she didn't think she did, she had never thought of such things before. Now that Ava was here and Valendra had witnessed the depths of her brother's love she wanted that, too. She desired Rath, what woman in their right mind wouldn't. The only thing she was sure about was that Rath wasn't in love with her, when he loved at her or smiled at her or talked to her, it wasn't as complete as breathing for him. Not like her brother and Ava, Zan had told her before, that even when yelling at Ava, it was easy because it was normal for him and he felt complete.

Valendra knew that Rath would never love her and that infact, he was in love with another. A princess from the planet Devras. At that moment, Rath turned around as if he felt eyes on him and the two held each other's eyes for a secong, before gave her a small nod and a small smile before turning back to his company. Isabel watched Valendra draw backwards and saw that she was headed straight for someone.

"Watch..." She felt silent as she remembered that this was a memory and she couldn't certainly change what was to happen.

"Dearest cousin, are you trying to avoid me?" The man asked deeply.

Isabel felt Valendra's body freeze and tense before her eyes widen in surprise as she turned to the man, "Are you ever going to allow me to forget that?"

"The first time we met" The man said with a small smile meant to light up a room and his eyes flashed with some memory, "How you saved me from that crushing girl by convincing her I was part of the royal family"

"Yes, I remember" Isabel spoke along with Valendra, it was as if she couldn't help herself, infact she had surprised herself by speaking at all. She could feel heat runing inside her body and felt a burst of fire engulf in her body.

"Then we dance and connected" The man was now touching Valendra's arm and Isabel felt a jolt down her arm, felt a stirring of unawakened desire penetrate her veins, he had gotten closer to the princess. Looking at her intimately, "And then we decided to leave the party early, we ran to your room, trying to avoid anyone yeast they get in out way..."

"Kavir" Valendra was breathless as she spoke his name looking into his passionate eyes once more. Isabel gasped as she heard the name and took a closer look at the man that she betrayed her brother for. If she was following the conversation clearly, it seemed that she was a tramp that had slept with the man at once after meeting him.

"Isabel"

Her voice was spoken softly by someone she feminine voice, immediately she starting to look wildly around. Had someone penetrated her dreams, was they someone else in this memory sequence with her, feeding her these memories and revealing to her the feelings that had once took hold of Valendra? She felt her memories waver, shake as she could observe the flicks.

"Isabel!"

Isabel opened her eyes to meet the worried eyes of her mother. Raising her head from the table, she realized that she was in the kitchen, remembering that she had come home after being at Michelle's house and apparently fallen asleep on the kitchen table. She probably looked like hell, hair over the place, worry lines around her eyes.

"Mom" Isabel said tirely and rolled her head while sitting up straight, "What is it?"

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Diana asked while studing her beautiful daughter who looked like she had aged the big 50, okay so it wasn't that bad but on the serious side she was starting to get really worried about her two teenage babies. Max was a father and the family hadn't really had a time to talk since Max left two nights ago with Tess to Michael's.

"Yeah, just tired" Isabel said, and wasn't that the truth, she was just tired. About everything, about Tess, about Alex, about the baby and now she was going to be tired about Valendra and Kavir too...yea for her right?

She felt so alone at that moment, like she was the only one who cared about anything, especially about Alex, Tess was once again in their lives causing nothing but chaos, that girl was really good at that. And now a memory that showed how Valendra felt about Ava, a little envious of her obvious romantic love for her brother yet grateful that the odd queen had brought a fulfillment in Zan's life. A memory which also reaveled that Valendra had never been in love and would never love Rath or wanted to marry him. A memory that also showed her Kavir as he had been.

That smile, those eyes, so beautiful and passionate. He was obviously a born manipulator, he had have, she didn't think she could have betrayed her brother...maybe until this very moment in time, with the pain she felt. The need for retribution.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

In Michael's apartment, the former king and his former general sat side by side on the couch. Each in deep thought to the events that had taken place at the crashdown. What had happen? That's what both wanted to know and Tess had yet to explain who in the world the guy that fainted was. All Tess had done was demand that Max and Michael help Eric to the car while she manipulated the entire cafe into thinking Eric was alright. It was disturbing to both Michael and Max that Tess had controlled the minds of everyone in the crashdown and she wasn't even tired like the old Tess would have. After driving Max and Michael had placed Eric in Michael's room and Tess had yet to come out. Michael hoped that Eric wasn't an alien, Aliens showing up in Roswell brought nothing but trouble.

Max kept glancing at the door willing her to come out and explain. And to be honest his patience was running rather thin. He wanted to know who Eric was and what he was doing in Roswell. Max didn't think that Eric was an alien, the way he reacted when he saw Tess was an expression of shock. An alien wouldn't faint that was for sure. He was human but no how had he seen past Tess's form?

Almost at once the objects of their thoughts entered the livingroom. Having changed her form back to originality, Tess was wearing Maria's clothes. No doubt Liz Parker's best friend would be displeased but Tess had no choice in the matter. She thought of calling Kyle and asking for her clothes but she really didn't want to intrude and she really didn't think that Kyle had kept any clothes for her. She was a murder afterall.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Tess knew that the question was uncalled for considering that she knew that both of them wanted answers. "I know what you guys are waiting" Tess declared as she made her way to the kitchen, "but not now...I have been patient thinking that Eric will become unfaintazed but it's not going to happen unless he gets a wake up call" Tess explained getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So you will explain when he wakes up?" Max asked and waited for a nod, smiling he stood up Michael following his example, "After you"

Tess looked at Max for a moment with an confussed expression then shrugged her shoulders, she had work to do. She went back in the bedroom flollowed closely by Max and Michael. Then the two waited next to the door while Tess got closer to the bed unscrewing the water bottle. And without thought poured the water on Eric's face. Eric blinked furiously as he felt the cold liquid on his skin and fluttered his eyes opened and looked at up at an angel.

"Tessa" Eric whispered touching her face as pleasure began to form in the depth of his being, "You are real"

"Yes" Tess answered the statement, lips widening in a bright smile, "don't faint again."

Eric just looked at her for a moment then taking her by surprise pulled her down and kissed her, deep, passionate, throbbing kiss. It lasted for a few seconds but to him it was enough to last him for life...well he thought so at least.

"Hey" Max's angry voice reached Tess who immediately pulled back in alarm. But of course her eyes were trained on Eric.

"Hi" Eric said a smile placed on his lips.

"Hi back" Tess greated back caressing his hair.

"Hi, we are here too" Max interupted the moment not very fond of the whole touch feelings of emotions, he waited until both turned their attentions to him before he crossed over his arms and looked between the two furiously before looking at Tess, "Explain who he is please"  
Tess rolled her eyes but smiled softly as she thought of Max's jealous voice, "Max Evens meet Eric Vandercam..."

"Liz's boyfriend" Eric said giving the guy a once over, studing him.

Max snapped his face and stared at Eric suspiciously, "How do you know Liz"

"He gave her and Maria a ride after their car broke down" Michael chipped in trying to calm Max down. Granted Michael didn't trust Eric but if there was going to be blood, he would rather not have that happen in his home.

"You did?" Tess asked looking back at Eric adoringly, "How sweet"

Eric smiled once more a small blush creeping in his cheeks, "Well you know me"

"That right, she does" Max interupted walking forward a bit so he could get a closer look at Eric then turned back to Tess, "But we don't"

"I can answer your question" Eric said with a raised eyebrow and looking straight at Max. "I am her husband"

"He is just joking" Tess said quickly trying to pacify Max's obviously growing anger as he glanced at Eric furiously. While Michael was trying not to laugh, he had found that being around Tess and Max was better than watching a soapera, not that he had ever watched a soap before. But watching everything unfold was such a pleasure he wouldn't exchange for anything.

"No, I am not and I can't believe you can't remember, that's rather insulting." Eric was quick to say turning back to Tess still wondering what in the world was up with this Max guy. He was Liz's boyfriend but he really didn't like the fact that he was being all possessive over Tessa, "Remember I asked you to marry me after Aunt Cindy's wedding and you said yes and we had our wedding party in your backward and I must say that you looked hot"

"Aunt Cindy's wedding" Tess said slowly as if thinking about it looking between Max's furious face and Eric's happy face and couldn't help but smile as well as she suddenly remembered and turned to Max to explain, "We were seven"

"Seven" Max echoed looking at Tess questionly, "How long have you two known each other"

"Since we were six" Tess answered after a moment of silence, "Eric is my dearest and most trusted friend"

"Since you were six" Michael echoed shaking his head slightly, "I thought you and Nasado never stayed at one place for long, that you had to move around a lot"

"Nasado" Eric raised his eyebrows at Michael then looked back at Tess question.

Tess gave a small smile then turned to Michael avoiding looking at Max, "About Nasado, I sort of lied about some parts of the story"

Michael stepped forward a little, "Which part?"  
"All of it"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Max and Michael both looked at her for a moment, totally engrossed in their own thoughts, thoughts based on the same objection. What in the world did Tess mean when she declared her deception? What did she lie about her life? What was she trying to hide? More importantly to Max of course was what the relationship between Tess and Eric was? Michael smirked when Tess made her little announcement then had the gale to look so ashamed of herself, looking at her regrettable face one would think that she was an innocent being but Michael wasn't fooled. Tess was no innocent and she was playing them…he had to stop himself from looking at Tess as Rath.   
"You lied" Max whispered softly staring at her in disbelief.   
Michael turned to Max's tone and sighed, his king needed to get a clue, "That's what she does Max…she has been lying to us since she got here, isn't that right?"  
Tess raised her face as Michael turned to her. She really didn't want to divulge her entire life story to either Max or Michael. It wasn't any of their business, suddenly she regretted speaking the truth, but that was only because Eric was here. She really needed to be alone with him so she could explain a few things. She still couldn't believe that he had come to Roswell and she was curious as to why. Fate maybe?  
At this point in time she really needed something to distract Max and Michael with….  
Tess got her wish as a small sound floated in the room before an all out baby cry shrilled all around. Tess, Max and Michael turned to floor on the corner where Zan was lying down comfortable on some blankets with a white shit that sought of covered her. It wasn't that cold.  
Eric was the in a confusion state being that he had no idea that Tess was a mother and that Max was the father. He just assumed that one of the teenagers in the room had taken up babysitting. He didn't really think that it was Tess considering the fact that she had hated babies before and couldn't be in the same room with babies or small children and Michael definitely did not look like the type to want to have anything to do with small children. Of course he got his answer as Max hurried to the baby and took hold of him gently and began to quite the baby quite affectively.  
"So" Eric turned to find Michael's attention shifted from the baby to Tess, "What was the truth and what was the lie?"  
Eric turned to Tess who's face was turning, he really didn't understand all that was going on in that moment in time but understood this much. Tess had somehow lied to the two guys about who she is and considering whom she was, Eric wasn't surprised. He himself remembered the day he had found out that Tess was an alien…boy that had been something he didn't coming, he hadn't believed her and laughed at her before she showed him prove.   
"Do we really need to talk about this?" Tess asked softly with an charming smile that Eric remembered using against him whenever she wanted her way but looking at Michael Eric wasn't sure that it was working apparently Tess understood that and she changed tactics, "I mean Zan just woke up and he must be hungry, or need his diaper changed or.."  
"His fine" Michael snapped interrupting Tess; he was starting to get annoyed at the former Queen of Antar. She wasn't queen anymore and he was not authorized to listen to her like he was to listen to Max and she wasn't his friend anymore or the innocent Ava. Ava would not have killed Alex and he wasn't about to live her alone in this lifetime while she continued to manipulate either him or Max… granted she had almost successed to that fact before her little slip.  
"The truth would be nice now" Michael said taking a threatening step forward.   
"Leave her alone" Eric called out defensive of Tess, he may not know what was going on but he really was stating not to like Michael and everyone was aloud to be secretive. They would agree if they had the kind of secret that would cost them their lives.  
Tess tired her gaze from Michael and turned to Eric with tear stained eyes, "its okay, he deserves to know the truth…It's just so painful to relieve, so I will tell you the truth Michael…."   
Zan's cried interrupted the conversation once more. And this time, the baby wasn't so quick to be quiet even in the safety of his father's arms.  
I will tell you the truth but…not today, Tess thought to herself while sending waves of gratitude to her dear sweet child. Tess glanced at Michael who had also turned his attention to the crying child, his eyes awakening in a soft manner.   
"Maybe you are right" Max suddenly said after trying to stop the crying baby unsuccessfully looking up at Tess, "I don't think he needs his diaper changed because I don't spell anything but he might be hungry…what do you think?"  
"You are asking the wrong person there, buddy" Eric said trying to surprises the laughter being in as all participates in the room turned to him questioningly, "Tess knows nothing about babies."  
There was a silence as the three aliens looked at each other before Tess smiled brightly as she turned and walked to Max.  
"You might be right" Tess said standing right next to him and took hold of the baby's head, "But that's not it, I feed her before we left for the restaurant"  
"Then, why won't he stop crying?" Max asked handing wondering how Tess's near appearance wasn't working. If the baby wanted mommy near her then Zan should have gotten quite.   
Tess kept caressing the baby's head softly then all the sudden she looked up at Max wearing a big smile, "I know"  
"What?" Max asked in wonderment.  
"It's such a beautiful day outside Max, so sunny…don't you think?" Tess asked looking out of the window and not waiting for an answer she went on, "He has been couped up here long enough, I think that she needs to some air, from the outside….say here is an idea, why don't you and Michael take to the park"  
Michael looked up at Tess with wide eyes, Is she using her child as an excuse to avoid his questions about her life…almost immediately he shoo his head, no way was Tess that cold or heartless. If there was one thing he was sure about Tess and it wasn't much was that she loved Zan. He was her child after all.  
"I mean it couldn't hurt could it?" Tess asked as she become unsettled by Michael's stare before turning to Max, "Besides, you need to bond and I need to stay here with Eric and…"  
"say no more" Max said returning her smile as he looked down on his son before turning to Michael and nodding his head then looked at Eric, he wasn't sure about leaving Tess and Eric alone but one look at Zan and that disappeared left with only the need to be with his son outside in daylight.  
Eric watched the whole situation in silence, boy some things never change; Tess had become even more manipulative than ever. And looking at Tess and Max with baby Zan was an unsettling picture…and who in their right mind would name their baby Zan, must be short for Zander or something like that. He didn't know why but that name reminded him of something but what…  
Max handed over the baby to Tess and wore a small jacket while she attended the baby's needs. It wasn't long between Max, Michael and Zan were ready to leave.  
"I will be right back" Tess said to Eric before leading Michael and Max who was carrying the baby out, with a wave and a smile she called out to them, "Have fun you three"  
She sighed as she closed the door behind her, turning to return to Eric. She couldn't believe that Zan heard her cries for desperation or that his destruction had worked. The door opened behind her and Tess turned to find Max walking in without the baby mind you.  
"What is it? Did you forget something?" Tess asked hoping that he hadn't changed his mind about the park; he drew closer towards wearing an unreadable expression until he was close enough, their faces close enough to kiss and that's what Tess thought. With a building of excitement within her heart she closed her eyes waiting for the magic that was to come but after a moment or two with out that feeling, Tess opened her eyes to find Max regaining her with a thoughtful expression before he smiled.  
"You lied Tess, and tried to manipulate me" Max's smile brightened as Tess's face went all pale; he loved it when he could to surprise her. One of the few things that allowed him satisfaction and with that thought in mind, Max moved kissed her then, intoxicating, passion, forcing, and absolutely his.  
When he drew back, Tess would hardly control her breathing but somehow managed to lift her head to look at him.  
"This isn't over" Max said with a charged voice before turning and striding out of the apartment.  
What wasn't over, the questions? Or the kiss? Tess didn't know what to think as she turned to go Michael's room and found herself unable to move from the floor as she met Eric's eyes.  
"Zan" Eric whispered with a thoughtful expression, staring at Tess in disbelief, "He is Zan…but he is Liz's boyfriend"  
Tess sighed studing Eric for a moment before sitting on the cough eyes going to the ground. She was thinking how to explain in a way that was understandable to Eric but she wasn't sure that was going to be make sense. Eric remembered her one way and he was going to like what she had to say, he wasn't going to like what she had done, how she had manipulated everything for her own gain…he wasn't going to like or understand about Alex either…  
"Tessa" Eric called out silently as he sat next to her. This was a turn of avents that he hadn't seen coming. Tessa had told him all about herself and about the others as well, he knew things he shouldn't know at all but he hadn't really thought that Tess would find Zan. Eric's thoughts of the past was cut short as he had little stifflings beside him. Eric turned to find Tess crying for a moment he was in shock mode, Tessa wasn't one that cried much…but things are different now, he thought as he took Tessa in his arms. The two stayed like that in silent for a few minutes.  
"Oh, Eric" Tessa was the one who broke the silent as she looked up at him, "I am so glad you are here…I really needed you"  
"So that was your distress signal I heard" Eric said trying to make light out of the situation, he winked and smiled, "You are very loud"  
Tess gave a small laugh as she wiped her tears away with her hand, "Sorry, I have so much that I need to tell you, so much that is horrible, so much that would make you hate me…"  
"That is an impossibility" Eric said interrupting her, there was nothing that Tess could say that would have ever change how he felt about her, "Tell me everything, Tessa, tell me what happen ?"  
Tess was silent for another moment in time before she took a sigh and began to tell Eric what had happened to her, how she had changed. After putting the finishing touches, she refused to look at Eric afraid of what she would see in his eyes because Tess had gone something that she hadn't wanted to. She had told the truth, the truth about Max and Michael and Isabel, the truth about Liz, about the deal with Kivar and worst of all, she had told the truth about Alex…  
"WOW" Eric said softly while staring at the floor thinking about what Tess had told him. A tale of destiny, love, hate, fury, jealous, tragedy, murder…This was the load of a good gothic/romance noverl. He could write a book with this and become totally rich… and who would think that the story was true…  
Who in their right mind indeed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Three

I thought that maybe you guys wouldn't really understand the relationship between Tess and Eric if I didn't at least provide some explaination so just be openminded and review. Next Chapter soon...

Eric could remember the day he met Tess and everything that happen after. It was 12 years ago on his sixth birthday party. All his classmates from school had come with gifts. Aunt Kayla, his mother's friend arrived that same day from digging expedition in Roswell with her own little gift.

A little girl.

Tess had beeen pretty thin wearing a white dress, her small face surrounded in long curly golden hair with twinkling eyes, rosy cheeks and a big sunshine smile. Eric only six years had been reminded of the Angel paintings from church and immediately took a liking to her. Of course that had before he found out that his mother had offered his birthday to be shared with Tess as a way to welcome the little girl in their lives. To Eric that meant that he had to share his birthday presents with her and being six that had been a horrible thought. That night before Kayla and Tess returned to their house next door, Tess had given Eric his presents back without a word.

The next day at a church picnic Eric noticed Tess sitting by herself and something come over Eric to cause him to ask her to play hide and seek with him and the other kids. Looking back, Eric should have found it strange that she seemed to find everyone effortlessly. But that was the day that Eric and Tess become inseparatable. Eric asked her to get married the next year when they were seven. Two years later, Eric helped Tess try on for cheerleading at Charlestown middle school, a short of a painful memory.

Tess and Eric were such a cute couple even before they knew what the word meant. Cute as little buttons, well at least everyone thought so even their parents. The two survived Middle School together as best friends. Eric remembered those years because that's when their shared their first kiss.

_Not the day when they were seven during that pretend wedding when Eric still disgusted at the idea of girls had given Tess a peck on the cheek. Their first real kiss happen when they were twelve years old after a swimming pool party. They were walking home and it began to rain. Eric remembered grabbing Tess's hand while they ran._

_"I can't believe this" Tess had declared her voice filled with fastraution, "Who has a swimming party and then it rains?"_

_"Someone who didn't check the weather" Eric had said before holding Tess and twilling her around, her laughter filled the air and that made him smile._

_"Who has a party without checking the weather?" Tess had asked out of breath._

_That's when Eric stopped before looking back at her, "Does it matter, we have been in water for the last few hours and this is a summer shawor so the water is warm"_

_In a moment their eyes met and for the next few minutes a cute soft of ackwardness arose between the two veiled by small amounts of laughter here and there. _

_"Tessa" Eric had only said stepping closer to Tess, pushing her hair aside and leaned foward before giving her a kiss. Both where rather inexperianced but somehow that kiss was the sweetest thing ever._

_"That wasn't how I imagined my first kiss" Tess had said right afterwards_

_"Funny, this is exactly how I imagined mine" Eric had spoken after her, "It was with you"_

_Tess had just flashed him a smile before she taging him and fled leaving Eric with no choice but to follow her._

They shared little kisses after that until highschool began. Fourteen years old and was about the same time that Tess's memories were transformed into dreams or nightmares...depending. Eric was there helping her with that sugesting that if Tess was able to write about her dreams or maybe paint what she saw it would be better for her. For Tess, her fourteenth year was when everything began to unveal. That was the year that Thomas Harding showed up as Tess's biological father, her dreams become fully pleadged, her mother was diagnosis with lung cancer because of all the dirt in her lungs.

It was also the year that she found out that she was an alien.

The year Eric learned of that fact. He was freaked out in all honest.

Eric and Tess were standing inside her room sitting on the bed when spiders began crawling up all over Eric's body. He had been so scared considering that he really hated spiders and feared those six-legged freaks. Then a few moments later, the feeling of those spiders was gone and Tess was sitting there looking at him in expectance.

After she had told him that she was an alien, Eric had laughed out loud afterall he had never heard of anything more rediculas that had been before she had mind-warped him.

_"You really are an alien" Eric had been scared shitless when he stated that sentence and looking very alarmed unable to notice that Tess's face was tear striken. _

Eric had left that night without another word. Avoided Tess that entire week until finally he found himself missing her so very much. He went to her and found her reading a book, tears streaming down her cheeks reminding him once more that this was Tess...

His Tessa.

That night Tess had told him her ill-fated tale in a galaxy far far away and about the on-going war. Eric had been very concerned about Zan so much because the first day of high school, Tessa and him had exchanged rings and made a pact about their future.

_Eric and Tess were standing in front of a school building holding the other's hand tightly and engrossed in one another. The other free hand was holding into plastic rings that Eric had gotten for 50 cents each. Tess had thought that it was absolutely romantic thing to do and Eric's little speach had made it all the whole better._

_"Okay, this rings are a symbol of our promise to one another to always be friends and always be together...no matter what comes our way. A promise that after these here four years of torment and painful hell, we will get engaged, go to New York City and get married. We'll have two children, Baba and Barbia..."_

_"Baba and Barbia?" Tess was struggling not to laugh as Eric spoke but he always had a way of making her laugh._

_"Shhh" Eric chastened her shook his head before a continuance, "That all our dreams come true, you becoming a dance instructor, me becoming a doctor or whatever...I don't care what I become as long as I'm with you"_

_Tess smile had grown brighter with that declaration before she rolled her eyes and gave Eric a small kiss._

So Eric finding out that the man of Tess's dreams was real hadn't been a very good thing with him. After the long talk that night between Tess and Eric everything become normal again, as normal as possible. Something of course still bothered Eric, if Tess was an alien..how could Thomas Harding be Tess's biological father? Unless of course he was an alien too? But Eric never had any chances of finding out for the longest time because Tessa's mother passed away and the way Thomas Harding handled Tess kinda made Eric a little unnerved. For one thing, Tessa never talked to Eric about Thomas Harding until Eric brought it up.

_Eric and Tess where sitting in Eric's den drinking pepsi and saying nothing when Eric decided to open his big mouth._

_"Tessa" Eric had called out to her not knowing how to bring it up and just went with it, "About Thomas?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it" Tess had claimed in her finality voice._

_It had been a week after her mother's death and Eric had wanted to make sure that she was safe and that Thomas whoever he was didn't endanger Tess so he contunued to get a rise out of her just to have her tell him who the hell this guy was._

_"He said he is your father Tessa" Eric said looking at her incredulously, "But that isn't true so you are playing with fire..."_

_"Oh my Gosh" Tess suddenly snapped interupting Eric, "My mother is dead, do you think I care or thinking about Thomas Harding right now? He is here and he thinks he is a father to someone...look can't I grieve my mother without thinking about this alien stuff, can't I be normal for this?"_

_Eric was silent before nodding his head in understanding, "Sure...okay"_

Eric never brought up Thomas Harding's identity after that day, weeks passed by and so did the months. Whenever Eric come to Tessa's home things were different, the whole vibe was different and the way Mr. Harding was acting was still unerving to Eric and the way Tessa acted around him was so fake. She would act as if he was actually her birth father.

It was still uncomfortable for him.

But his patience paid off however because Tess finally told him who Thomas Harding really was. Apparantly he was another alien by the name of Nasado and he was some sort of protector. Eric had been worried when he found out but somehow Tess was convinced that Nasado wasn't a threat. Eric also found out that day that Tess only told him because Nasado wanted to find the others. And by others Eric knew that Tess was talking about her dream man...

Zan the king.

_"You are leaving me" Eric was once again in Tess's room and he was really shocked by the turn of events._

_"No" Tess had been quick to say looking very much in pain, "I don't want to leave you Eric"_

_"But you are" Eric said after her looking straight at her, he didn't know how to react to that news. He was angry and the first thing he had wanted to say was that she couldn't leave him and that he needed her but that's not what he said..."I guess we knew that this day would come...you are meant for something great"_

_"Eric" Tess had whispered his name regrettable but he wouldn't let her say more._

_"Millions are you know, counting on you and stuff" Eric had said trying not to be angry with her or be sad._

_"And I have to find my family" Tess finally said but Eric knew that she had thought of this for the longest time. Talking about her decision with Nasado._

_"I guess I can't be selffish, Right?" Eric had asked with a small smile._

_Tess had tried to smile but failed miserable, "I can't be selffish either."_

Tess had told Eric that she would be leaving right along with Nasado that night and that was goodbye for both of them.

Until now.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

This chapter is mostly to prepare to you for the next...sorry if some of you are disappointed but just read and review...

"We have to talk about Max" Diana said as soon she walked into her husband's law office. Philip Evans stood up immediately and greated his wife with an endearing kiss on the forehead.

"Well, hello to you too" Philip stated with a humorious smile even though he knew that the subject she brought up was a serious on at that, "He said he would talk to us tonight"

"I know that" She respounded and shook her head holding on to him, "I just want to know how we should react when he tells us that that Tess's baby is our grandchild"

Philip led his wife to the couch and sat her down, "We will try and be understanding and we will talk about what he is going to do..."

"No" Diana interupted in a laughing tone, "I will be understading, you will yell because I know you Philip"

Philip looked shocked at her wife's statement, "I will not..."

"Yes you will" Diana said totally convinced that she was absoloutely right as she stood up and walked toward the window, "Just want to remember that we love our son and that he needs us"

Philip looked at his wife for a moment and sighed, "What's wrong, sweetheart"

"What's wrong?" Diana looked back at her husband and folded her arms, "How about the fact that our son got a girl pregnant and we had no idea...we didn't know"

"He didn't tell us" Philip pointed out and walked over to her, "How were we suppose to find out?"

Diana was silent for a moment then shook her head, "We are his parents there had to be clues, I mean shouldn't there be some maternial instincts about these things..."

"I am going to stop you right there" Philip said interupting pulling her into his arms, "You are a great mother but you are not a psychic so please don't doubt yourself"

Diana noded her head and after a giving her husband a kiss of gratitude she left the office still feeling like a heavy weight on her shoulders. Ten minutes walking on the sidewalk her thought began to go all over the place as she questioned herself as a mother. Why hadn't Max come to her and told her about Tess and the baby? Why hadn't she known about this, Isabel had to have known about this? All those times she had thought that he was on drugs he was busy worrying about Tess. How many people knew, probably all his friends. Diana broke from her thoughts as she saw her son holding a baby walking from the park across the streets.

"Max" She whispered to herself before jailwalking to get to the other side before she called his name this time so he could hear her,

"Max!"

Max stopped, turned around and offered a nervious smile as his mother got closer. He hadn't thought that he would see his parents until tonight and hadn't really given thought to what he was going to tell them about Tess and Zan. The truth would probably surfice but he didn't want to concern his parents and if he was truthful to himself, Max was scared of how they would react to the news. Their son and daughter, alien royalty from another galaxy. He knew that it wouldn't change how they felt about him and Isabel but honestly he didn't want to risk finding out.

"Hey mom" Max greated his mother as he handed over the baby to her.

For a few minutes Diana completely ignored her son while gushing at the baby and making faces and watching the young face lighting up. She was also studing her grandchild and noticed that his eyes were the same as his fathers, they also had the nose. He was such a cute baby. Sweet baby...wait a moment. Diana almost laughed as she realized that she didn't know the name of her grandson.

"Max" Diana looked at her son finally, "What...is the baby's name?"

"Oh" Max couldn't believe that he had forgotten to tell his mother the name of his child then again he hadn't excatly indulged on any of this with them, "His name is Zan"

Diana was silent for a moment staring at Max with an 'are you serious' look but when it seems to be true she shrugged and looked at her grandchild, sweet baby Zan, "What an interesting name"

"Tell me about it" Max said in totally agreement even though that had been his name in his past life, he could understand what his mother was thinking. "It was Tess's choice"

"What...you didn't have one?" Diana asked quickly still smiling and making faces at the baby.

"Not really" Max said quietly before snapping out of his thoughts and shook his head taking the baby from his mother, "Look I have to go, Tess will be worried about Zan and I wouldn't want to piss her off"

"Say no more" Diana said carressing Zan's head softly wearing a bright smile. She remembered how she had felt to be separated from either Isabel and Max when they were first adopted.

"Excuse me"

Diana and Max turned to find an army officer standing a few feet from them. The officer was a woman about six feet and with blond hair holding a photo of someone that looked a lot like Tess. Diana had to do a double take before she realized that it indeed was Tess.

"Have you seen this girl?" The officer asked politely.

"No" Max said without hesitation to Diana's surprise, "Not since her disapperance about six to seven months ago"

"Is that right?" The officer asked spectically letting her hand drop to her side, "Did you know her?"

Max was silent for a moment as if assessing the right answer then nodded her head, "Yeah, I knew her back then"

The officer nodded her head then turned to Max's mother, "About you ma'am , have you seen this girl?"

Dian froze from the question looking between Max's pleading eyes and the officer's questioning eyes and for a moment didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do or how to lie about something that was true because she knew where Tess was. Her senses were brought back by the giggling sound coming from the baby. She knew her choice then looking at the baby's smiling face.

"No" Diana said turning to the officer, "Sorry I can't help you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, remember when I was eight and trying for cheerleading?" Tess asked looking at Eric adoringly.

"you were nine and so cute in that outfit" Eric said remembering the past. He knew that Tess needed this to make herself feel human again because as he could tell being in Roswell wasn't a good thing for her. He knew that she wished for the past, before the alien thing and complecations of all that past life crap.

"Thats not what you said back then" Tess said trying not to laugh as she remembered what he called her when she had tried on the cheerleading outfit, "A pig in red, that's what you called me"

"I did not" Eric in denial but at Tess's look relented his former statement, "Okay, so I did say that however I was wrong...you know...who knew that 4 years later I would be begging you to be my girlfriend"

Tess leaned forward, "Certanly not me, you were so cool"

"That's true" Eric said in totally agreement with Tess, "And you...I loved it when you cheered for me on the football feild, you were the best at dancing"

Tess looked at Eric in a thoughtful manner then smiled, "I never told you this but on my planet...with my tribe, I used to dance on religious occussates and other holiday manner and sang too. On my marriage night I performed this erotic dance for Zan...remember that Indian dance that Sheila forced upon me at the school dance for entertainmain"

Eric frowned, Tess had looked way too erotic for his test that day, "Yeah, I remember"

"It was better and hotter" Tess shook her head, "That's when I found out that I would never never dance again in public because queens have a certain image that they present...Eric I wish that I never went back to Antar for anything because..."

"Tessa" Eric whispered her name seeing the tears that were threatening to come out, "What did happen when you got to Antar?"

That was the only part that she hadn't told him as of yet...

_"It doesn't matter what you want...Queen Fadilia" Tess shouted throwing her arms around, laughing hysterical, then stopped and looked at her mother and then turned to the queen. "Zan, Rath, and Valena have earth lives. Valendra is called Isabel Evans, she is as beautiful as ever, and she and her brother, Zan whose called Max have new parents, whom they love very much. Rath goes by the name Michael and he may not love his life on earth by he has an earth love. A human girl, speaking of human girls, so does your son. He has fallen in love with a human girl...her name is Liz, she is pretty and smart and she has his heart" _

_Fadilia looked at Tess in shock then shook her head, "It's not true"_

_"It's true" Tess said with a smirk as if she couldn't care less even though it deeply hurt her to even think about Liz and Max together. "Those three couldn't care less about Planets that are lightyears away from the only home they know, and neither do I"_

_"You lie" Kalia, Ava's mother spoke for the first time, years blazing with knowledge and wise value, "You feel envious because of this girl, but you do care about Antar"_

_Tess shook her head and them placed her hands on her bulging stomach finally smiling brightly, the first sincere smile either Fadilia and Kalia had seen since Ava's return "I only care about my son"_

_"Your son is Antar" Kalia said walking slowly to her, then reached for her daughter who pulled before she could be touched._

_Tess walked over to the crystal window, arms crossed. Those two didn't understand anything, Max wasn't Zan. As much as Tess wished for the opposite the truth was that Max was in love with Liz, after all it didn't take him long to believe Liz and accuse her of killing Alex. It didn't matter either way, because now that she was on Antar the only thing that matters was that little boy inside of her. He was her world. And as for hating them, well she probably did in a way because of everything she had gone through, watching Zan the man that was promised for her, loving someone else. It wasn't fair, she knew that, to compare Zan with Max. Zan had such a vivid spirit, she had such wonderful and interesting memories about him, how he had always claimed that they were destined._

_"It doesn't matter" Tess said finally making up her mind, she turned and looked straight at the former Queen of Antar and declared in a finally manner, "I am not going back to earth, I have nothing there...Nothing" She said that as a fact, rather calmly._

_Kalia looked at the human girl that was her daughter and closed her eyes before opening them a moment later, "There is someone who wishes to see you"_

_Tess looked at her mother as she strode to the big double door and flung them open. Standing on the other side was a beautiful woman with dark hair highlighted in blond, a little taller that Tess wearing long back dress that clung tightly on her body. In the next moment the woman ran to Tess engulfing the small queen of Antar in a hug. _

_"Ava" The angel whispered in Tess's ear before stepping back and studying the queen's human body as Tess studied her as well, the angel's bright red/orange eyes lighten even more so as her smile grew brighter, "Or do prefer the name Tess now, of course you may not remember me..."_

_"Ana" Tess siad interupting, she knew who this creature was. Ana was her precious little sister._

_Ana smiled before pacing back and forth then began to speak, "I saw this moment Tess, your face. You have such anger and hate for us, don't you? You wish you had died so you would not have seen Zan with another but he loves you. He would choice you if you go back now and fight for him"_

"Tessa" Eric called out interupting Tess while she was in her thoughts.

Tess looked at Eric for a moment before she stood up and strode to the window, "I met my mother and sister on Antar"

Eric opened his mouth in shock while staring at Tess trying to obsorb what she was really saying, "You met..."

"I gave birth to Zan and they were there, we were underground meaning we were with the with the rebels before being attacked by Kavir" Tess said silently before turning to Eric, "The Queen mother and my mother and my sister were taken as prisoners... do you know what this means? They are real to me now, really real...I have no choice but to convince Max, Michael and Isabel to come back with me or they will die"

Eric looked at Tess for a moment in utter shock before asking that forboreding question, "Tess, how long are you going to on earth?"

"Probably a month" Tess answered with a shoulder shrug, "Or as soon as I convince Max"

At that moment the door opened and in walked Max carrying baby Zan with him.

"Hey" Tess exclaimed exicitedly surprising Eric with her enstant joyious expression. Tess walked to Max and immediately took Zan in her arms, "Hey baby, I missed you...did you miss mommy? Oh I bet you did?"

"Why?" Max asked looking at Tess with a frown on his face before rasing his eyebrows, "His father is not enough?"  
Tess looked at Max's eyes and shrugged, "What can I say...mommies are the best"

Max rolled his eyes before they landed on the other character in the room. Eric, Max had almost forgotten about the guy with everything that had taken place in the park with his mother but now back in Michael's apartment Max suddenly remembered that Tess had lied before and had infact attempted to manipulate him and Michael into going to the park with Zan. He had of course played along with her but now it was time for her to be truthful and Max would need some privacy during that confrontation with Tess.

"Tess I need to talk to you alone" Max said looking at Eric pointly, "Do you mind?"

Eric met eyes with Tess before she turned away, "Don't worry about it, I have to go get my car from the crashdown anyway"

Eric walked toward Tess giving her a kiss on the lips right in front of Max with the intention of pissing the king of Antar off. And Max's face wasn't a very happy one when Eric pulled away from Tess, Eric gave Max a bright smile as he open the door to leave.

"I know what you want to know" Tess said as soon as the door closed behind Eric, "But were is Michael?"

Max looked pointly at Tess trying to get the image of Eric and Tess kissing, "Apparently he has some food shopping to do, he found a list of things to get in his jacket"

"Well" Tess smiled a little before shrugging her shoulders, "All he has are already-made dinners and I can't survive on that...I need real food"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

This is a big chapter and this is how the chapters are going to be from now on...did a little calculation and I figured if I keep putting those chapters with only two or three characters, It will take me forever to finish...so enjoy and review...

Michael was standing in front of a women clothing store and wondered once again what in the world he was doing and why. It was one thing to live by himself and it had alread been two days and already he was getting more than a little fastrauted staying with a homocidal manic who was more girly than his girlfriend. Not only that Tess had decided that she would be staying with him for good, and boy was she making herself comfortable in his home. She had actually sneaked a list of groceries for him to buy...not only that but now diapers and milk and that wasn't his job to do and yet it was his money being wasted. He wasn't going to ask Tess for payback however, this was Max's responsibility and boy was he going to pay for all this...

Tess was a liar and a manipulative bitch and things seemed to get only worse with each and every hour but Max was still in denial mode. Michael knew that nothing anyone was going to say would change Max's mind about Tess. And if he was gong to be honest with himself. Michael wanted Max to right but he knew it was unlikely.

Another thing that was extremely pissing off Michael were the past life memories that refused to tell him anything he wanted. His memories of Tess as Ava and even Max as Zan were there full blown but only personal perspective. He still wasn't remembering anything about his relationship with Valendra and his own life for that matter. He knew Nikolas was his brother yet he still couldn't get something concrete that will at least tell him why Nikolas would want to kill him. It was funny because he never thought of finding out more about Valendra's betrayal as he was about Nikolas. He hadn't told anyone about his one memory of Nikolas except Tess...he knew he should talk to someone but who?

"Michael"

A voice broke into his thoughts, a soft feminine voice of humanities creature of perfection. Well at least he thought so, Michael turned to find Maria standing beiside him. She was wearing tight jeans and a lose shirt that was tied in the back. She looked simple adoring.

Maria took Michael by the shoulders and kissed him full blown on the mouth. An inticing, passionate, juice kiss that had Michael wondering what in the world he had done to deserve this kind welcome and how to thank God.

"Oh, Michael this is such a surprise" Maria whispered softly holding on to him tightly looking deeply in his eyes, "So this is my anniversary present, you are taking me shopping, for a moment there I thought you forgot about that...but I should have known better... there is no way my knew perfect boyfriend would do that."

Oh...

That's what she thought. Anniversary present...Michael didn't even know that today was his anniversary and this shopping thing wasn't about her at all and boy was he in trouble. When Maria finds out why in the world Michael called her talking about going to the mall and shopping he probably should have told about Tess. Michael forced a smile as Maria pulled his hand inside the store...he was definitely in trouble.

"Maria" Michael really wished he was anywhere in this world, in this universe, than standing in front of his girlfriend, "We aren't here for you"

Maria's smile slipped from her lips as she digested the words. There weren't at a women clothing store for her so why in the world where they there. It didn't take for her to think of one name Tess...she was the only who wasn't allowed to go out in public because of her muderious spree. Isabel would not ask Michael of all people to go buy her a dress and Liz if she didn't have time would just ask her. So of course the logical conclusion would be that Tess had asked Michael to buy her something.

"So why are we here, Michael?" Maria was determineed to allow Michael to beg her to forgive him and she really wanted to hear his explanation.

"See...well" Michael leaned forward and bagan to whisper coming up with the best explanation as he went along, "Tess is having dinner tonight with the Evans and she needed an evening gown...I was just so grateful that she was going out for tonight because honestly I was actually planing to...cook us a romantic dinner for our anniversary"

Maria gaped for a moment, did the fool really think that she was going to buy that stupid crazy explaination. The guy probably hadn't even known about the anniversary and since when in hell could Michael cook?

"Fine" Maria said nodding in understandin, "But why did you call me?"  
"I thought you could me find her something" Michael said after taking a deep breath, completely realived that she was taking this very well but felt like he should continue explaining, "I mean I trust your judgement, I could have called Isabel but she would probably kill and Liz would bit my head off..."

Maria could hardly Michael just walked to the nearest shelf and grabed the red strapless dress there and handed it to Michael.

Michael examed the dress for a short while before looking at Maria, "Thanks"

Maria gave a small nod and forced a small smile, "See you tonight"

Maria struggled against the tears coming in her eyes as she turned and left the store thinking and began to think about Alex. Michael had refused to call Liz and Isabel because he knew that Alex's death and Tess was something that they didn't need to deal with. But what about her?

Did he even think about her pain, she was as close to Alex as Liz and even more so than Isabel. He wasn't blaming Michael for his assumptions because he was only reacting to everyone else's reactions. Of course just because she seemed strong, but someone had to be strong and someone had to be there for Liz and Isabel and even Michael. She had never gotten along with Isabel before but she certainly talked to her a lot more than either Max or Michael. And Liz was a wreak as if she was the only one suffering in this entire world, she could understand Isabel but Liz knew how much Alex to Maria too...

Maria was now walking in the park her mind raised toward the envitable, her breath shortening for a while as she struggled to breath, body felt weak and she felt the need to sit down, or even lay down before...

The tears down like rain and she couldn't stop herself.

"Maria"

She looked up and found Mr. Valenti standing in front of her before gathering her in his arms. He asked what was wrong and that was all it took.

She spilled her guts...and didn't know the hell she was unleashing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took an hour for Eric Vandercam to walk from Michael's apartment to the crashdown and during the way he did some major thinking. Mostly about Tess and the pain that she had gone through and the blame for that rightly belonged to him. It was him that had convinced Tess when he found out who she was to go with Nasado. Eric had wanted Tess to do the right thing if millions where dying somewhere out there. He didn't think back then that Tess might have to struggle with many demons here on earth as well. And to think that he hadn't been here to comfort her. Still it gave him great pleasure to know that Tess still trusted him enought to bare her soul to him, that she knew that she could count on him to listen and not judge her for everything she had to do to survive here on Roswell and to go back to Antar.

When Eric entered the crashdown Liz was still making her rounds trying so very hard not to think of the events that took place that day and that afternoon. The work was a good enough distraction for her and Maria. Eric stood at the doorway watching Liz and Maria work together effortlessly and it was rather a busy place. Eric sighed and followed Liz who had yet to notice him to the counter.

"Hi, sweet thing" Eric said softly.

Liz closed her eyes tightly hoping against all hope that it was a dream and that it wasn't who she thought it was. Liz turned and a smiling Eric sitting down without a word of greating Liz reached under the counter and produce Eric's car keys. Eric held Liz's hand as she attempted to hand over his keys.

"Hey" Liz shouted in agitation trying to pull her hand away, "Let go"

"Make me" Eric said childishly still holding on to his smile, he rolled his eyes as Liz continued to glare at him but let her hand go.

As soon as Eric let go of her hand, Liz went back to her rounds ignoring Eric though she could feel his stare. But she wasn't about to let him get to her. Granted she was rather curious to who he was and what his connection with Tess was but she wouldn't ask. A few minutes later LIz found herself unable to ignore him any longer.

"What?" Liz snapped coming behind the counter glancing at Eric.

"Aren't you curious?" Eric asked with raised eyebrows. Eric would be surprised if she wasn't curious or wasn't going to ask him about his history with Tess but it looked that way.

Liz was silent for a moment before she raised her eyes and met his, "Nope, I don't care"

Eric gave a small nod then shrugged his shoulders then wore a smile of contentment, "Fine...we still friends?"

Liz shook her head in disbelief, okay so she claimed that she didn't care about his past with Tess or that she didn't want to know but that wasn't the truth. She wanted to know about his past and wanted to know just how close Eric was to Tess. A small part of her self hoped against all hope that Eric might be a blessing in disguise and that he might be just the thing she needed to keep Tess and Max apart. She looked at Eric again and thought about how manipulative her mind was at that moment. She didn't want to be the person that would hurt someone, or plan to hurt someone...especially Max.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Liz asked and what she really wanted to ask is how she could be his friend when she knew that he had a personal history with Tess.

Eric leaned forward slightly and shrugged his shoulders then replied, "Cause you're pretty"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Liz asked and what she really wanted to ask is how she could be his friend when she knew that he had a personal history with Tess.

Eric leaned forward slightly and shrugged his shoulders then replied, "Cause you're pretty"

"Cause...am pretty?" Liz asked astounded at his crudeness then shook her head again even though she allowed a smile to form on her lips, "You are such a pig?"  
"A pig?" Eric question frowning then crossed his arms, "Am I wrong? You aren't pretty?"  
Liz's smile still in place she shook her head again in disbelief as she began to wipt the counter, "I am not gonna answer that"

"Fine" Eric said still staring at Liz before something occured to him, "So friend...don't you owe me lunch?"

Liz looked up at Eric and smiled once again, "It's past lunch time?"

"Whatever" Eric said rolling his eyes, "Point is you owe free food..."

"Perfect" Liz interupted with raised eyebrows, "not only was I fortunate enough to get a friend who is so full of himself, he is also cheap"

Eric looked at Liz for a moment and thought of Tess. He hoped that she would alright with his friendship with Liz...he was sure that Tess would be okay with it but thinking about her not liking this suddenly put a dumber on his day. Liz looked up to notice that Eric's face had paled a little and wondered what was going on through his head before the realized it must have been something she said. Was he insulted that she thought he was cheap?

"I didn't mean it" Liz said feeling a little guilt for making fun of him.

Eric was drawn out of his thoughts as Liz's voice reached him...it took him a moment to realize what she had said and why she had said it.

"It's okay" Eric said forcing a smile, "Your cute little lips have the right to say all they want...especially dirty things."

Liz struggled once again and couldn't help herself as she smiled once shaking her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess gave herself another look in the mirror. With the red strapeless dress that hugged all her curves just right, she looked smoking hot and sophisticated. There was noway anyone who would look at her think that she had a baby right now. How Michael had bought this perfect outfit was really surprising. Of course she didn't let herself dwell on that considering that she was having dinner with the in-laws, she was just glad that he had brought something presentable. Touching her hair slightly, twirling one curl around her finger, she waited as the rest of her curls turned into glorigying red, while her skin changed slightly to avoid certain identification.

Knowing just how beautiful she was, Tess gave her mirror image a smile of perfection. Tonight was going to be perfect, nothing was going to go wrong, she was sure about that. With that thought in mind, Tess stepped out of Michael's room, which she was using as her own at this point to the living room where Michael was sitting on the couch holding on to Zan, smiling brightly.

"How do I look?" Tess asked interupting the moment that was taking place between Michael and her lovely son.

"Perfect" Michael said only glancing at her slightly before turning his attention back to the little guy he was holding, already he was already taken with the young life.

"Michael" Tess smiled as he turned to her once again before finally realizing she was ready and gave Zan to her with relunctance of course.

"So the macaroni is in the oven?" Michael asked, after spurting that lie to Maria about cooking her something for their Aniversary which he had absolutely no idea about. He knew that unless he did something he would be in so much trouble.

Tess gave a small nod and after a getting Michael to wish her luck off she was on her way. Holding Zan in one hand and a bag of diapers in another, Tess walked down the stairs and straight into the cab. Good thing she planted ahead.

It took about a few minutes to make it to the Evans house and that time was for her to think things through. Paying the driver and making sure she had everything in hand walked to the door while sending a telepathic message to Max to open the door for her. She waited and couldn't risk ringing the door incase another member of the Evans family was to open the door and see a woman standing there that looked nothing like Tess. Max opened the door and ushered her in, giving her space as he closed the door to change her form.

"Hey" Max whispered looked down at Tess's real form giving her a small kiss on the fore before taking Zan in his arms. Tess followed Max into the dining room, her heart beating against her chest in a rapid formation. The plates were already set, the food already on the table and Isabel was alread sitting down.

"Hi" Tess greated Isabel with a forced smile, suddenly her vision of the perfect evening was going up in smoke. She had not thought about Isabel being at dinner, how stupid was she to believe that for one second.

Isabel glanced at Tess and raised her eyebrows at her, oh hell no did the bitch just talk to her? She didn't respond however, no need to make a scene in front of her parents. Soon everyone will know what a manipulative skank ass bitch she was. That thought brought a smile to Isabel's lips.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs Evans" Tess greated Max's parents as they come out of the kitchen.

"Tess" Mrs. Evans smiled while wearing a surprised expression, "Did you just come in because I didn't hear the doorbell"

"Max opened the door for me" She respounded with a small smile while Max directed her to sit right beside him. She was surprised to see a highchair for Zan which Mrs. Evans explained for Tess.

Dinner began for the family.

For Tess, this was the parents that raised Max since he was "born" so she had to be polite and nice and get them on her side. Not to mention that they were Zan's grandparents and they were nice and truthfully, Tess rather like them. She complimented Diana on her cooking and was completely charming. And Isabel was trying so hard not to scream, she had to force herself to smile when someone talked to her. She was also aware that she had to make it seem natural which was kinda of hard to do when the murder who killed the man she loved was sitting right across from her happy as a pickle. She really really hated Tess. Max keep glancing at his mother and Tess as they interacted kindly with one another wondering when and how that was going to end. He knew that the only reason that his mother invited Tess to question her about what why the army was looking for her. Philip and Diana Evans were both pleased with pleasnt evening though they knew that soon or later that was going to end.

It was about in the middle of that pleasant conversation that things turned bad and it only started with one question.

"So Tess when you found out that you were pregnant with my grandchild...what did you do?" Mrs. Evans asked looking at Tess closely.

Tess smiled, she had been waiting for this question and had prepared for this very situation, "Well, I told Max first and he thought that we should come to you and talk about it. You have to understand I was scared and I didn't know what I want for a time I thought that I wanted to terminate the pregnancy..."

"What?" Max asked turning to look at Tess in surprise.

Isabel could not believe the things coming out of that sluts mouth, if she didn't completely hate Tess she would be impressed. Diana exchanged glances with her husband before both eyes fall on Tess as well. Max had to admit that he was impressed at Tess and her ability to just lie like she breathed. He was struggling not to laugh and really wanted to stop her before she put herself in an even bigger whole.

"Yeah, I actually went to a abortion clinic outside of Roswell" Tess said allowing her voice to drop to a sympathic level, "But I couldn't go though with it so I just went to my hometown in Charlestown and stayed with my childhood friend, Eric Vandercamp...he was more than welcoming but after I gave birth to Zan, Eric convinced me that coming back to Roswell and tell Max about his son would be the honorable thing to do"

"Oh, you poor thing" Isabel rolled her eyes out at the tone of her father's voice, "You have been throught a lot haven't you?"

"And that is the only thing that happen?" Diana asked and waited until Tess gave a small nod, "Well that's funny, it's sounds all normal...can't help but question why the United State military would be looking you, can you?"

Tess was suddenly speechless, she hadn't seen that coming. You would think for someone who looked at all her options that she could have at least thought that an officer of the military would approach Mrs. Evans. Tess noticed Isabel sitting up straight at this turn of events and knew that the princess of Antar was having a inner party with shouts of joy. Tess suddenly felt weak and needed some water which she wished she could turn into alcohol at that point.

_Don't worry...I was there she didn't give you up_

Those words should have brought her comfort before she realized that Max hadn't warned her. She and him were going to have words later, but one thing at a time. She had to find a way to cover what she had said. It wasn't easy coming up with stories that she could keep track of, that would have been Nasado's job.

"Well Tess" Philip spoke, both parents looking at her expectantly, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Max looked at Tess's face and could see the lining of helplessness. She hadn't thought of this senerio and hadn't planned on anything. And he knew that she really deserved to be put on the spot even though his friend probably thought he had lost his mind. Just because he remembered Zan didn't mean that he lost his mind. Beside as the future King of Antar, he really need to improve his personality for the better and it really wouldn't do any good to let Tess manipulate him at all. Speaking of Antar...

"Mom, Dad, me and Isabel have found out..who our birth parents are"

Silence followed Max's little announcement as all eyes turned to him. All the faces turned to him wearing expressions of shock and weary surprise. Diana and Philip glanced at one another once again, this hadn't been the kind of truth that they had been expecting. Of course they had expected that Max and Isabel might one want to know who their birth parents were but Diana always figured that when that day came, he children would turn to them. So this was a surprise...a big one. And Tess well, she was shocked yet way grateful. And Isabel...lets just say her feeling were too complicated and extreme to the max.

"You found your birth parents?" Diana asked even though she had heard him the first time, she couldn't help herself.

"Well, we know who they are" Max said, he was amazed that he sounded so calm and collected when he felt a little more than crazed but this was the perfect apportunity to be truthful about everything, "We have only met our mother..our other mother..."

"You met your birth mother?" This time Philip was the one who spoke and he was looking at Isabel as he noticed her blantant silence. He figured that she really hadn't been told about this little tell all scene.

"In a way, we didn't really talk" Max said because in all honest he hadn't really met his mother, or the true form of his mother but of course that was the closest he had ever come to meeting his mother. And with all his new memories of the Queen Mother of Antar, he couldn't help but feel strangely connected to her, "But there is more..."

"There's more?" Diana struggled to say as she glanced at husband again. Gone was the suspecious dome about Tess and now there was Max's big revelation.

"Yes" Max had avoided looking at Isabel until that point, his expression begging her to forgive him yet her expression was emotionless so he looked back to his parents, "Me and Isabel have wanted for so long to tell you guys this...the truth about out parantage" Max fell silent for a moment before he decided to just string the news, "We are aliens...me and Isabel, we can during the famous Roswell crash"

Silence followed that little proclamation before Diana and Philip glanced at each other and bubbles of laughter filled the room. Max exchanged glances with Tess, his parents seemed to be taking the news well then again maybe it had a lot to do with the fact that they didn't believe him.

"Mom, I am serious" Max said trying not to laugh, not that he could blame their reactions but really were they suppose to believe that their son and daughter were aliens.

"Of course you are sweety" Diana said nodding her head looking at her husband, "Aliens...really?"  
"I am" Max said trying to sound serious, "I can prove it, I'll prove it right now"  
Diana and Philip were still laughing when the table began to tremble slightly, Tess and Isabel both turned to Max wearing another set of shocked expressions. The laughter died down as plates rose and hovered in the air. Philip and Diana looked at each other, then Isabel and then Tess and then finally Max.

"Oh my God!" Diana whispered more to herself than anything.

Philip stood up then, blinking furiously and moved to the door.

"Dad were are you going?" Max asked a little nervious about both his parent's reactions.

"I'm going to the living room to get some alcoholic substances...I have a feeling I am going to need some vodka"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Sorry that it took me this long to put up this chapter, exams..enuf said :) Read and Review as usual

Max, Isabel along with their parents Diana and Philip Evans sat in the living room in absolutely silence and also beside Max sat Tess with baby Zan sleeping in a small crib. Before dinner was over Max had announced to his family finally after years of lies about his true origins. Diana and Philip Evans had suddenly found out that their beloved children were hardly human, only half if that technicality counted. So the two had absolutely know idea of how to handle the situation that had represented itself. After putting the plates in the dishwasher, the dinner party had arrived in the living room and silence was the only sound heard since. Philip had already grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf but amarzingly enough he really wasn't drinking that heavily, not the way Diana was anyway. Isabel was sitting on the one person couch still in shock over the Evans that had taken place moments ago. Still she could hardly believe that her brother had announced their long time secret without even conculting either her or Michael. The brother that had refused to tell their parents the truth for years had suddenly spilled the secret outright to preserve Tess's honor. That fact alone made her absolutely angry but that anger was brushed aside in the moment by a feeling of trepidation. She was worried about her parents reactions towards the news. Tess felt vaguely uncomfortable as she sat next to Max glancing at everyone in turn. She shouldn't be there, that much was clear in her mind afterall this was a family moment and she wasn't part of the family at all.

If only Max had warned her of his intentions.

"You know, I don't know why you are so surprised" Tess suddenly spoke looking from both parents, she was tired of the silence and wanted someone to say something and if it was going to be her, then so be it. "Surely you two must have had an incling that told you that Max and Isabel were different from normal teens? The detarchment, the depression, the 'I am so alone' vibe they throw at you..."

Diana snapped her head towards Tess, giving her a glare that immediately silenced the young mother. She didn't really want to hear what a bad mother she was for not noticing the signs about Max and Isabel. Shaking her head, Diana grabbed the bottle of vodka filling a glass once more before swallowing in one glup. She was aware that both Max and Isabel wanted her to say something, no, the looks they kept sending told her that they needed her to say something. But one could one say in such situations.

Philip however seemed to have thought over Tess's words and now thought to answer her with why he never really thought much about Max or Isabel's behavior.

"Detarchment, depression, 'I am so alone' vibe are support to be signs that our children are from another planet?" Philip asked with a not of disbelief, "We have teenagers, those are signs of adolesence...we were prepared for sex talks, smoke talks, drinking talks and gesh...we were even prepared for Max getting his girlfriend pregnant. But Aliens from another planet? Thats kind of hard to swallow?"

"So what?" Isabel asked in a small voice, introducing herself in the conversation for the first time, "It doesn't change anything? We are still you children...you still love us, don't you?"

"What?"Diana was brought to attention by the childlike sound of Isabel voice, for a moment she looked at her daughter as realization was drawn in her mind. Diana stood up and rushed to Isabel's side taking and took her in her arms, "Isabel, of course it doesn't change anything...you are my daughter and I love you" Diana pulled back and turned to Max, "Both of you, the fact that you are...it doesn't change how I feel about you two, got it?"  
"Is that why you didn't tell us before?" Philip asked looking back and forth between the two siblings, "Because you thought, it might change how we felt about you?"  
The silence that followed told the parents that the two had really thought that about them. It was then understandable why niether one wanted to tell them, but for Diana this wasn't enough. It wasn't a good enough excuse and the fact that both of her children thought that about her was not a very good reflection of what she had taught them.

"You should not have thought that?" Philip said silently watching the distress taking place on his wife's face.

"We know" Isabel said in a calm voice now that she was asured that her mother's feelings would never change. She had always known that if neither Max or herself were to tell the truth that her parents wouldn't suddenly change their emotion cond. But she was only eighteen years old and thought reasonable were her thoughts, her feelings had no intentions of revealing the truth and prove herself wrong. She was just glad to know that she had been right all along. Isabel looked at her mother and smiled, "I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, it was so difficult for me to keep this as a secret."

"I am sure that it was" Diana agreed smiling back then turned to Max and Tess, "Does this have anything with the government being after you and all?"

Tess looked up to find everyone looking at her and smiled nerviously, how in the world had the conversation shifted towards her all the sudden, Tess wondered as she gave a small nod.

"Those were all lies" She announced what everyone in the room knew to be true, "Its a basic survival instinct for the four of us"

"speak for yourself" Isabel snapped turned to Tess, her eyes flashing with rage before an expressionless face appeared as she forced a smile to divert her parents of the cold situation between herself and the young queen of Antar, "I can not make my lies into an art form like yourself"

"Did you say four?" Philip asked in disbelief, not at all getting that there was something seriously wrong between the alien woman in his living room, "There is another one? Who...Michael"

Of course the three, Michael, Max and Isabel had always been close but really had different personalities and neither Philip or Diana could never truly understand why. But this as crazy as it was would make sense of the weird friendship between the three and would explain a lot.

"Wait a minute here" Diana exclaimed trying to understand everything that was being said but he really needed to get to the buttom of Tess' lie, "Tess why are the government after you?"

"Because they know" Tess said and that was one of the simplest way to say everything, afterall she really didn't want to scare the Evans in anyway shape or form. She told them about going back to the mother planet and the reason for that decision. Needless to say that the Evans were shocked to learn that this was a superman situation were Kal-El is saved from a planet's distruction. She did mention the war on Antar but not how to stop the war. The Evans had just had the shock of their lives, she really didn't want them to think for one moment that they might lose Max or Isabel even through that was an inevitability. She also avoided telling them the real reason why the army was looking for her.

"Okay, this is all too much to take in one night" Philip declared looking at the clock before standing up, "It's late, we should talk about this in tomorrow, we should have a family day so we can really discuss everything"

"Agreed" Diana said standing up as well, then looked at Tess for a moment before turning to Max, "Why don't you take Tess to Michael's apartment, it time to sleep"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz Parker was almost done with her nightly rounds and only a couple more customers remained but as she worked, her attention seemed to be shifting away to a certain male character that was sitting at the counter. Her gaze kept straying to him in all the way possible. She could not help herself somehow but that had to do with the look on Eric's face. The burger in front of him was only half eaten and the drink half empty but she had given him that food more than 30 minutes ago.

What was more disturbing was seeing the serious and so shelled look. She had met Eric that afternoon and since then she had felt that the person that she encountered was a well rounded person. After serving one customer, Liz strode over to Eric with determination to know why he was looking so thoughtful to find out why he was looking so thoughtful.

"Hey" Liz greeted him as she stood in front of him.

Eric broke from his thoughts, blinking a couple of times before letting his lips twist into a charming smile, "Hello there gorgeous"

"Hello there handsome" Liz said back with a small smile, "Penny for your thoughts"

Eric looked at Liz for a moment before forcing a smile, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's just you had a look on you face for the last hour or so" Liz said very matter of factly, "I just wanted to know what you were thinking about"

Eric was silent for a moment seriously thinking before letting himself smile, "I see...an hour or so...has it been an hour...are you sure?"

Liz gave a small nod, "Yeah, i was watching you the entire time"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Eric suddenly brightened up, "Really, so you were watching me the entire night, huh?'

Liz realized her mistake too late when she concluded that she had just added to Eric's belief that he was hunkalitious, which he was but that didn't mean she wanted to think that she thought that.

"Well" Liz looked flustered for a moment then decided to explain quickly while refusing to look at him at all, "It's only because you looked so sad"

"Oh, it's not because maybe you think I am cute?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrows.

"No" Liz said quickly even though he was obviously a teen hunk but she was trying not to smile, "I do not"

"You do too" Eric said in contradictiory to her denial, "You so think I'm cute"

"I do not" Liz once more denied the accusation stiffly, "I was worried about you, okay, and...because...well I thought we had decided to be friends."

Eric looked at her with his bright smile before turning all serious once more, "you are right...where did Maria go?"

"Huh...oh..she went to Michael" Liz was taken back by the fast change of topic as she answered the question then peeped at him curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"Curious" Eric said his smile slipping away as he drove himself into his thoughts once more. He knew that Liz wanted to say more but at that same time her cell phone rang. He turned away as she answered the phone, giving her a little privacy not that he could even pay attention to what she was saying. It was only after a moment of silent that Eric turned around to find a shellshocked Liz holding on to her cell tightly.

"Liz?" Eric questioned in concern.

A few minutes passed before Liz looked up at Eric, "That was Michael, Maria is in the hospital"

"Okay, then" Eric said standing up, "I'll take you there then"

Liz gave a small nod and silently followed Eric to his car. Thinking about Maria, from what Michael had only told her that it was serious and that she was in the Emergence room. The car ride was silent because for one thing, Eric knew that Liz wouldn't be up for talking and to be honest he didn't know what to say.

"Turn left" Liz suddenly broke the silence as the car came to a crossroads.

"But I thought the hospital was the other way" Eric stated while looking around, he was almost sure of it didn't he pass the hospital that afternoon when he gave Maria and Liz a ride.

"It is" Liz agreed with him then looked up at his questioning look, "We're going to Max's house, I need him right now"

Eric turned to Liz after her sentence, then nodded in understanding before he turned left and thereafter followed her directions. As soon as they got to the Max's house, Liz was out of the car even before Eric stopped running to the front door and ringing the door bell furiously.

"Hey, what the hell?" Isabel questioned as soon as she opened the door to find Liz and a strange but very cute guy standing there.

"I need Max" Liz said ignoring Isabel as she pushed Isabel aside to get into the house.

"That's sweet" Isabel said sacarstically giving the guy a one minute study and through curious as to who he was she turned to Liz, "But he isn't not here"

"Well, where is he?" Liz asked

"I'll give you three changes to guess" Isabel said with a small fake smile.

"Isabel, Maria is in the hospital" Liz said quickly, she had no time to play games.

Isabel's smile slipped off from her lips, so Liz didn't come to the house because of Tess. It was apparant that the girl had no idea about the family dinner and the only reason that she was there was to get Max to Maria. Max had the power to heal. Maybe he would be of help to Maria. And if Maria was sick, then Michael would have to be at the hospital too.

"His with Tess" Isabel said silently.

Liz blinked at Isabel, Max was with Tess...Even though she was well aware that Max was struggling with his feeling. She shouldn't have been surprise by the statement but she was and those feelings of hatred for Tess come up. However at that moment, Maria was most important .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Michael's room Max looked down as his beautiful son closes his eyes, the little baby boy going away to dreamland. In that moment in time, everything else felt small, the world felt right. And why not, Max finally had his family back and he was determined more than anything to keep them safe from harm. Kavir was not going to take from him another child, not this time. Hoping that only good dreams would penetrate the little mind Max kissed his son on the forehead and brought the blanket safely up to Zan's chin. With one last look, Max walked out of Michael's room into the living room. Tess standing at the window looking out , wearing a long white shirt, hair tied and arms crossed.

"Finally asleep, huh" Tess stated the questioned silently turning to face him while wearing an expressless face expression.

"yeah" Max answered with a geunune smile walking up to Tess and taking her into his arms and took hold of her, "I just finished telling him a story about a rabbit and some eggs, it wasn't very good but he did fall asleep"

"That's nice" Tess said while moving away from Max's arms though being near him was not something she wished to pass up. But thinking of what happened ealier that night was making her furious. How could he embrass her in front of his parents like that? How dare he not tell her what had happened with his mother, and now she made a full of herself?

"Thats because you deserved it" Max said silently as he heard her thoughts. He knew that she was more than powerful to keep those thoughts private but had voiced them loudly so he could gather how angry she was with him.

Tess turned to face him, fury written plainly on her face, "Excuse me"

"Fine then, you are excused" Max said still wearing his smile as he leaned forward, "Think of it as payback"

"Payback?" Tess asked with a shocked face, "For what?"

"Is that a trick question?" Max asked after a moment of silent, "Let's see, who has been lying ever since she got here? You told us that you lived with Nasado your entire life? You lied about my son not being able to breath in this planet? And the fact that you were caught with this lie is because you took it upon yourself to challenge the United State Army..."

"Okay, okay" Tess exclaimed interupting Max's list of her wrong doing, suddenly the anger left her just like that. She hadn't really thought of all the things that he had apparantly thought about, this was something that Zan would have done in another lifetime. Max and Zan where actually starting to intergrate.

"Sorry" Tess apologized silently after a few seconds of completation.

Max shrugged his shoulders, "listen learned then"

Tess finally aloud a small smile to show as she gave a small nod, "Yeah, I will never be this careless again"

Max blinked a few times while staring at Tess before chuckling outloud while sitting on the couch, "Then I'll take that as a no"

Tess shrugged as she sat next to Max a feeling of contendment taking over, "you should have still told me that you were thinking of telling your parents the truth"

"I still cant believe that they took things well" Max said outloud to Tess, "I have to admit that I thought they would freak out on me and Isabel"

"Aren't you glad to be wrong?" Tess asked making herself completely comfortable beside Max, "Parents who love their children completely don't care much about anything else. Interlove between different species is not that unknown, love at dogs and humans..."

"Are you comparing me to a dog" Max interupted trying to sound offended while struggling to control his bubbling laughter.

"Yes...what..no" Tess went silent for a moment then looked flustered, "No, of course not, it's just that...I am saying that is possible between...I am not making you feel better am I?"

"Are you kidding?" Max asked with a bright smile touch her face, "Though you just insulted me, you were adorable doing it"

Tess smiled brightly at the compliment before leaning forward, "Really"

"Really" Max echoed nodding while carressing her face, "You are so beautiful"

Max declared touching his lips to hers for a perfect moment. It wasn't full of desire or passion as before, this was just a warm, delightful kiss.

"Not mad anymore about everything?" Tess asked hopefully.

"Oh no" Max said smiling slightly, "I am still so mad at you...but I will get over it"

Tess signed, it would have been completely unrealistic if Max had decided to forgive and forget at that moment but she suppose he had every reason to be mad. She had lied to him, and if he had his reasons to be angry at her and there were valid then she could have reason to be angry at him.

Before anything could be said further, Max and Tess pulled apart as the door opened. Both turned to find Isabel standing at the doorway, both exchanged glances both thinking that Isabel had come to vent some anger and spurt some tribulations.

"Izzy" Max said ready to apologize and explain but not getting a chance because Liz suddenly appeared surging forward and throwing her arms around Max's shoulders. Tess looked on in dismay as Max brought his arms around Liz, Isabel smiled in satisfication and Eric glanced at Tess.

"Max" Liz whispered softly holding on tightly because at that moment, everything seemed to disappear.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Amy De Luca opened her eyes to a strange sight, knowing that she wasn't in her room at all and for a moment wondered where she was. For a moment before the hospital scent brought the events of the previous night flooding back in her mind. Her being called from work, dropping everything as Jim Valenti told her about Maria, rushing to the hospital, finding out about Maria's condition. The condition wasn't so bad, Mrs. De Luca tried to reason with herself as she glanced at her baby-girl who lay beside her. Amy should be glad it wasn't a fated disease like cancer or womething physical like a damanged brain...it could be worse. Maria was having a mental breakdown but that could be fixed, a couple of pills, therapy and all will be well. Amy didn't allow herself to dwell on the possibility that mental breakdowns could led to a worse situation.

She couldn't sent Maria to any mental institute but what if she didn't get a choice. No...she shouldn't think such thoughts, her daughter was going to be alright . A few minutes of complementing and a sleepy male grunt broke of her concentration, turning to find another presence in the room. Michael was sleeping soundly on a chair beside Maria, his head lay on the bed, a hand grasping on his beloved's hand. The night before as Amy could remember, Michael had caused a disturbance when he refused to leave the hospital. Amy had conceded, she had allowed Michael to stay. Amy had never really disliked Michael at all, she just knew that even the occusional bad boy with a heart could cause heartbreak. His behavior, his own and off relationship with Maria, for goodness sake the boy had a motorcycle, Amy had every reason to be concerned about their relationship. But she understood now that Michael really loved Maria and no matter what will happen in the future...she would never forget that fact. The young mother got out of bed, moved to the other side and preceded to wake up Michael.

"Michael" Amy whispered, while shaking his shoulders a little rousing him from his sleep.

"Huh" Michael awoke to what he precieved to be his nightmare as he met Mrs. De Luca's eyes and immediately bacome worried, "What is it? What happen? Is Maria worse?"

"No, sweety...nothing" She said softly shaking her head, "I just thought that maybe you should go home"

There was a moment of silence after Mrs. De Luca's suggestion and Amy was finding herself feeling rather uncomfortable under Michael gaze. The teen didn't look at all happy with the suggestion and for a moment Amy thought she wasn't dealing with just a normal boy. His eyes that had been full of concern a while ago were now dark and creeped with streaks of anger that had her unnerved.

"You want me ro leave, Maria" Michael asked in what Amy precieved to be a dangerous tone.

"That's not what I meant" Amy took a deep breath knowing that she had hurt the guy with her suggestion so she tried to explain as softly as she could, "like I said, I thougt you might want...freshen up, take a shawor, have some breakfast...I am not baning you from the room, I just want to spent a few hours alone with my daughter.

Micheal remained unmoved for a second before his eyes softened up and his lips twisted into a small smile. Amy was going through so much and it wouldn't be right for Michael to make things so difficult for her. Michael had been scared the previous night when Mr. Valenti had called him with news of Maria's condition. The way he had been scared when Max had been taken hostage by the government, or when Max had decided to heal all those people during christmass time... This was just as bad, but he realized that even with everything that he was feeling, a mother's pain had to be way worse.

"Okay, you are right" Michael agreed, he stood up and kissed Maria on the cheek.

I'll come back, Michael promised, soon

Tess was already up, awake and sitting on the couch when Michael stepped into his apartment. Tess looked up and smiled slightly when he came in. She knew about Maria being in the hospital, Liz had seen fit to tell her why she was clinging to Max. But she wasn't upset about that, not at all...she and Max weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, not officially anyway so Tess wasn't really all that angry. Infact, she was rather worried about Maria. And she hoped that it was nothing serious.

"Hey" Tess greated Michael in a lame manner, she really didn't know what else to say really.

Michael hadn't even noticed her when he walked in, waking up from his daze state, he nodded back in greating and went to take a shawor leaving Tess staring after him. She knew he had a lot going on in his mind and thought of ways to make feel slightly better though she knew that if someone you loved was in danger nothing could make you feel better until the danger had passed. When Michael had finished getting clothed he walked out of his room and was met with a wonderful scents floating around in the air. He found out a few minutes later as Tess placed dish after dish filled with eggs, baccon, hotdogs, beans, bread.

"Hey" Tess greated once more turning around to find Michael in a surprised state and within reason, this breakfast was too much and she knew that, "My mother once said that food is the best medicine for a worried heart so..."

"Which mother?" Michael questioned now staring at her, she looked surprised by the question, "You have two right? One on earth and the other on Antar? Which one?"

Tess gave a small smile now sure why he was mentioning that but she didn't have to answer.

"I'm not hungry" Michael declared grabbing a jacket from the couch.

"What?" Tess was shocked and knew that he had to say something, "You have to eat something and keep your strength up for...Maria"

Michael stopped then turned and looked straight at Tess, "Maria is having a mental breakdown, I've been trying not to think about that but the more I do the more I have the same conclusion"

Tess had an incling of where this was all going, "You blame me?"

"Everything has become too much for her to handle right now" Michael stated factly with a shrug, "Her boyfriend is jerk, her best friend is going through hell, her other best friend died, and the person who murdered her is living with her boyfriend...yeah, I'm gonna say that you contribute a lot, but no I don't blame you"

Tess turned from Michael and blinked a couple of times, she hadn't really thought about how Maria might be feeling about this whole roommate thing with Michael but Michael had obviously thought about it.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked silently.

Michael stared at her for a moment, "Do you have anyway to go?"

That was the last statement Michael made before turning to leave. Tess stood next to the stove for a while longer thinking about what Michael had said and then she couldn't breath. The air in the apartment seemed to take a lot out of her system and she knew that she had to get out of this hole she dag for herself. Michael had just made her realize something, the whole Alex thing had to be resolved and soon but until then, she really had to get out of there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked silently.

Michael stared at her for a moment, "Do you have anyway to go?"

That was the last statement Michael made before turning to leave. Tess stood next to the stove for a while longer thinking about what Michael had said and then she couldn't breath. The air in the apartment seemed to take a lot out of her system and she knew that she had to get out of this hole she dag for herself. Michael had just made her realize something, the whole Alex thing had to be resolved and soon but until then, she really had to get out of there.

What was he going to do now, Tess had come back, what was he suppose to do now?

"Morning Dad"

Mr. Valenti looked up to find his beloved son coming in the room already ready for school but he could see the signs of relunctance forming under his eyes. Kyle had known and yet had refused to devulge the information and he could understand why.

Kyle seemed to notice that something wasn't really right about the way his father sat on the couch and wondered what was going on through his mind...Kyle then remembered that Maria was in the hospital.

"Dad" Kyle called out and waited until he had his father's attention, "What happen to Maria?"

"She is just emotionally exhausted" Mr. Valenti said in the simplest way, "She is just in pain right now"

"Is she going to be okay?" Kyle asked in a concerned manner while getting a nutriant bar from the kitchen then turned to his father, "She will be fine, right?"

Mr. Valenti shook his head trying to keep focuse on the current conversation, "I don't know but I think she will be fine"

Kyle smiled a little but not worried about the unconvincingway his father had worded reply. But right then he really had to go to school, "Okay, gotta go"

"Maria said somethings about Tess" Mr. Valenti said before his son could leave.

Kyle froze, turned and looked at his dad who seemed to be in another world, "What did she say?"

"That Tess was back" Mr. Valenti then looked at his son with a look he used on crimnals, "But that's not true, right?"  
Kyle was silent for a moment not knowing how to answer the question, "Dad..."

"Because if she was bad" Mr. Valenti enterupted standing up still staring kyle down, "I would know, right?"

"Well" Kyle sighed then walked over to his dad, "I am sorry, I should have told you sooner"

Mr. Valenti looked down for a minute feeling slightly betrayed but Kyle hadn't stated his reasons at all, "Why didn't you tell me"

"I don't know" Kyle claimed as he sat down, "It was hard to find the words to say...it's complicated because I kinda...don't hate her"

Mr. Valenti was silent and looked at his son who was now staring at the floor. He understood how Kyle felt because he really didn't hate Tess either but the human emotions were full of complications. You may hate the actions people took however it may be impossible to hate the perpetrators. That was the situation as it was now, Tess had been like a daughter to him in those few months that she stayed with the Valentis.

"How was I suppose to say it? What was I suppose to say?" Kyle asked then looked at his dad, "Hey Dad, the girl who killed my friend and used me as an accessary to murder is back"

If the situation wasn't so serious Mr. Valenti would have laughted at his son's choice of words but it wasn't funny at all because what he said was a statement of fact. Tess had killed someone and she had used his son. No matter how much of a daughter she had been like to him, he was still angry. He had taken her in his home, had trusted, had become attached to her and even come so far as to love her and the girl shook all that by killing Alex in his home and by using his son to carry Alex's body. He couldn't forgive that, he would not forgive that. Even if he didn't hate her at all, he wasn't just going to stand back and watch her go unpunished. And according to Maria, Tess hadn't at all felt the consequences of her actions. But what could he do, he could hand her over to the police but if he did then the others would be found out. So what he should just let her off, she had killed an innocent person and he should just let it go.

"She is staying with Michael, right?" Mr. Valenti asked coming to a conclusion.

Kyle looked at his father wondering what was going on through his head then nodded, "Yeah" Kyle said comfirming his belief, "Why?"

Mr. Valenti looked up Kyle almost concerned voice and knew that at that point that Tess was poison but how to get rid of that poison was the question, but whatever. He had to see her and talk to her...if only to understand why she had killed Alex and why she had used his son. Maybe he needed an excuse not to hurt her but really, he wanted to find out the truth even if the truth would hurt.

"No reason" Mr. Valenti said to his son, "You should go to school now, okay"

Kyle looked at his father for a moment as if not buying his answer then nodded, stood up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz walked through the school halls in a gaze as she thought about her best friend Maria laying in the hospital room. She couldn't believe that Amy was the first one to break, Liz had always figured that if anyone would lose their minds first it would be her. She never believed for one moment that Maria would be the first to emotional have a breakdown. Liz had always been able to count on Maria for almost all the emotional support in the world. Come to think of it, Liz always allowed herself to lean on Maria for almost anything. When Alex died, Maria was always one to seem strong especially when Liz was in need.

This was too much.

And Liz was to a disadvantage as to what to do about it. What was she going to do without Maria by herside, she couldn't lose another person she cared about...Not when she had lost Alex. Liz turned around the corner towards her locker and stopped short when she found Max leaning against her locker. He looked so relaxed and very handsome indeed but Liz was in no mood to talk to him. She was in no mood to talk to anyone at all so relunctantly she walked over however slowly. Max looked up when she came near and stared at her in that way that made her feel ever more closely to him, like he was looking deep inside her soul. Liz internally shook those thoughts away, she really didn't want to go there.

"Hey" Max greated her with a small smile, moving slightly away so she could open her locker, "Here is a stupid question"

Liz placed books from her previous class in the locker before turning to Max while forcing a smile, "What?"

"How are you doing?" Max asked with raised eyebrows.

"Wow that is a stupid question" Liz agreed after a moment of silence, "right now, I am trying not to feel anything"

"How is that working for you?" Max asked as he followed Liz to her next class, "The not feeling thing...I mean"

Liz stopped all the suddenly and turned back to Max, the fake smile all gone and struggled to keep the tears from falling, "No...it's not working, I feel helpless and out of control...my life is in shumbles, my best friend is dead, my boyfriend is in love with the murder and my other best friend is in the hospital, how could I not feel anything at all"

Disregarding her comment about Tess because she had a point, Max was surprised by the calm tone she used, in fact he couldn't believe that she wasn't yelling or screaming which was what she was rightly obligated to.

"I am sorry I couldn't do anything to help" Max finally apologized and went on to explain, "It's something emotional so I really can't fix something like that...you know...It's mostly up to her"

"I'm sorry" Liz said taking a fastrrauted sigh, "I know you took a big risk"

Max studied her for a moment then sighed as well, "Wanna get out of here?"

Liz raised her eyebrows in the surprise question then without giving it much thought gave a small nod. Max grabbed Liz's hand and the two began to walk out of the school campas only to be stopped short when someone interceded the couple.

"Hello, lovebirds" The greating came from a cheerful, blond-haired teen goddess wearing a sophisticated almost-like business suit.

Max and Liz looked at each other then to the girl, "Hi, Shelby" The two chorused.

"Oh...how cute" Shelby said with a bright smile, she was rather peacky, before chatting away, "I am so glad I ran to you guys, I've been looking for you everywhere but I found you so I guess I have to tell you the good new...ha..you two have been voted...get this have been voted...guess...not gonna guess, here is a clue, a couple has been voted the best looking couple at Roswell high"

Liz struggled to keep her emotions in check as the statement ran through her head...could things get worse. How in the world was it possible that she and Max had been voted the school cutest couple when they had already broken up. Not officially but still, this was a knife added the extreme pains that seemed to stab through in her heart. Liz become aware that the entire time Max had been watching her. The twoo held eyes for a moment.

"Hello!" Shelby exclaimed interupting their thoughts, she knew that something was way wrong, "That's good new people, you are suppose to be happy...you know what...whatever, I need both of you to come with me so I can take your picture for the yearbook"

Max broke his gaze from Liz and looked at Shelby, "We would love to but...we were kinda of in the middle of something"

Shelby's smile slipped off as the looked back and forth at Max and Liz, "Middle of something"

"Yeah" Liz said struggling to keep her senses, "kinda busy"

"Busy" Shelby repeated the phrase still glancing between the two, "I am sure the principle would love to know that the elected super couple of our school are too busy skipping school to have their picture taken for the yearbook...are you two busy now"

Max thought it riduculas that he, the king of Antar was being threatened by this teenage human girl. The guy who had in his last life always got what he wanted and ordered armies to war and fought and got his way. Even so after a glance at Liz, he followed the two to the football feild. Following instructions, he and Liz tried to appear as normal as possible though he knew that the title didn't belong to them. They weren't a couple anymore.

"Thanks you, guys" Shelby said once again cheerful, waving goodbye and on her way she went.

There was a silence in the air for a moment before Liz and Max glanced at each other once more. The akwardness had come back rest between the two of them.

"So, still wanna leave?" Max asked finally breaking the silence after a tiresome moment though he didn't know which answer he wanted to hear. He really wanted to be friends with Liz, he knew that it was because in this lifetime, Liz had been his first love. He wanted to stay connected to her, he wanted to comfort her at this point in time because she desperately needed him.

Liz was silent for a moment, really tempted to take him on his offer but the moment was broken and now she had absolutely no desire to go anyway with him, "No, let's just go to class"

Max nodded his head, stood up and offered his hand. Liz inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to meant her heart and while disregarding his hand stood by herself. Both began to walk towards the school building before another interuption aquired in the form of Max's phone.

"Hello" Max answered quietly and stopped, "Mr. Valenti...what, no...what!"  
Liz looked at Max as he exclaimed in a concerned voice, his expression had changed as well, "what is it?"

Max looked at Liz with rage filled eyes, "Okay, I'll be right there"

"What is it?" Liz asked again as Max strode past her without a sound, "Max!"

Max stopped when she called out his name and turned to her, "Tess is gone"

Liz opened her mouth but couldn't say anything but since she was a part of this she followed him silently.

_Michael, Isabel!!!!_

Max called out, senting his desperate need to see them. He was feeling a rage thorbing down his body and felt the need to exhalt some violence but underneath that violent rage in his spine, Max felt a huge sense of belief. Maybe she had only left Michael's apartment for a while but even though something inside him told him otherwise. He couldn't seem to sense her, and he even tried to call her through his thoughts but his thoughts bounced back, as an echo. She was blocking him out, which caused him to think that she really had ran away.

The ride to Michael's apartment was in silence because well Liz didn't really know what to say. If anything, Liz felt that Max was slightly overecting, if she was Tess and well if Tess had any normal human emotions, she wouldn't want to be cooped up in that apartment forever with no sunlight. For all Max knew, Tess had decided to take a walk in the park with Zan. To be rather honest, if Tess had really left Max in the cold, not that she wished it so however if thats what really happened...Liz hoped that Tess would just stay gone.

Ten minutes later, Liz, Max, Michael, Isabel and Mr. Valenti were gathered in the living room. Five minutes ago, Max had read the note that Tess had left saying that she had left and that she was sorry. Five minutes ago, Max had come to the simple conclusion that Tess was trying to drive him over the edge.

I'm gonna kill her, Max thought outloud trying to calm himself.

"When I find her, I'm gonna kill her" Max said then looked at everyone who seemed not all concerned with Tess's disappearance, "We have to find her"

"Why?" Isabel was the first to ask as she looked up to her brother, "Seriously, why should we find her...if we are lucky, the government will get a hold on her"

"Isabel" Michael snapped, shaking his head slightly. He was feeling a little guilty because, he was the one that told her to leave. He had been upset about Maria and really didn't think that she would have taken him so seriously, "Don't forget that Tess has Max's son"

Liz looked up at that statement, then at Max...she really didn't like the look of pain on his face. Even though she didn't want Tess around, even though she hated Tess, thinking about Max and his son apart like before was more than she could bear.

"Sorry" Isabel responded after a moment turning away from Max, "How are we going to find her though?"  
Silence followed the question because now it seemed just like before, when Tess had left with Zan to go to Antar. Since she didn't seem to keen to response when Max was calling for her mentally, how were there going to find her then.

"Eric" Liz said silently her eyes never leaving Max, "We could ask Eric"

"Of course" Max breathed relief as he spoke wearing a smile, if only for a moment, "I don't have his phone number"

"I do" Liz admitted with a shrug then she sighed, boy was she an idiot!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Several days have passed and the lives of the Roswellians have been turned upside down once again. Events had already paseed that were neither coincidental or expected. Max had regained his memories and almost immediately Tess had returned. And like before her arrival had set in motion a lot of headache and changes. Max and Liz had decided to take a break, but as usually, theirs is a relationship with complications. Tess has already began seeing her future in a different light but as usually a roadblock seems underway. A stranger with a connection with Tess arrived only to bring Tess's lies to the surface. The army arrived only to bring Tess's misdeeds to the surface. Max revealed to his parents a seven year old secret without discussion with Isabel or Michael. Isabel had began to have dreams of her past and so has Michael. Maria seems to have had a major breakdown and has silenced her voice. And finally, Tess decided that enough was enough and has actually disappeared again.

Michael has made the hospital his second home since Maria's breakdown and has yet been able to make Maria talk. Max had tried to heal Maria but of course, she wasn't physically hurt and most of her injuries were emotional and mental. And he was also remembering his past in vivid details. He remembered being a great warrior, he remembered always having the best military stratigist on Antar after his father's death, he remembered his friendship with Zan and his relationship with Valendra. He remembered bits and snaps of pictures reflecting his past. But no matter how much he tried and wanted to, he couldn't remember Nikolas at all. It seemed that his mind had just shut off Nikolas from his memories. And added to that, he was just so worried about Maria but she had yet to say anything to him.

Max was walking in park, holding a cell in one hand as he searched for Eric Vandercamp. It was almost ritual for him to call the guy and ask about Tess, and even he had to honestly know that he was beginning to annoy Eric.

"Hello, Max" The familiar voice spoke before Max could say anything at all, "NO, I have not seen Tess, and have not spoken to Tess, I didn't know where she is and if she contacts me...I will call you"

Max was silent for a moment and if this wasn't serious, he would have been laughing but he thanked Eric and hanged the phone sighing in fastraution. He was going to kill her, he really was, Max thought to himself sitting on a park bench and found himself staring at a young mother across from him holding her baby.

Eric was close to the Crashdown when he hanged up the phone on Max. He stopped for a moment staring at the cell wondering if he should change his number. He was already feeling guilty for lying and that last person he wanted to feel guilty for was Max. He remembered a few days ago when he had gotten his first call from Max after Tess had left Michael's apartment. Eric had lied then too, claiming that he had no idea were Tess was and telling Max that if he come in contact with Tess, he would be the first person to know. But it wasn't so, because he had been contact with Tess, she had been right beside him as he talked to Max.

_"Max is furious at you" Eric said after hanging up on his phone conversation, "You shouldn't have left without telling him anything"_

_Tess looked at Eric and smiled slightly, "The colliding of the past and present, Zan's memories are taking over if Max is now so suddenly worried about me"_

_Eric looked at Tess for a moment then shook his head in disbelief before he looked at the floor of his new apartment with the blankets bundled aroung the sleeping baby, "Maybe he is worried about his son"_

_Tess followed Eric's gaze then looked back at Eric momentary before smiling arkwardly at him and then giving off a chuckle, "Of course, his son...aah I didn't think about that, I guess that makes me rather selffish"_

_"What?" Eric asked suddenly looking all shocked, that wasn't how he wanted Tess to think of herself, not at all, not one bit and for her to think that made him very much angry "How can you say that to me, you have no right to say that about yourself, you came to Roswell because you knew that millions were dying each day and because you wanted to stop that from happening and..."_

_"Gave up a future with you because of that fact" Tess said silently completing the sentence because that was what Eric was thinking, she knew that well._

_"Our future was going to be filled with happiness and love" Eric said with a small smile studing her, "You upset about the night before? About the hug?"_

_"Between Max and Liz?" Tess asked silently then shrugged her shoulders, "This is how it's always going to be, so I should get prepared for it"_

_Tess was so sure of it now, she was no longer in illusionary mode where all she could see was her future with Max. She shouldn't thought of that future, "When I first came here to Roswell, the reason wasn't because of being a queen, it was the memories of Zan"_

_Eric smiled for a moment then looked away from her then, because he knew that it was true, "I know"_

_"Zan loved Ava so much, more than his kingdom, his own life" Tess declared what she viewed to be an universal truth, "Remembering him like that, the prince of my dreams...I remembered the love I had felt for him before, that was before I came to Roswell"_

_Eric was silent for a moment then looked back at Tess, "Tessa, it seems to me like you got your prince"  
Tess looked at her baby once again and smiled once more, "My illusions were shattered soon afterwards, I thought my prince, my king would remember me at first sight...but that's not what happened, Max only had eyes for Liz...there were times I thought he regconized me"_

_"Is there a point to this" Eric asked breathing out a sigh of fastraution, "I mean why are saying all this"_

_"Because I am not the victim" Tess snapped trying to calm herself down, "Isn't that's what you think? The truth is I come in between them when I had no right to him at all"_

Remembering that conversation with Tess, Eric couldn't believe how much power Max seems to have on the two women in his life. Tess and Liz seemed so possessed in their infatuations and blinded by love. Eric didn't think that Tess had any reason to feel guilt at all over coming between Max and Liz, how could it have been so easy for her to come in between if the two had really been in love? Eric shook his head and opened the door to the crashdown, almost at once Liz looked up from her customer and smiled brightly at him. Eric gave a small wave and moved to the counter. Liz moved from her customer immediately and walked toward the back to bring Eric his order. The guy had been coming at the crashdown about the same time the entire week and always seemed to order the same thing.

"Hey, you remembered" Eric said with a laughing tone expecting the food, "You must have been looking forward to our meeting"

Liz raised her eyebrows and chuckled before saying in a joking manner, "Sure, darling...actually lost sleep over it"

"so you admit it" Eric exclaimed brightly, "I knew you would have to admit your feelings for me one day"

Liz looked at Eric for a moment then started laughing, she didn't know why but even with the problems that seemed to just multiply in her life, meeting Eric was something she would not exchange. Around him, she found herself laughing more that she had ever in her life. He was always flirting, always trying to make her smile or laugh and she had to admit that he was doing that very well. She tried to be angry at him at times but always she would end up smiling and happy.

"Hey, don't laugh at me" Eric said with a smile, putting his cell on the counter and taking off his jacket, "I was actually giving a compliment"

Liz smiled brightly again, "Really, a compliment?"

Eric nodded and smiled before standing up, "I will be back, have to go to the...you know, bathroom"

"Thanks for telling me" Liz said before rolling her eyes and going back to work. Time seemed to move so fast in her life, things had already changed since Tess's return. The most horrible was her best friend seemingly emotionally exhausted. Tess was a thorn in Liz's side and she would not denie that fact. She hated her but she was so tired of being angry yet she could not help herself. After taking another order she moved to the counter and almost immediately, Eric's phone began to ring. She knew it was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't but before she could stop herself she answered the phone.

"Hello" Liz greated slowly, looking around arkwardly.

There was silent on the other end before a feminane voice spoke cheerfully, "Hello, I am sorry I must have dialed the wrong number"

"Really, who were you trying to contact?" Liz asked knowing for a fact that the girl may have called the right number after all, she knew that she should just hang up the phone but she had already crossed the line.

"Eric" The girl said after a moment of silence, "But like I said, I must have dialed the wrong number"

"No, you dialed the right number" Liz said trying not to smile, "You want to leave a message?"  
There was another moment before the voice spoke again only this time it was an ice tone that met her suggestion, "No thanks"

Liz was shocked a little when the other girl hanged up the phone before any more words were exchanged. Knowing that she had totally done something that she shouldn't have, Liz hoped against hope that Eric wouldn't be mad and also a little part of her hopped that the girl would be so angry that she wouln't call again. Before she could put the phone down however, the phone rang once again. She looked at the cell for a moment then shook her head, she was already in trouble for interceping one call already. She really should just put the phone down and back away slowly. But maybe she could take a message for him.

Liz answered the phone but before she could say a word, she was met by a familiar voice.

"Hi Eric" The voice spoke making Liz freeze still holding the phone, "Eric...hello"

Liz brought herself from her thoughts, "Tess"

There was silence at the other end of the line and before any more words could be spoken the phone was snatched away from her. Eric was staring at her in disbelief and anger, and Liz couldn't blame him...but she knew that she had heard Tess and that was making her angry as well.

"Hello" Eric spoke still staring at Liz.

"Eric" Tess's voice came at the other end of the line, "I am so sorry, I thought you had answered your phone"

"It's okay" Eric said finally turning away from Liz walking as far from her as she could, "Where are you?"

"I am walking Zan" Tess respounded soundly a little off, "Maybe it's a good thing that Liz knows and you know...I am actually thinking of going to see Diana, Max's mother?"  
"Really" Eric said then sighed a little, "since when?"

"Since I woke up" Tess said with a small chuckle, "Look, this is a good thing, you can tell Liz that...look I will see you at home"

"Okay" Eric shook his head as he hanged up the phone before turning back to Liz who was still standing behind the counter staring at him with hints of anger flashing in her eyes.

Liz was rather angry, she had trusted Eric and so had Max. All along he had known where Tess had been and he had lied to her and to Max and to everyone else. Instead of concetrating on Maria, everyone had turned their attention to finding Tess. There was a moment of silence at the two teens looked at each other for a moment, both angry for different reasons.

"That was Tess?" Liz stated with a question, "I can't believe this, you have been lying all along, to everyone...to me, to Max...how could you when you knew how worried he was?"

Eric looked away for a minute then chuckled, a unfriendly sound coming through before turning back to Liz, "I am sorry but I didn't think I was under any obligation to tell either you or Max..."

"Under any obligation?" Liz interupted in rage trying to calm herself down as not to cause a public spectacle then leaned forward, "I thought we were friends Eric, friends don't lie the way you lied to me"

"Oh come back to real world" Eric tuned in quickly steping forward to stand near the counter, "Friends lie to each other all the time, and you know what, I don't remember giving you the right to answer my call from my cell by the way..."

"Are you blaming me now?" Liz asked interupting him once and raised her hand slightly, "I can't believe you are going to turn this around when you are so in the wrong"

"Well then forgive me for feeling like someone trumbled on my privacy" Eric nearly screamed causing others to turn to them, Eric calmed himself down and leaned forward, "I promised a friend that I would keep her whereabouts a secret, I promised Tess first and that cancelled everything else..."

"Tess is a lying scanky bitch" Liz exclaimed silently so only Eric could hear her, "She is manipulator who only looks after herself, its all about her but did she really think that she could kill innocent people and get away with it, taking someone's son away, and killing Alex, she doesn't deserve that little boy and he would be better off with Max and I can't believe anyone would help her at all"

Eric looked at Liz after her little speech and shook his head, "You know, I talked to Tess about Alex, she never admitted to the crime did she and you never had any proof"

"Yes, I do" Liz said absolutely sure of her convictions, "I have Kyle"

"Right" Eric sighed and finally calmed his raging heart, "Kyle...you know what I think, a few headache don't count but I suppose having your worst enemy doing the worst kind of terror justifies having all that hatred for her doesn't it, you really examine what you view as the truth Liz"

Liz said nothing else but watched silently as Eric wore his jacket and turned to leave. She felt like crying all the sudden but she really couldn't, she felt so betrayed and felt so in the right to be angry but she also felt like she was in the wrong. That she shouldn't have said what she had said, she shouldn't have answered that phone, what had possessed her to answer that danmed phone in the first place. She wanted to call Eric back and apoligize but she really couldn't make her lips move at all.

Eric stopped at the doorway before turned back to Liz and walked to the counter again, "Tess is on her way to Max's house, I don't know how long she will be there but now you have something to tell Max but remember something Liz, he doesn't belong to you anymore, he never did"

Liz couldn't believe her ears and watched silently as Eric turned from her and walked from the crashdown. For a moment when he had turned back, she had figured that he would apologize but instead he had told her of Tess's plans. That had to be something right, a way to make it up to her. If that was form of apologe, it wasn't very good at all, even if what he said had some truth in reality it still hurt to hear that. But she knew where Tess was at that very moment, should she call Max and warn him. She wanted to but she was really frozen, grounded and all she could think about was the "conversation" that she just had with Eric. Liz sighed and placed her head on the counter before banging a couple of times on the counter. She had totally screwed things over with him, hadn't she...she was the one that was suppose to be angry but suddenly she felt like a fool.

"Hey"

A voice that was very familiar broke into her thoughts, and when Liz looked up she was met by Max's beautiful eyes. Well speak of the devil and right on time to find out the news about his beloved.

Max looked at Liz for a moment, "Are you okay?"  
"Thats the question of the century?" Liz muttered to herself then smiled at Max, "Do you have to ask that everytime you see me now?"

Max smiled back and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, I care"

Liz stared at Max after he had said that, she knew that he cared about her, those two had been through a lot and she would never not care about Max. She loved him still even though he had moved on. She thought of telling him about Tess and her whereabouts but she couldn't really open her mouth and say what needed to be said. She didn't understand why, it just felt like anything she said at this point all be proving Eric right. If she told Max about Tess, then it would be as if she really wanted to be Max's kinght in shining armor as a matter of speaking. And maybe it was true, maybe she wanted to be his hero and give him what he wanted and wasn't that what love was all about? Giving? But if she did, she would then ensure that Max was reunited with Tess. And then again if she didn't tell Max and he found out that she maybe knew then everyone would think that she was trying to maybe keep Max and Tess apart. Liz began shaking her head furiously then stopped when she found Max staring at her like she had just lost her mind.

"Liz are you sure you are okay?" Max asked looking at her with concern, "I mean I very been worried about you and maybe you should talk to someone, Isabel maybe if this is a woman thing"

"No, I am fine" Liz said quickly, then sighed, "How is the search going anyway?"

"Tess" Max whispered while looking around as if making sure that noone was listening, "Not very well, she doesn't want to be found and I have to say that if I don't find her soon I am going to go crazy, I don't want to lose her again"

"Again?" Liz asked looking at Max in disbelief as if he should know better that to say such things in front of her.

"Well yeah, I was separated from her the first eleven years of this life..." Max broke off when he finally realized who he was speaking and almost at once felt regret for speaking at all, "Liz, look..."

"No, don't" Liz said remembering Eric's words that rang so true only a few minutes ago and nodded her head understanding where she stood in Max's world now that he knew were he belonged, "We are over, I get it and even if you don't believe me I do hope you find Tess and you son"

Max knew what it must have taken for Liz to say what she had said, "Thanks, I think I am going to go home"

"That's a good idea" Liz agreed quickly because she knew what was waiting for him there, she smiled, "Who knows you might find a gift waiting for you"

Max looked at Liz for a moment, really studing her with concerned eyes and then smiled for a moment then turned to leave. Liz watched Max for a moment, her smile slipping away from her lips. She shooke her head again trying not to yell at Max to come back. She turned to hide her tears that were almost out and sighed again, she was feeling a headache coming through. Can't things just go her way for once, huh?

"Hey"

Liz turned around to find Eric standing at the same spot he had stood before. Eric had reached the end of the block before he stopped and thought through his actions and had to admit that he had come of a little strong. He would have come back sooner but thought better of that when he saw Max entering the crashdown and the two old lovers talking and decided to stay away from the fire.

"Hi" Liz greated him slowly like this was their first meeting, she wanted to say she was sorry but she really couldn't make herself say those words, "Max was here by the way"

Eric looked at Liz for a moment trying so find something to say and not have her blow up at him again, "Did you tell him about me and Tess and the situation?"

Liz shook her head, "I just told him to go home"

Eric looked at her for a moment and suddenly smiled at her flirtiously, "You were trying to protect me, huh? You like me, huh? can't really blame you though? Look at me, I am irresistible"

Liz was shocked by the sudden change in the air, really did this guy ever stay angry and why did he have to think that every action that Liz made had anything to do with him. Liz shook her head, and sighed, "You are unbelievable"

"True" Eric said sitting down then leaning forward, "Unbelievablely irresistible, come on Liz admit it"

Liz threw her head back and laughed, she definately couldn't help herself and suddenly all her troubles seemed to leave her mind and body, gone was the knowledge that she and Max were finally over, the fight she just had with Eric all over.

"Are you on drugs?" Liz asked then shook her head again, "I have to go back to work, and you are crazy"

Eric grabbed Liz's hand before she could leave and met her eyes, her smile slipped off as an electrified field seemed to overtake them, both felt it all the sudden. Was it because Liz had finally admitted to herself that she and Max were over, was it because both of them suddenly found themselves at the same place at the same time. Was it fate? was it destiny? It was unexplainable and not something either wanted to admit was happening at all. Eric let go almost at once and stared at Liz for a moment then smiled nerviously before saying what he had wanted to say before, "I'm sorry"

Liz looked at Eric for a moment then smiled before turning away, she had work to do after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel was on her way home and something had doned on her. She was just a shell without a life of her own, her life before was the leading aura to her fate. After Max spilled the alien secret to Liz, everything had suddenly become smaller. Her friends had decreased as she founf her attention drawn towards her heritage. Her popularity dispatched. It hadn't really become reality until just a few days ago when all she wanted was to be as far away from Max, Michael and all the others that she realized how alone she completely was. She was also beginning to remember small fragments of her past memories, nothing concrite, just flashes of kisses, embraces, feelings but nothing like her dream before. Nethertheless, she found all this disturbing considering that she had betrayed Zan for Kavir. Still, she couldn't really rememver why? Was it all for love? Could she have loved Kavir that much? She hated herself for those thoughts, maybe because her feeling were discontent. Her emotions and thoughts in conflict with her actions. While she felt a need for voilent retaliation for Alex's death, she instead found herself helping Max try to find the little bitch. Her mind couldn't really grasp the fact that Tess would never really pay for killing Alex.

As her home come to view, Isabel stopped for a while. She wanted to avoid that place but really she couldn't. Helping didn't, wouldn't be so hard if she didn't have to face max every single day. Everytime she was with her brother, Isabel had to keep herself in check, her emotions would then be placed in a provided space and keep herself in control. Not all for Max's sake but also her parents. They had no idea of Tess's dark deeds and were pleased with their grandchild. Not that her parents weren't pleased that their teenage son had a girl pregnant but somehow that child was a bright star. How was Isabel suppose to tell her parents that Tess had split? Thank god it was not up to her. Isabel opened the front doo and finally walked in the house. she wanted to at least smile so her parents wouldn't get up on her case but as she walked in she could sense a restless in the air. Time seemed to slow down as if trying to slow her reaction.

The first thing she saw was her mother's back moving in a rocking motion then she noticed a cross the floor scattered baby toys, on the side a bassinette. She looked at her mother once more and shook her head. Diana turned as if she had sensed somthing and once she saw Isabel smiled as a greating, never stopping her rocking motion.

"Hello hon" Diana spoke softly unaware of the turmoil in her daughter's head, "How was you day?"

Isabel wanted to answer Diana right away and smile back but she couldn't. Only a clear thought raised past though her mind, If Zan was here, there was no doubt in Isabel's mind that it was Zan. If he was there so was Tess. Sure enough, Tess entered the room coming from the kitchen, walked over to Diana not yet noticing Isabel. Tess smiled to Diana then baby Zan saying somthing or other that Isabel couldn't hear. She was making baby noises probably. All this, Isabel watched in shock until Tess looking up and their eyes met.

In that instant Tess's smile slipped from her lips only to show up in the next second. Tess could feel her heartbeat increase tenfold, humming without stop.

"Hi, Isabel" She spoke first, trying to be polite and bringing the princess back to reality.

Isabel looked at Tess trying to figure out how she could look innocent after the trouble she had caused. nOt just the last few days but the day she det foot in Roswell. She was trying not to let the disgust that she felt show on her face. Nor the hate or anger, on in front of her mother.

"Isabel" She turned her attention to her mother's shocked expression as she rocked the baby, "Tess just said hi to you, shouldn't you say something back. Didn't I raise you better than that?"

Isabel was toung tighted for a moment. Wanting to comply but not really knowing how. There was a conversation limit with Tess and she would rather keep that limit in silent mode. But if she said nothing, her mother would figure something was up.

"Its okay, Mrs Evans" Tess to the rescue as she smiled brightly to Diana, she knew that Isabel would rather eat dirt than speak to her, "I'm sure Isabel is shell shocked at seeing me here, I didn't mention to either Max or her that I was gonna be here"

"And why should you?" Diana asked softly turning to Tess wearing a lovely smile, "You are more than welcome here anytime, day or night, its always a pleasure seeing Zan...and you ofcourse and beside, that doesn't give Isabel the right to be rude."

"Iam sorry" Isabel said quickly when her mom turned to look at her, she then turnhed to Tess, "Its good to see you Tess"

Tess could se that Isabel looked pale, as if she wanted to throw up or something of sorts, Tess turned to Diana, "I'll go back to the kitchen""

"Ok, sweety" Diana said with another smile.

"Tess wanted to cook dinner, isn't that sweet of her?"

Tess sighed in relief, she had dodged a bullet, next would be a nuclear warhead, one which she was very much prepared for. She had to make sure that when she left Max, he would have forgiven her. Already, she was afraid that her disapperance act had allowed Max and Liz to become even more close. She closed her eyes and prayed that Max would be forgiving, that she hadn't absolutely ruined everything.

"Do you want to hold her?" Diana asked Isabel, then placed the baby softly in her daughter's arms.

Isabel drew her breath as she looked at her nephew up and once more she realized that she had never trully took hold of the baby. Looking at the tiny creature, she was filled with a bright joyous emotion. She was looking at something incredable, wasn't she? Joy, love, a dream of a thousand stars, even more so...hope! Zan was hope, for the future, for Max, for herself even for Michael and also for Antar. Isabel raised her head, facing away from hope and though of Antar...Antar, Zan was hope for antar, the thought had come from nowhere.

Max walked into his home and also felt something in the air, he felt his burdensbeing driven away. As if everything would be cleared soon enough. Talking to Liz had helped him somewhat. He wondered if their relationship had been finally put in the right path. He hoped so, for her sake more than his, he no longer wanted to break her heart. Also something else was up and front in his thoughts. He was going to find Tess and his son. That was a fact. When Max walked in to the livingroom his mother and sister both looked up at once. But somethimg else hhad caught his attention, a small bundle that his sister was holding in her arms. He knew it was Zan, without thought or words. Ignoring his mother's greatings, he rushed over and took his son in his arms and embraced him. If anything, he should have shed tears but he wasn't going to be in the girly mode.

"Gesh Max, you're holding him like you thought you were never to see him again" Diana made the comment with a smile, then stood to take Zan in her arms again, "I guess its just that you are shocked, does Tess have to confer with both you and Izzy when she has to come here?'

"Tess" Max calmly said her name though his insides were boiling mad, "Is she here?"

"Yes" Diana looked at Max as if his question was rather stupid, "She is in the kitchen, she is cooking dinner"

"Isn't that sweet of her, max" Isabel sacrastically asked

Max heard and ignored the remark, he had bigger fish to fry. He wa furious and it was time for Tess to learn her place. Max strode to the kitchen with a purpose before stopping short. Tess was turned away from him working on a rather nsyc way.   
"You are late" Tess drawled out, Max watched in silent as Tess turned to him leaning against the sink, "I thought Liz would have told you I was here soon enough to stay in her pedastal of the honest vritous sainthod of all North America."

Max was silent for a moment, this wasn't what he had expected, shouldn't she be apologizing to him? Hasn't he been worrying about her? Going craxy over her? Even as he thought of her words, Liz's words flew into his thoughts. This was the gift she had meant, she hadn's said anything outright and who could blame her for that but she had sent him a coded message, If only he had really heard her.

"She did give me the message" Max voiced outloud, even though he hadn't gotten the entire message, "And don't you make fun of her honest and virtue or her saintful nature, you should at least strive to be like her"

Tess blinked a bouple of times, this wasn't how she has envisioned this conversation. Her statement had been rather way off, hadn't it? But how could he say such things to her, especially with her history with Liz? Okay, so she was in the wrong but wasn't that just insenstive of him?

"Max, how can you say that to me?" Tess asked trying to hold back tears, she had to be strong because this conversation had just started, she hoped she wouldn't lost at the end however, "Did you think I had taken Zan away for good, that I would keep him from you forever, even if that were so, how can you want to be Liz?"

"Thats not what I said, was it?" Max asked then shook his head in fastruation, his words were going to hurt and that was how he wanted them to, "If that was true, lets face it...If Liz was pregnant, she would tell me right away, she wouldn't kill someone close to us and then travel millions on light miles away and go to the enemy, she wouldn't try to keep my child from me and she wouldn't be a manipulative bitch like some people and use my child to sent a message to me"

As Max spoke, he would walk closer to her and she would back away sudden feeling like in the dangereous zone, he was angry with her and was hurting her and she understood that however she couldn't help the aching pain inside.

"You think I took Zan to sent some kind of message?" Tess asked slowly, trying not to get angry and trying to think...Was he right?

"I know you did" Max said watching the pain in her face, he wanted to stop he really did but he couldn't, al the emotions he had felt were coming out, "And you know what else, you proved something to me, that Michael, Isabel, Liz and everyone else was right about you. I've let my memories of you clous my judgement and thus we are now in this situation. You can't be trusted, i can't trust you. I wanted to, and for a while I did as I did before as Zan. I was so happy at remembering, at being with you but that doesn't mean I should forget you sins, I can't can I?"

"Well how can you? I am not Ava remember" Tess suddenly stopping and staring at him with such anger, she knew she should stop herself before she has gone to far but she really couldn't, she had some thoughts to share with Max as well, "Just like you are not Zan, Michael isn't Rath and Isabel is definately not Valendra remember, thats what you said before and are saying now...this would justify you relationship...oh I am sorry, affair with Liz.

Max stood shocked looking at Tess for a moment then shook his head, "You are completely missig the point aren't you?"

"No, I get the point" Tess was quick to answer him, "You don't trust me, right? Well your high and mighty have you ever thought maybe I don't trust you the same way you don't trust me?"

"You..you don't trust?" Max asked, his entire being frozen in shocked suspense.

"Should I?" Tess asked, she was this to hurt him as he had hurt her but there was a truth behind her words. She was driving off her road and wanted to go back, but oh well...screw forgiveness, "You, a man...sorry...a boy who changed his feelings the way people change clothes. Even before your memories returned, you always made sure I knew where I stood with you. When you heard that message from you mother, you made sure I knew...but your mistake was Max? you don't seem to realize that actions speaker louder than words. Same may say I threw myself at you and lets face it, I kinda of did...but I never forced to kiss time after time, I didn't a gun to your head and forced to sleep with me. Its not like I changed my form so you could believe I was Liz. You always fo back and forth, first Liz, then me then Liz as soon as I leave, then me as soon as I get back. I guess i should trust that you finally made your choice, that this is real...get serious and get a clue"

"Tess" Max spoke her name feeling regret creeping in and forgetting his anger and accusation.

"Maybe you have a point, love is about trust" Tess kept going not giving him a chance to interupt, "You don't trust me and instead you trust Liz, I don't trust you and I trust someone else...maybe fate is trying to tell us something"

After Tess finished saying her piece, she left Max standing alone in the kitchen as she went to set dinner. he had heard what she said every word, and he knew that she was still angry about his relationship with Liz. Everything she had said made sense, and she was absolutely right. It was the last statement that worried him however. He hadn't lost her, he couldn't have? Max shook his head, she had strike a cord and now Max was the one who wanted to apologize. She didn't leave him any room that entire night, returning to the kitchen with his mother and she stayed by Tess's side throughout dinner until Tess got into a cab. Tess had left her new number with his mother and Diana refused to give it to him, claiming that Tess didn't want to talk to him. Whos mother was she anywhere?

"She is good" Isabel had said with a hint of admiration before she reminded herself who this persn was, shaking her head at Max, she climped up the stairs still struggling with her emotions.

Her sister was right, max decided, how had Tess twisted all this around. How had all of this become his fault?


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

Sorry this is kinda of late, its because I kinda of got sidetracked and forgot were I was going with the story but after adding and taking off some events, all is well. I also realized that the story seemed to be centered around Eric, Tess, Max and Liz this past few chapters so I had to get this focused. Thanks for being patient and please review, anything to make the story better:)

Isabel was sitting in Maria's hospital room, grateful that Amy had given clearance for Isabel and the others to visit the "patient". If only she, Amy, knew and understood that her daughter's condition was because of her so called friends. How could Isabel not see this coming? Thats the question that often floated through Isabel's mind. Where there signs that she had missed? Looking back, Isabel felt like she had been rather selfish. It was the day after Tess had decided to make another surprise appearance. Isabel had decided to visit Maria that day and as she sat beside Maria's bedside, she knew that as much as she hated and wasn't fond of surprises before, she had just about had it. She was at the end of her rope. Maybe it would be best if she just entered herself into a mental institution, she would save herself the time and space. Looking at Maria, who had been at the same spot from the moment Isabel had walked in, she knew she should be grateful herself. Maria was sitting like a frozen statue, hadn't moved, hadn't blinked, Isabel couldn't even hear her breathing at all anymore. Maria had stopped the world from spinning and events from taking place in her head, Isabel wished she could do that at will. Everything that had happen with Alex and Tess had been like a sword through her heart, then why couldn't she just stop the world on its tracks as well.  
The thing was, Isabel had already come to a conclusion about why everything was so hard on her. She hadn't even had the peace or any closure. Isabel sighed loudly before finally telling Maria why she was there and describing the events that took place the day before. She didn't even know why she was talking at all, with Maria not moving or anything, she felt as if she was speaking to a corpse. Isabel sighed again knowing that she would have to leave soon before Michael showed up. She was still avoiding him and didn't really want to stop. Isabel had already decided something else as well, Maria was the one of her best friends. It was an mindblowing epiphany really. A realization that came a little too late for Isabel's liking. Infact, she was sure that if she were getting married Maria would be her maid of honor. The thought had been a surprise to Isabel more than anything. Isabel leaned forward and wondered what was in her friends mind and if it was better that she was in that world and away from everything nethertheless Isabel was afraid for some unknown reason and wanted Maria to talk to her or something. Even if her words were rather incoherent or a little comical.

"Look Maria, I know that you can hear me at least thats what the doctors tell me" Isabel stated with a faustrated mindset then placed her hands on Maria's hand, "But I need you to give me some kinda of hope here, move you hand or blink...or something...please"

Silence streached after Isabel's request and nothing happened and know movement in sight. Michael stood at the doorway willing Maria to move or blink or something to give him hope. He knew that he was being selffish and that he should be grateful that she was at least alife unlike Isabel who had lost Alex. But he wanted to talk to Maria, how ironic that he wanted to talk to Maria now. Before, he would have done or said anything to shut her up and now he found himself wishing. Those last days have been hectic and he wanted to just concentrate on Maria and thats it. And since Tess was back...didn't even matter. She wasn't going to be any help anyway, nothing Michael could do to make everything better. Isabel was another problem, the girl was angry at him for something and Michael didn't know what he had done.

"Isabel"

Isabel froze for a moment knowing full well who was behind her. How long had she been at the hospital, she wasn't paying attention to the time or anything. She had figured that she would have left before Michael had shown up or rather she had hoped. Anyhow she wasn't in the mood to speak to him at all. But what else could she do but turn around to great him, forcing a smile upon her face.

"Hey, Michael" Isabel said before turning her attention back to Maria.

Michael stared at Isabel's back for a moment, yes, she was definitely angry at him for some reason or another. Moving toward Maria, he studied his girlfriend and felt a pang of increasing pain inside his chest. He took a deep breath moving a chair upfront so he was sitting face to face with Maria and he could see that she was staring right through him into nothingness.

"I wish I could do something for her" Michael stated outloud, how he wished he could.

Isabel raised her face to Michael for a moment softening, thinking of his pain since his love was sinking further from him and there was nothing he could do about that.

"Well" Isabel turned from Michael, "At least she is alife and therefore the possible that she is going to be fine is high considering she isn't dead"

Michael was silent for a moment then looked at Isabel, "What did I do?"  
"What?" Isabel questioned with a confused expression, she was sure that he hadn't meant to say that outloud.

"You are angry at me for something" Michael stated as a fact and shrugged his shoulders, "So therefore, I must have done something to piss you off"

"You haven't done anything Michael" Isabel said silently after a moment of silence.

Michael chuckled inwardly, did she think he was that stupid, "Really, that explains why you have been avoiding me this past week, at school, at your house, we haven't talked...I feel like a virus or something"

Isabel closed her eyes and calmed herself before saying something she would regret later on, "Its been a long week and things have been spiring out of control thats all, we haven't had time to converse"

"Well there is the problem" Michael shook his head turning back to Maria slightly trying to keep his emotions underraps, afterall he had to be strong for a whole of people. Max, Isabel, Liz, Kyle, Maria and yes even Tess, all those people were under his care and he had to be strong for all of them. And having Maria in this stance was already overwhelming and he was beginning to think that Isabel could fall as well.

"Isabel you have to talk to me" Michael said trying not to sound like he was demanding anything from her.

Isabel was suddenly wishing she had left as soon as Michael had showed up seeing that she was already getting a little fastrauted, "About what?"

"About why you are so angry" Michael said with as sureness that was surprising to Isabel, he never listened when Maria would tell him something so he was going to listen to Isabel even if it killed him "And I know you are angry, if not at me at something, probably Tess, probably Max... I do know that you are angry at someone and you can't keep it to yourself no matter how determined you are to keep it to yourself...because you are starting to worry me. You haven't talked to Max and you have been avoiding us like the plague and you are going to tell me why"

"You really want to know why?" Isabel asked standing up and strode to a the window, she looked out at the road and marveled at how peaceful it looked when everything seemed so wrong, "Its really simple really but you were wrong when you said I was angry with Tess at this point, its the people that are on her corner that I am angry at. The ones that are protecting her from just punishment, punishment that she deserves considering that, you know, she is a murder. But not to Max and little latin boy... Eric or whatever and you"

"Me" Michael said with shocked stance.

"Yes you" Isabel stated then shook her head, "Ever since Max has started to remember and ever since Zan made his appearance you have agreed to every decision he has made especially concerning Tess"

"I haven't agreed to everything that Max had done since he has become Zan" Michael denounced his early actions.

"Really" Isabel said with raised eyebrows, "Then how come Tess stayed with you"

"Because...because Zan is the king and his word is law" Michael said silently as if that was enough, he knew that he sounded the way Rath had sounded before.

"Because Zan is the King" Isabel stopped as the word rolled over and over in her head, she had head those word a thousand times before. As Valendra, thats why she had never has a choice of mate because Zan had chosen Rath for her., "Is that the only reason"

"No" Michael said surprising both himself and Isabel with the answer, "Because Tess in one of us"

"And that changes the fact that she killed Alex?" Isabel asked in disbelief, how come noone seemed to understand were she was coming from.

Michael didn't know how to answer that question, the truth was the more he remembered his past life the more he was finding it hard to image Tess killing Alex. Maybe because of Rath's memories of Ava or because he was starting to think too much about Alex's death. The Roswellians never really had any proof did they, Michael still wondered how Amy and Kyle were able to remember anything since Tess did the who abrakadrabra thing and made them forget the events. That made no sense whatsoever, what about Sean, did Maria's cousin remember what happen when Brody went all crazy on everyone because of his confusion. If that was the case, wouldn't Amy and Sean be a threat or something. Michael was saved from answering when a nurse walked into the room. She stopped for a moment and looked at them oddly, she was probably surprised that anyone was in the room.

"Good afternoon" The nurse said politely before moving to Maria to check her vitals and stuff.

There was silence which both Michael and Isabel were grateful of. Michael was suddenly wishing he hadn't started the conversion at all but a part of him was glad that she had gotten some of her thoughts out there in air. He was afraid that if she keep all her anger inside her she would one day either blow at someone or become like Maria.

"Is there any indication that she id getting better?" Isabel asked the nurse breaking the silence turning to look at Maria.  
"I'm not sure I can" The nurse answered evenly without glancing at Isabel, "Its against hospital policy, you understand..."

"Please, she is our friend" Isabel said in a trembling voice, after her little discussion with Michael and wanting Maria to be okay, she was afraid that she would cry.

The nurse finally looked up and stared at Isabel for a moment, "Mental or nervious breakdowns are very complicated and are often because of unresolved grief and oftern the mind is in turmoil really. It takes a long time for a patient to get into the period that Maria is in right now and since this was a quick unseen event we really don't know what we are dealing with here. Most mental breakdowns, especially the very serious kind last up six months and since Maria has not said a word, Its a complicated issue. Often therapy is the best method for breakdowns and unless someone can get inside her head and talk her out of her stance, we are not sure how she is going to progress...I'm sorry"

Isabel and Michael exchanged glances and waited patiently until the nurse left the room. Isabel's heart was beating fast according to the news she had just heard. How could she have missed that important fact, how could she not have thought it before.

"Oh my god" Michael mummured staring at Isabel for a moment then finally smiled, he knew how to save Maria...

Isabel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz was standing next to the table tapping her pencil on her small notebook as she watched a couple make out once more. Really all she asked was if they knew what they wanted to eat, of course the girl wanted to check out the menu. She didn't know how the two lovebirds had gone from checking the menu to making out but she was trying very hard to keep herself from throwing up. Finally she gave up, rolling her eyes Liz turned and stalked back to the counter. Her life was constantly getting more and more horrid with no good signs in sight. The last thing she wanted to think about was love, especially with her love life down the drain. As soon as she got back to the counter and started to wipe furiously while thinking about her life. She wasn't having a good life and the day had proved that as a fact. Everything was so screwed already and she hadn't thought it could get any worse but nope she was wrong. So the entire universe was against her, that was the only thing that made sense to her right now. She had done something very very bad in her past life because God was finding ways of paying her back ten fold. Her best friend was dead, another was haveing a mental breakdown and was admitted at Mercy General Hospital, Max had dumped her, she was alll alone and miserable. But that was not enough, no the universe had finally made things even worse.

"Wow, Liz are you okay?"

Liz looked up and sighed, "Hi Kyle"

Kyle forced a smile on his lips as he sat down at the high chairs while Liz went back to furiously wiping the counter once more. She didn't look happy at all, she looked pissed, Kyle figured it had something to do about Tess so he didn't want to ask. The last thing that Kyle wanted to talk or think about was Tess, afterall his dad already had spoken to him about the Tess situation thousand of times before. But Liz was still his friend...

"Liz" Kyle waited until she looked up at him and asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Liz asked then chuckled turning away trying to calm down then turned back to Kyle, "Why, don't I look okay? Because I am okay, okay and I would appiciate it if people would stop asking me if I am okay because I am okay...so what if I am having those bad day, those days pass and I will still be okay"

She was pratically screaming as she finished her little speach because really she was okay, and people should really stop asking if she was okay.

"Okay, Liz" Kyle said finally silently afraid that she might start shouting again but then Kyle got curious and leaned forward, "Is this about our friends, did something happen?"

The look Liz threw at Kyle was so intense that Kyle felt like he had asked the wrong question.

"No, this isn't about our "friends" and I know what you are asking Kyle" Liz said throwing him a dirty look, "And no its not about Max, not everything in my life is about Max...can't I just have a bad day and not have the day be about Max..."

"Of course you can..." Kyle interupted trying to explain that he hadn't meant any harm with his line of questions.

"Of course I can" Liz agreed instantly her face softening then looked at Kyle as if she had finally noticed him, "You know Kyle, I haven't seen you the last couple of days not since Tess did the disappearance, where have you been?"

"I was with my dad" Kyle said quickly glad that she had calmed down and didn't seem to have any intention of yelling at him anymore, "We went camping if you can believe it...something about us needing to talk"

"Oh" Liz said feeling like a horrible friend, everything that had been happening so fast with Maria and Tess and everything. How come he hadn't noticed that Kyle had been gone...ah, who cares he was fine anyway.

"Hi Liz"

Both Liz and Kyle turned to the newcomer. Eric hardly noticed Kyle at all, his eyes were trained on Liz and he was smiling. Liz was caught of guard by Eric's arrival but then again he was a little early and she hadn't been paying attention to the time. Why should she anyway, she wasn't having a good day was she? After a minute with Eric looking at her intensely and smiling brightly at her, Liz was starting to feel the tingling feeling once again and couldn't help the smile that showed up on her face.

"Hey Eric" She greated him warmly then remembering that Kyle was still there went on to introduce the two guys, "Eric Vandercamp this is Kyle Valenti, Kyle...Eric"

Eric turned to look at Kyle Valenti, so this was the famous Kyle. Hadn't Tess claimed that he was the only person in Roswell beside Alex that she liked? That Kyle had been like a brother to her, Eric didn't quite understand that but thats what Tess had said. The Valentis had taken care of Tessa and for that Eric would forever be grateful.

Eric turned to Liz with raised eyebrows then turned back to Kyle, "So, Tessa told me that she stayed with you awhile"

"So" Kyle said in a rude manner turning to stare at him.

"So" Eric sat straighter and struggled to remain smiling, "I wanted to say thank you for taking care of her"

"Don't thank me" Kyle snapped then stood up towing over Eric with rage filled eyes, "A lot of good that did us...considering that she you know murdered a friend in our home and all"

With those words, Kyle left a very bewilded Eric staring after him. Eric sighed then turned to find Liz looking at him with all knowing eyes as if she was saying silently, 'what did you expect'. Well really, what had he expected, these people trully believed that Tess was a murder, somthing that Eric couldn't understand at all. How could Tess, his Tessa take innocent blood, Tess couldn't kill anyone. She just didn't have it in her...he knew however veiwing those thoughts out loud would not gain him sympathy. Liz may have helped him yesterday by not telling Max about Eric hiding Tess, but he knew she still hated Tess.

Eric shook his head and smiled at Liz, "How was your day today?"

That wasn't exactly what Liz had expected Eric to say after the cold reception he had recieved from Kyle but really Eric was a surprising guy, "You really want to know?"  
Eric gave a small nod looking at her intently with a smile.

"My purse got stolen today" Liz said dropping the bumbshell, thats why the day had been so horrible as far as she was concerned.

Eric didn't seem fazed, infact his face expression didn't change whatsoever, "Where? How?"

"At the library" Liz said slowly because it was actually embarassing and stupid on her part to let someone still from her. "I sort of left my bag on the table while I went to search for a chemistry book...don't look at me like that okay, my credit cards were in there, my I.D. card was in there, my library card was in there, my cell phone was in there and worse my favorite lip stick was in there"

Favorite lipstick...

"Well thats quite a day" Eric said struggled not to laugh as he stared at Liz in disbelief then shook his head, "I don't want to call you Liz anymore"

Liz was taken back once more by Eric ability to change the subject. He had asked about her day then changed the subject as if the day didn't matter one bit. Part of her felt she should be angry at him but at that moment, she was puzzled by his statement.

"Have you ever called me Liz before?" Liz asked because in her mind she was finding it hard to remember Eric ever calling her Liz, it was always babe or sweety or hon or those kind of names.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I've called you Liz before" Eric answered as sure as the sky is blue, "I just don't call you that as often and I'm not going too"

"Why?" Liz asked wearing a confused expression, "I don't get it"

"Because everyone calls you Liz" Eric said looking at her as if it should be the obvious answer in the world, "I want to come up with a nickname for you"

"Liz is a nickname" Liz said patronizingly as she wiped the table once more, she didn't have to really but she didn't feel like working and she had to look busy just in case, "Its short for Elizabeth, duh"

"I know that" Eric said with a stingy smile then shook his head, "But everyone calls you that, my nickname for you is going to be my petname for you and noone else will have the right to use it but me"

"Petname?" Liz questioned wondering if she should slap him but figured that he would always say something to rile her up.

"Yeah" Eric said as if there was nothing wrong with his suggestion at all, "I've thought about all the nicknames that goes with the name Elizabeth...Eliza, Elie, Beth, Zabe and Libe..."

"Zabe, Libe" Liz sputtered out then started laughing, her bad day was starting to brighten up all the sudden, "I am not going to be called Zabe or Libe"

"Okay, out, gone" Eric smiled waving his hand wildly then gave toothy smile, "So on the table, Liza, Eli, Beth which one do you think will suffice..."

"How about Lizzie" Liz offered with a bright smile suddenly feeling okay the whole petname thing.

"Lizzie is an extension of Liz" Eric pointed out after a moment of silence, "I like it, as long as noone else uses the name but me and I mean noone"

Liz shook her head in disbelief then smiled despite herself. She couldn't help but find it rather cute that he wanted to find a petname for her that only he could use an only him. It made her feel special to know that and surprisingly the days events seemed to have disappeared from her mind. How was it that Eric was always able to do that? She should be angry that Eric was on Tess's side after everything that witch had done but the more she thought about it, the more she found him rather loyal. Liz looked up and found her heart beating a little fast as Max Evens walked into the crashdown. It wasn't intentional, she didn't want her heart to beat that way for Max considering that she knew where she stood now. He wasn't hers anymore, he didn't belong to her anymore. Eric felt as if he had lost Liz's attention and when she turned to find the reason for her statue, he found himself face to face with Max. Max was looking at Liz as well wearing a small smile before turning to Eric. At an instant his face darkened as he strode over.

"Eric" Max said coldly and weirdly in a calm voice without another glance at Liz, "Good to see you, mind telling me where you statched my wife"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

It was one thing to defend yourself when you were in the right and completely another if you were way wrong and should just apologize. That's what Tess should have done instead of making a bigger mess that she had intentionally planed. She should really think before she acted anymore because if she wasn't careful all her planning and sacrifices would be moot, all for nothing. That was something that she was determined to avoid. But what, how was she going to handle this now worse situation. She knew what the best thing to do was, apologize…that's what she should have done in the first place. Would she ever learn, first of all she had joked about Liz, benevolent Liz and Max had taken everything out of content. The young woman sat up straighter on the couch as her thoughts swirled in her mind like a hurricane as she analyzed her sticky situation. She was thinking about how he had screwed everything up when all she wanted was for him to trust her completely and totally. In all honest ness, though Tess felt wrong for defending herself there was still so much she didn't understand, she had been treated so wrong and badly…like a virus really. Giving up would seems like the better part of logic but she couldn't, she was determined to pass though the seemly dark future and swallow the sweet scent of victory. Max loved her, he had loved her in all the past lives and he did in this life as well…Tess had way too hard for that to not be true. A small loud shrill intercepted her thoughts. Tess sighted and cringed slightly standing up to move towards Zan who wasn't far from her. What now?

She was slightly confused at the moment about the recurring shedding of tears. Even though Zan was a baby and should cry constantly for that is a biologically input in the genes of infants, the fact that nothing seemed to pacify him was really starting to bother mother dear. According to Antar scientific knowledge of the bond between a mother and the infant, the very presence of one should always be a calming force for another. So the fact that Tess was there with Zan should be a calming factor that would in any case cause less tears unlike earth children. But maybe the fact that Zan had earth bound genes in his veins and that he was on earth was a probably cause of the crying. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't wet in anyway, and Tess was there but the child just kept crying because was missing. Something he had gained before was gone.  
"Hey baby" Tess cooed picking Zan up and started to move around a bit trying to stop him from crying, "What is the matter…huh? Mama's here with you…sshh, don't cry"

Max stood in the hallway looking at the doorway that would led to a very difficult conversation. After a moment threatening…no, convincing Eric that it would be in his best interest to give Max the information that he so desired, Eric had given Max the building number and the direction. Eric had rather given him everything without as much as a fight in a factually that he was beginning to doubt at all that Eric had given him to right address. It had been Zan who had spoken in a very persuading manner, or threatening manner. Max was already getting a very tiresome headache trying to figure out who was who when he acted. Really could he really separate Max and Zan when he was the one who took action and spoke and thought? He was one person with two personalities being mashed into one. But he knew that Eric had told him where to find Tess because he had been afraid of him in a millisecond of that moment. Eric's eyes had reflected fear but someone afraid of him was a new thing for Max. Many had been afraid of Zan...Many.

With a sigh, Max rang the doorbell and waited in suspense.

Tess turned to the door and tried once more to no result to quiet Zan then moved to the door at the same time changing her force. Opening the door, Tess dropped her mouth open in shock.

Max almost smiled at the sight of Tess with long black locks and blue eyes wearing loose jeans and a simple black shirt. He knew that it was Tess and didn't wait for an invitation as he made his way into the apartment. He looked through his surroundings, this was after all were his son was staying so safety was the issue although he knew that Tess would not intentionally put Zan in danger, It was the intentionally part that worried him. The place was pretty normal and rather successfully designed in beautifying drapes and flowers with great textile furniture.

Max turned around to find Tess back in her form trying with a losing force to stop Zan from crying. Max reached forward without a word and took his son in his arms. Surprise the crying at once toned down. Max smiled as he realized that Zan had knowingly realized that he had been absent and had relatively been sad about it. Now it was only obviously that Tess wasn't the only on with a connection with Zan. Max then looked up at Tess and shook his head for a moment the two stared at each other with a flare and an obvious battle of wills. Tess turned away in defeat. She was the one wrong; she had to remind herself of that.  
"Tess" Max called out to his wife after a moment of silent. Then something unexpected took place, Tess flung herself into Max's arms and started to cry. It was unexpected because Max had never seen Tess cry before, ever. She was always so strong no matter ever happened, never shown any sign of weakness but she was crying and Max felt an inkling of guilty disposition. Max held on to her and the baby all at once, a little cute family, "I am so sorry"  
When Max apologized Tess pulled away feeling rather shamefully, "You are not suppose to apologize, I am"  
"Tess" Max called once more after feeling a little unease about being studied to bluntly.  
Tess stood up quietly and moved closer to her son gathering him into her arms and smiled a little, "Max, its my fault"  
Ten minutes later, silence filled the apartment now that Zan had quite crying was laying in a basinet, while his parents were sitting on the couch avoiding each other intently after Tess had explained why she had left Michael's apartment. Apparently she felt a little guilty and thought the condition Maria was in was her fault.

"You still shouldn't have left like that" Max concluded breaking the silence, "If you felt uncomfortable staying with Michael, you should have told me"

"I know" Tess agreed completely beside at that point Max had a very good point.

"You need to tell me what's wrong Tess" Max stated looking at the mother of his child, "Tell me when you are sad or unhappy, when you are uncomfortable and give me the chance to fix it okay…what you can't do is run away from me, do you understand?"

Tess quickly nodded, at least he didn't seem as angry as the night before and that was always a good sign, "I know I have done a lot of horrible things, things that seem a little harsh and things you don't understand"  
"Yeah you have" Max agreed interrupting Tess, "And there is a very big possibility that I'll never truly understand everything that you have done"

Tess nodded in understanding then gazed at him, "Is there a but in that statement?"

Max smiled and placed his hand over her own, "But I will never leave your side again, I will not allow you to be hurt by anyone or anything and I know that my words don't hold much strength…"

"Max"

"No listen" Max interrupted, "I know you have no reason to believe in me but I promise that I will make up to you all the hurt and suffering you went through because of me"

"And I, also" Tess said touching his check with her left hand, "I will make up to you all the hurt and suffering you have experience because of me"

Max looked deeply in her eyes, "I do love you Tess, you have to know that"

"I do know that" Tess agreed without much thought gazing into his eyes as well, "just as I'm sure that you know everything that I've done has always been for you"

Max leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her brow, then in a gentle manner moved down to her eyelids, then her check and finally her lips. It was a light at first, a view of the passion underneath the caring graze before it become deep and throbbing as the hearts beats began to beat furiously fast. Max sucked and suckled and pulled and pushed in intense eagerness. Moments had already been lost; this was an improvement of a love that was meant to be. Max grabbed her head, keeping it still as he tried to claim what should be his and what belonged to him. It wasn't enough, a kiss wasn't enough. But Max could practically feel his blood boil in his veins, heat rushing into his head and Tess was experiencing the same overwhelming flames of fire within her persona.

"Tess" Max whispered breaking the kiss and looking at her flushed face and then into her blazing eyes that radiated the heat within, "I have wanted you from the moment you come back"

"Then take me" Tess pleaded, "I am yours, now and forever"

Max smiled then leaned forward once more only to feel a buzzing in his back pocket. Max frowned and took his cell phone out looking at the name, Tess moved away rolling her eyes. Who the hell could be calling at a time like this, however they were had very bad timing.

"What?" Max looked at Tess and offered an apologetic smile, "Michael, what is it? What…oh, oh, uh…okay sure, in 30 minutes…I will be right there"

Tess could tell that something was up, "What is it? What did Michael want?"

"Michael found a way to cure Maria" Max said simply, "Do you think that Eric can baby-sit Zan?"

Tess smiled, "Yeah, I'll call him"

"Well" Isabel was standing beside Michael in the parking lot of the hospital, "What did our lord and master say"

Michael ignored Isabel sarcastic remarks because nothing was going to ban on his parade, the plan could actually work, and "he will be here in 30 minutes"

"I don't understand why I couldn't just walked into Maria's head at home like I normally do" Isabel pointed out sully; the last thing she really wanted to do was deal with her brother. And really what would have been the harm from doing this without informing the great and powerful king.

"I will say this one more time" Michael said with a sigh looking at the hospital building, "We need to get back to our earlier commitment to one another, we need to confide in each other if we are to survive and everyone has to show some sort of goodwill Izzy, and keeping Max in the dark is not a show of goodwill or is it any way to treat your king and beside, he has a role to play"

Isabel was tempted to point out that she didn't want to show an goodwill to Max and didn't care if he was king or not. What was he going to do, cut her head of? He was a king of nothing, he thought he was in change but the fact was, he had already lost a subject. This was it for Isabel, she would help Michael revive Maria with or without Max then she was going to have a talk with her mother. She needed to get out of Roswell, away from the alien crap and everything else that seemed only to hinder her emotions.

"And beside" Michael interrupted her thoughts as he tried to explain his views, "We have to remember that Maria isn't sleeping and maybe it would not be easy to penetrate her mind. This isn't like the time that Max was captured by the Government and was weak-minded. Maria has deliberately put blockers on her mind to avoid any intrusions to her privacy"

Maybe it was the way Michael was avoiding her gaze or maybe it was because of her being suspicious of everything and everyone but something wasn't right with his explanation, "What are you really trying to say Michael?"

Michael turned to look at her and smiled slightly, "I'm just saying that some people, humans, can be taught to block certain intrusions in their minds and well…Maria, she sort of asked me, no she begged me into teaching her how to block anyone from entering her mind. It was probably right after Alex died and she was worried that Kavir or someone close to Kavir might try to control her."

"And" Isabel waited for Michael to continue, she was surprised and very much even in a small way impressed by what Michael was telling her, "Is she good at blocking telepathic links"

"Well, truthfully we never put it to the test after intense studying and practicing, we were going to ask you to help" Michael fell silence looking at Isabel expectantly.

Isabel chuckled, so much for showing goodwill and being truthful to one and the other. Everyone had personal lives they refused to share with the rest, they are were bonded by the most life altering secret of all, that didn't mean they had to always share everything with each other.

"I just think, incase it works" Michael highly doubted it would but in any case he wanted to be near Maria, just in case…"We should just be in close proximate"

"Oh my God" Isabel stated in a shocked voice starting outwardly at the dark.

Michael followed her gaze and found Max striding towards them with Tess beside him. Michael glanced at Isabel and grabbed her hand offering a comforting calm stance. He didn't know if he was doing that for her benefit or for Tess but he really needed Isabel if his plan was to work.

Immediately as the royal couple neared Max instinctively placed his arm around Tess's back. This wasn't going to be a comfortable situation especially he knew between Isabel and Tess. He really didn't know how to stop the hatred his sister had for Tess, he didn't know how to convinced her that Tess wasn't the enemy, but Tess had agreed to killing Alex and unless she proved otherwise…nothing was going to get better. He knew that he should have left Tess and came alone but the truth of the matter was that it was the royal four for a reason, Tess was going to be their insurance. If anything was to go wrong, she was strong enough to manipulate people into believing whatever they wanted.

Max avoided looking at Isabel and instead turned his attention to Michael, "So what's the plan"

Michael was looking at Tess intensely before realizing that Max had addressed him, "oh, right…simple really, Isabel is going to go to Maria's mind and try to find her while you heal"

"We tried the healing thing remember" Max said strongly, "It didn't work"

"It will work this time" Michael said with full conviction, whether it was because he needed to believe it or not, it didn't matter. For him this was their last chance.

"Well, it seemed that not all of us are going to be of any use" Isabel said calmly staring at Tess, "You can go home Tess"

Tess looked at Max for a moment then turned back to Isabel, "I can help"

"We don't want your help" Isabel grinded her teeth as she stated herself clearly, "So you can go home, Tess, wherever that is"

"We don't have time for this" Max said finally turning to his sister, "It is an ultimatum Izzy, either Tess goes or you won't help"

Isabel opened her mouth to retort and swallowed the foul words that had almost been released. That was so wrong for Max to use her emotions in such a manipulative way, he had done it before. Isabel shook her head, pulling her hand from Michael.

"Lets just do this" Isabel said staring at Max, "Just get it over with"

Max sighed and looked at Tess's grateful eyes while Isabel stalked toward the hospital. Michael stared at Max for a moment before running after Isabel. One woman was angry at him, another was grateful. He just couldn't please anyone that was a lesson for the young king to learn. Only problem was that it was his sister against his wife and he was stuck in the middle. Max pulled his hand away and began walking toward the hospital, he had promised Tess that he would allow anyone to hurt her. Tess stood there for a moment then looked up at the stars, the time was almost close, and she could feel that in her veins.

It wasn't hard for the royal four to walk right through and straight to Maria's room, she was their friend after all and Tess wasn't really needed at that point. It was a silent party after the little confrontation that had taken place. Walking in the room, Michael wasted no time closing the drapes, indicating were everyone was suppose to be and what they were suppose to do. He had thought of this operation a few hours back and seemed to have thought things through effectively. Rath was showing his roaring head.

Max and Isabel were on either side of the bed, each holding on to Maria's hand avoiding to look at each other. Isabel closed her eyes and allowed herself to transcend from her own body and fly into Maria. Through Michael had warned her, she was surprised by the amount of resistant that she had never experienced before. Her head throbbed in pain and she was about to give up when she felt Max's healing hand grasp her skin, giving her support and strength while making sure that Maria wasn't suffering any pain either. The light that illuminated from Max gave Maria a false sense of security and her building blocks cracked giving Isabel the way she needed.

Isabel stepped into the halls of Roswell high, many students brazing through the hallways. Isabel frowned at the scene, it was a normal high school day. Was this was Maria dreamed about, a normal life…Well so did she? Then a commotion took place as the students started screaming in delight, a joyous unison as the student moved as one towards a destination and Isabel was dragged along with them. All of them entered the auditorium and began filling the seats while chatting away in excited volumes. Isabel didn't know what but to stand there while looking around for any sight of Maria. She didn't have to wait for long before the curtain on the stage opened revealing a super sensational superstar standing in the middle, all at once the everything got quiet, silence stretched throughout the room. Then Maria began to sing, a song of heartbreak, a song of hope, a song of love and a cheering sounded through out the hall. People screamed frantically, happily and Maria sang, and sang and sang with the entire world at her feet. She looked so happy on the stage, it was something that was obvious to Isabel. Isabel sighed and walked forward to Maria until she was standing right in front of her friend. Maria didn't seems to notice her as she sand to her heart's content then in the next moment the show was over.

"Thanks for coming everyone" Maria spoke trying to make herself heard over the screaming frenzy, "Now, please be patient, since this is a special day for me as I have once again stepped into the high school halls that were a pedestal in making my dreams come true, everyone will receive a signed photograph of yours truly."

Isabel found herself led by the crowd once again towards Maria, to get her own signed photography…her dream come true. It had been an amazing concert, Maria was meant to sing in front of fans the way she had in her mind. And the thing was that Maria had a gift, a beautiful voice that could really help the world immensely. But in the real world…

"Next" Maria said lightly without raising her head.

"Maria" Isabel softly called out her friend's name. Maria froze for a moment, Isabel could tell when the pen stopped but in the next moment moved rapidly.

"Next" Maria said without raising her head.

"Maria" Isabel called again willing her friend to look up at her, "Maria look at me"  
Maria shook her head, "Leave me alone"

Isabel felt sorry because of the voice that seemed so small, "Maria, you can't stay here"

Finally Maria raised her head, "I know, but…I like it here, its better here, my dreams have come true here"

Isabel nodded in understanding, "I know, but remember…this isn't real, you can make your dreams come true in the real world too, so many people will be able to benefit from that wonderful voice of yours…please come home"

"What if I don't want to?" Maria asked warily, "What if I wish to stay here for a while?"

"Then it will be our lost" Isabel said, "And the rest of the world who would miss such a perfect addition to the popular culture"

Maria chuckled, "You are being nice"

Isabel smiled back, "It won't last long, I promise…just take my hand"

Maria looked at the hand that Isabel offered for a moment then looked at Isabel's eyes, "Michael"

"He is waiting for you" Isabel said simply, because that was the case, Michael was waiting for Maria. Those were the magic words because Maria took a hold of Isabel and sighed and looked around as everything looked so suspended and with a feeling of detachment followed Isabel home, to the real world.

Maria opened her eyes to find four pairs of eyes staring at her, it was the gray brown eyes that held her attention. She struggled to sit up and when she found she couldn't settled for staying still. Michael finally allowed himself to let out his breath, not leaving her eyes she, he walked to her side. Max stepped back, allowing Michael to take his place beside the woman he loved while Max moved closer to Tess.

"Hey" Maria managed feeling suddenly guilty for leaving Michael worry for her.

"Hey" Michael said back reaching to caress her face.

Max smiled then tugged Tess and nodded to his sister and the two woman followed him out of the room. The two lovers needed time for themselves.

"I thought I had lost you for a moment there" Michael said in a shake voice, "I was so scared"

"I know" Maria said then smiled, "I was scared too"

"Well, you are okay now" Michael said then smiled appreciatively, "Your mom and Liz are going to be so happy, I would have told Liz what I was planning but I didn't want to disappoint her if the procedure hadn't worked"

Maria nodded in understanding, she had some major apologizing to do, "I am tired"

"Sleep away" Michael advised then stood up climbed on the bed, "I'll be right here with you"

Michael held Maria in his arms and the two fell asleep through the peace of the night.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Max stopped the car in front of Tess's apartment then proceeded by getting out and walking to the other side to open the passenger door. Tess smiled slightly, grasping Max's hand before closing the door. The twinkling stars shined, gazing down at them and Tess knew that the night was far from over. She had timing for everything and she wanted Max to be on her side when the time was right. The royal couple held hands contently going in the apartment building, the night was young but a lot had been accomplished. Tess and Max talked about the past days events and had an agreement of some sorts, and then there was Maria who thanks to Michael was back to normal. But the at was just the beginning as far as Tess was concerned. Neither said a word, but held each other contently riding the elvator to the apartment floor. At the doorway, Max stood closely to Tess, holding her tightly.

"Okay" Max broke throught the silence non to soon, knowing that he had to leave soon, "I have to go"

"Do you have too?" Tess asked bringing her arms around his waist, looking at him, "You...could stay the night with me and Zan"  
"Tempting, but its a school night" Max said knowing that it sounded weird and once more he knew how crazed the situation was that he was worried about school in this earth world. But really he was already in the dog house with his parents, the last thing he needed was to worry them and give them any reasonable cause to ground them. Grounding the King of Antar, now that was just plain weirdly thought out. Beside he had to make a footstop.

Tess closed her eyes and sighed then smiled, "But I have to talk to you about something very important"

"I'm sorry" Max stated stepping away from her embrace looking down at her, "I have...Maria is well and Liz, she has to know"

Tess struggled to keep her smile in place, "Oh, thats right...Ah...poor thing, finally some happy news for her"

Max studied Tess then gave a nod, "someone has to tell her"

"Then sent Isabel" Tess said simple her smile still in place, "I have to talk to you now, so sent Isabel to give the good news to Liz"

"Isabel isn't..." Max fell silent trying to find the right words to describe Isabel relationship with him, "talking to me right now"

"Then call Liz instead" Tess ordered her smile slipping as she crossed her arms, "you have a cell phone"

"This is something that should be said in person don't you think?" Max asked trying to figure out why Tess was suddenly becoming unreasonable.

"Then tell her tomorrow" Tess said clenching her teeth, "right now, I want to talk to you"

"Liz has been having a hard time because of this" Max half-shouted, "And you think I should wait another, another night because your jealous"

Tess was silent for a moment then uncrossed her arms, Max was right. Why did she become so unreasonable and so jealous whenever Liz's name was mentioned. Maria was Liz's best friend, and Liz had to have been in hell thinking about Maria's condition and considering that Tess had taken away the other, she should at least be understanding.

"You are right" Tess said slowly looking at Max then offered a smile, "you should go"

Max leaned foward giving Tess a kiss on the forehead, "have a nice night"

Tess watched Max walking away and felt her breath shorten, she was really tired. She needed her son, Tess decided walking inside the apartment. She stopped at the doorway looking at a picture perfect moment. Eric was laying on the couch with baby Zan on his stomach, both fast asleep. Her trouples faded away as contentment overfilled her heart and she smiled. This was the kind of future she had always imagined, this is the future she should have chosen. Her heart hurt with Max, knowing that a part of him wanted to be with Liz. But Eric loved her, he always had.

She should have chosen him, but now it was to late, because she was in way too deep. Her destiny had been chosen.

Fate had chosen a greater existance.

Max drove to Liz's crashdown deep in thought. He understood Tess's feelings toward Liz, he knew that leaving Tess like that, especially when they had come to an agreement ealier. But he really wanted Liz to not worry anymore, he already felt guilty because he was going to break her heart and end it once and for all. He had already hurt her too deeply, cut her into pieces and ripped her apart. Maybe he just wanted to be her guardian angel but he felt that he had done a louse job at protecting her. Max stopped at the crashdown and hopped out of the car. This was wonderfull news and Max wanted to be the one to bring a smile into Liz's face. He entered the crashdown to find Liz as busy as ever, she was workin in stride, smiling and greating costumers left and right trying to take everyone's orders. Something was off about her movements, nothing that anyone seemed to take notice of. Suddenly Liz stopped and turned to him, her smile slipping off for a mili-second before being replaced by a false smile. He really hated himself for forcing those smiles, this was a girl that should have always been genuinely happy if only it hadn't been for him. She deserved the world and only if he could give that to her. It sucked for Max, watching her in so much pain. He just couldn't please everyone, and everyone seemed to suffer because of him.

"hey" Max greated Liz flashing a false smile of his own.

"hey" Liz greated back, walking to the counter giving Max no choice but to fall her, "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't had dinner yet" Max offered taking a seat studing Liz who wasn't looking at him, "And I wanted to see you"

Liz froze for a second then shook herself mentally, forcing herself to understant that they much have been an underlined meaning to his statement, with that thought in mind she turned to look at him, "Whatever for?"

"Maria" Max's smile turned genuine, "I have great news concerning Maria"

"What do you mean?" Liz asked trying to stop herself from going overboard in her mind, "What great news?"  
"Maria is well" Max dropped the bombshell, "It was Michael that come up with the idea to use Isabel to dreamwalk or in anycase mind walk Maria's mind and convience her to come back to us"

Liz held the counter to stop herself from dropping on the floor, all her jumpled thoughts leading to the same conclusion. Feeling absolute joy for the first time in months, Liz smiled then threw herself at Max embracing him then kissed him.

"This is wonderful Max" Liz exclaimed breaking the kiss, "I should change my clothes and go see her right away"

Max shook his head, his body unfreezing from the windtaking kiss Liz had given him, "No, its late and Michael is there"

Liz looked at Max smiling brightly, "Finally some good news Max"

Max stared at the young teenage girl that had touched his heart and made him wish once upon a time that he was fully, biologically wise fully human, "Liz, lets take a walk"

Liz frowned looking up at Max's serious expression and gave a nod. Really did this guy ever relax? Thats what Liz was thinking at she and Max walked towards the park, ever since she had met Max, had he ever really seemed relax? There hadn't been any time for any of them to relax at all but Max being the leader that he was had entire worlds on his shoulders. Somehow that didn't seem fair, he was prisoned by duty and honor and bound to the feat of destiny and fate. Liz wanted to take all that responsibility from him, she wanted him to really be happy but it was becoming clearer and clearer that he would never be happy on earth. Max could never really escape his past life or the millions of people that rested their fates with his. He could never really abonded the the people that had given him a second chance at life. There was a time when both Liz and Max believed that they could make their own destiny, how long ago that time seemed to be. Max sat down at the first seat he could find followed by Liz. For a moment, there was silent. Max looked up at the stars and saw a V shaped constellation and accordingly Liz followed his gaze.

Liz turned to study Max then turned away, "You don't have to say anything Max, I've accepted my fate, accepted finally that you destiny and mine a miles apart"

"Liz"Max whispered her name but didn't know what more he could say to her.

"I know that you love, Tess" Liz admitted without hesitation, she really had to say that outloud for once, just to understand the feel of those mighty words.

"I love you too" Max said, it would be a lie if he had said otherwise, he did love her, "you have to know that, its just that I've realized something"

"What?" Liz asked curiously in tuned with Max's voice.

"You can't fight destiny" Max said in simple terms, hoping that she would understand the underlined meaning behind those few words.

"Because you and Tess have shared a past life together?" Liz asked wondering if thats what he meant. Wasn't that always Tess's excuse for going after Max in the first place? Because they had lived a lifetime together as husband and wife.

"No" Max said suprisely, this was such a complicated matter and he blamed destiny for it, "Not just one pastlifetime"

Now Liz was confused, she turned to Max with a questioning gaze, "I don't understand"

"This is our tenth lifetime" Max explained, that had explained the ten statues in his mind, all of the statues that represented a lifetime with his soulmate, "The tenth lifetime that our souls have been forced to meet by fate, thats why me and Tess are very much connected"

"Then destiny wins" Liz said trying to understand while she was still very much confused by Max's statement and sighed, could this have been simpler. Many lifetimes, head to filled with all this alien stuff.

"No" Max sighed then turned to Liz, "I have chosen you"

Liz froze, he heart beating faster that a speading bullet, she turned to Max even more confused, "What?"

Max sighed "lets sit silently okay" Max ordered softly leaning back, "lets not think about the past or the future but this moment, with each other, lets bask in our shared relief and joy over Maria's recovery"

Liz followed Max's example and smiled slightly silently berating herself for letting her mind believing that Max was really choosing her again, "So when you say you have chosen me, you mean only for tonight"

"Hush" Max ordered once more, "Lets be silent now, lets be just be Max and Liz, two star-crossed lovers...Romeo and Juliet"

Liz smiled remembering the time she had told Max about the Romeo and Juliet connection to their love story, who knew that Max would remember that time and bring it up once more to end things with her, "And after tonight, its over isn't it? No more questions about it, it will be finally over?

Max looked at Liz and smiled sadly, "Yes, Max and Liz can't have a future, they can't be in love anymore"

"So you are fully Zax now?" Liz asked a flashback to the afternoon with Eric, the nickname game the two had played.

Max looked confused as he turned to Liz, "Zax?" Max raised his eyebrow.

"Max and Zan" Liz stated as if it was a most obvious expression, "Zax, its a nickmane, it so fastrauting trying to figure out if you are Max or Zan and since you are a both..."

Max was bewilded, he trow his head back and started to laugh, he couldn't help himself, it was funny the way she had just come up with the name, too cute.

"I can still care about Max right?" Liz asked after a moment of insured silence, she was glad to have been able to at least make him laugh.

Max turned to Liz with a raised eyebrow, "I can still care about Liz too? right?"

The two glanced at each other and smiled before staring back at the stars and nothing else was said for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day and Isabel was sitting down on the grass looking towards the school as students stremmed in and out the building. It was lunchtime for her, thank God. She was so tired having had two test ealier that day and she needed a breather, a moment of relaxation. This were the days that she longed for, days when she felt like a normal teenage girl who had nothing to worry about accept homework, tests and shopping. Thinking of shopping, Isabel looked at her nails, she really needed nailpolish to go with her beautiful pink dress in her closet. A little number she wanted to wear for Sheila's party, normally she didn't like that cherry glittery chit-chat shake it, shimmy, shimmy, goody too shoes, but the girl did have parties that were off the hook. Isabel sighed and closet her eyes, baby pink would go perfectly well with her dress and since she was out, she had to make sure to get some that early afternoon before she made her way home.

Isabel was brought out of her reverence as hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a deep voice ordered.

Isabel grinned at the voice, who in the world was he trying to fool with that fake voice of his, "Hi Alex"

Immediately her eyes were uncovered, Isabel turned basking in delight to find her boyfriend standing there a little put out. Seriously did he think that he would have fooled Isabel, if anything it was his manly voice that did him in.

"How did you know?" Alex asked sitting beside her, "Man I have to work on my voice."

"Did you think you could trick me?" Isabel asked almost feeling sorry for him with that puppy dog look he had on his face.

Alex turned to Isabel and smiled, "You are right, besides I am actually glad that you called my name"

"Why?" Isabel asked wearing a confused expression, her boyfriend said the weirdest things sometimes.

"Imagine if you had called some other guys name" Alex pointed out, "Wouldn't that be very embarassing"

"That would never happen" Isabel pointed out placing her hand on Alex's arm, giving him a seductive look, "The only guys name I want to call out is Alexander"

"I love you Isabel" Alex's face immediately brighten as he spoke those three little words, "do you love me?"

Isabel was certainly surprised by the question, did she love Alex? "Of course I do"

"Do you really?" Alex asked before his smile slipped from his lips, "Then can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure" Isabel agreed, "Anything"

"How is it that you can sleep while Tess gets away with my murder?"

Alex's question shook Isabel's insides as Isabel stared at Alex's eyes. Alex's body began to detoriate right in front of Isabel's eyes. The body seemed to melt until all that were left were the bones and Alex's eyes that never left Isabel until the body turned to sand and the eyes dropped on the floor and disappeared on sight. Isabel stared at where Alex's body once was and forced to stand up despite the feeling of absolute despair.

"Alex" Isabel whispered his name, "Alex, Alex..." Isabel whispered again tears forming in her eyes.

"His gone" A voice pointed out.

Isabel whirled around to find the object of all her pain standing right beside her, "Tess"

"Went up to the sky, up to the heavens" Tess cockly spoke, confidently walking around Isabel at the same time, it was as if the entire world was at her feet, "Think of it this way Isabel, Alex's death was destined, fated...there was nothing you could have possible done to stop it, just like there is nothing that can be done to bring justice and rest his soul in peace..."

Isabel felt fury like no other, all this talk about destiny, was that the excuse that Tess would come up with it? That Alex's life, the life she took, was just nothing but a replica of fate's order. She felt like cutting Tess up limp from limp but she clenched her hands instead into fist and punched Tess right on the cheek.

"Oach" Tess exclaimed holding her cheek before turning to Isabel, "What was that for?"

"You...I hate you" Isabel spat out furiously, "I won't let you get away with it"

Tess gave a smirk, "Oh honey, I already have"

Isabel closed her eyes shut and when she opened them up once more, she found herself on a bed, in her room. The blankets were tightly wrapped around her body but she felt nothing but a cold shudder within her soul. Her thoughts whirled inside her head, her heart wrenching in pain and her spirit in absolute despair. Tess was going to pay, noone was going to stop her from making Tess pay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess woke up a earlier that usually that day, she glanced at the clock and blinked at the time. Straining her ears, she knew that someone was in the kitchen, probably Eric but why would he have woken up so early on a friday morning, considering that he wasn't doing anything at all. He was a lucky one, considering how rich his family was, Eric never had to worry for the rest of his life. He was the one who hated being woken in the morning, Tess rose up and glanced at her sleeping son.

"You are so beautiful" Tess whispered softly caressing his round cheek, "I am so lucky to have you with me and I promise that I will do anything fo you to be safe, to be a prince among your people"  
Tess smiled as she walked out of the room into the kitchen to find Eric setting the table, "Morning" Tess acknowledged Eric.

Eric looked up and smiled brightly, "Morning Angel"

"You are up early" Tess stated the obvious sitting down at the table.

"I am" Eric said agreable, afterall he was up early, "Want to know why?"

"You'll tell me anyway" Tess pointed out.

"Lizzie called me" Eric blurtered out and with Tess's raised eyebrow, questioning it seemed went on to explain, "Elizabeth, Liz, Lizzie...don't you get it?"

"I got it" Tess struggled once more to keep her smile in check, "What did Lizzie want?"

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed then pointed at Tess playfully, "You can't use that name, only am aloud to...anyway, Liz-zie wanted to hang out with me today, for the entire day"

Tess was realing inside watching Eric as he talked about his plans with Liz that day. He looked so excited, like a little boy on a christmass morning. Tess reflected back when she had been the only person to bring that smile, that brightening aura of absolute joy. Lizzie, a nickname for Liz, the way Tessa was a nickname for Tess. Seriously, what kind of power did that girl have over her men anyway. Tess's mind travelled back to the night before, when Max had left her to find Liz. She sighed heavily, she was so tired.

"Whats wrong?" Eric asked seeing her destress, "Tessa?"

"Nothing" Tess said, what could she say anyway, that she was jealous of Liz because she was so darn perfect.

"Do you think I'll buy that?" Eric asked his smile slipping off his face being replaced by a concerned look, "Tessa, tell me"

Tess sighed again, if she wasn't able to tell Eric, who could she really tell her feelings to anyway, "I feel like I'm really being replaced by Goddess Liz who never does any wrong"

Eric blinked for a moment then threw his head back and started to laugh leaving a very bewilded Tess staring at him astounished by his actions. Didn't Eric know that Tess was being serious and that this wasn't the right time to be laughing like a madman? Seriously what kind of magic did Liz use to captivate Eric and Max? No magic of course, Saint Liz would never lower herself to do something so evil.

"I am sorry" Eric finally said trying to stop himself from laughing, he could see that she wasn't in a good mood, "Replaced by Goddess Liz...that jsut got me, I'll be serious now..ah...you think I'm replacing you with Liz"

"Well" Tess wanted to explain her feelings in an understanding way, "There has got to be something about this girl that is just...god, first Max and now you, what is it about her?"

"Are you jealous?" Eric asked with a smile, "You decided you wanted me over Max, because if that is your choice then please, by all means I will call Liz and break off this date with her"

"Eric" Tess nearly shouted, this guy? Was he ever serious about anything?  
Eric chuckled then clasped her hands looking into her eyes, "Even if you still choose Max, if this is going to hurt you, I won't go"

Tess shook her head, she was being selffish, wanting to be with Max and yet wanting Eric to not want Liz. She was being possessive and selffish, "I am sorry Eric, you should have fun today, to be truthful, its not about you and Liz but Liz and you know who"

"I know" Eric said sweazing her hand smiling brightly once more, "Well, I'm outa here"

Tess watched as Eric grabbed a small jacket and blew out the door like the wind. He really was acting like a little boy on christmas day and if Liz could make him feel like that, she would be forever grateful, Tess decided. Tess stood up and started walking towards her room as the door opened causing her to turn around and find Eric striding towards her.

"You are an idiot" Eric decided before embracing his longtime friend and first love, "Replacing Tessa, is there anyone perfect enough."

Before Tess could say anything Eric was already out the door, leaving Tess smiling behind.

Eric drove to the crashdown listening to some music and bobbing his head up and down, he still thought about his conversation with Tess. Sometimes he really didn't understand what was whirling through inside that girl head. Eric shook off his thoughts as Liz caught his attention. She was waiting in front of the crashdown, wearing tight jeans and a green shirt. He still couldn't believe that the girl wanted to skip on school, he really thought she was way too good to do something like that. Liz got in the car as soon as Eric stopped wearing a bright smile.

"Morning Lizzie" Eric greated with a twingling smile driving away from the Crashdown.

"Hello, studmuffin" Liz greated back and struggled not to laugh at Eric's change of facial expression contenting to his name, "Well I have a nickname, its only fair that I give you a nickname as well"

"And you couldn't find a better nickname than studmuffin?" Eric asked in shocked suspense, "Not cutie, not sexy, not even hotie but studmuffin"

Liz started to laugh, "Just drive will you"

"Speaking of driving" Eric changed the subject, they would get back to it later, "Were are you headed"

"I don't care" Liz stated leaning back on the chair, breathing in the fresh air, feeling the wind within her hair, "Just drive until we leave Roswell, today I'm going to have an alien free day"

Eric glanced at Liz and smiled slightly, "You seem happy today?"

"Do I?" Liz sighed and turned to Eric, "Maria is well, do you know that? I guess today just seems like a good day to split"

Eric nodded in understanding then smiled wildly, "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did" Liz pointed out.

"Do you like me?" Eric asked glancing at Liz's expression to his question, "I mean you called me for a reason, you have other friends, I get that Maria is in the hospital and Michael is probably with her, but Isabel and Kyle are free? Unless this is a date..."

"its not a date" Liz said quickly, she didn't want Eric to get the wrong idea. But he had a valid question, why had she ask him to come instead of everyone else because..., "You make me laugh"  
Eric smiled brightly, "I know, its my gift"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stood outside Tess's apartment wondering why in the world he had cut school to come to see her. He wanted to walk in there forget about their little aguement the night before an hold her tightly. The thing was that he didn't believe he was wrong and he knew she sure hell wasn't going to apologize, why was he there. Max shook himself, he was Zax now, he needed to stop being thinking and just act as a king and a man would. But he was afraid, if he walked into that apartment he and Tess would fight once again and he would end up feeling guilt and end up believing that he was wrong. But he wasn't, yesterday night Liz needed to know what had happened, after all that she had suffered because of him, it was the least that he could do to ease her pain. Max was about to ring the doorbell when Tess opened the door.

"Are you coming in or what?" Tess asked lightly looking at Max's shocked expression, "You have been standing here for ten minutes straight just staring at the doorway, are you okay?"

Max smiled and embraced Tess, wrapping himself closely against her body, holding her tighly, breathing in her scent. She smelled wonderfull and was an angel before him.

"Max, I am sorry" Tess apologized as soon as Max stepped back, "For last night, I let my jealous take over my head"

"I am sorry too" Max stepped into the apartment closing the door, "I should have tried to at least understand what was going on inside you"

Tess sighed and smiled, at least he was willing to admit when he was lost as well. Tess watched as Max took hold of Zan and felt a burst of warmth inside her. This was the man she belonged with, come what may, he was her destiny. She had no choice in the matter.

"Max, I want to talk to you about something" Tess said interupting this father/son moment, "Sit down, its important"

Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to talk about something important or maybe because of the seriousness of her voice but something caused Max to want to be anywhere but there. "What is it Tess?" Max asked as she avoided his eyes.

Tess took Zan from Max and placed him on the play crib whith his many baby toys, she was silent for a moment then bit her lip staring at Zan before whispering the forbidden name, "Alex"

Max looked at her and his eyes widen before realizing that this was it, this was the big revelation scene, "lets sit down"  
Tess sighed as Max sat down and she followed his example. This was it, a sure fire way to change things between her and Max and the way Max would relate to her but he had to tell him exactly what happened between her and Alex. Thingd could not possible ger any worse and Max could not certainly get angry at her revelation could he? She was finally telling the truth about the entire situation. Better later that never, right? Besides the truth would set her free...right?

"Tess"

Max's voice interrupted her thoughts and she sighed dragging her hand through her head then turned to Max, "Okay, so this it it...you are going to know everything that happen between me and Alex"

"I kinda got that" Max offered a small smile however forced, "But I'm confused as to why now?"

"Well, I've thought things through and have decided that I need to be honest with you" Tess explained, feeling her heart raise faster and faster with every word she spoke, "We talked about trust, the night before and I said that maybe I didn't trust you..."

"yeah, I know...I was there" Max said interrupting her, wondering what was the point, he really didn't want to have another conversation about trust and all that, at least not now when they had made up with each other.

"I want to trust you Max" Tess said with a small smile, "And I want you trust me, because even though you love me, what is love without trust anyway?"

"I do trust you" Max said after a moment of silent.

"Liar" Tess said turning to him, "You don't trust me Max and how could you when I have lied to you so many times, when I have taken away, time after time, reasons for you to trust me and for us to start over we need complete honest with one another."

Max smiled finally getting the point she was trying to make, she wanted to tell him the truth, good or bad about what happened to Alex so that a feeling of trust would assure. He didn't trust her as of yet, he wanted to make her feel better by telling her otherwise but he still wasn't sure. He loved her, he was sure of that and there destiny was already insured but really what was a love without trust. He was at least glad she was taking a step towards their getting back a trust that was lost. Maybe knowing what happened between her and Alex would bring them to that level once more, the level that Ava and Zan had shared in the past.

"So you are going to tell me everything that happened?" Max asked in a more statement format than a question format/

"No" Tess answered, turning to look at Max's expression she knew that it was the response he had expected from her, "I can do better than that, I can show exactly what happen, that way you can use your powers in dictating whether I am lying or not"

"That's not necessay" Max said, the mere fact that she had suggested that form of revelation was more that enough and because he was Zan once more, he would have been able to use his powers to find out the truth.

"It is" Tess said, this was the only way to make sure that surprised about Alex's death would be suspended, "take my hand and look into my eyes"

Max did such: he took her hand and looked into her eye, reminded of the times when she had, before, helped him in remembering the past. Ten minutes later, Max pulled his hand from Tess and stared at her wearing a hard expression. Tess looked at Max apprehensively, the gravity of what she had done apparent in his eyes.

"Don't be angry" Tess pleaded even though she could tell it was too late.

Max's eyes spoke volumes, spakling red with rage, "Why?" The question rippled and vibrated throughout the room.

"I have too" Tess explained silently, "I am sorry, but I had too"

"You had too?" Max asked standing up while struggling to breath and calm himself, God, he could kill her, "You lied to me, do you have any idea what I thought, how I felt knowing that you betrayed me?"

Tess was silent and shook her head furiously, she had no idea how he had fel but she knew what he had thought. Its what everyone had thought, that she was a cold blooded killer that deserved to be punished for her involvement in Alex's death. It was already decided.

"It was an accident" Tess explained silently staring at Max, "It's my fault that he is dead, I know that...but Max I really tried, I wanted to save him."

"The others have to know" Max decided calmly after a moment of contemplation, he sat down beside her once more.

"What? No, why?" Tess asked in exclaimation then realizing that raising her voice would not be in her best interest calmed herself, "You can't tell them, Max?"

"I can do what I like" Max said in a hard voice then smiled a little, "But I won't tell them" Max decided once more inticing a relieved smile from Tess only to have the smile whipped off by Max's next statment, "You will, you will showw them exactly what you showed me"

Tess shook her head, "What good would that do?"

"What Good?" Max glared at Tess with another unreadable expression but it was obvious he didn't like her question at all, she had a brain after all, why didn't she use it?, "Because they deserved to know the truth Tess, this has to end once and for all, you didn't kill Alex and the other need to know that for a fact."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Fourty-One

Sorry, it took me a long time to write a new chapter, and its short...sorry :(

This day Liz(zie) parker couldn't help but act like any other normal teenage girl in school, bored out of her mind by the last class. She sat on the middle roll, her chin supported by her left palm while the pen in her right hand carelessly and repeatedly hit against the corner of her desk. She sighed and glanced at the watch just above the teacher's head in the front wall. She shook er head, the second hand just moved backwars instead of forward. It wasn't her imagination. That would explain just how slow the day was going considering that this was Liz. The girl who normally enjoyed all of her classes. Especially English class, where else could you get such fabulous books of literature by geniuses like William Shakespeare, Sophicles, and George Orwell. Okay, 1984 was a scary book but such genius. And then there was Math, that was a class sure never to dissapoint. The answer was always the same. 1+12, 2+24, 4+48. Noone could convience her otherwise. 1+1 could never equal 3, 2+2 could never equal 5, and 4+4 could never equal 9. It was simple. And then there was history, whoever claims history is meaningless does not understand the value of the past. Without the lessons of the past, history was sure to repeat itself. It was important to know your past, so the future will look clear. But for Liz, nothing beat sciene. In science, everything was a question to be answered. Why is the sky blue? Why does it Rain? Why is Max's DNA not human looking? Wonderful question with sure answers. The sky is blue because..., It rained because...,Max's DNA is differen because... Normally school would be a breeze, an exciting endevour. So one might wonder what could more important to Liz than school...no, not MAX. Maria was being released fromt he hospital that day. After a week of constant test after test, and strange questions about Maria's recovery. The doctors had declared a miracle from God, of course that might be more Maria's fault for claiming that an angel had saved her. In either case, Liz wanted to go home and begin to get ready for a welcoming party at the crashdown. Maria had been only slighly comatose for three days and been in the hospital for a week and three days but for Liz that time had felt like eternity. It may be selffish but Liz was glad that she hadn't lost another friend. Since Liz was who she was, it surprised everyone by being the first to jump up her seat and run to the door as soon as the last bell rang. She just wanted to make a quick get away. From the school, prying eyes, and of course, you guesses it Mac. She had been avoiding him for an entire week. It was different course of action that inticed conflicting emotions. She had used this tactic once before and it hadn't felt quite as liberating as is had that week. It proved soemthing to her though, maybe she could survive without Max. Liz stopped at the corncer and quickly glanced aroung the wall. Crap, Max was standing at her locker. Dang, he was there again. What was it with this guy, he breaks up with her and he still has to be in her face all the time. What a flipflapping way to live one's life. Liz backed away, forget the locker, she turned and quickly dashed out of the building. An unwelcomed smile showed on her face when she spotted a red mustang at the coner. Everyday that car had been her saving grace, it was more the driver than the car. Like having a personal driver. The smile disappeared when she realized something. Eric was leaning lazing against the car, looking delicious in tight leather pants and black shirt that left his muscler shoulders a view that was delightful. Which girl could help but take notice, probably why he wasn't alone at that moment. Two blonds flung at either side, obviously flirting, and the callous way they did it disgusted Liz. Mary and Cherry, biggest sluts there ever was. Liz wasn't jealous, this wasn't Max, but as a concerned citezen it was her civic duty to save the poor guy.

Liz stalked to the three, ignored the two and focused her attention on Eric, "Hey, lets go"

Eric raised his eyebrows at the obviously hidden undertone of her voice and his smile widened a bit, his dimples popping out. Mary and Cherrry glanced at each other, they weren't at all swayed by the rude interuption. Shit, there were there first.

"Heya, Liz" Cherry greated Liz with fake cheerfullness, "Whats up?"

Liz looked right on throught Cherry and spoke, "You were waiting for me, weren't you? so lets go"

"Hello" Mary interupted with a little bit of attitude, "Cherry just greated you, shouldn't you be polite back"

"No, its okay" Cherry suprisingly sounded sincere, "Liz obviously knows Eric and she is obviously jealous"

"Excuse me" Liz drew out, the nerve. Liz was in noway filled with the green eyed monster. Just because she strode over there to the three, impolited ignored the other two didn't mean she was jealous. It could mean a whole lot of other this.

"You're excused" Cherry spat back, then placed a hand on her hip looking at Liz intently that for a moment Liz felt a little shaken up, "No offense but I never pegged you to be the cheating type"

Cherry turned to Eric and handed him a slip of paper, "Call us and rember we a kissing best friends"

Mary blew a kiss at Eric as she and Cherry skipped away. Leaving a very satisfied Eric who was feeling luckier than anyone and a frozen Liz. It had taken her a few seconds to register Cherry's words. People still thought she and Max were togehter. That was just perfect. Liz shook her head, snatched the paper from Eric's hand, and with fever ripped the number into peices.

"Hey" The smile on Eric's face vanished faster than the speed of light.

Liz almost laughed at Eric's face but worked on a straight face, "What?" She asked innocently then shrugged her shoulder, "I'm doing you a favor"

"Kissing friends" Eric drew out slowly staring at the small papers on the ground. It was as if that stament would explain everything.

Liz rolled her eyes as she got in the car, "sluts" she said as if that would explain everything.

"Kissing best friends" Eric said, adding the "best" as if it should be clearer than anything.

"Bimbos, Eric" Liz said with a sigh, "They give blonds a bad name"

Eric got into the care and turned to Liz, looking at her credulously, "Kissing best..."

"Oh for God's sake" Liz snapped furiously, "Do you want me to run after them and ask for that number again? Regardless of the fact that it would make you seem like a pig an therefore make all men into pigs? Do you want to be a pathetic human being who lives his life in a callous way, getting it on with sluts that have nothing in their head? Because if it is, I will get out of this car, run after them and get that number for you"

Eric blinked staring at Liz as she finished her rant, then smiled producing a pen and paper, "would you?"

Liz glared at Eric for a moment and shook her head, "No!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tess sat on the couch, bitting her fingernails frivolously, nerviously.

She was a natural, she knew that, and that was her greatest gift.

She could make anyone believe anything that she wished them too, it wasn't hard when she worked on what they wanted to believe all along. Thats why she showed Max what happened to Alex so that he could make his own judgements. He acted just as she thought he would, she thought she could change his mind but he was adamant about what to do next. And considering that it was almost time up for her plan to be put in motion, she agreed with his decision. It was her own fault really, she always aloud her emotions to get the better of her.

Flashback

_"I am not telling them anything" Tess declared confidently._

_"And I am telling you, you don't have a choice" Max was just as confident that he would get his way._

_"I don't have a choice" Tess almost smiled at that point, did he think that he could force her hand at all, it wasn't like he was that powerful anyway?_

_"No, you don't" Max shook his head and shrugged, "not anymore you don't, because you seem to have a struggle doing what is right"_

_"You think what I did was wrong?" Tess asked staring at his eyes which revealed nothing at all, "But I was trying to save his life"_

_"A lot of good that did" He said coldly, "and then, as a bonus lied about everything"_

_"Yes" Tess sighed and sat down, absolutely tired but was not about to back down from defending her decision to keep Alex's death a secret "and I know I shouldn't have lied to you, Max, but I thought I was doing the right thing, making a decision something you have never been comfortable of doing and beside I am being honest now aren't I? I am telling you the truth and I want you to trust me agian"_

_"Well tough" Max snapped, then shook his head, turning away from Tess, "this isn't about you, this is about the people that are still reiling over you betrayal, Michael, Kyle, Jim, Maria, Isabel, and Liz..."_

_"Good old Liz" Tess interupted, using a sacastic voice then gave a small laugh "It all comes back to Liz?"_

_Max looked back at Tess then away when she looked at him pointly, "Because she is a factor like it or not Liz was Alex's best friend and what is ironic about the entire situation is that she was right. An alien was responsible for Alex's death and everyone refused to believe her, I turned my back on her"_

_Tess stood up and walked towards him, "my intentions were good, doesn't that count?"  
"Yeah, it does" Max turned around and smiled a little, "I guess, I just feel bad because I am partially responsible"_

_"Max" Tess took his hand and led him to the couch, "It wasn't your fault"_

_Max gave a nod, sitting down beside Tess, "so why do we do now?"_

_"Make up" Tess suggested with a smile, "then we are going to fight again and make up again, its a cycle"_

_"I like the making up part" Max admitted, leaning forward to kiss Tess, "Its the best part"_

_A moment later Tess backed away, smiling contently then nodded her head, "You are right, this isn't about me and they can't hate me more than they do now"_

_Max smile brightened even more then kissed Tess again._

End Flashback

Tess sat up straighter, this was going to get a little interesting. What a laugh, things were always interesting in Roswell. And for Tess, the coming night was going to be the perfect time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael snapped the phone shut after his conversion with Max. Apparantly, Max wanted to have a meeting at his apartment at eight sharp and was passing the order along. Max had changed from before, and Michael could no longer denie the obvious. Just the way he carried himself around, his confident strike, the sound of his voice, he still acted like he had the entire world on his shoulders and that was true, and his eyes that had always been wise seemed to have lightened up a bit. A slight improvement, that was Michael's opinion. But it always worried him a bit, Max had changed and Zan seemed to have somewhat taken over. Michael turned away from the hospital, where he was waiting for Maria to be released and looked up at the sky. It was sunny, such a peaceful day. Those past weeks, the days seemed to be in contrast with the events that took place. The sun flashed, and he blinked to a different sight.

Michael was standing near the cave in darkness but the moon shone mildly accompanied by the five silver stars. Those five stars that took the V shape. The air was thick, wind, the clouds dark, and lightening struck a few seconds. Who would want to reside at a place that dark and with that much noise. It was a dream but Michael would prefer to be anywhere else than where ever he was. Maybe prefering to dream about his future with Maria.

"You don't have a future with Maria"

Michael froze for a second then turned around to find a version of Rath sitting on top of the cave. Rath, the person he had been in the past life. The person that he himself wasn't so sure he wanted to be anymore. Rath jump from the top to the ground then walked to Michael, he was confident, steady, and very hypnotic. Michael couldn't help but keep his eyes on him, he didn't know if it was the dangerous way his past self seemed or for some other reason.

"What?" Rath questioned stopping in front of Michael with a small amused smile, "Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?" Michael asked in a rather rude tone really. He knew that he was having the same experience that Max had with Zan and already he didn't like the beginning. He had a feeling that this whole mood, the thunder, the lightining, and the windy sky was just a bad omen. How come he didn't get the flowery garden like Max had, was this the only thing he knew how to create? That was a depressing thought.

"From you" Rath stared at Michael for a mili-second then shook his head, "Nothing...yet"

Michael raised his eyebrows at the underlined meaning of Rath's words. He was scared, Michael had always wanted in his entire life to know the truth about who he was. About everything, he still wanted that no doubt, it was just he didn't like that he might have to face consequences for his curiousity. He wanted to know what happened before but not become responsible for that life.

"But you want something from me though" Rath studied Michael with a raised eyebrow and with a judgemental look, "answers that only I can give you"

"Your answers come with a price" Michael said, and the price was too high.

"do you know what I want?" Rath asked

"You want me dead" Michael said coldly, he had already experienced Rath's personality and he wasn't sure that he wanted that forever, "You want me to kill myself willingly"

"No" Rath's eyes softened a little and shook his head, "You were never meant to be"

"Apparantly, I was" Michael shot back, shit if he was not meant to be, he wouldn't be. But this was the work of fate, and fate wanted him to be in Roswell, to be with his friends, and to be with Maria.

"You will die whether you wish it or not" Rath said without hesitation, it was a cold statement but Rath's looked a sorry for it, "This life is passing memory, nothing more and nothing less because...you are meant for great thing"

"I don't want those things, though" Michael said, he was adamant about his situation, he refused to go the first time and he would not go this time.

"Damn it" The thunder increased ten fold, Rath was obviously angry as the wind picked up as well, "You will go, people have died for your life, people are dying because...you can't stop this"

"I am not leaving Maria" Michael shouted back, refusing to back down, "I love her"

"tough" Rath said then smiled, "She is you angel, your guiding light but you have to sacrifice what you value the most, thats always the price of honor"

"You sound as if this has happened before" Michael observed loudly.

Rath was silent for a moment, his smile slipping and sighed, "You won't died really, I will become part of you"

"Is that right?" Michael asked, then shook his head, "I will be a part of you, just a small part"

Rath took Michael's shoulders, squeezing them softly, "You can't stop what must be, you must accept this"

Never, Michael thought, he would never accept it.

"it is a beautiful day isn't it?"  
Michael blinked and turned around to find Maria standing behind him, looking up at the sky as well. She was beautiful, standing in the sunlight that covered her, elluminating her into the angel that she represented in Michael's mind. She really was the one thing in this planet that had been a beacon of light for him to focus on as he struggled with his alien heritage. She was annoyed at best, but she was the only person to ever expect more from him, thought that he was worth it.

"Michael" Maria smiled, putting her arms around him, "Can we go to my surprise party now?"

Michael brought his arms around her waist, trying for a sense of nomalcy, "No offense, if you know we planted a party for you, its not a surprise"

"What about your mom?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows, "Is she okay with letting you out of her sight, yet?"

"She had to go to work" Maria said, "But she wanted me to tell you not to try anything or else"

Michael smiled at the underlined threat, "Well, actually I have to tell you something"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel was laid down on Michael's couch.

Waiting for the night to be over already. A week had passed since her dream about Alex. Thankfully, she hadn't had a nightmare like that since but the dreams had yet to stop. It was as if Alex was hunting her, urging her to do the unthinkable, urging her to provide justice in the misery that presented itself. She was tired of being miserable, of thinking such hateful thoughts about torturing and killing someone.

It was so unlike her, sure when Alex was alife, she enjoyed her reputation as the stone-cold bitch but she had never been psycho who wanted to rip someone's heart with her bare hands. Well, Tess should be congratulated for Isabel's transformation. So here she was, she had broken into Michael's apartment. It was her safe haven afterall. And the good thing was, she was there first. She could relax, and release her fastraution alone.

Isabel shook her head when the bell rang.

Why was it that the opposite always seemed to happen to her and not what she wanted. So much for her idea, Isabel thought as she stalked to the door.

"Hi" Kyle greated Isabel with hesitation considering that she didn't look happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked with a sigh as Kyle walked in.

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Max called"

Isabel raised her eyebrows, "Its not eight yet"

"I was bored" Kyle said walking to the fridge and taking a bottle of water, "So I came earlier, you know what he wants?"

"No" Isabel said, and she didn't care, she just wanted this night to be over and done with. She wanted everything to be over and done with. The bell rang again, and Isabel went to answer the door, this time it was Liz and Eric.

"Hi" Liz greated her as she and Eric come in, "I don't mean to sound rude but I still want to have the party so Max better get on with it quick"

"And you are telling me because?" Isabel left the question mark hanging while staring at Eric, regarding him with suspicion. He was afterall Tess's friend.

Eric wasn't put off by the anger coming from Isabel and smiled politely, "Hi, we haven't met yet but I can see that you are just as beautiful as I thought you would be"

Isabel raised her eye brows while Liz rolled her eyes in disgust. Liz wished to say something, to tell Eric that he couldn't flirt with anyone in a skirt but at that moment, Maria and Michael walked into the door. Liz rushed to hug her friend. It was a happy moment, with Isabel, Kyle and Eric both welcoming Maria back into the world. It was an exciting moment but all of them felt a awareness of change.

"Oh good" Max's voice come from the doorway, everyone turned to see Max there along with Tess who was in form, "you are all here, early"

"This is going to go fast right" Liz was the first to speak, the silence was killing her, "We still have a party to attend to"

Max and Tess exchanged glanced before Max answered, "We will see"

okay, I know its crappy but I need this to introduce the next chapter so read and review anyway


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Fourty-Two

The silence was deafening in Michael Gurrin's apartment.

The aliens and company were all gathered in pairs, each sticking to their allies, and standing further from their enemy as possible. Liz, Isabel, and Kyle stood on one side of the room near the window while Maria sat at the kitchen stool with Michael behind, his arms wrapped around her, while Max, Tess, and Eric stood opposite from Liz, Isabel, and Kyle. Eric had moved to Tess's side as she and Max attempted to explain the reason for the meeting. Tess was wrapping up her story, trying not to live anything out. She told everyone about Alex's offer to be her wingman, and his being a big help in decoding the destiny book. It was surprising how well everyone was taking the news, well and quiet.

"So Kivar killed Alex?" Liz asked wearing a tight smile, she spoke after a silence overcome her emotions. The sound of her voice was strained, she took a step to Tess, staring at her with a calm expression, "Question, is lying in your genes or is it something that you picked up from Nasado"

Tess glanced at Max and sighed, "Liz..."

"How dare you" Liz voice boomed, she was more than angry, it seemed as if her self control was broken, no more miss nice girl "You kill Alex, trash his reputation and thats not all, you call this meeting to lie to us...agaion, is this amusing to you?"

Max stepped in front of Tess, looking at Liz's vivid face, "She isn't lying Liz, please give her a chance to prove it"

Liz fell silence and her face fell, as she started to shake her head, "Son of a bitch"

Maria eyes widened, everyone in the room wore shocked expression. This was Liz Parker, after all and she was saying this to Max of all people. She was cussing Max, and her face showed no sign of regret. She could see the hurt flash in his eyes and for once, she didn't give a damn.

"Okay" Maria got of the stool, walked to Liz, and held her shoulder in comfort, then looked at Max who didn't break his gaze from Liz, "How is she going to prove it, Kyle was there you know?"

"Thats right" Isabel spoke as well, this was taking a lot from her, "Kyle why don't you tell us what you witnessed"

"Well" Kyle could feel everyone's else on him and he was uncomfortable being at the center of attention, well not always but he didn't like this situation at all.

_"You did this to me" Alex was frantic as he yelled, "you sent me to Leucosis"_

_"Alex let me fix your mind, you are not thinking straight" Tess said unaware that Kyle was standing at the doorway._

_Alex shook his head and stared up to see Kyle standing there staring at them, "You mind warped me for two months while I decoded that silly book for you and now there is nothing left for you to mind warp you destroyed my mind, how could you do this to me?"_

_Tess shook her head and then finally landed her eyes on Kyle, "Kyle get out"_

_"Whats going on?" He asked looking between his crazed friend and a desperate Tess._

_Tess flung her arm, pointing towards the door as she exclaimed, "Kyle, go"_

_"I have nothing, I might as well be dead" Alex suddenly decided causing both Tess and Kyle to the young man._

_"Alex, calm down" Kyle immediately stated, he didn't know what was going on but he knew he didn't want his friend to complement suicide._

_"His right, calm down okay" Tess immediately agreed putting her hands on Alex's head, "Okay, calm down"_

_"No" Alex tried to grapple with Tess's hand, "You can't mind warp me...Nooo"_

"She tried to enter his ming and her died" Kyle responded then shudded, "Then made me carry his body"

"You killed Alex, we accepted that" Maria said, afterall, it was somewhat true. "We hate you for that, you admitted it so why are you flipping the script"

They all spoke so calmly, and reasonable that it was a frightening. Michael was silent, Eric was not part of this discussion and he knew that Tess wanted to handle this on her own. Tess pushed Max out of her way, breaking Max and Liz's staring contest accept that now Liz eyes bored into hers. It was pure hatred, if there was such a thing and if Tess hadn't been the bearer of such constant emotional expressions she would be nervious.

"Thats was just the end" Tess explained, she wasn't calling Kyle a liar, he had been there and that was exactly what happened but there was more into the story than he knew, "Let me show you what really happened that night"

_Alex stumped in Tess's room, his face wild, sweat dripping down his face. He looked so lost, so disfigured, he was fighting a losing battle. Tess was laying on her stomach, face way close to a book, her feet dangling in the air. As if by magic, or by an unknown force, Tess raised her head, her bright smile slipping from her lips._

_"Alex" Tess whispered, kneeling on her bed, putting the book aside and studied him, "You look terrible, are you okay?"_

_Alex opened his mouth, trying to speak, but it was a struggle. His breath was shallow, like he was suffocating, "I am sorry Tess, I am not strong enough"_

_Tess looked as confused as anyone else watching the scene, Tess stood up and walked toward him slowly though noone could mistake the concern in her eyes, she reached with her hand and felt his head, "Alex you are burning...you should be at the..."_

_"He is inside,Tess" Alex whispered quickly breaking whatever barrier that caught up his throat, interupting his friend, Tess looked at him wearing a confussed face, so he went on to explain, "Kavir... he is...Ah...fighting me...inside"_

_Realization flew into Tess's and she made a grab for Alex's shoulder staring at him as if attempting to get into his head, she was concetrating hard, she stumpled back looking at Alex's in fear which as quickly disappeared replaced by determination. She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, while pleading desapparately, "Stop fighting me, Alex and tell me what happen"_

_Alex looked weak and subded, "I...the book...I was trying to find out...you know...the stone"_

_"Stone" Tess echoed trying to understand, then nodded, "The contacting stone"_

_"I touched...pushed something, I don't know" Alex stopped a moment, leaning against the wall, and then slipped into the floor, he was breathing way too fast at that point, "A bright light, blue...purple" He looked at Tess in resignation, "My head..trying..take over my mind...help, please"_

_Tess pushed her hair back in fastraution, closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, opened her eyes and looked at the pathetic creature in front of her, She dropped on her knees and looked at Alex then entered his mind, she felt a little resistance first. His mind trying to fight of her for a moment, but he must felt her essence and deamed her not a threat because he relented and stopped struggling against her. But she could feel his internal struggled against something dark. Finally inside, and she blinked against the dark enterior that was different from the light that always shone from Alex. Beside, Tess had been in other minds before and the things that people were able to create was specially indeed. Even murders had minds that created something. _

_Anything._

_Only a light blinked from afar, she walked toward the light and stopped. A statue of Isabel was surrounded by light, figures that she would be Alex's angel of light, the light in the darkness_

_"Alex" Tess called out as loud as she could but all she could hear was an echo of her voice, "Alex"_

_Silence._

_"Ah...the heart of Antar"_

_Tess froze, and turned around hoping against hope that it wasn't who she thought it was. It was english so maybe she was wrong because she couldn't be that lucky, but oh yes she was. Standing in front of her was Kavir in all his glory, looking as devilously handsome as ever, he was holding on to Alex, clasping his neck. Alex looked so disfigured, his lip broken, blood running down, he was tired and looked so lost and weak. Liz gasped, Maria clunched her teeth tighting her grip on her friend while Isabel just brought her hands on her face. It was harder for her._

_"Oh, God Alex" Tess whispered, looking as bad as she felt, she cleared her features and looked up at Kavir's smirking face, "What have you done to him?"_

_"Scrambled his mind a little bit" Kavir said carelessly, with an air of arrogance tighting his grip of Alex's neck as Tess stepped threatening forward____ "I have to say he is rather a surprising human, stronger than he seems, he fought me nail and tooth..."_

_"Humans are surprising species" Tess said cluntching her teeth while watching Alex's struggle against Kavir's form, "Let him go now" She said in a rather commanding tone of voice, one that required respect, a voice of a Queen._

_Kavir didn't seem impressed, instead his smirk increased tenfold, "Or what, your majesty"_

_Tess took a step forward, eyes on his, "I promise a quick painless death when I get to Antar"_

_Kavir moved his head backward and gave a bark of laugh, Alex who saw this as a change to get away, hit Kavir in his stomach with his elbow and stumbled toward Isabel's statue. Kavir attempted to go after him but found himself unable to move, he glanced at Tess shocked._

_"So humanity has not made you weak, my Queen" Kavir drawled out, standing straight, forgetting about Alex._

_"Why would you think such a thing?" Tess asked with a small smile of her own, a smile filled with amusement. But she seemed to be waiting for something, that would only explain why she was conversating with Kavir than attacking him._

_Reports" Kavir said with a shrug, "According to my sources the royal four have been...shall we say...compromised, that they let their human emotions get in the way of their duty."  
"Having human emotions doesn't make you weak" Tess said though she didn't seem to be buying her own words._

_"Funny, emotions seems to have mad the 'King' weak" Kavir said crossing his arms and looking at her with an amused smirk, "falling in love with a human...a rather powerful distraction apparantly, his people are happy about that development. You must hate her?"_

_Tess's smile fell away as she blinked furiously, emotions, various of emotions appeared on her face, "He is not the only one to fall for a human, Rath also appears to have fallen in love as well, and let's not forget Valendra... Yes... Kavir, your Valendra, she is in love with a human as well, and I have to say she seems... more complete with him than she has ever seem with you...that maybe because you are a manipulative ass and he is a gentle soul"_

_Kavir heard Tess's declaration and his smile had slipped from his lips, his shoulders tense, "Valendra...in love with a human, I don't believe it"_

_Tess smiled suddenly, "Time for you to go" and using every once of power she had collected in the last few minutes, Tess threw everything she had at him, it was an invisible force that pushed Kavir on the floor before he began rolling away as if down a hill from Tess and Alex. Then he stopped, and stood up all of the sudden, completely surprising Tess._

_"I take that back" Kavir said turning back to Tess, stretching, wearing the annoying smirk, "You have become weak"_

_With those words, and invisible force threw Tess backwards, she stumpled but caught herself before she fell, the painful look on her face was breathtaking. Alex seems to understand that Tess would get hurt if he didn't do something quick and Kavir was already raising his hands, preparing another attack. Alex ran towards Kavir, but he seemed aware of Alex's moves, Kavir turned and used the attack he had meant for the queen on Alex who fell flat on the ground, blood sipping even more so from his eyes, his nose and mouth. Tess looked from Alex to Kavir with a terrifying look that turned into anger. All of them blinked when Tess's form changed, replaced by a the beautiful vision that was Ava. An unidentifying rage seeping from her eyes, that had Kavir taking a step back. He had obviously misjudged just how important this human was to the queen. A lot of emotions in this world give us strength, and an unstoppable power base. And rage was never experianced in such a way, Ava was looking at Kavir, her eyes turning all black, she didn't have to do anything specially, didn't say anything, didn't raise her hand, as far as anyone could tell she didn't do anything neither did she scream like she did when Max, Isabel, Michael and herself were caught by Nikolas. But Kavir was obviously unnerved and something was happening to him. He was holding his head tightly, as if afraid it would fall of his shoulders then opened his mouth, letting out a piercing scream in the air, before completely disintergrating to nothingness. Immediately, Tess changed back, sighing she let relief flush of her and got out of Alex's mind._

_"Alex" She whispered frightened, eyes flying opened to find Alex still laying on the floor, she rushing to his side, kneeled and placed his head on her lap, "Alex...hon, you are okay now, please open your eyes for me"_

_He opened his eyes again in the real world and looked up at her with a semi-confussed, semi-crazed expression, "Tess, what are you doing here?"_

_"I live here" Tess quickly said, helping him up and studing his blood-shot eyes wondering if he was worse, "Alex, are you okay? Do you know, do you remember what happened?"_

_Alex looked around Tess's head, shook his head, it was clear that he was psychically and mentally exhausted and that he had know idea what he was doing in that room. He placed his palms on his forehead before becoming completely still, then turned to Tess._

_"What did you do to me?" He sounded accusatory._

_"What?" Tess looked confused and tired, "I don't understand...Are you alright?" Tess raised her hand to check Alex's forehead._

_"You mind-warped me" Alex said rather calmly backing away from Tess, then as if he wasn't in control grabbed a glass cup and threw it against the wall inticing a yelp from Tess as she jumped back, "Alex"_

_"You did this to me" Alex was frantic as he talked, not really saying anything but what his confused mind would think up, all his words were scrampled up, his memories...he didn't remember offering to help and because of that he came up with his own conclusion, "you sent me to Leucosis"_

_Tess looked shocked and confused that she didn't notice that Kyle was standing at the doorway, "Alex let me fix your mind, you are not thinking straight"_

_Alex shook his head and stared up to see Kyle standing there staring at them but didn't know how to stop himself, he had become adsentmindly weak, "You mind warped me for two months while I decoded that silly book for you and now there is nothing left for you to mind warp" Tess suddenly looked like vomiting, she was suddenly being blamed for something that she had never thought of doing before, it wasn't fair. But Alex worried her even more because he seemed to believe every word he said, "you destroyed my mind, how could you do this to me"_

_Tess shook her head and then finally landed her eyes on Kyle, "Kyle get out"_

_But Kyle had seen enough and said excatly what was on his mind, "Whats going on?" He asked looking between his crazed friend and a desperate Tess._

_Tess tried to calm herself down and flung her arms towards the do as she exclaimed, "Kyle, go"_

_"I have nothing, I might as well be dead" Alex suddenly decided said causing both Tess and Kyle to devert their attentions to the mildly insane young man._

_"Alex, calm down" Kyle immediately stated, he didn't know what was going on but he knew he didn't want his friend to complement suicide._

_"His right, calm down okay" Tess immediately agreed putting her hands on Alex's head, "Okay, calm down"_

_"No" Alex tried to grapple with Tess's hand, "You can't mind warp me"_

_But Tess held on strong and before long she was in his mind once again. There, standing there was a miserible-looking, blood-shot Alex kneeling on the floor and behind him was Kivar in all his glory, hand on each side of Alex's head staring at a shocked Tess smirking. _

_"you" was all Tess could say._

_"Me" Kivar said then started to laugh as Tess felt a pull all over her body and suddenly stood in the room, with Alex's body laying at her feet. She could tell he was dead, everyone could though his eyes were still opened. _

Liz was still in shock after the scene that Tess had presented to one and all, infact everyone was shocked and needed some breathing room. Liz's gaze stared at where Alex's body had fallen and she had yet to believe that it had happened the way Tess said it had. Isabel moved a few feet to the couch and sat down, her eyes showing nothing, no feelings. She was afterall just mentally exhausted, it was too hard. Everyone in that room had been through a lot and had suffered so much in their little lives. They were still just teenagers, still just in highschool that it didn't seem fair, everything that had happed and all that they had witnessed.

"do you really expect us to buy that?" Liz asked tired of the silence that was overtaking the apartment, finally she lifted her gaze to Tess and everyone's attention shifted to her.

"Excuse me?" Tess said after a moment, trying to calm down her emotions, reliving that scene was major for her. To show them what had happened after everything that had happened. Eric held her shoulders, offering some support.

Liz eyes widened at the show of affection but she wasn't all disturbed, "How can we trust anything that you show us?" She asked, she wasn't about to believe anything that Tess had shown them without asking some questions, "You could be playing with our minds right now"

"Liz's right" Maria agreed with Liz then looked at Max, "Max how could you just buy her story. Can't you see what she is doing?"

This was unbelievable, Tess had gone out of her way to tell the truth and noone believed her, "Its the truth" She said desperately, maybe she had cried wolf so many times already.

"Right" Liz snapped, she was barely just in control of her emotions at that point and sacastically stated, "because you have been honest with us all this time we can buy anything you sell us"

"Look" Eric spoke for the first time during this entire situation and raised his arms, trying to play peacemaker, "lets just calm down here..."

"Oh shut up Eric" Liz shouted, this whole defending Tess game that Max and Eric played was already getting old, "Alex was my best friend and he doesn't deserve this" She yelled, why couldn't he understand that simple fact, Liz pointed her finger at Tess, "she killed him, made it seem like suicide, his reputation ruin because of the skank and now you think we should trust her, believe her pack of lies, well no thanks baby"

Eric fell silence at Liz's tirade, she was going through something that noone understood. If anyone had done that to Tess, he doubted that he would be thinking clearly either. He wanted to comfort her but he also didn't want Tess to believe that he was switching teams or that he was choosing Liz over her.

"she hid Alex's death" Kyle finally said, everything that Tess had shown led up until Kyle was present in the room and he wanted to believe that she was innocent. He wanted to believe that more than anything in the world.

"That right?" Maria agreed with a nasty smile, "you don't have to hide anything if you are so innocent"

"Why did you lie about his death?" Michael asked, he was trying to grasp the situation but he was already way ahead of everyone. He wasn't still sure that he trusted her, and she had lied so many times about everything in her life so far. But he had his doubts about her being absolutely responsible for Alex's death. She had never admitted that, never to anyone. She would say that she was responsible but seeing that scene, he could understand why.

Tess's eyes, and she almost smiled, "Do you believe I didn't do it Michael?"

"Michael you can't" Maria exclaimed turning to her boyfriend, "she is mindwarping you, she is trying to mindwarp all of us"

"Yeah but we saw right through it" Liz agreed with Maria, that had to be what Tess was doing, trying to gain more allies, trying to cover up what she had done. What was the point, thats what she wanted to know. Shit, she alread had Max, Eric believed her. Liz wasn't about to turn her over to the military because she would put Michael and Isabel in danger, right now, she believed that Max deserved everything he got for being all gulible and shit.

"If this was a mindwarp" Michael tried to explain, he already believed that Tess wasn't lying about Alex, "we would believe everything that she showed us without question"

"she isn't lying to you" Max said trying to convey a message to Liz through his eyes.

Liz shook her head, her days of utter believe in Max were gone.

"She isn't lying" Isabel spoke from the couch, everyone's attention shifted, it was as if she had been invisible before. This was a comfirmation of truth as far as Michael, Maria, and Kyle were concerned. Isabel was the one who had a reason to hate Tess beyond measure. She spoke as if she was absolutely sure of her words. Isabel raised her head to Tess, her eyes glistering with tears, "About Alex's death, this isn't a made up story that she came up with, those images would have a different vibe and aura around them but memories are deep and true and can't be changed, their infinate. So no, she didn't kill Alex, I believe"

Tess looked over the others, knowing that Maria and Kyle were probably the most swayed by Isabel's explaination. Isabel had nothing to gain by believing in Tess but she had admitted that she did. This was better than she had imaged this night going.

"Thank you"

"Don't" Isabel said standing up, "Because you still lied about who killed Alex, did you really think it was easy for us to believe that you killed Alex?"

Tess didn't know what to say and answered with a question instead, "Would it have been easy for you to know that Kivar killed Alex?"

"So you were tyring to protect Isabel?" Kyle asked from his corner.

Tess turned from Isabel to Kyle, "I was trying to protect all of you"

"How exactly?" Liz asked, nothat that she believed Tess like everyone else seemed to. They had done a completely one-eighty as far as she could tell but she was interested to know how Tess would spin this tale, "how were you protecting all of us?"

Tess sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "you all have sacrificed a lot for us, you have been hunted down, shot at, sent out of existance and almosted killed saving us." Tess shook her head, all things made sense when she did hid what really happened with Alex, "His death was pointless, his life, another sacrifice, I wanted his death to be as normal as possible"

"You made Alex into a suicide case" Liz pointed out

"It wasn't meant to turn out that way" Tess said filled with regreat, she was still not sure how much information she should divulge.

"Things don't seem to turn out the way you mean" Maria said, she wasn't sure how to act at that point but she still wasn't sure she trusted Tess, "Do you notice that?"

"maybe it should be a clue for you" Liz said, going on the offense.

"Okay, I was wrong" Tess said, everything had gotten so out of control after Alex's death, Max was losing faith, Liz had been suspicious and she had to take care of that situation, had to make Max realize that his destiny, she had that little quickie and then she got pregnant, everything had happened all at once, "I should have told you the truth from the beginning, I am so sorry"

"Sorry isn't enough" Liz said with a shake of her head, she looked at Max for a moment then turned to Maria, "I am so outa of here"

"Liz, wait" Maria said, calling out to her friend who had alread slammed the door shut. She made a move to follow but Eric caught her arm.

"Let me go" Eric requested, he looked at Tess who gave a nod to her head, giving her permission.

"I..." Isabel didn't know what else to say, she had to leave as well, after a long glance at Tess without a word turns and leaves the apartment.

Tess sighed and turned to Max, "go after her"

"are you sure?" Max asked, he was worried about her emotional state but knew that he needed to talk to Isabel alone.

"Max she needs you" Tess gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched his leave.

"Tess, I am glad that you didn't kill Alex" Kyle spoke stepping forward, he was really realived and absolutely happy that he didn't love a homicidial maniac.

Tess touched Kyle's cheek, but he pulled back. "Kyle?"

"But it doesn't change the fact that I carried his body" Even though Tess hadn't killed Alex, that fact couldn't change.

"Kyle, I am so sorry" Tess apologized again.

"Yeah, I know...you said that" Kyle sighed softening a little, "I want to say that I never wanted to believe that you killed Alex"

"And I never wanted you to hate me" Tess said with a sad smile.

"I never hated you" Kyle admitted, "I have to go tell dad, he will be very revealed"

Tess's face completely changed after that little revelation and smiled a little. Kyle smiled back and smiled a little then after nodding goodby to Michael and Maria left. Tess glanced at Michael and Maria and forced a smile. It wasn't over though, this wasn't all that she wanted to show them and the night was far from over.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Fourty-Three

Liz walked from the apartment in a hurry, trying to burn of the energy that she needed to leave her body. As she walked however, she could not help but think about her situation, about how her life seemed to be one filled with unexpected day after another. The cause of events seems fated almost, like the universe was trying to warn her of the path that she took where Max was concerned. Her mind flashed to the day at the Crashdown, when Max had risked exposure itself to save her life. The day that her life changed for ever, that moment seemed a lifetime ago and now fast forwarding in the future, Alex was dead. Tess didn't kill Alex, or maybe she did and is trying to cover it up now but Max believed her but to Liz, that shouldn't count at all because like Maria said in less that polite way, Max was in love with Tess. That thought always hurt to think about, but those were the facts which she could not change. It didn't matter, because she didn't love Max anymore. No, the love she felt for Max was changing that was definite but to claim that she didn't love Max would be a lie. What was wrong with her? Michael believed Tess, that was obvious and he seemed to think that Tess wasn't manipulating them and Isabel was adamant about Tess's honest as well. Was she the only one in the world who was so determined to hate Tess that no matter what anybody say that she was always going to hold Alex's death on Tess's shoulders? Was Tess always going to be responsible factor in Alex's death? Well, even if she did believe that Tess didn't kill Alex, it was harder for Liz to believe that Alex had offered to help Tess with decoding the Destiny Book. Alex would have told her, she had known him her entire life and this was a big secret for him to hide. Then again, being involved with Max was a sure distraction and it always came back to Max didn't it. Everything that could be wrong in her life was.

"Liz, wait up"

It was Eric, Liz realized but didn't bother to stop or slow down. She really didn't want to deal with him at that moment, she wanted to be alone damn it. But for a moment there, she had hoped that Max was coming after her. She had hoped, was that what her life would constist of from that moment on. She and Max were over, she had to stop this. She had been avoiding him for a week now, a week and that had worked out well. Maybe that was what she needed for Max to not always be everyway. As she thought, and worked, the energy that tried to burn was transforming even more strongly that she had thought possible. Turning her emotions into blue sparks that had allowed her before to throw Tess across the room. Still Eric ran after her, when it become apparant that Liz was in no way shape of form slowing down. But Liz, she was confused, she was jealous, and angry.

"Liz come on" Eric caught up to her, and began to walk along side her, "Stop"

"Leave me alone Eric" Liz cluntched her teeth walking faster than before crossing her arms. Neither had yet to realize the growing change in the air, and the obvious danger that Eric could be in, "I don't want to talk, I just want to be alone so go back to your precious Tess"

Eric ignored the Tess remark, "You shouldn't be alone at this time"

Eric's biggest mistake was trying to stop Liz with his arm, because immediately Eric he went flying through the air and landed five feet from her. Liz was shocked by the power she had administrated, she stared at her hands with a worried expression trying not to let tears in her eyes. She was freak, with everything that was going on, she was a freak of nature. Raising her head, she looked around to find the street empty, thankfully before looking at Eric who looked just as freaked out as she was. Turning away form Eric, she shook her head at her pedicament. It wasn't fair, it wasn't she had almost forgotten that she had these powers. That what Max did really had literary changed her being.

"What the fuck was that?" Eric asked, his body still hurting like hell. Here he was trying to be the good guy and he is magically thrown on the ground.

"Oh I have powers" Liz said conversationally, not bothering to turn around but having the clear indication that Eric was not near her, probably not willing to risk his health, "did I not mention that?"

"No" Eric said shaking his head inconfusion, "You are not...I thought they were only four and you can't be..."

"What? No!!" Liz denied his question quickly, "Max healed me and someone I absorbed some of his powers"

"Really?" Eric question and walked toward her, thinking for a moment of the possibility and finally smiled, "Cool"

Liz twirled around to face him, wearing an incredulous face expression and shook her head, "only you could think that"

Liz sighed before dropping down on the ground, just like she had down before when Tess came back the first time. That night, when she had prayed for God not to take Max from her. Only this time she couldn't pray, she stared at nothing because she couldn't find anything worth her sight. Eric looked down on her for a momently, his feelings a mixture of compassion and guilt. Compassion for Liz, guilt for Tess's sake. But right now, the one who needed him the most was Liz and compassion won. Eric knelt in front of her until he was on an eye level.

"We have to go back" Eric said.

"No" Liz spoke with conviction, she blinked for a few minutes before she finally realized that Eric was on his knees as well and turned away, "I have seen enough and have heard enough"

"She isn't done, yet" Explained Eric.

"I don't care" And Liz seemed to mean it, then she made eye contact as if something had become clear, "Is that why you defended her all this time, because she showed you what happened?"

"No" Eric said then made himself comfortable by sitting down right then and there, "she told me she didn't kill Alex, thats all"

Liz looked at him strangely, "And let me guess, you believed her"

Eric shrugged, "She is my best friend, I've always believed in her"

"I don't think I can" Liz said quickly, "I am sorry, I can't she has taken way too much from me"

"I think I know how you feel" Eric said, it was the same thing that he felt for Max. Jealousy.

"No, this isn't just jealousy" Liz said, as if she had heard his thought and feel silent for a minute, opening her mouth but closing it once again, trying to find the words to explain what she felt. "Its just this rage inside of me...I despise her and I wish constantly that she was born or made or whatever"

"you feel that way because you thought she killed Alex" Eric explained, trying in his own way to make her feel better.

"No" Liz admitted finally, trying to avoid the tears that threatened her, "I felt that way before...she just...she showed up sprutting nonsense about destiny...and past lives and her future with Max. And I wanted to accept her but I couldn't because of what that would have mean"

"Its hard to see your future exposed when its something you don't want" Eric understood that very much, it wasn't very joyous when he had finally realized that his future with Tess would never be. There went the dreams and the fantasies and the white picket fence.

"It was easy" Liz finally admitted, "to believe that she killed Alex"

"It gave you hope" Eric stated.

"You were right" Liz admitted again, he had stated that having Tess kill Alex made her hatred seem meaningful instead of it being pety jealousy. Hate for what she had done or in this case didn't do.

"You believe her?" Eric asked.

Liz shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear but really it was as close as he was ever going to get under the circumstances, "We have to go back"

"I don't think I can take anymore revelations tonight"

Eric stood up and looked down at her, "Oh, sure you can" He offered her his hand, "its like a bandade, you put it on and rip it off all at once"

Liz looked up at him and smiled before accepting his help up, "Oh sure, now I want to go back"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isabel" Max called walking as fast as he could to keep up with his sisters strides.

"No" Isabel snapped, her hands crossed over her chest as she tried to run away from everything that was happening in her life. She didn't know what was going on anymore, everything was so screwed up. Up was down, inside was out, it was just so crazy.

"Izzy" Max called out using the name he had come up with when he was only old enough to speak, Max grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop and face him, "come on, talk to me"

"What am I suppose to say Max?" Isabel asked shaking away from his grasp, "Congratulation, Tess is innocent, she didn't murder our friend, Thank God for that"

"Sshh" Max ordered looking around, "keep it down"

"Why?" Isabel asked even through she understood the dangers all to well, "you said you wanted to talk"

"But you don't" Max pointed out turning back to his sister, "you would rather scream and yell at me"

Isabel shook her head in fastraution, "You don't understand"

"Then make me understand" He demanded.

He only wanted to help, but looking at his older sister standing in front of him trying to utter a comprehensible sentence that would make sense, he knew that he was going to have to do something drastic. He wanted to say that he understood, that Alex's death had totally ruin him as it had apparantly ruined his sister or that Isabel's pain was realitive but it wasn't. He wasn't ruined, his wishes were already on the way to becoming fulfilled. He had his son back home, his family were with him.

"I am angry, Max" Isabel said passionately, her arms flying all over the place.

"Yeah, kinda of got that" Max said calmly, it was sort of obvious.

"No" Isabel shook her head, he didn't understand, "I am angry all the time, every second, of every minute, of every day. So Angry that I want to scream."

"Isabel" Max shrugged, "Thats only natural"

"Is it natural to want to die?" Isabel asked calmly.

Max stared at Isabel, looking beyong her to a not forgotten past when Tess had asked him that very question. He had felt helpless then but he could fix this now, "Isabel, you don't mean that"

"I do" Isabel said then turned away, "I feel like my life is meaningless and I don't know what...how I am suppose to be strong...how I am suppose to move on when I know that Alex should not have died, it should have been me. We should have stayed dead, we should have and maybe if we had, Alex would be in his last year of high school, making plans for graduation like other seniors. We should have stayed dead"

Max watched as tears began to tickle down his sister cheeks as she spoke then he embraced her, holding her tightly as she cried even harder. This was the first time, that he had seen her truly cry. It wasn't good for her to keep her feelings bolted up but she was letting herself go. Letting all the anger, all the hatred she felt for herself and those that had made her go. Thats what tears were good for, to release the feelings of grief that overwhelmed us all.

"its okay" Max carressed her hair softly, he knew she needed to cry but being near her, holding her shaking body in his arms was heartbreaking. He wanted to take her pain away, so he used his most of his energy, giving her warmth and softing her will. To Isabel, the moment consisted of seemingless anger disolve, her hatred sipping through her poses and leaving her body. Deep within her self, she could feel something asking her to give in to a peaceful existance. She didn't know what was happening, neither understanding or knowledgeable, in fact it would take until almost after she had gotten her memories back. Maybe she would understand then. But at that moment, in her brothers arms Isabel suddenly felt better.

"I am sorry" Isabel whispered, it was an apology for all the hurt that Max had suffered because of her. The emotional turmoil she had put him through.

"I can get another shirt" Max said lightly, his shirt was really wet through.

Isabel giggled when she realized it then pulled away touching the cloth, "I'm sorry"

Max and Isabel stared at each other for a moment, trying to read each other's expression. One was of deep sarrow and the other was of understanding.

"We going back, you know that, right?" Max stated his question, knowing he had no need to emphasize.

Isabel was silent for a moment then nodded, "I know"

Max hugged Isabel tightly once again, "It will be alright, you know?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, everyone on the same page?" Tess asked with a nervious smile throwing glances at Liz.

Michael could understand why, even through he knew without a shadow of doubt that Tess was not responsible for Alex's death. He knew that there was reason that she had chosen to tell them in that night. She hadn't done it out of the goodness of her heart. Michael glanced at Liz and Eric standing near the window, he didn't know what Eric had said or did but Liz seemed more calm. Turning to Max and Isabel on the other side of the room, something had happened between the two of them. It was so obvious, he could feel it.

"Yeah" Eric answered for everyone,

Tess smiled then nodded, and the scene changed around them. _First the room was engulfed in darkness, then the light of a star shown through, then two, then three before long more than hundreds. Then the stars began to moved, travelling faster than the speed of light until stopping next to three suns, and the companions stood on top of Antar and began to drop. Gravity pulled at them._

_The sight was frightening, it was the horror of war all around them. Bodies, laying on the ground, bloodied up beyond sight. It was like a movie, knives sticking out their neck, hearts, and bodies. _

_"Oh my God" A voice interurpted the silence._

_It was Tess, wearing a white dress, her bulge apparant. This was her memory after all. Two man stood behind her. Michael stepped forward recognized them instantly._

_Zar'ta and Parin'ta._

_There were the most trusted among Zan's guards, the guards that had been given the responsibility to protect the mother of the King and now it seemed their had been given the responsibility to watch after Tess._

_"My queen" Zar'ta questioned when Tess double over in pain, gritting her teeth. At the same time Parin'ta was busy calling attention to their plyte. And the scene changed, bringing all of them back to the present._

And Tess began to speak or rather begged them to understand what had to be done but Michael was standing there, frozen before it happened.

It happened in a mili-second.

Michael changed to Rath in a moment, in the blink of an eye. Maybe the images of people tortured and killed on his home planet triggered something in his mind. For a moment, he felt himself as just a spectactor. Watching his friends in mid air, watching himself and the others as a spirit. Maybe his soul had somhow been transferred and pulled from his body. He didn't really get enough time to think because a moment later, his astral spirit crushed fast into his body. He was dizzy and everything was blurry. It was two forces, two parallel universes where noone seemed to notice anything hapenning with him whatsoever. They weren't perspective, were they?

A moment later everything became clear. Michael was gone, well not really gone but he was not alone anylonger. He was a part of the man that stood next to Maria. The man that still bore Michael's face, had Michael's memories but also knew other things, other memories from another life. His planet, his people were being destroyed without mercy. He was a protector of Antar, a savior that had a duty ot apraise.

"Do you see now, why we have to go back?" Tess asked in a strangled voice, trying with all her might not to show a sign of weakness. It was Ava, all over again, the queen who would never let anyone get the better of her. She had changed much, but then again, Michael could not be the one to judge.

"Its not that easy" Maria sad softly, she was beautiful. So easy to see why Michael had fallen in love with her, so easy to understand why he was still in love with her.

"Of course it is" Michael spoke softly but all seemed to have heard him. He had everyone's attention. Max Evans, the king of Antar. Oh, how he had fallen. And Valendra, Judas in the flesh...her emotions had paved a discructive course. Michael didn't know how to react but Rath wanted to lay it into her, he had never gotten a chance before but she seemed to fragil, so lost and confussed that it would have been cruel. Even though the war was far away from earth, the sufferings of many lives of peoples and races were too much to excuse.

"I understand now" Michael faced his friends, "The true importance of our roles, its not just about destiny but we have people that are dying in a war that we have to end, people that are waiting for us. We are their saviors but we have been selffish so far, chosing our own needs over our people and because of that thousands upon thousands have died"

"Thats not true" Maria spoke up, she didn't like the way Michael was blaming himself, "Its not your fault"

"Yes it is" Michael said then turning to Maria, "I feel guilty already, especially after seeing that"

Maria stared at Michael for a moment, glancing at Liz who was silent before she started to shake her head, "No, no no no, this is not fair"

Liz stepped towards her friend, "Maria, come on..."

"No" Maria snapped then turned to Tess, "This is all your fault"

"Its not her fault, if she telling the truth" Eric pointed out, "She is trying to do the right thing"

Max and Isabel exchaged glances before Max went to Tess's side, "There is no reason to fight over this" Max turned to the others, "We are going back, no ifs, ands, or buts about that"

Silence fell through the room when Max spoke, it was so final as if nothing was going to change his mind. Maria was still staring at Michael, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"I guess thats our cue" Liz spoke, leading Maria away by her shoulders, Eric opened the door for them.

Max turned to Tess when the door closed, "That could have been worse"

Tess smiled and shook her head leaning against Max's shoulders, trying to comfort herself as much as possible.

"I'm going to take a guess here" Isabel said for the first times since coming back, she didn't seem angry or fastruated rather just curiosity, "You have a plan right, because how are we going to go back home?"

"With a ship, of course" Tess said with a smile, "But first, we have to go to California"

"Whats in California?" Michael asked.

"someone who has no choice but to help us" Tess said cryptically then pulled away from Max, "Nasado confessed to me information before we arrived in Roswell, one about the other us. I was pretending not to know about them that time...and about the other. There were two shapeshifters that were sent with us on our ship before it crashed. Nasado died but the other one is still out there, still alive.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Michael, she had too many secrets and she wasn't sharing and that pissed him off.

"I saw no reason to" said Tess calmly.

Max and Michael galnced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"How many things are you going to keep from us?" Isabel asked the thought outloud.

Tess glanced at Max, then looked away not answering. "Anyway, Nasado managed to find out who the other protector was before he died, when he was acting as Pierce, he called me up with some new information. He told me how we could find him if we ever needed him, the other shapeshifter in California"

"California is a big place" Michael pointed out.

Tess turned to Michael, "You shouldn't worry about that, just be ready to leave a week from today, give you all a time to say goodbye"

"You have really thought about this, right?" Max asked, he wanted to know right then and there if he should start worrying but he also wanted to trust Tess as well.

"Yeah" Tess said without hesitation.

"Okay then" Max turned to Michael, "We are goner go, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Michael nodded in agreement and watched in silence as Tess, Isabel, and Max left the room. Michael sighed in relief, really weren't very perceptive. He would be laughing right now if he didn't feel that it was a problem. The door opened and Tess walked in.

"Did you leave something?" Michael asked but Tess ignored his question, staring at him for a moment, studying him.

"Rath" Tess whispered surprising him, "Its you, I can tell"

Before Michael could say anything else, she had left once again. He had been wrong, someone had been paying attention so far, he wondered about Max and Isabel, wondered if they knew that he had changed or really still thought he was still...just Michael.

Tess convienced Max that she need to walk around, she was wearing a disguise so obviously she would be safe and she wanted to do something before she went home. Zan would be alright with the Evans. So Tess walked, thinking about Liz. Tess was not sure what she was going to do or rather what she was going to say to Liz, after showing the girl what happened to Alex, she had to be in confusion city. Emotion and Logic, those two didn't often go together and in most situation, emotion was the controlling effect. Liz had spent the last few months hating her because she had killed Alex, and now finding out the opposite... The girl must not know what to do. Tess stopped when she got to her destination. And there Tess was, climbing the stairs that Max had climped probably a thousand times before to seek a private conversation with Liz. It was easier to go through the front door, that much was certain. Sighing, Tess climbed over the rail into the balcony. She was going to kill Eric for this, why oh why did she always listen to the guy. Maybe he had a point, maybe she and Liz needed to really talk everything out. She walked to the window and knocked twice. Her heart raising slightly, not because she was scared mind you but because this was a big step into understanding the woman who had Max's heart for so long. Tess watched as the curtains opened and Liz look at her wearing a shocked expression. She obviously hadn't expected Tess to be there, Liz took a long time to open the window that tess had actually thought that she wouldn't at all. Breathing in a sigh of relieve, Tess got into Liz's room. She looked around a bit, not that this was her first visit there, she still remembered when Nikolas and the other skins had decided to "visit" Roswell. Tess froze seeing a picture of Liz and Max taped on the mirror, the two looked very much in love. Tess finally turned to Liz, finding Liz's eyes on her. Tess studied the woman she once thought of as her rival, and felt something, a feeling she couldn't understand herself, but seeing Liz's lost look was like looking into a mirror. Remembering times when she had been absolutely lost. These first few weeks when she began to regain her memories.

"I am sorry Liz" Tess said finally, breaking the silence.

A surprised look flew into Liz's eyes, "Why, why should you be sorry for anything?" Liz asked walking toward the door and leaned against the wall then looked at Tess, "I should be sorry, I accused you of something you didn't even do"

Tess gave a small smile, noticing that Liz had claimed that she should be sorry but wasn't apologizing, "I made you believe everything, didn't even try and denie that I killed Alex, I made you hate me and then I turn around and try to pacify your feelings"

"Why are you here?" asked Liz, she was afterall curiousy, "you didn't come here to apologize, did you?"

Tess shook her head, "I came here to speak to you"

"Well, obviously you didn't come here to make out" Liz said rearranging her clothes, doing something to be busy, "However, FYI when people come through the side stairs its because of that reason"

Tess smiled a little, "I knew this was going to be stupid but Eric, he thought I should talk to you so that we could grow to understand the other point of view."

"I bet those are his words...huh?" Liz asked and shook her head, "He is amarzing"

"He likes you" Tess confessed then shrugged, "I'm kinda of jealous really"

Liz turned to look at Tess, "please, can we just get this over with"

"We should talk" Tess repeated, "Like really really talk

"Tess" said Liz then shook her head, "please"

Tess clasped her hands together and took a deep breath, "this is going to be harsh, so you should take a seat"

Liz raised her eyebrows, "Excuse you"

"Max loved you and he still loves you" Tess admitted, causing Liz to look uncomfortable, "Look, I am only saying this because you blame me for your break-up with Max and you would be right but you also believe in destiny, right?"

"We make our own destiny" Liz said, even to her it sounded like a lie.

"Come on Liz" Tess gave a small laugh, "You believe in soulmates, I know you do because you believed...still believe that Max is your soulmate, right? Thats where you are wrong, he was made...for the lack of a better word...for me. Zan loved Ava, and Max...your Max loved me, desired me, remembered me. He fought to love you, fought his feelings for me and his destiny which lays with me and I know it hurts you to hear this..."

"Of course it hurts to hear that from you of all people" Liz snapped interupting Tess's speech, "I know he doesn't belong to me anymore, I can feel and sense it and I know it, you are his destiny, I get that. You are his soulmate, I get that too. Life is not fair and this situation is part of life. So why are you still talking about this?"

"Because I see the way you look at him" Tess answered then shrugged, "I want us to get something clear right here and now, to understand each other. You are probably wondering why I feel so strongly that I am his destiny and soulmate."

Here we go again, Liz rolled her eyes, "Because you shared a past life together, I got that"

"It sounding like a broken record, isn't it?" Tess asked and gave another small laugh, "But I was going to say that we have shared more than a past life, we have shared more than just two lifetimes but many. We are sort of a legend, a story, a tale of a neverending curse because we never seem to be with each other and die a natural death. In every lifetime, we have been separated by death, we were always so young, always after we had just found each other, with our whole lifes ahead of us. I know you resent me for tearing you from the man that you love"

Liz was silent for a moment, looking at Tess who was bearing her soul to her worst enemies, and Liz was not going to pretend otherwise. Tess had been her nemesis ever since she arrived at Roswell.

"I thought Max and I would be together forever" Liz stated truthfully sat on the computer chair, "that sounds so naive because afterall we are teenagers and he is an alien so statistically the odds were against us. I guess I should have known better."

"I think its important that you had faith" Tess said and went to sit down on the bed, happy that Liz was willing to give this whole understanding thing a try. Maybe Eric was right afterall.

"No, I mean before he saved my life" Liz stopped for a moment, this was such a shameful truth to reveal to the woman she didn't fully trust. It would be like giving Tess a grenade to use against Liz someday but today was the moment to be a little trusting. Maybe it was time to end this strife between them, "I didn't even pay attention to him...didn't even know who he existed...for the lack of a better word. This love story you and Max have sounds like something from a romance novel. So I am rather envious of that. I held on to the hope that Max and I were meant to be because of the connection he made when he saved me, I saw myself in ways I never thought possible. But that connection was never meant for me was it, it was suppose to be for you?"

"yes" Tess agreed, she had been thinking about that connection ever since she had about it and she always believed that Liz was a replacement for the real thing. That because Tess was never there to really connect with Max, Liz got it instead. Max had needed someone to believe in him the way Zan had needed Ava and Liz, Tess had to admit gave Max that feeling. Until Tess came along and started to make Max doubt, he wouldn't have doubted if he hadn't felt something for Tess. If he hadn't felt that something was missing with Liz that he could only get with Tess.

"Wow" Liz smiled at Tess, "I feel better now that we have talked"

"Me too" Tess agreed with a sigh, "Who knew that Eric would be right for once"

Liz gave a shrug, "Who knew"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-four

Too long for the new chapter, sorry 

There weren't BBFs, Liz and Tess had reached an understanding, that was all. Liz couldn't really go on hating Tess for something she really didn't do? Something she said she didn't do of course. Tess had cleared things up, she had taken the initiative and reached out to Liz. She wondered if Liz was going try and get along.

Late at night, she had gone to bed thinking about this and there she was waking up thinking about the same dang thing. Why was she worried? Alex's death, it wasn't her fault…not really her fault. She hadn't meant him harm, harm had arrived anyhow. She couldn't change the past. Tess shook her head, she had to stop this blame game she played with herself. If she kept blaming herself, how could she expect everyone else to stop. Tess stood, stretched, and thought it was a new day and she had many responsibility that needed her attention.

Zan was still asleep, looking as cute as pie…Tess smiled, she had the cutest baby in the world, and that wasn't her being bias, just the whole hearted truth.

Tess began to wonder about her life a bit as she entered the bathroom and shook her head furiously. She needed to stop doing, instead she should concentrate on planning a perfect execution in regards to LA. How was she going to get close enough with the subject? How to make him help her? What had nasado warned about the producer? She had never meet the producer herself, but she would recognize…she knew his name after all. Kal Langley, she had even watched his movies, which weren't very bad and considering that the genre was Sci-Fi, she was well aware that his ideas come from experience.

After a peak at her son once more, Tess crossed over the room and opened the door that led to the other parts of the apartment. She headed straight to the kitchen, in hopes of making herself some breakfast but stopped shot. She turned to her right, and drew in a breath.

"Hello Tess"

"Mr. Valenti"

Tess was utterly surprised, the man she had come to known as her father, the only other man who had treated her like a daughter was standing before her. He looked about the same, his eyes sparkling blue, his face ragged, wearing the same cowboy boots with a hat in his hands. Tess just stood there, she didn't move, she didn't breath but she did blink, she perhaps thought she was seeing things or just maybe dreaming and was still asleep. When it began clear that she wasn't seeing things and she wasn't dream she moved towards the livingroom where he stood.

"Hi" Tess whispered standing up while trying to stop her heart from racing, if she had came and gone back to Antar without seeing Mr. Valenti...it would have been just fine with her.

A moment of silence passed between them, neither one knew what to do, how do express themselves in any words that would be enlightening to the other. The older man studied the young lady who had a part of his heart, she hadn't changed at all. Still as beautiful, still as innocent looking only…

"Thank God you were innocent" He said then surprised the poor girl by hugging her tightly.

He had never envisioned their reunion to be like this, neither had Tess. She hadn't always dreaded seeing the anger, hate, disgust in his eyes, had prepared herself for the backlash she was sure to receive but this was different. She was limp from the way he held her. For him the world made sense once more. Tess smiled and closed her eyes, this was perfect. The two held each other for a few more moments before pulling away.

The two stood there for a moment, in an uncomfortable silence looking at anything and avoiding each other's eyes. Tess's smile dropped, she had done a lot of damage hadn't she. She had hurt everyone that she had claimed to love. Mr. Valenti and Kyle had to have suffered the most because they had loved her the most back then, had trusted her the most and she had let them down.

"I am so sorry" Tess whispered with a heavy heart, her eyes to the ground she spoke again, saying the same thing "I am really really sorry"

Mr. Valenti sighed and nodded his had then looked back at Tess, "I guess the important thing it that you didn't kill Alex"

"I should have explained everything" Tess admitted

"No kidding" Mr. Valenti would have understood, have helped her if she had only trusted him…would have protected her.

"I made you hate me didn't I?" Tess asked wryly taking a deep breath.

"I wish that was true" Mr. Valenti said, it would have been easy if he had hated her but that wasn't true. He was disappointed, hurt, and angry but he never could hate Tess.

"I am still so sorry for everything" said Tess sincerely

Mr. Valenti smiled, he would have been worried if she wasn't sorry at all. He took her hands and led her to the couch, "We have time now, to get past this and get to know each other again"

"Actually," Tess bit her lips and smiled a little nervously, "We don't, there is still a war going on"

"Oh" Mr. Valenti's face filled crumbled down, he let out a disappointed sigh, "Kyle didn't mention that" he added with calm dismay.

"Because he doesn't know, he left before I could tell him" Tess explained, Kyle had been so excited to know that Tess was innocent that he had left the night early to talk to his dad and Tess hadn't stopped him. She had wanted Mr. Valenti to know the truth for her own sake. "Stay a while, we can talk then"

Tess looked so hopeful that Mr. Valenti couldn't bare to tell her that he already made plans. So he smiled, took her hand and led her to the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Michael I need to talk to you, meet me in the Eraser room before lunch_

_Maria_

That's all the note had said, but Michael knew better. He was in trouble for some particular reason but he wasn't in control anymore, his feelings were of no concern any longer. His other life persona had taken over for now, it was the only way as Michael understood the situation. Ever since he was little, Michael hadn't always thought he was above the world, that nothing could touch him and in effect hurt him. He had grown up in an abused home and that had made him stronger emotionally but Maria had changed all that. He wouldn't leave earth for anything in the world, he was a selfish being and he was aware of that but Rath….

Rath was the Ultimate force of nature, remembering the things he had done in his past, the lives lost, the sacrifices made…Rath was a survivor. He had survived without the women he had loved in the last lifetime and he could survive without her in this.

"_you do understand I'm you right?" Rath asked Michael, or in essence himself._

"_You are stronger than I am, you do what you have to for your people" Michael replied in a defeated tone._

He had seen the most horrific image that only compared to the earth holocaust or even more recent the Rhuwanda genocide. How could he stay on earth, live his life knowing what he knew, he couldn't, not in clear conscious.

Michael walked but did not walk, heard his fellow students in the hallway but was oblivious to the attention he aroused. Michael wasn't aware that he was different that day. He was wearing clothes he would never normally wear, walking in a manner that would have been foreign to him before. When he spoke to his teachers that day it had been unlike him with the respect of a student yet above them all. Maria turned when Michael opened the door in the eraser room and stood there mouth gapped.

"Hi" Michael walked towards her, leaned down and kissed Maria on the cheek, "Isn't it early for you to be at school?"

"I wanted everything to get back to normal as soon as possible" Maria explained, she was still shocked at how he looked. He didn't look ruffled, rugged, or like he hadn't taken a shower. He looked neat, hair laid back, face shaved and smooth, he wore a Pinpoint Oxford Point Collar French Cuff Dress Shirt that she had bought last year. He had taken one look at it, tossed it on the side and gave her a rough thanks and there he stood in front of her wearing it.

He looked handsome.

"No need to sound surprised" Michael grinned at her.

"I thought you hated that shirt?" Maria's eyebrows drew together in confusion, occasionally Michael would be the sweetest guy. He had probably worn it to please her and she was pleased as well as losing her perspective.

"You gave it to me" Michael simply said then shrugged his shoulder, "how could I hate it, its my favorite"

"Michael you are being sweet" Maria warned with a teasing grin.

How could she help but be touched?

"Don't you just hate when that happens?" Michael asked drawing her into his arms.

Maria stood silent for a moment, being in Michael's arms was the only thing she wanted but even she knew that this wasn't going to work.

"what's on your mind?" Michael asked curiously.

Maria sighed and pulled away from him. She didn't know how to begin, how to start what could be a heartbreak for her as well as him. When this had began, when Michael had kidnaped her, when they began. How scared she had been of him then but had been sure of how her future would be. She had bolted things up for so long, about this huge secret from her mom and Alex at first. She looked at Michael's face, the face she had grown to love so much that she couldn't breathe sometimes. How was she suppose to be okay to lose something that was so precious to her, to people she didn't even know.

"Don't go" Maria whispered with a determined tone.

Michael stood there and studied her for a moment, it might have been because he expected more from her that just two sentences. She looked so fragile, Michael hesitated for a moment, unaware of what to say.

"I know I sound selfish" Maria went on, she placed her hands on her hips to stop them from shaking, "But I am trying to be honest with you, I don't want you to go back, I want you to stay here with me"

Maria wondered what Michael was thinking, his intense stare was almost breaking her apart. She blinked back tears and suddenly felt like a fool. What was wrong with her anyway?

"I'm sorry" Maria whispered after a few minutes, she leaned into his arms "I didn't mean to say that"

"yes, you did" Michael said softly and held her tight.

This was all his fault as he well knew.

_"This is not gonna work" Rath's voice echoed mockingly_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine lifetimes. Making this their tenth, even that was too much for the human mind to phantom. All but this one having a tragic end, although we had yet to determine the outcome of this one. It was almost to much to think about so therefore she wasn't gonna. Liz placed the last ketchup bottle on the last table and sighed in relief. This was what she got for getting a job in the service business, well not that she had a choice anyways. Regardless of the fact that her father owned the dinner, where else in Roswell could she work at. This wasn't the city, maybe she could be an assistant to the senator like she had been before. Then again, what did that have to do with her future anyway, of course, the same could be said for her "burger and fries" skills as she liked to call them. At least on this job, she got payed. Unlike that non paying internship as the senator's assistant. She sighed, were these the only things she could possible think about. With all that was happening in the world, job picks was the only thing on her mind. How about the aliens departure, whenever that was to take place? But she didn't want to think about that because as usually that thought process led to Max and that usually led to Tess and she wanted to just forgive and forget. Correction, she was going to forgive and forget but it wasn't going to be easy for her. Liz began her rounds as usually, but thankfully that day was not crowded. She was glad that she and Tess had talked. It wasn't much but it was just a start, and maybe just maybe when she looked at her once rival she wouldn't be hateful or angry.  
It was tiring after a while, hating and hating and hating. It was hard to let go of something that powerful even if it was tiring. But enough was enough, Tess had put herself out there and the least Liz could do was try and make peace. A new dawn was coming and she would rather be happy for Max than be miserable all the time. For a week she had mediated on this, and this was the only conclusion to be had.  
She was going to have to play nice and unlike before she wasn't going to fuss or make it difficult for anyone. Other than that, Liz was still concerned about the trip to LA. She wondered if she was going to have to miss school but then again she was a senior so that wouldn't be a real problem. But her parents, what was she going to tell them to convince them so she could go to LA, it would only be for the weekend as far as they would be concerned, not that she knew how long that trip was going to take. As much as she didn't want to fight off being

"hi" Liz smiled at Isabel, who had just entered the Crash down, "hold on I'll be with you in a minute"

Liz went on to take another order before joining Isabel at the counter, getting her friend a drink as well as and smiled warmly.

"So, how are you feeling?" Liz asked

"Actually I feel better" Isabel quietly, filled with content.

"About Tess, really?" Liz asked flatly, knowing not what to say.

"Ah, well..." Isabel fell silent, she suddenly felt like a traitor or what not, she shrugged her shoulder, "I got closure and it did turn out that Tess was innocent so..."

"I understand" Liz interrupted, she couldn't hate Isabel for forgiving Tess, after all that was also her plan wasn't it.

Isabel gave a small smile, sipped her drink and looked away, suddenly she felt uncomfortable. She wasn't really sure why herself, maybe it was really was closure but she wasn't really sure. She should still be in shock mode, still had some kind of emotional residue. She had for long imagined many desirable ways in which Tess was dead, horrid way in which she herself had been a part in. What she had felt before was a burning hate that she never wanted not feel ever again, she hoped never to feel ever again.

"Its just that…"Isabel had began to explain herself better when she realized she had lost the attention of her friend. Turning to the object of Liz's peculiar look, and found Eric walking in the diner along with Sheila. He looked at them, smiled and waved as a way of greeting.

"Unbelievable" Liz murmured with disgust.

"What is it?" Isabel asked with an amusing smile turning back to Liz, "What's wrong"

Liz found herself blushing when she turned to find Isabel studying her. It was Maria's entrance that prevented Liz's response. Maria strode to the girls at the corner in her uniform, and stood next to Liz and conceded with an opinionated view of her self.

"I'm a selfish bitch" Maria snapped, then turned to stride towards Eric's table.

Isabel and Liz exchanged a glance, the disgust in Maria's voice worrying both. Isabel sighed and stood to go, "Good luck" She said quietly.

"Thanks" Liz said and watched as Isabel left then strode to her friend, grabbed her arm to pull her towards the back room while Eric stood up at once.

"Liz" Eric spoke up before Liz could split, "Thanks for talking to..." Eric glanced at Sheila, leaned forward and whispered just enough for Maria to hear, "Tess, I know it wasn't easy"

"Sure, no problem" Liz said pulling Maria towards the back room.

"You and Tess" Maria roe a shocked expression, "Looks like I've missed a few Eric/Liz scenes huh?"

"it just...well, we have became..." Liz fell silence and smiled self consciously, "Friends"

Maria crossed her arms, "Friends?", she wore a smile that completely displayed her amusement about the term considering that he and Tess were childhood sweethearts. As much as she understood the situation.

"So what about you and Tess?" Maria asked.

"We talked" Liz said and tried to explain when Maria raised another eyebrow "We reached an understanding"

"She stole your man and now you understand each other" Maria shook her head, "sweetie that's nuts"

Liz shrugged her shoulders, everything was so confusing but the facts were all in. He beating her brains out because her future with Max was over wasn't going to change. Besides, Liz had a feeling that Maria was using this as an excuse to avoid talking about whatever was pissing her off.

"Okay" Liz ordered after a moment of silence, "Talk"

There was heartbeat, before Maria's face changed, there was no amusement anymore, only sadness. Quietly as she sat by the bench in the middle of the lockers.

"I told Michael I didn't want him to go" Maria confessed

Liz looked surprised for a moment, but could absolutely understand her feeling in the matter. She herself was reluctant for the others to leave as well, after all they weren't going on a vacation, but were entering a war.

Maria explained the situation, how she had wanted to talk to Michael having had spent the entire evening before just thinking about everything. She had been trying to be honest, with herself as well as him. Recently, she had realized that keeping things to oneself, or trying to appear strong or satisfied was very damaging. The very least would be to be truthful to one self as well as others.

"I love him so much", said Maria.

"I understand" Liz said sitting beside her friend, "Max is going to, and you know how much I loved him"

"Loved" Maria turned to her friend, "as in past tense"

Maria knew well enough, she knew that wasn't what Liz meant, she also knew that Liz was stronger that she was. Michael drove the girl nuts most of the time, he was nothing like prince charming but unlike Liz, she wasn't strong enough to let him go.  
"Well, what did he say?" Liz asked, thinking of how he would have reacted.

"Nothing bad" Maria said, "he just broke up with me"

Liz stared at Maria in surprise, then sighed, putting a comforting arm around Maria's shoulder. Maria leaned on her friend and tried so hard not to let the tears threatening her not to fall.

"Look, Michael needs to do this" Liz wistfully noted, she didn't want to say anything that might be too disrupting but she also was going to put her two cents in, "Maybe in order to prove something to himself but after what we have just seen, do you want him to turn his back on that?"

"I guess I should be proud of him" Maria said softly, with look of comprehension.

"You guess?" Liz asked with raised eyebrows.

"I should" Maria said with and took a deep breath, "I just know what I am losing him at the same time"

"I know" Liz said, she didn't know what say. Maria had always helped her when it come to the Max mess and she hoped she could provide the same comfort. Maria got herself together and both she and Liz left the back room and went back to work. For a while things were okay, getting on with their usually routine. Maria froze like the devil himself had entered the diner. Michael and Maria caught eyes for a moment.

_"I think we should break up" Michael said pulling away from Maria, "Its not gonna work"_

The two slowly drifted towards each other, it wasn't something one could stop. The gravitational pull was too strong.

"hey" Maria said trying to look calm, which she thought was passable on the outside.

"hey" Michael tried to not show concern toward his now ex-girlfriend's feelings, "I am here to talk to Mr. Parker, to tell him I'm..."

"quitting" Maria offered after a moment of silence.

"yeah" Michael agreed and tried to smile, he hated awkward moments, "how you doi..."

"Fine" Maria said interrupting him, "I...ah...understand"

With that said Maria turned and went back to work. Liz had seen the exchange in silence and waited patiently, it was hard for both of them. Michael turned, caught eyes with Liz and approached her next.

"Liz, Max wanted me to tell you guys that we are going to LA next week" Michael told her without so much as a greeting, he was just following orders.

Liz gave a nod and tried to smile failingly, "how do you guys know this?" She asked although she had a sinking feeling that it had somehow to do with Tess.

"Tess" Michael said slowly, confirming her thoughts.

Liz forced a smile, "She seems to have a head full of secrets plans" Liz pointed out, she wondered how much she can really be trusted at that point in time.

Michael studied Liz for a moment then smiled an all knowing smile, "tell me about it"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat on the couch at Eric's apartment, he was frozen, his mind kept replaying the disastrous dinner he had with his family earlier that night. He couldn't help but remember.

_"We are leaving" Max said without so much as lay in._

_"Max" Isabel fell silence when Max turned his gaze on her, it was clear he wanted her to keep shut._

_"Leaving" Diana looked between her two children with an shocked expression._

He hadn't meant to sound so cold while talking to his mother, he hadn't meant to make her look at him in that way.

_"You can't help us mother, neither you or dad can" Max looked away and stated the undeniable truth, "you are only human"_

That hadn't been the way he wanted to say goodbye, infect he had wanted to make things as simple and easy as possible. If he had his way, he would have done the video thing like the last time they wanted to leave. Of course Tess had convinced him otherwise but what exactly had he been thinking to listen to Tess's advice. Tell her the truth, she had advised. Make sure she understands you reasons, she had advised. Make her feel guilt, she had advised.

_"We have to do it for Zan" Max almost screamed in frustration, it hurt him as well as her. "For your grandson"_

_"What does this have to do with Zan" Diana had asked after a moment of silence, "What do you mean?"_

_"This is a war mother" Zan snapped, "They will try and eliminate all certain threats, that includes my heir"_

Max knew his mother wanted to protect him and Isabel, but she really couldn't. She had done enough just raising him and because of her ideals, he was going to finally do the right thing. Max knew he could have been more gentle but it wouldn't change the inevitable. As soon as the confrontation had ended, his mother had stomped to her room in frustration, his father followed to comfort her. Isabel had given Max a dark look then shook her head, and went to her room as well. The scene had reminded him of the past, but not so much. Tess, the love of his life, the mother of his child was trying to get Zan to sleep. Max had to admit he was a little blinded by his feelings for her.

"Is he sleeping?" Max asked without looking up, he didn't have to know that Tess was in the same room as he was.

Tess smiled and moved to sit beside him, "yeah, he is so cute Max. Tess smiled and moved to sit beside him, "yeah, he is so cute Max. We did good" Tess complimented their genes, while leaning on his shoulder. She was wearing a silk blue top with white jeans.

Max grinned and kissed her forhead, "We did didn't we" It was a statement of truth.

"So, how did your parents response when you told them?" Tess asked, she wanted to get that conversation out of the way and get to the good stuff. When Max said nothing for a few minutes, Tess tensed up and pulled back, "max, you did tell them didn't you?" She question almost afraid of the answer. When he had showed up ealier wearing a pitiful, Tess hadn't been able to ask what was wrong but now she was wondering if he hadn't told his parents.

"yeah" Max said flatly turning to Tess, "I told them"

"Good" Tess forced a smile, it was obvious that things hadn't gone very well, "And"

"They are both crushed and not okay with me leaving to go off to war" Max murmured, he had wanted to take both their pain away.

"No parent would want that" Tess agreed.

"The look on my mother's face" Max blinked back tears, "it was horrible, because there is nothing I can do for her, to make things better"

"Yeah" Tess leaned forward and kissed Max on the cheeks, "I can't do anything for them either but I can probably make you feel better"

Max grinned when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, "What do you have in mind"

Tess made herself into a comfortable position before swinging her legs around until she was straddling him. She looked at him intensely, then dipped her head, her lips planting a soft kiss on his cheek while her hands went to caress his skin.

"I love you Max" Tess whispered then kissed him full on the lips, passionately. Her tongue explored every part of his month, while Max made moaned in passionate response. It had been such a long time since the last time they had been together and it showed. Desire seemed to graze into their bodies, making their blood boiling with heat. Max grabbed her hips, pushing her towards him. Thrusting her against him, deepening their kiss. The exchange was hot and surpassed his their past encounter. Perhaps because they had waited so long without each other. Max pulled back before nibbling her neck, sucking and tasting her neck while his hand explored every other part of her body, trying to memorize every inch of her skin. This moment was absolutely wonderful. It made everything in the world disappear and this was their own little world.

Together, it was electrifying. Max moved his fingers to her neck as his lips met hers once again. She moaned, it was wonderful to feel this way once again. Young and in love. He was losing control as he struggled to rid her of her shirt, which he did with one swoop, leaving only a pink bra. His fingers burned her flesh, as he caressed her body, his lips then moved to her shoulders, his fingers moving exploring. Brazenly, every inch was explored, their mouths meeting once again. Tess moaned once again, the desire she always hidden was unleashed.

They broke apart and looked deeply into each others eyes once more, Max's look was imploring, Tess's was wicked.

"beautiful" Max whispered, eyes still on her...it was almost like he was looking deep inside her and seeing her soul. "I love you so much" he said pushing some hair from her forehead.

Tess smiled and leaned to kiss him again, only for the apartment door to spring open.

"Oh hell" Eric said taking in the sight, he sigh while watching embarrassment and a blush creep on both the lovers face. Eric closed the door shut and shook, "Get a room, would you"

Max and Tess were frozen in their position while Eric walked by then to his room, the two exchanged glances at the Eric slammed his door shut. Both waited a beat then started to laugh.


End file.
